


Colored Nails.

by aussxpunks



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Family, High School, M/M, Nail Polish
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-27 06:58:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 86,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6274369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aussxpunks/pseuds/aussxpunks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boy with nailpolish.</p><p>« De quelque façon que les hommes veuillent me voir, ils ne sauraient changer mon être, et<br/>malgré leur puissance et malgré toutes leurs sourdes intrigues, je continuerai, quoi qu'ils<br/>fassent, d'être en dépit d'eux ce que je suis. »</p><p>Rousseau, Les Rêveries du Promeneur solitaire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**S P L E E N.**

 

 

 

Quand le ciel bas et lourd pèse comme un couvercle

Sur l'esprit gémissant en proie aux longs ennuis,

Et que l'horizon embrassant tout le cercle

Il nous verse un jour noir plus triste que les nuits;

 

Quand la terre est changée en un cachot humide,

Où l'Espérance, comme une chauve-souris,

S'en va battant les murs de son aile timide

Et se cognant la tête à des plafonds pourris;

 

Quand la pluie étalant ses immenses traînées

D'une vaste prison imite les barreaux,

Et qu'un peuple muet d'infâmes araignées

Vient tendre ses filets au fond de nos cerveaux,

 

Des cloches tout à coup sautent avec furie

Et lancent vers le ciel un affreux hurlement,

Ainsi que des esprits errants et sans patrie

Qui se mettent à geindre opiniâtrement.

 

\-- Et de longs corbillards, sans tambours ni musique,

Défilent lentement dans mon âme; l'Espoir,

Vaincu, pleure, et l'Angoisse atroce, despotique,

Sur mon crâne incliné plante son drapeau noir.

 

\- C. Baudelaire.

 

 

 

 

_"La nuit a fait éclore dans la ville des milliers de lumières qui scintillent et paraissent se déplacer. On dirait des étoiles tombées à terre et qui cherchent à s'envoler de nouveau vers le ciel. Mais elles ne peuvent le faire. On ne peut jamais s'envoler vers ce qu'on a perdu._ " _**La petite fille de Monsieur Linh**_ **,** **Philippe Claudel.**

 

 

 

 

 

I.

 

 

Il regarde sa main avec attention, son coeur bat la chamade, il a du mal à réfléchir en l'entendant résonner dans son cerveau. Boum. Boum. Boum. Ca fait presque mal. Son regard vague entre quelques flacons. Du rose, du bleu, du noir, du rouge. Toutes les couleurs lui sont offertes, mais pas forcément le droit de les porter. Il aime particulièrement la nuance violine, cela ressemble un peu à la galaxie, à l'explosion de l'Univers. D'une main légèrement tremblante, il saisit alors la petite bouteille et dévisse le capuchon, il hésite quelques secondes avant de commencer à s'en appliquer sur l'ongle de son index. Les autres suivent. Le liquide, lisse et presque brillant, est tout à fait comme il le souhaitait quand il l'avait acheté quelques heures plus tôt. Enfermé dans la salle de bain, il fait cela en cachette, même si tout le monde finira par le découvrir d'une façon ou d'une autre. Il n'était pas du genre à être tellement gêné par le regard des autres, au contraire, il gardait la tête haute et était même fier de ce qu'il avait accompli jusqu'ici. De la manière dont il avait su évoluer et grandir, mentalement et physiquement. Une gradation dont personne s'était rendu compte, évidemment. Il avait pris de la force, de l'assurance, du caractère et de l'intelligence à défaut de prendre du muscle. Les autres garçons de son école sont tous rangés à peu près dans le même sac, tous guidés par le sport, le foot, les filles, les soirées bien arrosées, le rap, la musculation... Lui préfère se construire un monde et un futur solide avec des livres, des crayons et du papier, du bon vieux rock et en éloignant le plus possible de lui la chute fatale qu'est celle de l'amour. En soit, ses deux seules relations amoureuses se sont révélées être des échecs cuisants, qui lui avaient brisé le coeur en mille morceaux. Alors, certes il n'a pas banni ce sentiment de sa vie, mais il agit comme s'il peut parfaitement exister sans, ou le puiser seulement en se nourrissant d'histoires d'amour victorieuses. Après tout, ces livres restent de la pure fiction, mais rêver ne lui est pas interdit.

 

Le résultat final est satisfaisant. Nolan regarde ses mains avec un petit sourire en coin, ses ongles violacés sont maintenant beaux et secs. Flamboyants. Il se sent flotter légèrement. Il se lève enfin et ouvre la porte pour descendre au salon, ses parents sont déjà partis au travail, après avoir conduit son petit frère à l'école, et il ne reste plus que sa grande sœur. Elle en est déjà à sa dernière année de faculté, en master de droit. Il l'envie, lui, encore à devoir subir la terminale et le baccalauréat. La jeune femme finit de ranger son petit-déjeuné quand il entre dans la cuisine afin de se servir un verre de jus d'orange et prendre son sandwich en guise de repas du midi. Elle jette un coup d'oeil à sa main qui tient la porte du réfrigérateur et soupire, posant l'éponge verte sur le rebord de l'évier.

 

**« Tu ne devrais pas porter ça pour aller en cours No'.»**

**« Aucune loi ne me l'interdit.** _Répond-_ _t_ _-il simplement en refermant la portière, ne lui accordant pas même un regard._ **»**

**« Je sais bien, mais... »**

**« On en reparlera plus tard, je dois filer sinon je vais être en retard. A ce soir. »**

 

Sans attendre une réponse, il attrape son sac sur la table du salon et y glisse son morceau de pain avant de le mettre sur son épaule. La porte d'entrée claque, il n'a même pas touché à son jus d'orange. Un bonnet noir fixé sur sa chevelure châtain avec quelques mèches bleues, il enfonce ses écouteurs dans ses oreilles et se met en route pour le lycée. Octobre vient à peine de commencer, il prie depuis quelques semaines pour avoir le droit à un peu de neige cette année, mais là seulement le froid semble être à l'appel. L'air frais et ce soleil éblouissant, un peu trop d'ailleurs, pour que ce soit agréable. Il voit des jeunes de son âge en groupe devant la grille, lui avance le menton haut et une main qui tient la lanière de son sac à dos. Il a choisit d'être celui qu'il voulait être depuis longtemps, pas celui que tout le monde lui dicte d'être. Les ordres, les règles, les normes, il en a assez. Il entend souvent dire _« Votre fils est tout de même un peu étrange, vous ne trouvez pas ? »_ Pas tellement, a-t-il envie de répondre à chaque fois d'un haussement d'épaule, c'est juste que vous n'avez pas l'intelligence suffisante pour essayer de comprendre ce que signifie réellement _« étrange »_ et que vous êtes effrayés par quelque chose qui vous dépasse, que vous ne connaissez pas, qui vous est inconnu.

En franchissant le portail, il voit ces regards repoussants et écœurés sur lui, il voit ceux qui s'esclaffent, se raillent de lui et le pointe du doigt. Mentalement, il remercie la voix éreintée de Kurt Cobain de le rendre sourd face à toutes les insultes qui doivent fuser à son égard. Le menton haut, droit devant lui. Dans sa manière de se vêtir, il n'est pas tellement excentrique que cela. Son style reste simple, mais il porte toujours attention à ajouter une touche d'originalité. Que ce soit les mèches bleues qui se mélangent à celles châtain de sa chevelure ou le vernis sur ses ongles. Sa mère lui reproche souvent de faire exprès pour attirer les regards et l'attention, parce qu'il n'a pas d'amis, mais c'est simplement sa façon d'être, sa façon d'exister. Avec ou sans, jamais personne ne s'est donné la peine de venir le voir pour ne serait-ce que lui demander comment il va, personne ne veut se mettre avec lui pendant les travaux en groupe. Il va souvent voir les professeurs en fin de cours pour les informer qu'il préfère travailler seul. L'amitié était un peu son meilleur ennemi. Son père, de son côté, ne dit jamais rien, pourtant Nolan arrive parfaitement à lire à travers son regard cette lueur de dégoût qui crie clairement : _« Ça, ce n'est pas mon fils »._ Désolé papa, il lui réplique généralement par un même contact visuel, désolé d'être moi. Emmanuelle, sa sœur, tente de l'aider, au moins une personne qui essaie de le comprendre même si ce n'est que par pitié. Quand à son petit frère, Théo, cinq ans, c'est sûrement lui le plus raisonné et intelligent de cette magnifique famille.  
   
Aux portes du bâtiment, il retire ses écouteurs et les range dans son sac avec son bonnet, son portable dans sa poche, il franchit le seuil. Il y a du bruit, du monde, des filles qui gloussent, des garçons de l'équipe de foot qui le sifflent. Mais lui avance, il fait parti de tout cela depuis longtemps déjà, de ce décor oppressant. Il ne serait même pas capable de dire le prénom d'un de ces idiots qui pouffe comme s'il s'étouffe avec son chewing-gum, assit sur un banc, en le regardant passer. Des inconnus, il est entouré d'inconnus, de visages sans noms. Mais ça ne le dérange pas, parce que lui aussi est inexistant, cependant pas au point d'être invisible. Il aurait plutôt aimé que ce soit cela. Il y a toujours un garçon qui est là pour le pousser dans le couloir ou faire tomber ses affaires qui sont posées sur la table de cours. Et, bien entendu, quand ils viennent s'amuser avec lui c'est toujours en bande, parce que c'est tellement plus un acte de bravoure d'affronter une personne seule avec cinq ou six autres amis derrière soi. C'est donc ça, qu'ils appellent tous le courage ? En fait, Nolan considère plus cette action comme de lâcheté pure et en rit. Ils n'utilisent pas si souvent la violence physique mais plus souvent les mots, leurs langues sont des armes pour se défendre contre un être faible, différent. Aussi parce, frapper est interdit et sévèrement puni par le règlement du lycée et ils savent bien que lui n'ira jamais se plaindre. Il se tait et subit, accuse les coups et les mots tranchants. Justement, aujourd'hui semble être un de ces jours où ils sont en état pour s'amuser un peu. Il arrive devant sa classe et un grand garçon costaud, blond, lui donne un coup dans le dos qui fait directement atterrir son sac à dos au sol. Il ne bouge pas, reste immobile et fixe un point devant lui. Respirer et se calmer, il doit juste se dire que ça va aller. Il se focalise sur ce trou. Ce trou noir, là-bas où il devrait peut-être se jeter.  
   
   
**« Alors, princesse, tu comptes venir avec une jupe la prochaine fois ? C'est un joli vernis que tu as là dis donc !»**  
   
   
Plusieurs personnes autour, qui passent, se retournent pour assister à la scène, il entend quelques rires. Le blond est rapidement rejoint par deux de ses amis, un gros qui sue les mille gouttes et un plutôt musclé qui semble aussi carré qu'une éponge. Même mon frère de cinq ans a plus de répartie dans ses blagues qu'eux, il a envie de leur dire à chaque boutade aussi arriérée qui sort de leurs bouches fétides. Ils ne doivent pas être très évolués en même temps, alors il ne peut pas leur en vouloir d'agir avec autant d'inintelligence. Sûrement ont-ils dû recevoir trop de ballons de foot sur la tête ou lever trop de poids à la barre de musculation, ce qui avait atteint directement ce qui leur reste de cerveau.  
   
   
**« Tu caches du maquillage là dedans nan ? Je suis prêt à parier que c'est rempli d'affaires que ma copine aurait dans son sac à main. »**  
**« Vide le Drew, qu'on voit un peu ça ! »**  
   
   
Le gros malin qui vient de parler avec encore une moitié de sandwich dans la bouche, incite le grand blond à retourner le sac. Ni une ni deux, c'est ce qu'il fait. Pratiquement tout le contenu se retrouve au sol, ses affaires de cours, sa trousse, ses écouteurs, son repas du midi, son trousseau de clés, son bonnet et quelques autres babioles. Il serre les poings. Quelques filles sur le côté poussent des petits cris de surprise, l'une porte une main à ses lèvres imbibées de rouge à lèvres rose bonbon. Et c'est lui, après, qu'on traitait de monstre ? Mais ça, c'est normal. Le gros garçon ramasse son sandwich, il s'est presque jeté dessus, et le range dans son sac. Nolan est toujours muet, il les regarde faire, les mains le long de son corps, droit comme un i. Alors qu'il pense que le petit spectacle de la matinée va se prolonger de quelques minutes, la sonnerie signalant le début des cours retentit, Drew relâche son sac à dos au sol et donne un coup de pied dedans avant de rire.  
   
   
**« J'aurais pensé trouver des serviettes hygiéniques moi.** _Dit-il en tapant dans l'épaule du garçon taillé comme une brique, qui rejoint son esclaffement._ **Allez, on y va les mecs. »**  
**« Ouais, merci pour le repas gratuit chérie. »**  
   
   
Et ils partent en continuant de pouffer, Nolan s'accroupit pour ramasser et réunir ses affaires tandis que le petit tas d'élèves se disperse. Ses mains tremblent un peu. Un pied shoot dans son cahier de français et l'envoie un peu plus loin, il serre les dents et prévoit d'aller le chercher après. Il va vite, il ne veut pas qu'un professeur arrive et lui pose des tas de questions, puis il doit rejoindre son cours aussi. Il déteste être en retard. Il vient seulement de réaliser qu'il n'a plus de repas pour ce midi et grogne, il n'a rien mangé depuis hier soir et son ventre commence à crier famine. De plus, il n'a pas la moindre pièce sur lui pour lui permettre d'aller acheter quelque chose à grignoter à douze heures. Ce serait un miracle s'il ne fait pas un malaise avant ce soir, puis le Jeudi est une journée toujours chargée et longue. Même s'il adore les cours de langues.  
   
En ramassant son trousseau de clés, il remarque des pieds qui s'arrêtent juste devant lui, il pense à se reculer pour laisser passer, mais la personne s'accroupit à sa hauteur. Lui, regarde encore le sol, mais il relève bien vite les yeux en remarquant qu'on lui tend son cahier qui avait glissé au bout du couloir. C'est un garçon, qu'il n'a encore jamais vu, ou du moins son visage ne lui dit rien, il a des yeux marrons profonds, sombres et une mèche un peu bouclée qui lui tombe sur le front, ses cheveux eux aussi partent légèrement en bataille. Nolan reprend son cahier et le fourre dans son sac rapidement, sans rien dire. Pas même un merci.  
   
   
**« Beau vernis. »**  
   
   
_Va te faire voir,_ est tout ce qu'il a envie de lui dire à cet instant. Pourquoi remercierait-il quelqu'un qui se moque de lui ? Un de plus. Tous les mêmes. Mais à la place il détourne le regard et se relève pour rejoindre sa classe de cours. Encore un idiot. Seulement, son heure de paix ne semble pas être pour maintenant puisqu'une main chaude retient son bras, il ne bouge plus, ses muscles se figent.  
   
   
**« Je ne suis pas là pour me payer ta tête, tu en subis déjà assez, tu ne trouves pas ? »**  
**« ... »**  
**« Les professeurs devraient vraiment intervenir dans ce genre de situations, qu'ils servent au moins à quelque chose d'utile. »**  
**« ... »**  
**« Tu veux que j'aille cherche un surveillant ? »**  
**« ... »**  
**«** **En fait,** _il fouille dans son sac en bandoulière et en sort un sachet_ , **je me demandais si tu voulais mon sandwich ? J'ai vu ce type te prendre le tien, et ma mère me donne toujours trop à manger, elle est un pe.... »**  
**« Non. »**  
   
   
Un seul mot, sa voix est dure et lasse à la fois, il remonte son sac sur son épaule et reprend sa route vers sa salle, il est déjà bien en retard. Il tourne au bout du couloir et soupire, il n'a jamais eu besoin qu'on prenne pitié de lui. Il ne veut pas d'amis par défaut parce qu'on trouve cela triste de laisser une personne martyre seule. Passer sa vie seul est préférable dans ce cas. En se dépêchant, il parvient à entrer en classe en dernier, juste à temps avant que le professeur ne ferme la porte. Plusieurs élèves le regardent en souriant d'une manière mauvaise, il rejoint une place tout au fond, à côté d'une fille qui le jauge du coin de l'oeil, mastiquant son chewing-gum comme une vache. La journée risque d'être encore plus longue.

 

    
* * *  
 

  
  
   
Ce n'est même pas le fait de retrouver son lit qui réjouit Nolan ce soir, mais uniquement celui de passer un peu de son temps avec son petit frère. Le seul être qui compte le plus à ses yeux. Il n'a que cinq ans mais est doté d'une grande intelligence. A deux, ils forment un petit duo très fort, très soudé, aux liens indestructibles. Il rejoint sa chambre sans même prendre la peine de saluer ses parents, sa sœur est encore à l'université, il pose son sac sur le sol près de son bureau et sourit quand une boule d'énergie et d'amour franchit la porte pour venir se jeter dans ses bras. Il s'abaisse à sa hauteur et le porte contre lui en riant, le faisant tourner sur lui-même avant d'aller prendre place sur son lit double. Le petit garçon aux cheveux châtains lisses le regarde et dépose un baiser sur sa joue avant de prendre une de ses mains, il observe ses ongles vernis de violet pendant quelques secondes, puis sourit. Un sourire sincère. Et Nolan a envie de lui crier un grand _« merci de voir que je suis là, que j'existe. »_  
   
   
**« J'aime bien cette couleur sur toi. »**  
**« Merci Théo. »**  
**« Tu pourras remettre le bleu la prochaine fois ? C'était joli aussi ! »**  
**« Dans une petite semaine, oui, quand ça commencera à partir. »**  
**« J'pourrai t'aider à le mettre ? »**  
**« Si tu ne m'en mets pas partout sur les doigts, oui. »**  
   
   
Nolan affiche un sourire et chatouille la hanche de son frère qui se tord de rire sur ses genoux, ses yeux se plissent. Il le trouve tout à fait adorable et attachant. Jamais, depuis cinq années qu'il est entré dans sa vie, il n'a porté un seul jugement sur sa manière de vivre, de s'habiller, d'être. Il pourrait dire qu'il est son seul pilier, ce petit bout d'homme qui grandit trop vite, qui montre un comportement nettement plus mature que tous les élèves de son lycée réunis. Pourtant, la plupart des jeunes de son âge seraient dégoûtés ou choqués de voir un garçon porter du vernis à ongle, se teindre des mèches de cheveux d'une couleur pour le moins pas anodine du tout, mais lui semble considérer cela comme quelque chose d'aussi normal qu'une fille qui porte une jupe. Et c'est sûrement une des raisons pour laquelle Nolan le voit comme la prunelle de ses yeux, il serait prêt à se sacrifier pour lui, alors que pour le reste de sa famille... Les choix ne seraient sûrement pas les mêmes au final. Ils s'allongent dans le lit, au dessus des couvertures bleu foncé, le regard tourné vers le plafond où sont peintes des tas de petites étoiles blanches. Ils parlent de tout et de rien, des cours, des événements de la journée,.... Enfin, c'est surtout Théo qui conte tout cela, parce qu'il est hors de question que le jeune lycéen raconte les mésaventures qu'il traverse tous les jours. Dit comme ça, on peut presque croire qu'il incarne un de ces héros de roman qui affrontent des péripéties, qui combattent leurs démons et qui triomphent en goûtant au bonheur et à l'amour, seulement... Lui, n'est pas du tout un héro. Il ne se considère pas comme une victime non plus. Il est simplement un pion de plus dans l'immense jeu d'échec du monde. Insignifiant, manipulable, malléable et inutile.  
   
Alors que le petit garçon montre fièrement ses coloriages de la journée à son grand frère, leur mère entre dans la chambre pour signaler que le dîner est prêt. Le plus petit affiche un grand sourire et saute du lit afin de rejoindre le sol, tenant dans sa main ses feuilles qu'il va d'abord déposer dans sa chambre. Nolan ne dit rien et descend à son tour, elle le regarde et saisit une de ses mains au passage puis pousse un soupir. Aucun mot ne franchit ses lèvres mais tout se comprend dans ce que traduisent ses yeux _« Tu ne veux pas arrêter tes idioties No ? »_ Quelles idioties, il se dit mentalement, vouloir être celui que je suis ? Merci maman. Il retire sa main et rejoint le reste de la famille au salon, sa sœur est assise sur une chaise avec son portable dans les mains. Elle pianote rapidement, ses cheveux roux sont relevés en un chignon un peu brouillon mais qui la rend belle tout de même. Elle est toujours belle, Emmanuelle. Même quand elle revient de deux heures de sport ou quand elle se lève le matin en lâchant un bâillement. C'est en se regardant dans le miroir que Nolan se dit que ça ne doit pas être héréditaire cette beauté naturelle. Ou est-il simplement l'intrus de la famille. Parce que, il faut l'avouer, sa mère est dotée aussi d'une grande beauté malgré ces quelques rides qui pointent aux coins de ses yeux, son père était un véritable apollon à son âge et bien après encore, puis Théo a tout pour lui. Des yeux verts éblouissants, des petites tâches de rousseur sur ses joues et un visage angélique. Il en vient même à se demander si, finalement, il n'a pas été adopté.  
   
   
**« Ce soir, c'est soupe à la citrouille. »**  
**« Tu sais que je n'aime pas ça, maman.** _Répond-il en regardant son bol vide, les mains autour de ce dernier_. »  
**« Et toi tu sais que je n'aime pas que tu portes tout ce maquillage, pourtant tu continues de le faire. »**  
**« Alors c'est ça hein ? Tu vas me faire du chantage avec la nourriture pour que je change ?** **C'est que du vernis putain !** **Tu sais quoi...** _Il se l_ _è_ _v_ _e_ _de sa place et repos_ _e_ _sa serviette._ **Je peux me passer de repas. »**  
   
   
En fait, il crève de faim. Il est sur le point de s'écrouler à n'importe quelle seconde, son corps manque de ressource. Mais, il préfère entendre son ventre gargouiller toute la nuit, plutôt que de céder à ce comportement enfantin. Sa mère agit toujours ainsi, elle le coince et le met face à un dilemme ou une situation pour qu'il supprime tous ces traits d'originalité. Elle lui demande de cacher ses mains dans ses poches quand ils se rendent à des dîners chez des amis, parce qu'elle a honte. Honte que son fils s'assume. Elle aurait préféré avoir un garçon qui aime le foot, qui se range gentiment dans le sac avec les autres de son âge, qui aime se battre et jouer aux jeux vidéo, mais surtout qui lui ramène une belle jeune fille avec des bonnes manières et pas un garçon trop efféminé à son goût.  
   
   
**« Tu comptes aller où comme ça jeune homme ? »**  
**« Dans ma chambre. »**  
**« Reviens tout de suite à table !** _S'écrie-t-elle en se levant de sa place._ **»**  
**« Sérieusement maman, ce que tu fais là c'est pitoyable et complètement immature. »**  
**« Je ne te permets pas de... »**  
**« Moi aussi, il y a des tas de choses que je ne te permettrai pas de dire ou de faire. Parfois, je me demande qui devrait être le plus honteux de nous deux. »**  
   
   
Un dernier regard et il rejoint sa chambre, le père de la famille pose sa serviette en soupirant de colère pour aller le voir, mais sa femme l'en dissuade en portant une main à la sienne. Nolan claque sa porte et s'étale sur son lit, sa tête repose entre ses bras et il ferme les yeux pour retenir les larmes. S'il veut avoir une chance de manger quelque chose, il devra sûrement se lever quand tout le monde sera couché ou tôt demain matin, mais hors de question de leur faire face encore une fois. Du moins, pas les trois adultes de la maison. Il sait qu'il est encore coincé ici pour longtemps, que même après ses dix-huit ans il ne pourra pas s'enfuir comme il rêve de le faire depuis quelques années. Parce qu'il n'a pas de travail, pas d'argent, pas d'emploi, personne pour l'héberger... Rien. Le vide total. Et la vie lui est insupportable entre ces murs. Nul part il ne se sent bien, autant chez lui qu'au lycée. Il n'a aucun lieu qui l'apaise ou lui permette de s'échapper ne serait-ce qu'une heure. Surtout, il est épuisé de devoir supporter tout le poids du monde sur ses épaules, de devoir tout subir sans rien dire ou montrer. Que même sa famille ne lui vienne pas en aide, que seul un garçon de cinq ans semble apte à le comprendre. D'être seul et perdu, sans attaches et sans avenir. Mais, c'est sûrement le prix à payer pour être soi.  
   
Nolan, au bout d'une heure, trouve le courage de se lever de son lit et se met à lire un ouvrage pour son cours de français. Les livres l'aident un peu à se créer un autre monde, à idéaliser une vie antérieure, à s'imaginer une existence plus belle, plus colorée. Il imagine des amitiés, de l'amour, des tas de choses auxquelles il n'a pas le droit aujourd'hui. Pourtant, il ne peut pas se plaindre, il a un toit au dessus de sa tête, de la nourriture, l'eau courante et un lit pour dormir le soir. Il ne manque de rien, à part de l'attention et de l'amour. Mais ça, c'est seulement secondaire. On toque à sa porte, il ferme son livre et voit son frère entrer avec une petite moue adorable. Il grimpe sur le lit et lui tend un paquet de biscuit, des cookies aux pépites de chocolats comme il les aime.  
   
   
**« Tiens, je t'ai rapporté des gâteaux mais le dis pas à papa et maman. C'est un secret. »**  
**« Merci petit ange, tu es adorable. »**  
**« C'est pas juste les punitions comme ça, en plus t'as rien fait de méchant. »**  
**« Faut croire que maman ne le sait pas, ça. »**  
**« Parfois, les adultes aussi c'est bête. »**  
   
   
La vérité sort de la bouche des enfants paraît-il, Nolan peut l'affirmer. A chaque fois que ce petit garçon prononce un mot c'est toujours pour apporter quelque chose de juste, qu'un adulte n'oserait ou n'aurait jamais pensé dire à voix haute. Il vient poser un léger baiser sur la joue de son frère qui fait une grimace adorable, pour plaisanter, et s'allonge en travers du lit, son nounours entre les bras et son pouce porté entre ses lèvres. Encore un vrai bébé innocent. Il regarde le plafond étoilé alors que le jeune homme mange son premier cookie rapidement. Depuis la veille, il meurt de faim. Puis, voir tout ces gens manger leur repas, leur sandwich devant lui au lycée, avait juste fait gargouiller encore plus son estomac. Le deuxième, il le savoure plus, passant sa langue entre ses lèvres où il laisse quelques miettes. Il tend le paquet à Théo pour lui en proposer un, il a tout même été prendre le paquet en cachette pour lui ramener, mais le châtain secoue la tête. _« J'ai brossé mes dents ! »_ dit-il alors en pointant un doigt vers sa dentition toute blanche. Le plus vieux hoche la tête et prend un troisième biscuit. Soudainement, la porte s'ouvre sur Emmanuelle, elle porte un short de pyjama et un tee-shirt avec inscrit _« beauté de l'année »_ dessus. Nolan n'a pas le temps de ranger le paquet, il la regarde avec une moitié de cookie entre les dents et de grands yeux. Elle soupire et pose une main sur ses hanches avant de parler au petit garçon qui balance ses pieds dans le vide en regardant le plafond.  
   
   
**« Théo, va prendre ta ventoline et te mettre au lit. Les parents montent dans cinq minutes.»**  
**« Oui maman. »**  
   
   
Elle râle et lui répète de faire vite. Elle pourrait presque passer pour une maman comme ça, presque. Il descend du lit en poussant un petit grognement, n'oubliant pas le bisou sur la joue de son frère avant de rejoindre sa chambre. La jeune femme le regarde partir puis se tourne vers l'aîné des garçons. Lui, avale le dernier morceau de nourriture et range le paquet dans le tiroir de sa table de chevet. Elle vient s'asseoir sur le rebord du lit. Ils n'ont jamais été très proches, pas autant qu'il l'est avec le benjamin de la famille du moins. Il sait que s'il a un secret à raconter, il n'ira pas se confier à sa sœur. Après toutes ces années, il la connaît assez pour savoir qu'elle mettrait sa mère au courant dans l'heure qui suit.  
   
   
**« Tu n'es vraiment pas un exemple pour lui. »**  
   
   
Un rire amer sort d'entre ses lèvres. Pas un exemple ? Que doit-il faire au juste ? Porter un jogging et une veste de survêtement ? Jouer au foot ? Aimer les jeux vidéo ? La boxe ? Fantasmer sur le corps de filles ? Leurs fesses fermes sous leurs jeans bien trop serrés ? Regarder les décolletés plongeants ? En dessous des jupes ? Aimer les filles, déjà... ? Jamais pour personne dans sa famille, ou extérieure, il ne changerait son image, pas même sous la torture. Il est ce qu'il est. Il est lui-même. Et quel genre de parents a-t-il pour qu'ils essayent de le faire devenir quelqu'un d'autre ? Sa sœur ne dit rien, mais elle n'en pense pas moins. Elle le regarde parfois comme s'il n'est qu'un étranger, et pas son frère. Un monstre, une bête de foire qui porte du vernis à ongle et des mèches de couleur dans ses cheveux. C'est uniquement un enfant de cinq ans qui parvient à voir le monde justement. Et après cela, on dit que l'humain évolue ? Quel beau vingt et unième siècle. Vraiment. Est-ce montrer l'exemple que prétendre d'être un autre pour rentrer dans le moule ? Nolan n'en est pas convaincu du tout.  
   
   
**« Tu es son grand frère, c'est normal qu'il s'identifie à toi comme un modèle. Mais si c'est le cas, les parents et moi on ne souhaite pas qu'il devienne... »**  
**« Un monstre, ouais. Je sais. »**  
**« Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire No, tu le sais. »**  
**« Mais tu le pensais. Et les parents aussi. »**  
**« Non, je... »**  
**«** **Sors.** _Il l'interrompt en ne lui accordant toujours aucune attention._ »  
**« Quoi ? »**  
**« Sors de ma chambre, tout de suite. »**  
**« Nolan, je... »**  
**« S'il te plaît... »**  
**« Écoute, tu ne... »**  
**« Dégage putain ! »**  
   
   
C'est un cri, un ordre et il lance cette fois un regard remplit de colère et de rage. Il se sent oppressé, il a du mal à respirer, à contrôler le tremblement de ses mains. Emmanuelle soupire mais quitte finalement la chambre. Dès que la porte est fermée et qu'il entend les pas dans l'escalier, il fouille dans son tiroir et en sort un paquet de cigarettes. Il en prend une ainsi qu'un briquet et va vers sa fenêtre. C'est un petit balcon qui donne sur le jardin arrière. Pas quelque chose de grand mais suffisant pour observer les étoiles le soir. Il aime ça Nolan, regarder les astres et s'imaginer toucher la constellation, la tête levée vers le ciel noir avec ces milliers de petits points brillants. Des milliers de vies éternelles. La plupart du temps, il emmène ses écouteurs et met Ed Sheeran a fond dans ses oreilles, et la mélodie de sa voix, la magie de ses mots résonne dans son intérieur et presse son coeur si fort qu'il a peur de le perdre en route. Mais ce soir, il est bien trop énervé. Ses mains tremblent, il ferme à moitié la porte vitrée derrière lui et s'appuie contre le mur. Il tire sa première bouffée et en profite pleinement. Ça lui brûle les poumons, lui consume la cage thoracique, mais il continue. Ses paupières se ferment, très fort, pour retenir les larmes. Il sait que s'il ne se calme pas il va se mettre à pleurer. Et il ne veut pas pleurer, parce que ça ferait de lui un être faible et il l'est déjà assez comme cela. La fumée se relâche plusieurs fois dans l'air, il la regarde monter et monter, sans arrêt, alors que lui ne parvient même pas à s'élever plus haut que le sol. Parce que les autres le bousculent, le pousse à terre, ou alors c'est lui, il ne sait plus.


	2. Chapter 2

 

_« Mais les gens désespérés ne se rencontrent pas. Ou peut-être au cinéma. Dans la vraie vie, ils se croisent, s'effleurent, se percutent. Et souvent se repoussent comme les pôles identiques de deux aimants. »_

** \- _Les heures souterraines_ , Delphine de Vigan. **

 

  
**II.**  
   
 

 

 

 Ce matin, Nolan n'écoute rien aux cours. A part celui de littérature, parce qu'étudier les mots, la syntaxe des phrases et la complexité des écrits ça lui plaît. Il aime bien décortiquer les choses pour découvrir des significations différentes, plus profondes. L'écriture le passionne, il peut passer des heures à lire un ouvrage. Parce que finalement, ça le soulage de voir qu'il y a des existence pire que la sienne. Ça libère, ça délivre, ça enlève un poids. Par contre, les mathématiques il aime moins. Quel est la nécessité de savoir réduire une fraction ou faire un théorème de Pythagore ? Voilà, c'est bien joli, mais il ne comprend pas à quoi cela va lui servir dans sa vie future. Et en attendant, il est bien content de ne plus avoir des matières de la sorte dans son circuit scolaire, parce que ces notes faisaient chuter sa moyenne l'année dernière. Mais ce qu'il aime aussi, c'est l'art. La professeur est adorable, chaleureuse et à l'écoute de tout le monde. Puis, on sent qu'elle est passionnée par ce qu'elle enseigne. Et, même s'il ne parle à personne, il peut rester dans son coin et travailler sur ses projets. A l'écart, en silence. L'anglais aussi, il excelle en la matière, son professeur ne fait que le complimenter sur son travail et son niveau élevé. Même s'il ne participe jamais. Ce qu'il déteste par dessus tout, au contraire, c'est le sport. Deux heures, ce n'est rien du tout, mais ce sont certainement les pires de sa vie. Pas qu'il ne soit pas doué, il sait courir assez vite, il est capable de battre tout le monde au badminton, il peut lever quelques poids. Le problème n'est pas tellement dans la technique, mais plutôt dans l'esthétique. Les autres lycéens le détestent, c'est aussi simple que cela. Il ne peut pas s'exprimer, laisser son corps se dépenser sans qu'il ne se reçoivent une remarque déplacée ou des rires.  
   
Alors oui, il ne sait pas jouer au foot parce qu'il n'aime pas ça, mais il y a bien des filles qui savent se débrouiller avec une balle sans qu'on en fasse une histoire. _« On a peur de se casser un ongle, ma belle ? »_ qu'ils disent tous, surtout les garçons, car souvent les filles ne font que le regarder de travers. Le lycée vient à peine de reprendre depuis quelques semaines, pour une dernière année, mais il sait qu'il aurait le droit à toutes ces insultes, à ces railleries et que même les professeurs ne trouvent plus quoi dire. Mais, le pire est sûrement dans les vestiaires, déjà rien que pour entrer dans celui des garçons. On lui dit en riant qu'il s'est trompé de porte, on ne le laisse pas entrer, on le pousse. Et, quand on le laisse y entrer pour se changer, il subit des tas de regards de travers. C'est pour cela que, la plupart du temps, il vient directement habillé. Il n'a plus qu'à poser son sac, son manteau et changer de chaussures. Justement, il enfile ses baskets, assit sur le banc en bois, plusieurs groupes de garçons parlent sur son dos. Il l'entend parfaitement, mais ils le font exprès. Le vestiaire se vide petit à petit, le temps que les derniers traînent un peu sur leurs portables pour éviter d'installer les terrains de badminton. Nolan finit le nœud de sa chaussure quand un sac se pose à côté de lui, lui qui est dans son coin, contre le mur, depuis le début. Il relève les yeux et tombe sur le même garçon qui lui a proposé un sandwich la veille, quand on lui avait volé le sien. Son regard marron se tourne vers lui à son tour et il affiche un sourire détendu en retirant sa veste en jean trop grande.  
   
   
**« Salut ! »**  
   
   
Encore une fois, le jeune homme ne sait quoi répondre, il n'en a pas envie non plus. Alors, il tourne la tête et enfile sa deuxième basket. Que dire à un inconnu qui veut certainement le mettre plus bas que terre ? Il le sent se déshabiller à côté de lui, du moins changer de tee-shirt, mais il n'ose pas lever les yeux. Il se concentre plutôt sur ses lacets, ses doigts tremblent un peu. Au moment où il tourne la tête pour voir si les autres garçons sont partis, il remarque un tatouage dans le bas du dos de son voisin, petit et discret, juste avant que le tissu de son nouveau tee-shirt ne le recouvre. Une inscription en chiffres romains. C'est privé, intime, et il rougit en détournant les yeux.  
   
   
**« Tu es fort en badminton toi ? Parce que je suis plutôt doué, j'en faisais en club il y a deux ans, et je pense que si on se met à deux on peut tous les battre, non ? »**  
   
   
A peine la question du bouclé fut-elle posée que Nolan entendit des rires fuser dans la pièce et des remarques des derniers élèves présents, il secoue la tête et se lève avant de quitter la pièce. D'un pas certain, il se rend sur les bancs où se trouvent toute la classe, la professeur est déjà là en train de ramener les raquettes et noter des choses sur une feuille en papier. Il prend place sur un bout de banc et regarde droit devant lui. Pas plus de deux minutes après, il est rejoint par ce même garçon qui ne cessait de le coller, il a bien envie de se lever pour aller du côté opposé, pour l'éviter, mais cela attirerait tous les regards sur lui et il déteste ça. C'est déjà le cas, il n'a pas besoin d'en rajouter une couche par lui-même. Les autres le tirent déjà assez vers le bas. Il écoute la professeur rappeler les règles et exposer un but à atteindre durant la séance, la manière dont elle va se dérouler et leur donne ensuite l'autorisation de commencer. Généralement, il se retrouve à jouer avec un lycéen qui reste seul, mais aujourd'hui c'est encore ce bouclé qui le suit et se met sur le terrain en face de lui. Il fait un peu tourner sa raquette dans sa main et hausse un sourcil en voyant que Nolan regarde autour de lui, ne semblant pas prêt à lancer ce volant.  
   
   
**« Allez, lance le que je puisse voir si mon adversaire est fort !»**  
   
   
De toutes manières, avec qui peut-y bien jouer d'autre ? Tout le monde est déjà en binôme et pour une fois personne n'est forcé à l'affronter. Alors, le jeune homme décale sa raquette et lâche le volant avant de frapper un bon coup dedans, le jeune homme en face la rattrape et la renvoie avec autant de force. Mais Nolan est vicieux et très stratégique, il la redonne du côté droit, où son adversaire ne se trouve pas, et de manière assez rapide, si bien qu'il marque le point. Le bouclé lève les yeux vers lui et affiche un sourire en coin, une mine impressionnée collé sur le visage et ramasse le volant.  
   
   
**« Ok, en deux coups tu parviens à marquer un point. Chapeau ! Je savais bien que tu étais un bon joueur. »**

Il ne répond rien, il veut juste jouer et en finir. Même s'il trouve ça agréable de ne pas se faire traiter ou regarder de travers entre chaque échange. Toutefois, il se méfie, parce qu'il sait que certains seraient capables de se faire passer pour des gentils, pour ses amis, afin de mieux l'atteindre et le frapper au sol. La professeur fait le tour des terrains, il fait alors signe au brun de lancer son volant. Ce dernier soupire en souriant mais obéit. Ainsi, s'en suivent des affrontements plutôt épuisants. Ils sont tous les deux très forts, leur score reste serré. Dix huit à vingt et un. Il s'en est fallut de peu pour que Nolan ne perde son match. C'est la première fois qu'il aime autant jouer, contre ses anciens adversaires il faisait toujours semblant d'être nul pour ne pas qu'on pense qu'il veut être au dessus de tout le monde. Il est plus ce genre de personne qui se tait et enfonce sa tête dans ses épaules pour ne pas qu'on le voit quand il passe. On l'insulte, il encaisse et ne dit pas un mot. Paraît que l'on répond aux idiots par le silence, alors... Il suit le dicton. Il ne peut pas arrêter de penser que tout le monde lui veut du mal, veut le nuire, à part son petit frère. Parce que trop longtemps il a été formé à l'idée que l'Univers entier était contre lui, contre sa manière _d'être_. Pourtant, on lui a souvent dit qu'il devait exister et ne changer pour personne. Rester celui qu'il est. Se vernir les ongles, porter des jeans serrés, teindre ses cheveux ou quelques mèches d'une couleur par ordinaire, aimer la littérature, le dessin et la gente masculine plutôt que le foot et les filles. Et c'est un sacré paradoxe, car ce qu'il _est_ ne plaît à personne.  
   
   
**« Au fait, je m'appelle Gabin, et toi ? »**  
   
   
Nolan le regarde à peine, il joue avec sa raquette et fait tourner le volant entre ses mains. Ses doigts tremblent un peu. Il ne répond. _« Laisse moi, je suis mieux muet. »_ il a envie de lui hurler, mais il se contente de garder la tête baisée. Gabin attend. Il attend un signe, il attend une réponse. Un geste. Quelque chose. Mais rien, rien à part le crissement des baskets sur le sol et les murmures. Ils attendent le signal de la professeur pour entamer un autre entraînement. Elle donne un coup de sifflet et le jeu reprend. Ils doivent travailler les services. C'est assez barbant mais ça sert, pour perfectionner la technique. Les deux garçons ne disent rien, ils échangent simplement le volant. Cela dure presque cinq minutes, puis le cours continue. Ils s'exercent sur certains points. Envoyer l'autre jouer le plus loin puis le proche possible du filet. Nolan a l'impression d'être un chien, il respire vite et a chaud, mais il ne s'arrête pas. Au bout d'une bonne heure de cours, la professeur décide de lancer les matchs. D'abord, ils s'affrontent tous les deux. Ils marquent leurs scores sur une petite grille. Il a encore gagné, de peu, le bouclé lui sourit et le félicite. Lui, se contente de se pencher pour refaire ses lacets. Mais ensuite, elle siffle un coup pour faire un échange, Gabin est remplacé par une brute de la classe, dont il ne sait même pas le prénom. Celui qui était la veille avec Drew pour lui renverser ses affaires et voler son repas. Son regard bleu lance des éclairs, il remet sa mèche en place et saisit fermement sa raquette. Nolan sent ses jambes trembler, ses mains moites, il sait parfaitement ce qu'il doit faire. Le match commence, il fait mine de ne pas savoir rattraper les volants, essaie d'en renvoyer un ou deux, histoire de ne pas se retrouver avec un score de zéro. Sur le terrain à côté, Gabin ne joue pas, il est censé arbitrer mais il regarde plutôt leur match, et il fronce les sourcils. Il ne comprend pas ce qu'il se passe. Le grand costaud gagne l'affrontement, Vingt et un à trois.  
   
C'est la fin du cours, Nolan baisse la tête et file vers les vestiaires. Il change simplement ses chaussures, met ses baskets dans son sac, revêtit son manteau et quitte la pièce avant même que le brun n'ai eut le temps de venir lui adresser un seul mot. Il entend des rires, des gloussements mais ne s'en préoccupe même pas. Une fois dehors, il visse un bonnet noir sur ses cheveux méchés et sort une cigarette de son sac. Il est midi, il va pouvoir se trouver un endroit où manger dans les jardins pendant deux petites heures avant de reprendre les cours. Une chance pour lui, ce n'est pas une journée trop longue. Puis, il a littérature et il aime bien ça. En plus, ils étudient Baudelaire et il l'adore. Un peu cliché, mais bon. Il allume sa cigarette et tire une bouffée, ses doigts tremblent encore. La fumée s'envole dans le ciel et il a à peine le temps de rouvrir les paupières qu'il entend une nouvelle fois cette voix joviale.  
   
   
**« Hey... ! »**  
   
   
Le bouclé arrive en courant, son sac sur le dos et sa veste en jean un peu trop grande pour son maigre corps. Nolan a envie de rire, mais il coince sa cigarette entre ses lèvres et lui jette à peine un regard. Il est essoufflé, ses joues rouges, comme s'il s'était dépêché pour le rattraper. Il ne sait même pas pourquoi, mais il l'attend avant de reprendre sa marche. Comme à son habitude, il prévoit d'aller s'asseoir sur un banc à l'ombre d'un arbre. Là où il mangera son sandwich jambon salade rapidement, puis il étudiera ses poèmes, annotera ses pages pour pouvoir rendre un devoir parfait. Il veut apprendre ces textes par coeur, connaître leurs significations, savoir décrypter chaque mot comme s'il les avait écrit lui-même. Découvrir le pouvoir de la littérature. Gabin le suit sans rien dire au début, il le regarde inhaler et recracher sa fumée, puis sa voix retentit à nouveau.  
   
   
**« Je peux savoir pourquoi tu as fais ça tout à l'heure, au match ? Tu pouvais très bien gagner. »**

  
D'abord, Nolan l'ignore puis en voyant son regard insistant, il hausse simplement les épaules et remonte son sac dessus. Ce ne sont pas ses affaires après tout, personne ne l'a forcé à jouer avec lui en début de cours. Il aurait très bien pu affronter une de ces filles cruches qui n'ose pas toucher la raquette par peur de se casser un ongle, ou encore ce grand maigrichon qui s'emmêle toujours les pieds. Et avec eux, il aurait pu gagner le match aussi. Il marche toujours, pas trop rapidement mais pas trop lentement non plus parce qu'il veut avoir sa place. Le vent souffle un peu, mais au moins il ne pleuvine pas comme ils l'avaient dit ce matin à la télévision. Gabin essaie de le faire parler, il le sent, il sent son regard lourd sur lui. Mais il ne va rien dire, parce qu'il ne dit jamais rien. Ce n'est pas son genre. Il préfère le silence, la paix et la solitude. L'amitié, ce n'est pas son truc. Il ne l'a jamais connu. Son seul ami, du collège, a déménagé et ils se sont éloignés. Maintenant, il n'a même plus son numéro de téléphone pour le contacter. Il se retrouver seul, mais cela ne le dérange pas. En fait, il y a son petit frère qui est là pour lui tenir compagnie le soir quand il rentre, ou le week-end, plutôt que de toujours s'enfermer dans les livres. Ça aussi, il ne comprend pas. Ses parents veulent sa réussite, mais sa mère lui reproche de « _trop passer de temps avec le nez plongé dans tes bouquins_ ». Totalement contradictoire et insensé. Il ne cherche pas à comprendre, pourtant. Il ferme son ouvrage et va voir son frère, voilà tout.  
   
Le bouclé le suit encore, jusqu'à son banc. Son endroit. Il a envie de lui demander de partir, de le laisser mais ce serait lui accorder de l'importance et il prend déjà toute la place. Il occupe tout l'espace. Sa présence est presque écrasante. Mais il ne dit rien. Il s'assoit sur un banc, celui tout au fond pour n'attirer aucun regard, et pose son sac sur ses genoux avant d'en sortir un sandwich dans un sachet. Quelque chose cloche. Le papier aluminium est plus gros que ce matin, il le déroule et y découvre une chaussette qui ne semble pas du tout être propre. Elle est pleine de poussière et a des tâches noires. Elle sent la sueur et le vieux déchêt. Il jette le tout dans la poubelle à côté rapidement et décide de prendre son livre. Tant pis, il ne mangera pas. Encore. Les garçons dans les vestiaire ont dû lui faire ce tour, trouvant cela sûrement amusant. Gabin, qui observe la scène se mord la lèvre et rapporte son sac contre lui, il ouvre la fermeture en un zip et en sort un pot en plastique de salade préparée à l'avance. Il prend place à côté du jeune homme qui lit et le lui tend.  
   
   
**« Tiens, prends ça. C'est de l'industriel mais tu auras quelque chose dans le ventre. »**  
   
   
Nolan ne répond pas. Il ne lui accorde pas même un seul regard. Il ne veut pas sa nourriture. Il ne veut rien, de personne. Il n'a besoin de rien et surtout pas d'aide. La pitié, il n'aime pas ça. En fait, il déteste qu'on le prenne pour incapable. Il n'a pas de quoi manger ce midi ? Eh bien tant pis, il ne va pas mourir. Il mangera un cookie ce soir dans son paquet que son frère a volé pour lui. Il n'est pas du genre à se plaindre. En sentant un peu l'odeur de la salade et de la sauce, son ventre se met tout de même à gargouiller. Il n'a déjeuné qu'un bout de brioche un peu sec. Pourtant, il refuse de flancher, sinon cela voudrait dire qu'il accepte qu'un inconnu traîne avec lui s'introduit dans espace personnel. Pour mieux l'achever après, oui. Alors, il tourne la page de son livre, essayant de se concentrer pour le finir. Même s'il connaît déjà ces poèmes par coeur. Ce n'est pas tout, ce n'est pas assez, il veut les comprendre, les vivre et les sentir. Chaque mot, comme si c'était lui qui les avait couché sur papier. Le pot de salade est toujours tendu vers lui, Gabin attend, il semble être quelqu'un d'assez déterminé et patient. Il finit par reprendre la parole en comprenant qu'il n'aura pas de réponse.  
   
   
**« Allez, je t'en prie. Elle n'est pas empoisonnée ou quoi que ce soit. Je veux simplement te dépanner, ce n'est pas du tout sympa ce qu'il te font. Si j'avais su ce qu'ils avaient prévu, je l'aurai empêché. Mais tu t'étais enfui rapidement, je voulais jouer avec toi. Hier aussi ils t'ont volé ton sandwich, alors prends ça. J'ai encore une salade pour... »**  
**« Je ne veux pas de ta pitié. »**  
   
   
Lâche finalement Nolan en gardant toutefois son regard sur le bout de poème, celui qui le représente le plus. Qu'il connaît tellement par coeur à force de l'avoir lu et relu. Comme une chanson qu'on se passe en boucle, on est capable de la réciter sans l'avoir sous les yeux. Lui, c'est pareil avec les poèmes. Il se voit à l'intérieur, il se lit, comme si ce Baudelaire avait parfaitement su mettre les mots sur ce que lui, un simple et pauvre jeune de deux mille quinze, pouvait ressentir. Quel visionnaire. Voilà pourquoi il l'admire tant.  
 

  
   
L'ENNEMI.  
   
Ma jeunesse ne fut qu'un ténébreux orage,  
Traversé çà et là par de brillants soleils ;  
Le tonnerre et la pluie ont fait un tel ravage,  
Qu'il reste en mon jardin bien peu de fruits vermeils.  
   
Voilà que j'ai touché l'automne des idées,  
Et qu'il faut employer la pelle et les râteaux  
Pour rassembler à neuf les terres inondées,  
Où l'eau creuse des trous grands comme des tombeaux.  
   
Et qui sait si les fleurs nouvelles que je rêve,  
Trouveront dans ce sol lavé comme une grève  
Le mystique aliment qui ferait leur vigueur ?  
   
\- O douleur ! ô douleur ! Le Temps mange la vie,  
Et l'obscur Ennemi qui nous ronge le coeur  
Du sang que nous perdons croît et se fortifie!  
   
 

  
   
Gabin soupire, il l'entend, il le sent surtout, sur son visage. Son souffle se répercute même dans ses mèches de cheveux cachées par son bonnet, les faisant voler un peu. Il a l'haleine mentholée, comme s'il venait de mastiquer un chewing-gum il y a quelques secondes. Puis, il se met à rire légèrement, pas pour se moquer, mais plutôt pour lui faire comprendre que ce qu'il venait de dire est tout à fait absurde.  
   
   
**« Ce n'est pas de la pitié, c'est un geste d'amitié. »**  
   
   
Amitié, dit-il ? Nolan a envie de lui rire méchamment au visage, mais il se contente de relever le regard et la tête vers lui, enfin. Ses yeux caramels sont fixés sur lui, le scrutent. D'ailleurs, au soleil, ils ont un petit reflet orangé joli et étrange à la fois. Un mélange de couleur qu'il n'a encore jamais vu. Leurs pupilles se rencontrent. Celui avec les cheveux châtain et les mèches colorées fronce les sourcils, tandis que le bouclé insiste en lui tendant encore le pot plastifié. En fait, il est vraiment tenté par cette nourriture. Toutes les couleurs qu'il y voit ; la salade verte, les tomates bien rouges, la sauce, les bouts de poulets marrons, etc.... Mais, il ne peut pas accepter, n'est-ce pas ? Il a peur. Peur de dire oui et de regrette ensuite. Peur d'ouvrir sa carapace et qu'on lui mette un coup de cutter dans le ventre. Mais en même temps, il meurt de faim. Se nourrir de quelques cookies et d'un bout de brioche en quarante-huit heures n'est pas si bon que cela. Il a du mal à rester éveiller en cours et son ventre ne cesse de se tordre de douleur, comme s'il se retournait dans du vide complet. Il hésite, sa main gauche picote, ses yeux descendent vers le pot. Finalement, les sens prennent le dessus et il le saisit en le posant sur son livre, entre les deux pages qu'il lit. Il y a même une fourchette et un couteau en plastique sur le dessus, ils ont pensé à tout.

 

**« Tu vois, ce n'est pas compliqué. »**

   
Nolan hausse les épaules et souffle un faible _« merci »_ même si au fond de lui il envie de le dire plus haut, pour lui montrer que ça compte pour lui. Ce n'est pas qu'un geste anodin, que quelques feuilles de salade, c'est une attention qu'il n'a jamais eu avant. Il ne comprend pas pourquoi ce garçon agit ainsi envers lui, dans quel but, parce que d'habitude il repousse tous ceux qui croise son passage. Les gens ne cherchent pas à lui parler, à l'aborder ou même le regarder. A part pour se moquer. Çà, évidemment, c'est tellement plus facile. Et, même aux yeux de ses parents, il est invisible. Personne ne le _voit._ Tout le monde le regarde, le montre du doigt, rigole, mais personne ne le voit vraiment. Réellement comme il _est_. Il ne sait pas si c'est le cas de Gabin, si c'est ce qu'il cherche, mais pour une fois on ne lui adresse pas la parole pour lui lancer une insulte ou une boutade pour la couleur de vernis qu'il a choisi. Seulement, il se méfie. Parce que nous ne sommes jamais sûrs de rien. Surtout lui.  
   
Le brun fouille à nouveau dans son sac et en sort un autre pot, la salade est différente, il y a des bouts d'avocats et des concombres, du thon aussi. Il l'ouvre et se met à manger à son tour. Comme si c'était une situation tout à fait normale, comme s'ils étaient amis depuis des années. Cependant, c'est tout le contraire. Nolan ne connaît que son prénom et le fait qu'il soit dans la même classe que lui, apparemment. Il a vu sa tête dans tous les cours hier, sauf celui d'allemand et d'art. Il fait sûrement espagnol. Mais, c'est la première fois qu'il le voit entre les enceintes de l'établissement. Il ne doit peut-être pas savoir que personne n'est ami avec lui ou le fréquente, parce que c'est la honte de rester avec un garçon qui porte des vêtements colorés, des pulls amples, qui a les cheveux teints et du vernis à ongle. Ça sort du commun, c'est hors-normes, c'est bizarre et ça fait peur.  
   
   
**« Au fait.** _Continue Gabin en marquant une pause pour avaler son bout d_ _'avocat_ _._ **Tu m'as** **toujours** **pas dit comment tu t'appelles. »**  
   
   
Ce n'est même pas une question. Nolan secoue la tête tout en retirant le couvercle de la salade, il le jette dans la poubelle et enlève le papier plastique qui recouvre les couverts. Il accorde un regard au bouclé, le sien est interrogateur, comme si c'était évident qu'il devait lui dire son prénom en retour. Il plonge la fourchette dans le pot, la salade craque et il soupire. Il déteste qu'on insiste. Il ferme son livre et le pose à côté pour ne pas le salir, il reprendra sa lecture après.  
   
   
**« Je ne vais pas mener une enquête sur toi, si c'est ce que tu crains. Je veux dire... Je t'ai dis mon prénom alors je pense qu'à partir de ce moment tu peux me dire le tien aussi. Il n'y aucun risque. »**  
**« Nolan. »**  
**«** **Ok Nolan, tu peux parler c'est déjà ça.** _Sourit doucement le brun, sa mèche bouclée lui tombant sur le front encore._ **Je suppose que tu ne vas me dire pourquoi tu as fait semblant de ne pas savoir jouer face à ce gros tas de muscle tout à l'heure ? »**  
**« Bravo Sherlock. »**  
**«** **Quelle répartie... Je trouve cela dommage, tu aurais pu avoir un super score, il n'était pas si doué que ça. Ses pectoraux impressionnent au premier regard mais c'est une vraie tarte au badminton. »**  
**« Peu importe. »**  
**« Alors, tu vas les laisser se moquer de toi comme ça ? Je suis nouveau depuis le début de la semaine, ok, mais je ne suis pas aveugle. J'ai directement remarqué comment ils te traitaient tous. »**  
**«** **Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ?** _Demande froidement Nolan en croquant ensuite sa salade._ »  
**« Ils n'ont aucune raison d'agir de cette manière, tu ne fais rien de mal. Ce ne sont que de sombres idiots. C'est tellement injuste, je trouve. »**  
**« Le monde est injuste. »**  
   
   
Après cette réplique, un silence s'installe. Ils ne disent plus rien et finissent de manger en écoutant les oiseaux chanter et le bruit des feuilles qui se frottent entre elles dans les arbres. Au bout de quelques minutes, Gabin monopolise la parole. Il ne peut pas rester sans faire la conversation, même seul. Parce que l'autre jeune homme ne dit pas grand-chose, il répondit par deux ou trois mots, hoche la tête ou hausse les épaules. Le bouclé discute de ses tactiques pour le badminton, de ses manières de contrer l'adversaire. Il fait quelques pauses, pour laisser le silence les reposer un peu, avant de reprendre. Peu d'élèves passent à cette heure-ci, ils sont tous au réfectoires ou en train de manger à l'extérieur, en petit groupe. Ce qui avantage Nolan, car il n'aime pas être entouré, il n'aime pas la foule. Il se sent oppressé à chaque fois qu'il y a un peu trop de monde. C'est déjà compliqué pour lui, parfois, de prendre les transports en commun. Il a l'impression de pouvoir faire un malaise n'importe quand. Tout le monde le regarde, le scrute et l'analyse. Comme un rat dans un laboratoire. Et il déteste ces putains de scientifiques.  
   
Finalement, les deux heures de pause passent rapidement. Gabin a même partagé son brownies en deux pour en passer un bout à Nolan. _Pas de la pitié, ce n'est pas de la pitié,_ ne cesse-t-il de se répéter. Pourtant, il a du mal à croire que quelqu'un puisse vouloir tisser un lien avec lui. Il se pose trop de questions, il n'arrête pas de voir les choses en noir. Mais personne n'est là pour le relever en même temps, c'est un petit garçon de cinq ans qui parvient à voir les choses véritablement. A croire que le monde est aveugle. Aveugle de la souffrance des autres et du malheur qui s'y répand. Les gens sont égoïstes, immatures et individualistes. Ils ne pensent qu'à leur bien et écrase toute chance pour que les autres puissent atteindre le leur. Ils font passer leurs priorités avant celles des autres, ils deviennent méchants et agressifs. Le monde est construit de cette manière et les gens ne sont pas contents s'ils ne font pas souffrir et ne souffrent pas un peu à leur tour. Parce que si tout va bien, ce n'est pas marrant. S'il n'y a pas un petit insecte qui se démarque des autres, alors ce n'est amusant. Et Nolan est ce petit insecte, celui qu'on veut écraser avec une tapette géante.  
   
   
**«** **On a littérature, c'est ça ?** _Demande Gabin quand la sonnerie se fait entendre._ »  
**« Ouais. »**  
**« C'est le livre pour le cours que tu lisais tout à l'heure, je présume ?»**  
**« Mh. »**  
**« Ça te dit qu'on y aille ensemble ? »**  
   
   
Plusieurs secondes se passent. Il ne répond pas. Mais le temps file et ils vont être en retard s'ils ne se mettent pas en route, puis il déteste arriver en retard en cours. En plus, en littérature. Alors, même si ça ne lui plaît pas trop, il hoche la tête et fourre son livre dans son sac avant de se lever. Le bouclé suit ses pas, il reste silencieux tandis qu'ils rentrent dans le bâtiment. Ils montent deux escaliers, longent un couloir et se mette devant la salle. Les autres élèves sont déjà prêt à rentrer, le professeur vient juste d'arriver. Ils ont eu chaud. Nolan déteste se faire des frayeurs comme ça. Pour ne pas changer les bonnes habitudes, il se met dans les trois premiers rangs, sur le côté gauche, près de la fenêtre, pour pouvoir bien entendre et suivre le cours. Sinon, il se place toujours au fond, pour ne pas qu'on le remarque. Il pose son sac sur la table et s'assoit, les autres adolescent continuent de renter. Ils font du brouhaha, ils parlent ou rient, ils sortent tous leurs affaires. Lui, pose soigneusement son ouvrage sur la table, un cahier et sa trousse. A l'accoutumé, la table à côté de lui est vide. Mais aujourd'hui, exception de plus, la chaise se tire et il voit Gabin y prendre place. Il ne dit rien, il sort simplement son matériel et son livre tout neuf. Avec toujours ce petit air de bien-être sur son visage, comme si rien ne pouvait l'atteindre. Le professeur note quelques mots avec la craie blanche au tableau. Pendant ce temps, le brun se tourne vers Nolan et, contre toute attente, lui offre un beau sourire. Ce genre de sourire qui veut dire : _je suis là, moi_.


	3. Chapter 3

 

_« Moi je sais que parfois il vaut mieux rester comme ça, à l'intérieur de soi, refermé. Car il suffit d'un regard pour vaciller, il suffit que quelqu'un tende sa main pour qu'on sente soudain combien on est fragile, vulnérable, et que tout s'écroule, comme une pyramide d'allumettes. »_

_**-**_ _**No et moi,**_ **Delphine de Vigan** _ **.**_   


**III.**

 

  
Les choses se déroulent ainsi à présent. Gabin prenait toujours place à côté de lui, depuis une semaine maintenant. Ils ne parlent pas, ils échangent simplement quelques regards parfois. Enfin, le bouclé plus souvent que lui. Il reste tout de même sur la défensive, on ne sait jamais les mauvais coups que peut nous prévoir la vie. Mais cela ne dérange pas l'autre garçon, il a compris qu'il ferait souvent la conversation seul mais que, au moins, Nolan l'écoute et l'entend parfaitement. Ils mangent ensemble, se rendent en étude ensemble quand ils ont une heure de pause en commun. Ou parfois le bouclé l'accompagne pendant qu'il fume sa cigarette devant les grilles, même s'il répète qu'il déteste cette odeur. Ça lui gratte la gorge et lui pique le nez, puis ça détruit les poumons. Lui Nolan, il s'en fiche, il est déjà mort de toutes manières. A l'intérieur, tout est déjà pourri et cramé, il ne reste plus que des cendres, de la poussière. L'âme qui y avait vécu a quitté ce corps depuis longtemps. Ne laissant plus en son dedans qu'un être brisé et couvert de défauts. Bien entendu, il sait qu'il y a pire que lui. Les enfants qu'on maltraitent, les orphelins, les familles à la rue, les adolescents qui se font du mal à eux-mêmes parce qu'il ne sont pas assez ou qu'ils sont, au contraire, trop. Il y a toujours quelque chose qui cloche de toute manière, parce que si tout va dans le bon sens ce n'est plus aussi drôle. Il n'y a aucun vilain petit canard dont on peut se moquer. Si tout le monde marche droit, suit le même chemin et que personne ne dévie un peu du rang, alors rien n'est vraiment amusant.  
   
Ils sont en étude, Nolan vient de terminer son devoir d'allemand qu'il doit rendre demain. Gabin est resté assit en face de lui, sur l'autre table, à essayer de comprendre les vers de Baudelaire. Mais lui, ça ne lui plaît pas trop. Il dit qu'il préfère Ronsard ou Apollinaire. Ils sont un peu moins compliqués à cerner. Toutefois, il reconnaît que ses poèmes sont magnifiques à écouter ou à lire, seulement ce n'est pas sa tasse de thé. De toutes manières, il n'aime pas tellement la poésie. Lui, son genre favori c'est plutôt les romans fantastiques ou de science fiction. C'est plus poignant à lire qu'un poète qui raconte son amour perdu. Nolan range son classeur et regarde l'horloge sur le mur au fond de la pièce. Il leur reste une demi-heure, il pense prendre son ouvrage pour continuer à le décrypter mais le bouclé semble avoir une autre idée. Pour attirer son attention, il lève un doigt et fouille dans son sac pour ensuite en sortir quelques feuilles blanches. Il commence à jouer avec, plie la première dans tous les sens en se concentrant bien. Ses yeux se plissent, son front aussi, il passe sa langue entre ses lèvres et les entre-ouvrent légèrement en fixant bien le trait net qu'il est en train de tracer avec son doigt. Encore un pli, puis un autre, puis encore un. Nolan l'observe sans vraiment comprendre où il veut en venir, ce qu'il veut représenter. Puis, quand cela arrive à la forme finale, il comprend. Un origami. Un beau petit oiseau en papier blanc.  
   
   
**« Tu sais en faire ? »**  
   
   
Il secoue la tête. Non, il n'a jamais plié des bouts de papier pour en faire une forme plus que réelle et vraiment adorable. C'est tout petit, tout mignon, frêle et ça donne envie de fondre. Le brun lui tend en souriant, il lui offre. Un cadeau, comme ça. Ça n'a rien coûté, c'est fait à la va-vite, sur un bout de papier froissé, mais ça n'a pas de prix. Parce que c'est la première fois qu'on lui offre quelque chose. Enfin, à part sa famille à Noël et à son anniversaire. Et encore, depuis quelques années ils ne font que lui donner de l'argent liquide parce qu'ils n'ont aucune idée de ce qu'il aimerait avoir. Il y a que son petit frère qui fait l'effort de lui donner un dessin, souvent d'eux deux, et une peluche ou une figurine qu'il a acheté avec ses parents. Alors, quand Gabin lui tend la feuille de papier, son coeur rate un battement. Pourtant, ce n'est même pas Noël. Non, c'est un jour tout à fait comme les autres. Rien de bien extraordinaire, donc pourquoi quelqu'un voudrait lui offrir quelque chose ? Il ne comprend pas, mais ne pose pas de questions pour autant. Il fait bouger les minuscules ailes comme l'a fait le garçon juste avant.  
   
   
**« Je sais faire les oiseaux, les bateaux et les fleurs. En ce moment, je m'entraîne pour réussir en faire en forme de papillon, mais c'est compliqué je n'arrive jamais à le finir totalement. »**  
   
   
Nolan ne répond pas, il l'écoute parler. Parler trop vite. Vite, mais en articulant chaque mot, en prononçant chaque syllabe. En fait, ce n'est pas qu'il parle vite, c'est qu'il parle beaucoup donc ça donne l'impression qu'il en dit trop. Il prend une nouvelle feuille, en met une devant l'autre garçon et lui fait un petit signe de la tête. Ses lèvres se retroussent un léger sourire, qui fait ressortir ses fossettes sur le bord de sa bouche.  
   
   
**« Tu veux que je te montre comment on fait ? »**  
**« Pourquoi pas... »**  
**« Alors, suis mes gestes étape par étape. »**  
   
   
Gabin commence doucement, il lui montre chaque geste, chaque pli à faire, il les répète même plusieurs fois pour qu'il comprenne comment bien faire son trait. Si un d'eux est de travers, alors tout l'origami est raté. Ils passent un moment, ils avancent doucement. Nolan râle parce qu'il n'y arrive pas, pourtant il est bien concentré et c'est la première fois qu'il se prête autant à quelque chose en la compagnie d'une personne. Il oublie même qu'ils se trouvent au lycée, il a l'impression d'être dans son lit, ou au salon dans sa maison en train de jouer. C'est simple, le bouclé ne fait pas d'artifice. Ils ne partagent pas un jeu sur un portable mais plutôt un jeu qui nécessite les mains et de la concentration. C'est beaucoup plus ludique d'ailleurs qu'être collé à un écran de téléphone qui déblatère des conneries à longueur de journée. Faut pas chercher loin la raison pour laquelle les enfants sont idiots de nos jours, là voilà, devant nos yeux asservis par la technologie et tout ce qui s'en suit. Ils ne savent même plus lever la tête de leur écran ne serait-ce que pour dire bonjour ou regarder la personne qui leur parle. Comme ce groupe de filles, assises au fond de la grande salle, qui sont regroupées autour d'une table, chacune possédant le dernier téléphone à la mode. L'une prend dix clichés d'elle-même pour les poster sur Facebook, l'autre mastique son chewing-gum comme une vache tout en tapant à une vitesse folle sur son clavier tactile, etc....  
   
Tout est plus simple avec Gabin. Ils parlent de choses et d'autres, mais jamais de sujets très sérieux ou trop personnels non plus. Souvent des cours, des devoirs qu'ils ont, ou alors des choses qu'ils pourraient améliorer dans le lycée. Mettre en route les chauffages, boucher les trous aux plafonds, réparer les fuites dans les toilettes, déboucher les deux condamnés aussi, acheter de nouvelles chaises qui ne grincent pas ou se cassent en deux. La liste est longue. Alors, comme ça, ils s'amusent à refaire le monde. Là où il n'y aurait plus aucune injustice. Où les femmes auraient le droit à la même place que les hommes, où les sans-abris auraient des logements, où ils parviendraient à combattre les maladies et sauver des vies... Ils s'imaginent des choses irréalistes, parce que leur monde est foutrement moche et triste. En un sens, ils s'enferment dans leur bulle, s'isolent du reste de l'Univers pour en créer un nouveau. Mais pour le moment, Nolan essaie simplement de créer un oiseau en papier, il ne parvient pas à bien plier son dernier bout de feuille. Ça l'agace, il soupire. Le brun en face de lui émet un petite rire, un léger souffle en fait. Et, sans prévenir, il glisse ses mains contre les siennes pour bien lui montrer les mouvements à faire. Ses doigts touchent les siens, une simple caresse, un simple geste. Leurs peaux se frôlent, un choc électrique. Et Nolan a à peine le temps de réaliser ce contact, de reculer que les garçons de l'équipe de foot qui viennent d'entrer s'en occupent à sa place.  
   
   
**« Oh, mais c'est le coin des tapettes ici on dirait bien ! C'est pour quand le mariage ? »**  
**«** **Ouais, qui portera la robe ?** _Demand_ _e_ _le gros avec un paquet de cookie dans sa main en montrant Nolan._ **J'parie que c'est toi là, ça suivra avec ton vernis ! »**  
   
   
Leurs rires fusent dans la pièce et son coeur se contracte douloureusement. Aucun surveillant n'est là, pour changer. Seulement, il ne veut pas en supporter plus. Il se lève précipitamment et saisit son sac, il le monte sur son épaule et sans un regard pour le bouclé, il s'en va. Comme ça, rapidement, en contournant le groupe d'idiots qui rient toujours de lui, d'eux. Sa gorge se serre, il a chaud. Il s'enfuit le long du couloir, rapidement, pour ne pas que Gabin le rattrape encore. Seul, il veut être seul. C'est tout ce qu'il demande. De l'espace et de la solitude, ce n'est pas si compliqué. Les larmes menacent de couler, sa poitrine tremble en même temps que ses mains. Ils ont encore une heure de cours, mais il ne tiendra pas devant eux. Il ne se sent pas bien, il va rentrer chez lui. Il va dormir et tout oublier, il va fumer et ravaler ses sanglots. Voilà. Alors, sans se poser plus de questions, il marche vers le hall, il pousse la porte vitrée et sort au dehors vers la grille. Il n'y a que quelques élèves devant qui discutent en finissant une cigarette. Ses doigts se serrent autour des lances de son sac, il fait son chemin jusqu'à chez lui. Sans un seul regard en arrière.  
   
Une fois à destination, il ferme la porte derrière lui et soupire. La chaleur de son foyer l'envahi, il se sent déjà un peu mieux. Il a simplement besoin de repos et de calme, de se retrouver seul. Pendant quelques heures, quelques jours, il ne sais pas encore. La lumière de la cuisine est allumée, la télé aussi, il l'entend. Sa mère est déjà là, elle le voit appuyé contre le mur, la respiration haletante et fronce les sourcils. Elle s'avance vers lui, une spatule à la main et s'arrête juste devant.  
   
   
**« Qu'est-ce qui se passe Nolan ? Tu ne devais pas terminer à dix-huit heures ? »**  
**« Si... Si, mais je ne me sens pas bien. J'ai eu des nausées toute l'après-midi, je préférais rentrer. »**  
   
   
Alors, comme toutes les mères, elle pose une main sur son front. Heureusement, parce qu'il a presque couru et qu'il s'est retenu de pleurer, sa peau est assez chaude pour que son alibi paraisse vrai. Elle se recula et frotte doucement sa joue rougie. Elle lui dit qu'elle lui prépare un thé bien chaud et qu'il n'a qu'à aller se reposer. Justement, il compte bien faire cela. Il retire d'abord sa veste et ses chaussures. Il rejoint sa chambre aussi rapidement, pose son sac au sol avant de s'étendre dans son lit. Ce n'est pas très honnête, mais au moins il peut se reposer en paix et éviter de se prendre encore des insultes. Alors, en essayant de ne plus penser à rien, il ferme ses paupières et sombre dans un sommeil petit à petit. Il ne rêve pas, il ne cauchemarde pas. C'est juste le néant, du noir. Du calme, enfin. Ou il entend seulement les battements incessants et irréguliers de son coeur.  
   
Il se fait doucement tirer de son doux repos par une caresse sur son bras, il grogne d'abord et finit par ouvrir doucement les yeux quand cela se répète. Sa mère est assise sur le rebord du lit, une tasse entre ses mains et un petit sourire triste sur le visage. Elle a allumé la petite lampe sur la table de chevet à côté du lit, ce qui permet d'avoir un peu de lumière. Pourtant, il ne se souvient pas avoir fermé les volets avant de dormir, ni même avoir monté les couvertures sur lui. Il se sent bien, il voudrait dormir pour l'éternité.  
   
   
**« Tu dors depuis trois heures, je n'ai pas voulu te réveiller tout de suite. Tu semblais si paisible. Alors, je t'ai mis sous la couette et j'ai tout fermé... Mais, qu'est-ce que tu dirais d'un bon thé ? »**  
   
   
Nolan se relève pour être assit et hausse les épaules avant de prendre la tasse. C'est un remède de grand-mère, dès que l'un d'eux avait mal à la tête, elle leur servait un thé brûlant pour les apaiser. Il ne sait pas si c'est efficace, il ne s'en souvient plus, mais en tout cas il sent ses muscles se détendre et un frisson traverser son échine quand il boit la première gorgée. Sa parente reste un moment là, à le regarder, le détailler. Il a les yeux fatigués, des cernes, la peau tirée, le teint légèrement pâle et les cheveux en bataille. En fait, en trois heures, il n'a jamais connu un sommeil aussi réparateur. Oui, il se sent encore mal, blessé et en colère, mais le repos lui a permis de faire le tri. Et après avoir avalé ce thé à la cannelle avec un peu de miel, il est bien décidé à remettre sa tête sur le coussin et rêver tous le reste de la nuit. Il n'a que cela à faire de toute manière. A part fumer une cigarette entre deux sur son balcon.  
   
Sa mère est toujours là, elle le regarde boire, une main sur sa jambe au dessus de la couverture, qu'elle caresse doucement. Il déteste quand elle agit ainsi, par pitié. Ce n'est même pas réel, parce que là, elle joue la comédie. Elle fait semblant de se préoccuper de l'état de son fils alors qu'il y a quelques jours elle le privait de repas parce qu'il refusait de retirer son vernis à ongle. C'est pour elle, pour son image, elle veut passer pour une bonne maman et éviter qu'il ne la déteste et la voit comme un poids. Mais, c'est déjà trop tard, depuis longtemps. Ce n'est qu'une surface, elle ne veut pas qu'il dise du mal d'elle devant ses amies, alors elle essaie de l'amadouer, de l'acheter avec des douceurs et une bonne tasse de thé. Seulement, les choses ne marchent pas ainsi, on achète pas l'amour d'un fils avec un faux sourire et des caresses crispées. Il sait que d'ici peu, elle recommencera à chercher à le changer, à le faire devenir quelqu'un d'autre, celui qu'il n'est pas. Un adolescent comme les autres. Mais lui, veut pas être ainsi. Il veut être lui, et pas une identité qu'elle veut lui coller. Il n'est pas le fils parfait à ses yeux, il le sait, mais elle n'est pas non plus la mère parfaite. Alors, c'est équitable et réciproque.  
   
   
**« Tu as le teint un peu livide, repose toi. Demain, j'appellerai ton lycée et tu resteras ici. Je préfère que tu te reposes. »**  
   
   
Nolan hoche la tête et elle se lève avant de sortir. Tant mieux, il ne veut pas parler et savoir qu'il a encore demain pour se reposer et être au calme avec lui-même le rend déjà dans une meilleure humeur. Alors, il se recouche. Bien décidé à rattraper toutes ces nuits de sommeil ratées. Il se blottit correctement contre son coussin, c'est tout moue, il remonte la couverture sur la moitié de son visage et ferme les yeux. Son repos ne dure quelques minutes avant qu'il ne sentent un poids dans son lit, il se retourne, prêt à crier sur la personne qui le dérange en un si bon moment mais se rebiffe en voyant qu'il s'agit de son frère. Théo le regarde avec des yeux attendrissants, ses petites lèvres retroussées et le garçon ne peut que l'accepter dans son lit. Il lève sa couverture et l'invite à le rejoindre par un joli sourire. L'enfant ne se fait pas prier deux fois, il grimpe dans le lit et vient directement se nicher contre son torse. Tout est calme, le grand laisse la lumière de chevet car il sait qu'il a encore peur du noir et regarde les étoiles au plafond. Il serre le petit corps contre le sien, lui caresse le dos alors que le châtain serre sa peluche dans sa main minuscule et porte son pouce à ses lèvres. Alors, comme ça, dans une symbiose parfaite et serrés l'un contre l'autre ils s'endorment.  
   
 

  
* * *

   
  
   
Nolan passe toute la journée au lit, il se lève pour simplement aller prendre une douche et manger un yaourt à la pèche, puis il remonte dans sa chambre. Il a eu le temps de lire un ouvrage complet sur des explications à propos de Baudelaire et ses poèmes, ça l'aide pour la littérature puis ça le passionne aussi. Beaucoup. Il est allongé dans son lit, il regarde par la fenêtre, le soleil se baisse et le jour laisse doucement place à la nuit. Dix-huit heures sonne bientôt. Son frère est rentré de l'école depuis seize heures, mais il le laisse tranquille. Il est venu lui dire bonjour avant de redescendre au salon pour prendre une tartine de nutella et faire ses devoirs. Enfin, si on considère que colorier un dessin dans déborder et faire des addition à un chiffre est réellement un devoir compliqué. Mais il ne juge pas, parce que lui aussi était passé par là. Parfois même, il aimerait retourner à une époque aussi simple, aussi innocente où il ne souciait pas encore du regard des autres, où les enfants ne se préoccupaient pas de savoir s'il aimait porter du vernis à ongles mais s'il était fan, lui aussi, des pokémons, et combien de collection de cartes il possédait. Où garçons et filles se tenaient la main, sans regarder le sexe de l'autre, sans honte et sans jugements. Maintenant, c'est une toute autre histoire. Rabaisser les plus faibles pour se sentir supérieur, voilà une devise qui collerait bien au visage d'à peu près tous les lycéens et les gens qu'il connaît. Même sa propre famille.  
   
Assit sur son lit, une jambe pendant dans le vide et un crayon entre les mains, il essaie de terminer son devoir d'anglais. Écrire une rédaction sur la société de consommation en donnant son avis sur les nouvelles technologies, etc.... Il n'a pas tellement d'arguments, parce qu'il n'est pas à la pointe de la mode, il ne possède pas le dernier Iphone sortit en magasin ou la dernière tablette. Puis, il n'en a pas besoin. Il préfère largement lire un livre, dessiner ou fumer sur son balcon en observant les étoiles plutôt que de se détruire les yeux en lisant un livre pixélisé, ou en regardant une vidéo idiote sur Youtube. Il y va uniquement pour découvrir de nouveaux talents et ensuite se rendre au disquaire pour faire ses achats. Pas besoin de toutes ces nouvelles inventions connectées, d'ailleurs il trouve cela totalement inutile parfois. Ce n'est pas nécessaire d'avoir une application pour fermer ses volets ou éteindre sa lumière, il suffit simplement de faire l'effort de se lever. Mais ça, de moins en moins de gens savent le faire. Il tapote son stylo sur son carnet de feuille quand la porte de sa chambre s'ouvre sur sa mère, elle tient un torchon dans sa main.  
   
   
   
**« Nolan, il y a un ami du lycée pour toi dans l'entrée. Je ne savais pas que tu t'en étais fait un, pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit ? »**  
   
   
   
Lui non plus, d'ailleurs, ne le savait pas. Il hausse les épaules et elle soupire avant de dire qu'elle le fait monter, puis elle redescend en laissant la porte ouverte. Il fronce les sourcils, il ne comprend pas. Il n'a pas d'amis, personne ne veut avoir ce statut. Et il ne laisse personne l'avoir non plus. Mais pourtant, il sait parfaitement qui se trouve là en bas, il se demande juste comment il a fait pour trouver son adresse. Est-ce qu'il l'a suivi un soir ? Il n'en sait rien, il n'aura pas de réponse s'il ne demande pas, mais il n'a pas envie de lui adresser la parole non plus depuis l'incident d'hier. Même si ce n'est pas vraiment de sa faute. Il continue d'écrire dans son cahier quelques mots avant qu'on ne toque à sa porte. Nolan relève la tête et son regard tombe sur Gabin. Il porte une veste de survêtement encore un peu trop grand pour lui, un jean bien serré où il faut, son sac de cours sur l'épaule et un bonnet marron qui devait recouvrir ses boucles, dans ses mains. Un petit sourire sur ses lèvres, il n'ose pas franchir la porte, il attend l'autorisation en fait. Rentrer dans la chambre de quelqu'un, c'est rentrer dans un endroit secret, qui n'appartient qu'à lui, son univers, là où il s'exprime. Toutefois, malgré sa réticence, il laisse le garçon y faire ses premiers pas et le rejoindre. C'est la première fois qu'il laisse quelqu'un d'inconnu franchir le seuil de sa porte. En dehors de sa famille, personne n'y avait encore eu le droit. Il s'arrête devant le lit et reste debout là, sans rien dire d'abord, il enfonce simplement ses mains dans les poches de sa veste bleue foncée et violette. Nolan ose à peine le regarder, il fixe sa couverture. Après tout, c'est lui qui vient alors c'est à lui de parler, de justifier sa présence ici.  
   
   
**« Je t'ai rapporté les cours, je l'ai ai photocopié chez moi juste avant de venir. Je me suis dit que.... »**  
**«** **Comment tu sais où j'habite ?** _Demanda du tac au tac le châtain sans le laisser finir._ **»**  
**« En fait, ce n'est pas bien compliqué. Je ne t'ai pas suivi si c'est ce qui t'inquiète. Il suffit d'aller fouiller dans les archives des ordinateurs de la bibliothèque du lycée, craquer un peu les codes de sécurité et tu as l'adresse de qui tu veux. Je voulais venir te donner les cours et les devoirs puis... Prendre des nouvelles. »**  
**« Je reviens demain. »**  
   
   
Son ton est froid, cassant, il n'a pas envie d'être sympathique même s'il trouve cela étonnant que quelqu'un se soucie de sa personne. Assez pour venir lui rapporter les cours qu'il a manqué, les devoirs à faire et avoir pris le temps de les photocopier avant. Il se méfie encore, oui, mais il ne peut s'empêcher de penser que c'est encore une première pour lui. Il baisse les yeux vers son cahier et tapote doucement le bout de son crayon sur son cahier. Un silence s'installe à nouveau. On peut entendre le bruit des couverts qui s'entre-choquent en bas, dans la cuisine. Le brun se mordille la lèvre inférieure et hoche la tête, il tourne ensuite son sac et l'ouvre, il plonge sa main à l'intérieur puis en ressort une pochette cartonnée. Nolan observe ses gestes, regarde ses doigts fins et ses boucles qui lui tombent un peu sur le visage. Il pose son sac au sol entre ses jambes, tire les élastiques et lui donne une dizaine de feuilles. Lui les prend sans rien dire, il les dépose à côté de son cahier et laisse son regard traîner sur la première qui présente une page de cahier où sont notés des phrases en anglais. Il ne sait pas quoi dire, quoi répondre. Il n'a jamais vraiment dit merci, il n'y est pas habitué. C'est étrange, Gabin est nouveau, il pourrait se lier d'amitié avec les plus populaires, avec n'importe qui, les geeks du club informatique, les accros aux mangas qui passent leur temps à la bibliothèque, même les génies de la classe. Mais non, il choisit de rester avec celui que tout le monde évite, le bourreau. Une question lui brûle les lèvres, il hésite à la poser, et elle franchit ses lèvres bien plus vite qu'il ne l'aurait pensé.  
   
   
**« Pourquoi ? »**  
**«** **Pardon ?** _Demande le bouclé en fronçant les sourcils, il tient toujours son sac._ »  
**« Pourquoi tu fais ça ? Pourquoi tu viens ? Pourquoi tu te présentes comme mon ami ? »**  
**« Nous ne sommes pas amis, alors ? »**  
**« Je n'en ai pas et je n'en veux pas. »**  
**« Pourquoi ? »**  
   
   
Parce que les amis ça blesse. Les amis ne sont pas éternels. Les amis sont faux et égoïstes. Les amis se retournent parfois contre nous, nous abandonnent, nous percent le cœur. Il ne veut pas souffrir à cause d'eux, il ne veut pas s'attacher et prendre le risque de les perdre. Donner sa confiance à quelqu'un, baisser ses barrières, pour qu'il l'écrase ensuite sous terre. Il n'en a pas besoin. Pas d'attache, pas de peine. Ça marche comme ça chez lui. Il est mieux seul, avec ses livres. Toutefois, il a l'impression que plus il repousse Gabin, plus il continue de revenir, de s'accrocher. Il ne sait pas quoi faire, comment lui faire comprendre que sa seule amie est la solitude. Alors, il lui parle peu, il est froid, il est distant et il se dit qu'un jour il finira bien par en avoir assez et il partira. Et il espère que ce jour arrivera rapidement, parce qu'il n'est pas habitué à ce qu'on reste en sa compagnie, surtout pour être... Gentil avec lui. Alors, pour ne pas l'inclure plus encore dans sa vie, il se tait. Il regarde son cahier et attend qu'il fasse demi-tour. Les secondes défilent. Et au lieu de rebrousser chemin, le bouclé vient s'asseoir sur le rebord du lit avec une grande délicatesse. Il prend son sac sur ses genoux et se penche un peu pour capter le regard du châtain.  
   
   
**« Je t'ai rapporté une surprise. Bon... Ce n'est pas grand-chose, mais je suis content de moi. »**  
   
   
Nolan ose enfin relever les yeux, il suit ses mouvements. Sa main qui glisse dans son sac et il en sort délicatement une petite boîte qu'il lui tend ensuite. Il hésite, ses pupilles font des allers-retours entre la main et le visage du brun. Il cherche à savoir si c'est une bonne idée ou non et quand il voit un sourire d'encouragement se former sur ses lèvres rosées il ne peut qu'accepter. Non pas par gentillesse, mais parce qu'il veut en finir rapidement et pouvoir se retrouver seul ensuite. Il prend la boîte entre ses mains, il pose sur son genoux et retire le couvercle. Les battements de son cœur se sont accélérés, comme ça, sans qu'il ne puisse contrôler. A l'intérieur, se trouve un origami en forme de papillon. Celui que Gabin ne parvenait pas à faire il y a un jour de cela, ce qui implique qu'il a dû y passer du temps jusqu'à y arriver.  
   
   
**« Tu avais l'air de bien aimer en faire, alors je me suis entraîné. Comme ça maintenant, je peux tout t'apprendre ! »**  
   
   
Il baisse les yeux à nouveau vers le papillon en papier bleu, il a même de petits points blanc un peu partout. Il pense à l'autre origami qui est encore dans son sac. Puis, aux regards, aux moqueries, aux railleries de ces autres garçons quand ils sont rentrés un peu au mauvais moment dans l'étude. Ils se frôlaient juste les mains, rien de bien grave. Il aurait peut-être dû rester là, assit, et les affronter. Garder la tête haute pour montrer que ces propos ne l'atteignaient pas. Mais, il n'avait pas eu ce courage, pas assez d'assurance. Fuir est beaucoup plus simple qu'être confronté à ses problèmes. Pourtant, pas un seul remerciement ne franchit la barrière de ses lèvres, comme s'il avait oublié depuis toutes ses années l'existence de ce mot. Alors, à défaut d'utiliser la parole, il referme le couvercle après y avoir précieusement rangé le papillon et le pose sur sa table de chevet. Près de sa lampe et de ses livres sur Baudelaire. Au moment où Gabin va ouvrir la bouche pour parler à nouveau, la mère de Nolan toque à la porte encore ouverte et reste à l'entrée tandis que deux paris de yeux se tournent vers elle.  
   
   
**« Je me demandais... Ton ami veut peut-être rester dîner ? »**  
**« Oh merci beaucoup madame.** _Répond directement le brun en se levant._ **Mais j'ai encore des devoirs à faire et j'ai promis à ma mère de rentrer pour l'aider à déballer des cartons. »**  
**« Tu viens d'emménager ?** _Elle demande en affichant un petit sourire_. »  
**« Oui, je suis arrivé il y a un peu moins de trois semaines. Disons qu'on a encore pas mal de choses à ranger. »**  
**« Je vois, bon courage alors. Peut-être une prochaine fois ! »**  
**« Avec plaisir, oui. »**  
**« Tu verras ça avec Nolan. Je suis certain qu'il sera ravi de t'inviter un de ces soirs. »**  
**« D'accord. »**  
   
   
Cette fois, les deux regards se tournent vers Nolan, il ose à peine relever la tête. Il ne dit rien, il sait que sa mère le forcera à l'inviter même contre son avis parce que c'est la première personne étrangère à ce foyer qui franchit la porte d'entrée pour venir le voir. Lui. Pas ses parents, pas sa grande sœur, pas son petit frère. Non, lui. Lui qui n'a rien à offrir. Lui qui n'a aucune conversation, aucune sorte de charme. Rien à son avantage du moins. A part peut-être sa culture qui ne cesse de s'étendre. C'est le seul point positif qu'il trouve à être seul d'ailleurs, se fonder une base solide de connaissance, à se plonger dans les livres, dans les ouvrages, dans les critiques, à regarder des documentaires. Sa bibliothèque déborde de bouquins, certains traînent même en pile au sol tellement la place lui manque. Plus tard, quand il aura son propre appartement, il compte bien se réserver une pièce spéciale où il entreposerait tous ses ouvrages, où il aurait un petit fauteuil et une lampe. Entouré de grandes bibliothèques. Un endroit il passerait ses heures perdues. En attendant, il se contente de deux armoires qu'il a à sa disposition. Sa mère hoche la tête et salue Gabin avant de redescendre en cuisine. Le bouclé se tourne ensuite vers Nolan, il ramasse son sac et le monte sur son épaule.  
   
   
**« Bon, je vais y aller... On se voit demain ? »**  
**« Sûrement. »**  
**« Bonne fin de soirée. »**  
   
   
Il hoche la tête et le regarde tourner le dos pour franchir la porte, mais avant qu'il ne disparaisse complètement, le châtain prononce une dernière phrase. Les mots sortent rapidement de sa bouche, comme des balles d'un pistolet.  
   
   
**« Ne me ramène pas à manger demain, j'aurai mon sandwich comme d'habitude. Je prendrai de l'argent pour m'en acheter un autre sur la route au cas où. »**  
**«** **D'accord.** _Répond l'autre garçon d'une petite voix en affichant tout de même un sourire._ **C'était simplement pour te dépanner, j'ai toujours du rab. »**  
**« Tu n'es pas obligé de le partager avec moi. »**  
**«** **Mais je ne veux pas que quelqu'un d'autre en profite non plus.** _Il marque une pause en souriant_. **Soigne toi bien. »**  
   
   
Et sur cette dernière phrase, Gabin s'éloigne de son champ de vision. Une minute passe, il entend des voix puis la porte qui se ferme. Il est seul, à nouveau. Il ne sait pas s'il se sent bien ou mal face à cela. Il hésite. Il tourne le regard vers la boite posée sur sa table de chevet, il mordille le bout de son crayon et se dépêche finalement de se rendre à la fenêtre de sa chambre. Dans un mouvement rapide, en à peine deux petites secondes, entre la phase pour se lever et pour arriver là où il veut se rendre, il se retrouve le nez presque collé à la vitre glacée. Ses yeux cherchent à peine une minute avant qu'il ne voit la silhouette du bouclé se fondre dans le décor de la rue. Il reste caché derrière son rideau, mais il l'observe. Il marche à un rythme normal, toutefois avec beaucoup d'assurance, ses doigts pianotent rapidement sur son clavier de portable. Son bonnet enfoncé sur ses boucles lui donne un air enfantin, sans compter ce petit sourire innocent qui ne quitte jamais ses lèvres. Ses fossettes qui se creusent quand il étend ses lippes. Puis il a remarqué, en regardant d'un peu plus près quand ils mangeaient ensemble il y a deux jours, qu'il a ce petit, voir minuscule, écart entre ses deux dents de devant tout à fait adorable. N'importe qui succomberait devant ce minois attendrissant, mais Nolan n'est pas n'importe qui, justement. Il le suit du regard jusqu'à ce qu'il tourne au bout de la rue, même si ce n'est plus qu'un tout petit point noir qu'il voit à peine. Puis, il retourne sur son lit finir son devoir d'anglais. Parce que voilà, il ne peut pas être invisible et malade indéfiniment, demain la vraie vie reprend.


	4. Partie quatre.

** _"Sometimes one look can tell you more than thousand words"_ **

 

**IV.**

 

 

  
La littérature. Ce cours le fascine. Pas seulement parce qu'ils étudient son poète préféré mais aussi parce que le professeur semble passionné parce qu'il raconte, il possède une culture tellement étendu. Nolan trouve un lui un modèle, un but qu'il voudrait atteindre. Il ne parle pas seulement de Baudelaire, il fait des références à des tas d'autres novateur de la poésie : Apollinaire, Rimbaud, Verlaine, Du Bellay, Ronsard.... Les noms sont trop nombreux. Il les as tous lu, au moins un recueil. Il aime ça, les vers, les mots compliqués, les métaphores, les allégories. Il préfère même ça aux romans ou au théâtre. Par contre, les autres élèves n'y prêtent aucune attention. Des garçons au fond s'amusent à se lancer de boulettes de papier quand le professeur a le dos tourné pour écrire des mots au tableau, les filles discutent, chuchotent, jacassent, se remaquillent. D'autres jouent sur leurs portables, cachés derrière leurs trousses ou sous la table. Puis, même s'ils sont placés par ordre alphabétique, cela ne les empêchent pas de gêner ceux qui veulent travailler. Lui, il se trouve dans la rangée tout à gauche, près de la fenêtre, au troisième rang. Au moins, il peut entendre. La fille à ses côtés ne l'embête pas trop, elle ne lui parle pas, elle dessine sur son cahier la plupart du temps. Puis, à l'autre bout, tout à droit et au fond se trouve Gabin. Il est dans les premiers sur la liste alphabétique, il suppose, et se trouve à côté d'une blonde aux cheveux bouclés qui tombent sur ses épaules. Parfois, quand il réussi à être discret, il les voit discuter ensemble, rirent ensemble. Ça le fait froncer les sourcils, un peu mal à l'intérieur, mais c'est mieux s'il se détache. Il n'y porte pas plus d'attention puisque le professeur demande à Lucie, une fille brune au fond de la classe, de lire le poème qu'ils vont étudier aujourd'hui. _L'Albatros._ Et il se laisse emporter par des vers magnifiques, envoûtants.  
   
Nolan adore vraiment ce cours, mis à part quand le professeur se met à expliquer qu'il fait passer maintenant une feuille pour s'inscrire à des exposés en duo sur un des poèmes du recueil qu'il leur propose. Les murmures s'élèvent un peu, il demande le silence. Le coeur du châtain se met à battre tellement fort qu'il a l'impression qu'il va se mettre à le vomir d'une minute à l'autre. Il déteste passer à l'oral devant tout le monde, devant une classe qui le déteste, puis il n'a jamais vraiment travaillé en binôme. Puis, personne ici ne voudra se mettre avec lui. Il préfère encore rendre un devoir écrit sur trois poèmes que subir cela. Mais, il ne peut pas demander à chaque professeur de lui faire une telle faveur. Il sait bien que certains de ses examens se passeront à l'oral et il est beaucoup plus à l'aise devant un jury de deux adultes que devant une classe de terminale entière. A partir de ce moment, il a du mal à se concentrer. Ses mains sont moites, sa poitrine s'emballe, ses yeux voyagent partout, il a du mal à écrire et à écouter. Les mots deviennent flous, lointains. Il n'entend même plus la voix rauque du professeur ou les murmures de la fille derrière lui qui ne cessent de raconter à quel point sa première fois était géniale. Ce n'est même plus à cause de cela qu'il a envie de vomir, d'ailleurs. Il est tellement en panique dans son propre monde qu'il sursaute quand la sonnerie retentit. Il range ses affaires dans son sac et ne se rend compte que maintenant qu'il n'a pas eu la feuille d'exposés. Sûrement ont-ils tous fait exprès de s'inscrire dans les derniers pour que lui se retrouve à passer d'ici une ou deux semaines. Il met son sac sur ses épaules et s'avance vers le bureau, la classe est presque vide, le bruit se déplace dans le couloir et le professeur est déjà assit en train de lire des copies à corriger. Toutefois, en voyant Nolan s'avancer, il relève le regard derrière ses lunettes carrés et l'interroge du regard.  
   
   
**« Euh... En fait je... Je n'ai pas eu la fiche pour s'inscrire aux exposés, on ne me l'a pas passé. »**  
   
   
L'homme hausse un sourcil en prononçant un petit : _ah oui ?_ avant de reprendre la feuille dans son classeur, il est vraiment bien organisé. Ca se voit dans ses cours, dans sa façon d'aborder les texte et répandre le travail sur un semestre. Il ne comprend pas pourquoi si peu d'élèves s'intéressent à sa matière. Il sort la fiche et glisse son doigt le long des colonnes avant de secouer la tête et la relever.  
   
   
**« Non, vous êtes bien noté dessus. »**  
**« Mais...** _Sa voix tremble._ **Je ne l'ai même pas eu dans les mains. »**  
**« Peut-être vous a-t-on directement attribué un binôme dans ce cas. »**  
**« Avec qui suis-je ? »**  
   
   
Là, il s'attend au pire. A une blague de la part d'un autre garçon de la classe. Ils seraient tous capable de faire cela, pour l'enfoncer plus encore et le ridiculiser. Ou alors, une personne qui a de mauvais résultats s'est inscrite avec lui pour remonter sa moyenne parce qu'ils savent que c'est lui qui obtient les meilleurs notes. Et Hugo, le plus intelligent de la classe, est même jaloux de lui. Ses yeux lancent des éclairs à chaque fois. Il le regarde toujours de travers quand les devoirs sont rendus. _C'est moi le meilleur, toi tu n'es qu'un moins que rien, alors redeviens ce que tu es. Efface toi et laisse moi être le premier._ qu'il lit à l'intérieur de ses pupilles vives. Seulement voilà, il n'y peut rien. Ça vient tout seul. L'intelligence, parfois, ne fait pas tout. Nolan attend, le professeur regarde à nouveau la fiche en plissant les yeux.

   
**«** **Monsieur Dehan.** _Répondit-il au bout de quelques secondes, en voyant que le garçon fronce les sourcils il reprend._ **Gabin Dehan. »**  
   
   
Il ouvre grand les yeux et se penche vers la feuille que l'homme retourne pour lui montrer et effectivement il peut y lire en noir sur blanc : _exposé oral du Mardi 9/02 sur_ _Parfum Exotique_ _\- Gabin Dehan et Nolan Talmon._ Il serre les poings mais donne un faible sourire au professeur tout en soufflant un faible _: merci_ puis il quitte la salle. Le bouclé a sûrement dû l'inscrire en même temps que lui, par pitié peut-être, pour ne pas qu'il se retrouve avec n'importe qui. D'un côté, il ne souhaite pas changer, mais d'un autre il se dit que s'il accepte de travailler avec lui, il détruit lui-même la barrière qu'il essaie de construire entre le monde et lui. Il sait bien, oui, il pourrait y avoir pire, mais il ne peut pas s'empêcher de penser que Gabin ne se détachera pas de lui aussi rapidement qu'il ne le pensait. D'ailleurs, à peine a -t-il tourné au coin du petit couloir qu'il se retrouve face à lui, ses petites boucles caressant ses joues toujours un peu rosées.  
   
   
**« _Parfum Exotique_ est mon poème préféré, j'espère que ça te va ? »**  
**« Pourquoi tu ne le fais pas avec ta voisine ? »**  
**«** **Julie ?** _Il rit un peu et secoue la tête en remontant son sac sur son épaule_. **Non, elle est gentille mais elle n'est pas très intelligente.** **Puis, elle le fait déjà avec une copine. De toute manière, j** **e préfère quelqu'un qui s'y connaît et avec qui on peut débattre. »**  
   
   
Nolan a envie de lui demander s'il l'a choisi parce qu'il sait qu'il est le plus fort, simplement pour avoir une bonne note au final. Mais il ne dit rien, parce qu'il sait au fond de lui que ce n'est pas le cas. _« Ne complique pas encore plus les choses »_ , il se répète sans cesse. Alors, il hausse les épaules et va vers la sortie. C'est le week-end, enfin, il est épuisé. Et ce soir, le brun vient dîner chez lui. Sa mère a insisté toute la semaine pour qu'il l'invite. « _Il est bien gentil ce garçon, poli en plus._ » ; «  _Pour une fois que tu ramènes quelqu'un à la maison._ » ; « _C'est ton ami non ? Pour apprendre à le connaître un peu, il avait envie de venir, ça se voyait._  » Il a envie de lui dire que ça ne sert à rien, qu'il ne reste qu'une seule année de lycée, qu'après il s'en va à l'université et que tout ça sera derrière lui. Gabin, il n'en entendra sûrement même plus parler. Un souvenir effacé rapidement. A quoi ça sert de nouer des liens pour finir par se perdre de vue et redevenir des inconnus ensuite ? A rien, juste une déception de plus. Une confiance accordé de plus, dans le vent. Et Nolan, il en a marre des gens qui viennent, qui entrent dans sa vie pour en sortir ensuite, comme ça, en un courant d'air. Sans explications, sans raisons, ils s'en vont, ils s'éteignent pour aller briller autre part. Sauf que lui, ça fait longtemps qu'il ne sait plus ce que c'est briller. Il respire, c'est tout. C'est déjà bien parce qu'il se dit que certains n'ont pas eu cette chance.  
   
Sur la route jusqu'à son domicile, Nolan ne dit rien. Il écoute Gabin parler des poèmes, du cours d'anglais aussi, de la salade de pâtes de ce midi qui lui reste encore sur l'estomac, le goût de la vinaigrette sur sa langue mélangé à celui du chewing-gum à la menthe. Il parle beaucoup. Le châtain s'allume une cigarette pour faire le chemin, en attendant, sa veste remontée jusqu'au bout de ses doigts petits et fins. Il a froid. Le vent est glacial pour un mois d'Octobre. Et quand il franchit la porte d'entrée, il est bien content de retrouver la chaleur de son foyer. Tout le monde est à la maison sauf sa sœur, elle finit aux alentours de dix huit heures avec la faculté et parce qu'elle reste un peu chez son copain le soir. Nolan retire sa veste, prend celle de Gabin aussi et les pose sur le porte manteau. Elle sent le parfum. Sa mère vient les accueillir, elle affiche un grand sourire et discute un petit moment avec le bouclé sur le déménagement, puis c'est au père d'arriver. Il est un peu plus réticent mais reste poli. Il lui serre la main et écoute la conversation. Après quelques minutes, ils se décident à rentrer dans le salon. Elle propose des collations, l'invité accepte poliment. Le châtain assiste à cette scène et secoue la tête en lâchant un léger soupir avant de monter dans sa chambre pour déposer son sac et ranger quelques affaires. Il ne peut pas passer sa soirée enfermé ici, alors il laisse simplement une petite lampe allumée et sort. Dans le couloir, il tombe sur Théo qui tient une figurine dinosaure entre ses petites mains, le regard tourné vers le bas de l'escalier.  
   
   
**« Y'a qui en bas ? »**  
**« Un garçon dans ma classe. »**  
**« C'est ton ami ? »**  
**« Non. Pas tellement. »**  
   
   
Le petit garçon hoche la tête et dévale les escaliers pour rejoindre le salon, il s'avance timidement et va dire bonjour à Gabin. Tout le monde est très poli, bien élevé. Et lui se penche pour être à sa hauteur, il lui fait un compliment sur son jouet et voilà. En un tour de main, en un sourire, il le séduit. Il a charmé toute sa famille en moins de dix minutes. Là, Nolan comprend qu'il doit agir vite, dès ce soir, pour l'éloigner de sa vie, sinon il sera difficile pour lui de s'en séparer après cela. Il n'est pas encore dix huit heures, alors sa mère propose qu'ils aillent attendre le repas à l'étage. C'est Théo qui mène la marche, il lui demande son prénom, son âge et s'il aime les super-héros. Le bouclé répond que oui, son préféré reste Batman mais qu'il adore aussi Captain America. Émerveillé, le petit garçon saute presque sur place et lui tire le bras pour l'emmener dans sa chambre et lui montrer ses figurines. Il en a toute une collection. Nolan va dans la sienne, il s'installe dans son lit et saisit son livre sur la table de chevet. _La porte des Enfers_. Il se laisse porter par les mots, si bien qu'il ne se rend pas tout de suite compte de la présence de Gabin et son frère. Ils viennent de s'asseoir sur le lit et l'enfant parle rapidement, avant de se tourner vers son frère qui a toujours son nez plongé dans son ouvrage.

   
**« Nolaaaan.** _L'appelle l'enfant en souriant._ **On peut jouer avec la ps4 ? »**  
   
   
Il hoche la tête et le regarde courir vers la petit télévision en face. La console a été installé dans la chambre pour ne pas que Théo joue trop avec. Il est beaucoup plus fan que son grand frère de tous ces jeux-vidéos, il s'amuse à faire des courses de voitures sur Mario Kart, il fait des parties de foot, des histoires avec des legos Marvel et lapins crétins. Il ramène une manette pour l'invité et s'assoit en tailleurs. Nolan les observe discrètement, entre deux phrases.  
   
   
**« Un combat avec des personnages Mario, ça t'dit ? »**  
**« Oui, pourquoi pas. Tu décides, c'est ton jeu après tout. »**  
**« Tu vas voir, je suis imbattable ! Par contre je prends Yoshi. »**  
**« Je t'ai dis que c'était mon personnage préféré ? »**  
**« Pas grave. T'as qu'à prendre Toad, il est mignon. »**  
**« Mais il est tout petit ce n'est pas tellement juste ! »**  
**« Tu préfères Peach ? »**  
**« Allez, on y va pour le Toad... »**  
   
   
Ils se mettent à rire franchement, il les regarde toujours. Jaloux de leur complicité au bout de seulement quelques minutes. Et ils commencent la partie, s'affrontent en duel. Le petit garçon pousse quelque fois des cris ou des grognements, Gabin le laisse gagner en riant. Ce n'est pas très fair-play mais il aime voir son visage s'illuminer quand s'affiche à l'écran le résultat du combat. Ils continuent le jeu pendant plusieurs minutes, presque une demi-heure. Il fait de plus en plus sombre. Finalement, Nolan est plongé dans son livre il a déjà dévoré les quatre-vingt-dix premières pages. La magie des mots, il n'a pas vu le temps passé. En bas, il entend la porte claquer, sa sœur vient de rentrer. Il est presque dix-neuf heures trente, son ventre gargouille. Il a quand même bien mangé ce midi, une salade composé qu'il a été acheté la veille au supermarché en sortant du lycée avec Gabin. C'est lui qu'il l'a conseillé. _« Les salades de pâtes c'est bon mais assez gras et calorique_ _s_ _, je te conseille de prendre une salade de sésame ou celle de concombre_ _s_ _. Tu aimes les concombres ? Sinon il y a les avocats, mais moi personnellement je le préfère avec du thon à l'intérieur et sans la salade, pas toi ? »_ Et finalement sa salade tomates, concombres et carottes lui a bien plus. Pourtant, il serait incapable de manger ça tous les midi. Il a besoin d'un bon repas chaud et consistant. Et d'ici, il peut sentir la bonne odeur du bœuf bourguignon de sa mère monter dans sa chambre et s'infiltrer entre les murs. Ça le fait saliver. Il revient à la réalité quand Théo pousse un cri, il vient de gagner un combat, et sa petite voix fluette résonne dans l'air.  
   
   
**« C'est trop bien de jouer avec toi ! Mon frère il est pas doué aux jeux de combat. »**  
**«** **Et il est fort en quoi ton frère alors ?** _Demand_ _e_ _le bouclé en posant sa manette sur ses genoux le temps que le petit choisi_ _sse_ _son personnage._  »  
**« En histoire. Il m'en lit avant de dormir chaque soir. Et en plus c'est lui qui fait les meilleurs câlins du monde. Ils sont tout chauds ! »**  
**« Ah oui ? »**  
   
   
Gabin tourne son regard vers le châtain, lui est mort de honte derrière son livre. Il remercie le peu de lumière dans la pièce qui empêche l'autre garçon de voir le rouge sur ses joues, il le regarde d'un air amusé. Encore une minute et il lui aurait sûrement dit quelque chose, une remarque moqueuse, sans être méchante pour autant. Une taquinerie. Seulement, Nolan n'aime pas ça. Il n'aime pas qu'on lui porte une trop grande attention, qu'on cherche à s'imiter dans sa vie sans son accord. Pourtant il le sait, il le sent, c'est déjà trop tard. Le brun est bien trop rentré dans sa vie pour qu'il pose une main sur son torse, secoue la tête et lui dit : _Non, tu pars maintenant. Oublie moi. Efface moi. Redevenons des inconnus et fais comme les autres._ Il aurait envie de lui expliquer tout ça cependant, qu'il n'est pas fréquentable, qu'il n'est pas un grand compagnon de discussion, qu'il ne sait pas prendre des soins des autres ni de lui, qu'il n'est pas habitué à ce qu'on le regarde avec compassion.  
   
Pour le sauver, sa mère vient toquer à la porte et les appeler pour le repas qui est prêt. Nolan n'en demande pas plus, il marque son livre d'un papier blanc sur la page où il s'est arrêté et descend au salon. L'odeur est encore plus forte. Il fait chaud. Les deux autres le suivent, son petit frère gambade partout en courant presque pour rejoindre sa place. Gabin reste en retrait un peu timide, même s'il se fond parfaitement dans le tableau de cette famille. Emmanuelle arrive, elle le salue et l'invite à table. Évidement, il prend place à côté de son nouvel ami du lycée. _Ami._ S'il veut.  
   
Pour une fois, le repas se passe bien, sans disputes ou silences gênants. C'est surtout la mère et la sœur de la famille qui anime la discussion, elles posent des tas de question à leur invité qui prend un grand plaisir à y répondre. Nolan écoute attentivement, sa voix résonnant tout près de son oreille, mais il ne dit rien. Il savoure son assiette de boeuf Bourguignon et regarde parfois son frère trier la viande et les carottes parce que son frère déteste ces légumes. Son père prend parfois part à la conversation, il fait des signes de tête la plupart du temps ou ajoute un petit son avec sa bouche qui traduit son agrément. Le bouclé parle beaucoup, encore. Il raconte qu'il vit avec sa mère seulement, que ses parents ont rompu quand il avait dix ans et qu'elle s'est retrouvée seule avec l'enfant. Depuis, il n'a jamais revu son géniteur, mais il ne prenait pas trop part à son éducation non plus.  
   
D'un coup, le châtain n'a plus tellement envie de se plaindre de sa famille. Il ajoute qu'ils ont emménagé ici en fin Septembre pour le nouveau poste de sa mère, qu'il compte rester un certain temps. Il veut faire des études de langue étrangère et devenir traducteur. Sa passion de la langue anglaise lui vient de sa grand-mère maternelle, qui ne parle pratiquement que cette langue et à qui il va rendre visite à chaque vacance en Angleterre. Nolan a déjà remarqué qu'il est très doué en anglais, qu'il a un bon accent qui impressionne à chaque fois toute la classe, même le professeur qui parvient toujours à lui répondre par un : _very good Gabin._ Tout le monde l'admire. Comme si, en un sourire, un regard, il parvenait à tous les mettre à ses pieds. Et peu importe s'il sait animer un débat en anglais à lui tout seul, si ses boucles amadouent tout les regards, si son charme opère sur chaque personne qui croise son chemin... Nolan admire simplement la force qu'il a de rester debout et droit face à la vie.  
   
Le repas dure au moins plus d'une heure, la mère de famille a préparé un gâteau au yaourt à l'ananas en dessert. La texture en bouche est douce, nuageuse, moelleuse, fondante... Nolan n'a jamais mangé aussi bien de sa vie, d'aussi loin qu'il s'en souvienne. Ça change des sandwichs, des salades et des barres de céréales protéinées. Mais ce qu'il adore par dessus tout, c'est les gâteaux de sa grand-mères. Ses cookies tous chauds, ses différentes confiseries. Habituellement, sa mère ne cuisine jamais aussi bien. Des soupes, des plats réchauffés. Elle veut encore faire bonne impression, avoir une bonne image. C'est tout ce qui importe à ses yeux, même si elle doit sortir un tissu de mensonges. Théo a déjà quitté la table, il n'aime pas trop les desserts alors il est parti regarder un épisode de Tchoupi dans la chambre de son frère en attendant d'aller se coucher. Nolan aussi a envie de quitter la table, d'échapper à cette comédie, aux fausses préoccupations de sa mère qui fait semblant d'enfin s'intéresser à lui, au regard insistant de sa sœur et aux remarques parfois blessantes de son père. Mais il a l'habitude. Seulement, là, il ne veut pas faire semblant. Il veut rejoindre son lit et dormir, peu importe le fait qu'ils aient un invité ce soir. Alors, au bout d'une dizaine de minutes de réflexion, de yeux suspendus dans le vide, il pose sa serviette sur la table et se lève. Rapidement, il entend sa mère dire à Gabin qu'il peut le suivre. Voilà, la comédie est terminée, elle peut ranger son sourire hypocrite. Le châtain prend place sur son lit, il continue sa lecture, le bruit de la télévision ne le dérange même pas. Il entend parfois son frère dire à Tchoupi la réponse à sa question et ça le fait sourire. Le brun entre dans la pièce, il vient d'aller se laver les mains, il s'assoit à côté du plus petit garçon de la famille et sort son portable.  
   
   
**« Gabin ? »**  
**« Oui bonhomme ?** _Il demande à l'enfant en relevant la tête de son cellulaire, un sourire sur les lèvres._  »  
**« T'as une amoureuse toi ? »**  
**« Euh... »**  
   
   
Gabin semble hésiter, il ne s'attendait pas à cette question, il lève le regard vers Nolan et l'interroge du regard : _Qu'est-ce que je dois dire ?_ Lui lève les yeux finalement, il n'ose pas vraiment,il a envie de se cacher encore derrière son livre et de faire croire à tout le monde qu'il n'est pas là. Seulement, cette méthode ne marche qu'avec les petits. Il voit bien que le garçon en face de lui attend une réponse, il hausse les épaules, ce qui signifie : _Débrouille toi._ Et il se replonge dans sa lecture. Du moins, il essaie.  
   
   
« **Non, je n'en ai pas. »**  
**« Nolan non plus il a pas d'amoureux, il dit que c'est nul et que ça fait mal. Mais moi je crois que c'est pas vrai ! T'es d'accord ?**  
   
   
Sa dernière réplique, bien qu'innocent pour un enfant de cinq ans, jette un blanc dans la pièce. L'air est électrique, statique, comme si tout s'est suspendu d'un coup grâce aux mots innocent d'un petit garçon. Nolan n'ose plus respirer, il fixe le mot de son livre et Gabin ne sait pas vraiment quoi répondre. Un malaise. Un moment gênant. Le bouclé veut dire quelque chose d'autre, lancé un autre sujet, pour détendre l'atmosphère. Théo reprend son épisode comme si de rien n'était, il ne se rend pas compte. A ses yeux, c'est normal que son frère soit amoureux et attiré par des garçons, il n'y a rien d'étrange là dedans. Mais Nolan, lui, ne souhaite pas que tout le monde soit au courant et encore moins un garçon de sa classe qu'il connaît à peine. Pourtant, il ne semble pas lui jeter un mauvais regard ou porter un quelconque jugement sur sa vie sentimentale et sexuelle, il est juste un peu gêné que la conversation ai été amené de cette manière. Avec autant de non-retenue et de simplicité. Pas parce qu'il trouve cela bizarre et déplaisant, mais parce que c'est un sujet personnel et que l'on devrait annoncer uniquement quand on s'y sent prêt. Alors, pour lui montrer que ce n'est rien pour lui, le brun lui sourit. Même si Nolan est caché derrière son livre, qu'il a le regard fixé sur son mot, il le voit. Il le sent. Ce geste doux et rassurant. Tout d'un coup, il se sent comme sur un nuage. Comme tout à l'heure, quand il mangeait son gâteau au yaourt.  
   
L'horloge affiche presque vingt et une heure trente, Gabin termine d'enfiler sa veste et son bonnet. Toute la famille vient lui dire au revoir. Les parents et Emmanuelle lui font un grand signe de la main, la mère lui dit de revenir souvent leur rendre visite. Nolan soupire intérieurement. C'est Théo qui se montre le plus affectif, comme toujours, il vient devant lui et lève les bras pour réclamer un câlin. L'invité ne se fait pas prier, il se met accroupit et le serre contre lui en refermant ses longs bras autour de son corps frêle. Le petit enfant sent le gel douche à la pomme et le vêtement tout juste sortie de la machine à laver. L'étreinte dure quelques secondes puis le bouclé se recule, il tend la main pour que Théo puisse taper la sienne contre. Il le fait avec un grand sourire et ils rient tous. Enfin presque tous. Nolan, spectateur de la scène, les regarde les bras croisés sur son torse en attendant de pouvoir finir son livre au calme. C'est un peu égoïste, mais il est ainsi. Il n'a pas l'habitude d'avoir de la visite, encore moins pour lui.  
   
   
**« Tu es venu comment au fait ? »**  
**« Oh à pieds, mais je n'habite pas très loin. Deux stations de métro. »**  
**«** **Ça** **ira ?** _S'inquiète la mère de famille._  »  
**« Je fais cela tout les jours vous savez. »**  
**« Nolan va t'accompagner dehors dans ce cas. »**  
   
   
Le concerné se retient de pousser un énième soupir toutefois il ne fait rien, il se redresse simplement et va ouvrir la porte le temps que leur invité ne sorte. Des derniers au revoir, comme s'ils ne vont jamais se revoir. Puis quand ils franchissent le seuil et que la porte se referme derrière eux, le silence tombe. Ce n'est pas gênant, c'est simplement une autre ambiance. Il ne fait pas trop froid, une petite brise fraîche. Un grand ciel étoilé s'étale au dessus de leurs têtes, Nolan ne peut s'empêcher de les observer briller, scintiller. Il voudrait leur ressembler. Quand il mourra, il voudrait se réincarner en ces lumières éternelles, éclairer la nuit, donner la voie et la direction dans le noir complet. Il trouve ça beau de rêver. Accompagné d'un soupir, il sort une cigarette de sa poche de jean, un briquet et l'allume. Première bouffée. La fumée s'envole là haut et disparaît dans le noir dans la nuit. Deux pairs de yeux levées vers ce plafond immense et lumineux. Puis la voix du bouclé.

   
**« Tu sais, avec cette cochonnerie, tu vas finir par les détruire ces pauvres étoiles. Et si elles meurent, tu observeras quoi après ? »**  
   
   
Nolan hausse les épaules et repose son regard sur le brun qui a le sien fixé sur lui. Il porte à nouveau la cigarette entre ses lèvres, ses ongles colorés et ses yeux bleus contrastent avec l'ombre sur son visage. Ils descendent l'allée jusqu'à arriver devant la barrière qui sépare la maison de la rue. Tout est calme. Les habitations autour son encore allumées mais n'émettent aucun bruit, leurs respirations en paraissent même trop fortes pour ce silence. Leurs pas résonnent, leurs chaussures sur l'herbe puis le béton, quelques graviers. Ça craque. Nolan ouvre le portillon et laisse passer l'autre garçon qui ajuste bien son bonnet sur ses petites boucles rigolotes. Bizarrement, lui aussi a envie d'y faire glisser sa main, d'y passer ses doigts pour voir si elles sont si douces qu'elles le laissent paraître. Il secoue la tête pour chasser cette idée saugrenue de son esprit et se racle la gorge en tirant une nouvelle bouffée de sa cigarette.  
   
   
**« Merci pour le repas. »**  
**« Je n'ai rien fais moi. »**  
**« Tu m'as invité. »**  
**« C'était l'idée de ma mère, elle a insisté. »**  
**« Je suis content de voir que ça t'as fait plaisir aussi, alors.»**  
   
   
Gabin lâche un petit rire, un son doux, lisse et d'une grande candeur. Quelque chose d'innocent qui fait bouillir le ventre, qui réchauffe le corps même en pleine tempête de neige. Ça donne envie de sourire, à son tour. Mais Nolan ravale son rictus en même temps que sa salive et laisse les cendres rejoindre le sol et y fondre. Il relève le regard vers lui, ses yeux chocolats scintillent. Il a l'impression d'y reconnaître les étoiles là-haut, c'est puissant, ça fait monter des frissons tout le long de l'échine. Ses bouts de doigts picotent, la fumée sort d'entre ses narines. Ses lèvres sont un peu gercées par le froid, aussi parce qu'il se les mord souvent par anxiété, ou par habitude. Il ne sait plus bien. Il ne sait pas trop quoi répondre, il attend de le voir partir, puis de rentrer ensuite. Il veut finir son livre, il veut engloutir les mots et vivre l'histoire à travers des longs paragraphes, les phrases qui enchaînent et se mêlent. Ce n'est pas vrai, ce n'est pas réel, il le sait, mais ce n'est pas grave, parce qu'il peut imaginer tout ce que la vie a de plus beau. Tout ce qui a de sublime dans le monde et ce qui a derrière, ce qu'on essaye de cacher. La crasse, la laideur, la cruauté, l'égoïsme, l'inhumanité, la violence, le sang, le refus, le rejet, la mort. Il veut lire le mal pour se rendre compte que, oui, il y a pire que son existence. Une sorte de compensation, de soulagement. Un bonheur par procuration.  
   
_Lui, il vit dans la rue, parmi les saletés, les microbes, les déchets,_ _le froid. E_ _t moi j'ai la chance d'avoir un toit au dessus de la tête et un repas chaud chaque jour, un lit propre où dormir et l'eau courante._  
   
_Lui, il se fait frapper tous les soirs par son père ivre, il a des égratignures, des plaies, des cicatrices, des bleus, des traces qui ne s'effaceront jamais. Et moi j'ai le chance d'avoir des parents qui m'aiment tout de même. Bien que je les déteste._ _M_ _ais c'est leur rôle pas vrai ?_  
   
_Lui, se saigne pour payer son loyer, travaille de nuit, de jour, enchaîne plusieurs boulots pour gagner sa vie et survivre. Il n'a pas fait beaucoup d'études, il n'a rien. A part les cernes, les rides et le corps en lambeaux. Un deux pièces qui lui coûte un bras, un toilette en face de la douche. A peine de la place pour bouger. Un canapé lit Ikea et une table de salon Castorama. Deux meubles et un mini-frigo en guise de cuisine. Et moi, j'ai la chance d'avoir plusieurs pièces, ma propre chambre avec un petit balcon, un salon bien rangé, bien propre, de l'argent pour payer mes études et avoir un avenir solide._  
   
Alors il attend, il reste debout devant la barrière pour le disparaître dans le noir dans la nuit, comme ces points lumineux au dessus d'eux. Au lever du jour, elles s'effaceront, les étoiles, il n'y aura plus rien. Elles sont là, elles éclairent quand personne ne s'en souci, quand personne ne les voit. Ça sent l'automne, le vrai, les feuilles marrons, jaunes et rouges. Des couleurs récurrentes. Les plantes qui se préparent à l'hiver, les fleurs qui se fanent doucement, le bois et la terre mouillée, la boue un peu, puis la pluie sur le bitume. Mais il ne bouge pas tout de suite, il sort son ticket de métro de la poche de sa veste et joue avec entre ses fins et longs doigts. Il affiche un léger sourire en regardant le petit carton entre son pouce et son index. Puis sa voix s'élève, un murmure, qui englobe tout.  
   
   
**« Tu ressembles parfois à ces beaux horizons**  
**Qu'allument les soleils des brumeuses saisons...**  
**Comme tu resplendis, paysage mouillé**  
**Qu'enflamment les rayons tombant d'un ciel brouillé ! »**  
   
   
Du Baudelaire. Gabin vient de réciter quatre vers de _Ciel brouillé_. Nolan le reconnaît, à sa sonorité, aux rimes et aux mots employés. Il connaît ce poète tellement par coeur à présent. Sa respiration se bloque le temps d'une seconde, ses doigts tremblent un peu. Ces vers lui réchauffent son intérieur, son ventre et sa poitrine. Tout se retourne. Un capharnaüm immense, qui ravage tout. Il ne sait pas quoi dire ou faire. Et sa réaction agrandit le sourire du brun qui hoche la tête, il sait qu'il a gagné. Depuis qu'il est rentré dans cette demeure d'ailleurs, c'était une victoire d'avance. _Game over._ Pourtant, il sait que tout n'est pas encore acquis.  
   
   
**« A demain Nolan, passe une bonne nuit. »**  
   
   
Sans attendre une réponse, qu'il n'aura sûrement pas, le garçon serre le ticket dans sa main et s'éloigne. Sa démarche et lente mais affirmée, il longe les pavés de maisons, les jardins. Un chien qui aboie, une femme âgée qui sort ses poubelles, un couple qui remonte la rue. Il sait qu'il a fait un grand bond en avant, même si ce n'est pas gagné, pas seulement face à la réaction du châtain quand il a récité ces vers du célèbre poète, mais aussi parce qu'il a remarqué une chose dans sa chambre. Un détail anodin, presque invisible, mais qui veut pourtant tout dire. Son papillon en origami, posé au dessus de la pile de livres, juste là sur sa table de chevet à côté de son lit. Il n'est pas caché dans sa boîte ou bien jeté dans la poubelle, froissé avec les autres ordures. Il est à la vue. Près de l'endroit où il pose sa tête pour s'endormir, son regard ne peut pas le rater. Il sourit et avance toujours vers le métro. Avant de rentrer dans le transport en commun, sûrement désert à cette heure, il lève la tête.  
   
Et là, deux paires de yeux sont levés, parallèlement, vers le ciel parsemé de ces étoiles scintillantes, elles brillent pour eux. La nuit est sublime.


	5. Chapter 5

 

 

_« I have never known who or what I am supposed to be. The only thing I know for sure, is that I am supposed to be more than I have been. »_

**—** **William Chapman.**

 

 

**_Partie V._ **

****

****

****

Son pinceau glisse sur la toile rapidement, il est inspiré, ses écouteurs enfoncés dans les oreilles et le son bouleversant de _Requiem for a dr_ _e_ _am_ qui résonne dans son esprit. Ça fait vibrer son coeur, son être, ses entrailles. Du bleu, du violet, du rose, du rouge. Comme ça, à la va vite. Pourtant, c'est pointilleux et précis. Un dégradé de couleurs qui commence à s'étendre sur tout le papier blanc. De la peinture sur ses doigts et sur sa joue gauche une traînée de bleu, il ne s'arrête pas pour autant. Il est trop ancré dans son imagination. Les images, le résultat final lui vient déjà en tête. Il sait tout. La musique l'emporte, le fait frissonner. Pour une fois, il ne se préoccupe pas des autres élèves. Ils ne sont pas trop nombreux aussi, et pas trop méchants. Personne ne lui a jamais adressé la parole, si ce n'est pour lui demander une gomme ou un fusain, mais il ne se sent pas mal à l'aise comme il peut l'être dans les autres cours. Ils sont chacun dans leur monde, il y a simplement des petits groupes qui se sont formés, des duos ou plus. Lui, préfère peindre et travailler seul. La professeur vient souvent regarder ses œuvres et lui parler, lui donner des conseils. Elle est aimé de tout le monde, c'est un peu une gentille grand-mère mais en un peu plus jeune. Ici, il peut vraiment s'exprimer. Être lui. En plus, il récolte toujours des bonnes notes proches de vingt pour faire ce qui lui plaît. Voilà pourquoi il adore tant le cours d'art du Jeudi après-midi. Trois heures dans une grande classe, des tables longues, des ordinateurs un peu plus loin, des dessins partout sur les murs, des projets différents. Certains sont à lui. Il les regarde chaque fois qu'il passe. Il n'oublie jamais. Trois heures de pratiques et deux heures de culture artistique, dans la semaine, où il apprend les mouvements, découvre l'histoire de la photographie et de la peinture. Il s'y perd, mais agréablement cette fois.  
   
Il s'y perd tellement qu'il oublie presque que c'est l'heure. Les trois heures se sont écoulées bien trop rapidement. Il voit les autres ranger leurs affaires, alors il éteint sa musique et va nettoyer ses pinceaux. Il doit laisser son tableau sécher. L'eau prend la couleur bleue, ça dégorge de partout. L'évier est bien sale. Ou plutôt réellement incrusté de peinture sèche. A côté, il y a des palettes et des pinceaux qui n'ont même plus leur couleur initiale. Il pose les siens dans un pot et va rejoindre sa place pour reprendre son sac. Derrière lui, il sent une présence. Timidement, il dévie son regard jusqu'à tomber sur cette fille qui observe son projet. Ses cheveux bruns, assez foncés et longs, bouclés, relevés en un gros chignon brouillon au dessus de sa tête, un piercing en forme d'anneau orne son nez du côté droit et elle arbore un style à la garçonne qui reste tout de même sophistiqué. Un tee-shirt The Clash rentré dans un jean noir, une veste en cuir et un trait épais eye-liner sur ses yeux, en dessous de ses grosses lunettes rondes, fines. Elle le regarde ensuite et lui offre un grand sourire en remontant son sac sur son épaule.  
   
   
**« C'est vachement beau ce que tu as fait là. »**  
   
   
Nolan lui fait un signe de tête pour la remercier. Il n'est pas tellement habitué aux compliments. Ni même à ce que quelqu'un s'intéresse à ce qu'il fait. La professeur d'art, elle, est sûrement la seul qui admire son travail. D'un certaine manière, elle y contrainte aussi par son travail, mais elle pourrait très bien simplement lui dire ce qui va ou non. A chaque fois, elle émet un commentaire sur son œuvre, du genre _« C'est vraiment épuré et sublime Nolan. »_ ou « _Ce dessin est très personnel, les traits sont fins et appliqués. Bravo !_  ». Mais, avec un autre élève, ce n'est pas pareil. Il ne sait pas si c'est sincère ou si c'est pour l'atteindre et se moquer de lui. Pourtant, elle semble être quelqu'un de confiance. Elle tient sous son bras un calepin et un crayon entre ses doigts recouverts de vernis à ongle noir. Lui remonte son sac sur son épaule. La salle est vide. Il reste simplement la professeur qui nettoie le tableau et range des chaises, elle les salut. La fille le suit toujours. Il voudrait marcher vite et s'enfuir en courant. Mais ce sont des choses qui ne se font pas. Il l'a déjà vu avant. C'est le genre de personne à être amie avec tout le monde, elle est gentille, elle a un beau sourire et elle est rigolote avec ces vêtements décalés parfois. Elle varie les styles, parfois punk, parfois rock, parfois hippie, parfois garçonne... Et avec ses grosses lunettes elle ressemble à Harry Potter, sans la cicatrice et la bague magique. Par contre, elle a l'écharpe Griffondor souvent autour du cou. Ainsi que le pendentif des reliques de la mort.  
   
Ils sortent ensemble. Le couloir est presque vide. Presque, parce qu'un petit groupe se tient au bout, près de la porte qui mène aux jardins et qu'il y a Gabin, juste devant la salle. Il est appuyé contre le mur en brique rouge, son portable entre les mains, il porte une veste en jean trop grande pour lui. Il est toujours habillé ainsi, avec des vêtements trop grands. A part les pantalons. Cette veste, il l'a déjà porté plusieurs fois. Elle lui vient de son père, il lui a légué, parce qu'il n'est plus assez jeune pour la mettre. Mais au bouclé, ça lui va bien. Ça ravive son teint laiteux, ça apporte une lumière. Nolan s'arrête quand il le voit, son sac sur son épaule et son carnet de dessin qu'il n'a pas eu le temps de ranger encore dans sa main, contre son torse. La fille est toujours là, elle aussi. Elle les observe en silence. Le brun range son portable et se rapproche d'eux, il l'observe et fronce les sourcils. Il ne l'a jamais vu avant. Encore moins en compagnie de Nolan. Mais elle, toujours avec son air joyeux, elle répond :  
   
   
**« Salut ! Je m'appelle Anouk. »**  
**« Gabin. »**  
   
   
Et c'est tout. Des présentations comme ça, sans réel sens, sans réelle envie. Dans le vide. Un bonjour qui sera oublié. Parce qu'ils ne se parleront peut-être plus jamais. Ils ne sont encore jamais vu après tout. Le châtain les observe sans rien dire, il ne sait pas s'il doit ajouter quelque chose. Alors, il commence à marcher vers la sortie. Dehors, il fait froid. Il fait du vent, il est glacial. Ses doigts tremblent, son manteau est remonté jusqu'au bout de ses phalanges pourtant et il a ce bonnet fixé sur sa tête, cette grosse écharpe aussi. Mais la brise l'atteint quand même. Gabin le rattrape, lui tend sa main, il met un moment avant de se rendre compte qu'il lui propose ses gants. Il le regarde, hésite, se dit que non et les prend finalement. Tant pis. Ils sont chauds, doux et noirs. Quand ils arrivent à la grille, Rachel fait un signe de la main à un groupe de fille et se tourne vers les deux garçons, elle s'adresse à Nolan.  
   
   
**« A Jeudi prochain. »**  
   
   
Puis elle s'en va. Elle n'attend pas une réponse, parce qu'elle sait pertinemment qu'elle n'en aura pas. Pas avec lui. A deux, ils reprennent la route. A pied. Il est à peine dix sept heures, mais le ciel est déjà presque noir. Quelques étoiles. Quelques points lumineux. Ils sont entourés par le bruit, par les adolescents qui poussent des cris, se parlent et rient. Mais eux, sont silencieux. Pour une fois, Gabin ne lui raconte pas sa journée. C'est presque devenu un rituel depuis deux semaines. Il l'attend à chaque fin de cours et ils font la route ensemble. Nolan n'a jamais rien dit. Même s'il n'est pas habitué. Il laisse le bouclé combler le silence avec ses remarques sur les cours de littérature ou ceux de philosophie. _« Tu comprends toi, ce que ça veut dire Descartes avec le cogito ? Je pense donc je suis. C'est à la fois simple et compliqué. Tu as l'impression de saisir ce qui se cache derrière sa réflexion, mais quand tu creuses, tu découvres des significations beaucoup plus étendues et complexes... »_ Et il continue de parler, de poser des hypothèses comme ça. Il répond à ses propres questions.  
   
   
**« C'est ton amie ? »**  
   
   
Finalement, Gabin brise le silence et le bruit autour d'eux qui commençait à se dissiper à mesure qu'ils s'éloignent. Il a le visage tourné vers lui, il attend sa réponse. Son regard rivé sur lui. Il sent un ton spécial dans sa voix, elle déraille un peu. Pendu à ses lèvres. Nolan hausse les épaules, détaché de tout.  
   
   
**« Non. »**  
   
   
_Je n'ai pas d'amis_ , a-t-il envie de rajouter, mais il se contente de ces trois lettres. Le brun hoche la tête et regarde à nouveau devant lui, les mains enfouies dans les poches de sa veste. Pendant le reste du trajet, il parle de leur exposé sur Baudelaire. Même si c'est dans un moment. Nolan aime ce poète, ça ne le dérange pas. Il l'écoute, ne dit rien, fume sa cigarette le long de la route puis lui murmure un _au revoir_ timide une fois devant chez lui. Pas un _A demain_ . Il n'aime pas ces mots, il les déteste même. _A demain._ Ça sonne trop comme une promesse. _Je te vois demain_. Et il a peur que justement, s'il vient le lendemain, s'il compte sur espoir, il soit brisé en voyant que personne n'est là pour l'attendre. Qui sait de quoi sera fait _demain_  ? Personne. C'est au jour le jour. Incertain. Bancale. La roue qui tourne. Un matin le ciel est bleu, un autre gris. Puis, il préfère la pluie que le soleil. C'est plus poétique, c'est reposant. Ça ne fait pas mal à la tête, au moins. Gabin lui fait un signe de la main, un léger sourire sur les lèvres et lui dit, par contre, _à demain_. Pour lui, c'est une certitude. Aucune doute, il le verra demain.  
   
Juste avant de renter chez lui, il retire les gants noirs et chauds, ses doigts se congèlent immédiatement. Il les tend au bouclé qui hésite. Ses yeux crient : _Garde les, tu me les rendra demain._ Et ça aussi, c'est une promesse, Nolan n'en veut pas, alors il le fixe et attend, le bras à moitié tendu vers lui. Impassible. Il a envie qu'il s'en aille, maintenant, qu'il tourne le dos et rentre chez lui avant que sa mère ne sorte sur le palier et décide de l'inviter. Gabin cède et les récupère, il les enfile rapidement, ils sont encore chauds des mains du châtain. Il pousse un soupir et lève les yeux au ciel, voulant se donner un air arrogant. Ce qui, par ailleurs, ne fonctionne pas du tout. Il est bien trop gentil pour ça. Du moins, en apparence. Ils se regardent encore quelques secondes et Nolan brise finalement le contact, il tourne le dos, avant d'ouvrir la porte et disparaître à l'intérieur de sa maison.  
   
La chaleur contraste avec le froid cinglant du dehors, il se sent tout de suite mieux. Il retire sa veste, son écharpe et son bonnet, frotte ses mains entre elles et défait ses chaussures. Au salon, son père lit le journal dans le canapé et sa mère parcourt un magazine de cuisine. Elle lui adresse un bonjour, avec un sourire, il hoche simplement la tête et rejoint la cuisine pour se prendre un fruit. Son sac encore sur les épaules, il décide de choisir une pomme. Il repasse dans la pièce principale, en silence, mais la voix de sa mère l'arrête à l'entrée du couloir.  
   
   
**« Comment s'est passé le lycée, mon chéri ? »**  
**«** **Sérieusement ?** _Demande-t-il en se retournant vers elle, un sourcil haussé._  »  
**« Nolan, je suis... »**  
**« Ma mère, je sais oui. Mais tu agis comme telle uniquement lorsque ça te chante, quand tu sens que tu n'a pas été un bon exemple. Sauf que, ça fait dix huit ans que je suis né et que tu aurais dû t'en rendre compte bien avant. »**  
**« Jeune homme, tu vas parler plus correctement à ta mère, tu n'es pas en position de couper la parole et prendre ce ton hautain avec nous.** _Intervient son père en posant son journal sur le bras du fauteuil, le regard sévère_ **. »**  
**« Et vous n'êtes pas non plus en position de me donner des ordres. »**  
**« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes N... »**  
**« Tu le sais bien, ne fais pas celle qui ne comprend pas. Tu ne t'intéresses à moi que lorsqu'on reçoit des invités. Tu ne te soucies pas de savoir si ça va en cours, si j'ai des bonnes notes, si j'aime ce que j'étudie... Tu ne me demandes rien de tout ça. Tu ne sais même plus quoi m'offrir à Noël, c'est pour ça que tu crois m'acheter un sourire et des étoiles dans les yeux quand tu me donnes deux billets de cinquante euros ? Mais désolé, ça ne fonctionne pas. Pas avec moi. Je sais bien que je ne suis pas le fils modèle, que j'ai gâché toutes vos attentes, seulement je ne changerai pas qui je suis pour vous plaire. »**  
   
   
Sa mère ouvre grand la bouche, l'air outrée et les ses yeux bleus globuleux. Elle semble ne pas en croire ses oreilles, que son fils ose se rebeller, reprendre le contrôle. D'habitude, il ne laisse aucun mot de trop franchir la barrière de ses lèvres, ne s'emporte jamais, reste en retrait. Muet, transparent. Invisible, comme il sait si bien l'être. Même ses propres parents ne le remarquent pas. Ils ne cherchent pas à savoir s'il va bien, si ses journées au lycée se passent correctement, s'il se fait des amis. Ils ne pensent qu'à ce qui les avantage. Les notes, les résultats scolaires, et s'ils s'avèrent insatisfaisants, alors Nolan a bon à recevoir une leçon de morale, sur le fait qu'il doit passer moins de temps sur son portable ou dans ses livres, et plus se plonger dans ses cours. Seulement, cela n'arrive pas souvent. Sans se venter, il est plutôt intelligent, autonome et studieux. Mais ça, ce n'est rien en comparaison avec sa grande sœur qui est l'enfant prodige de la maison. Emmanuelle par ci, Emmanuelle par là. Ses parents n'ont d'yeux que pour elle, que pour ses réussites et son comportement exemplaire. Un petit ami dont les géniteurs ont assez d'argent pour lui payer son propre appartement, ses cours de piano au conservatoire et une décapotable flambe en neuve. Et, cerise sur le gâteau, il fait des études en droit et veut devenir avocat comme son père. Le gendre parfait.  
   
Et Nolan... Nolan n'entre pas dans les cases qu'on fixé ses parents. Nolan est en marge. Nolan aime le vernis à ongle coloré ; bleu, violet, rouge, pourpre, lilas... Nolan aime la littérature, l'écriture, la poésie, les jolis vers, les jeans moulants et les pulls deux fois trop grands pour lui, l'hiver, la neige, la pluie. Nolan aime les garçons, et ça aussi, c'est un problème. Surtout aux yeux des deux personnes qui l'ont mis au monde. Ils le voient, depuis un moment, comme un enfant raté, un échec. Théo, lui, est son rattrapage. Une version amélioré de lui. Afin d'avoir la fille et le fils parfaits. La famille parfaite. Sauf que... C'est un leurre. Une illusion. Une utopie. Parce que la perfection n'existe pas. Surtout dans une famille où règne autant de différences. Chaque fratrie a ses défauts, aucune exception à la règle. Et ceux qui veulent paraître nets et sans soucis, sont de loin les pires de tous. Les plus touchés par la tromperie. D'apparence, tout est beau, intact. La mère de Nolan garde des enfants de moins de trois ans dans une crèche, son père travail en tant qu'ingénieur dans une grande industrie de construction en aéronautique, ferroviaire et navale, sa sœur fait des études de droit pour devenir avocate. Derrière ce tableau lisse, il y a des trous, des blessures, de la poussière, du mauvais. Quelque chose qui fait tâche et qui a séché, qui est impossible à enlever.  
   
Les apparences sont trompeuses, Nolan le sait, mieux que personne. Sa propre famille ne fait pas attention à lui, à ses choix, à ce qu'il peut bien entreprendre. Pourtant, ils se permettent de juger sa façon de vivre. Ils ne veulent pas d'un fils homosexuel, qui a un goût prononcé pour les vernis à ongle et qui veut que son métier soit dans le domaine de l'art ou de la littérature. Alors que sa mère le voyait déjà, depuis qu'il était entré au collège, médecin, chirurgien ou militaire. Quelque chose qui gagnerait bien et qui façonnerait son image de famille en or. Parce que ça fait jalouser les voisins, parce que l'argent qu'ils récoltent leur permet d'acheter une voiture dernier cri, de construire une piscine à l'arrière du grand jardin et d'exposer toute leur richesse aux yeux du quartier. Mais dès que quelque chose se passe mal, dès que Nolan se promène dehors avec Théo pour se rendre au parc, qu'il porte ce verni, ou qu'il approche un garçon à moins d'un kilomètre, ça fait jaser ces vipères qui ont soif de ragots, de commérages. Ça nourrit les conversations à table, le soir, autour d'un repas chaud. Même eux. Même sa mère parle de la jupe trop courte que portait la fille des Miller ou la bagarre qui a eu lieu entre Monsieur un tel et Monsieur un tel à cause d'une haie de jardin qui n'a pas été convenablement coupée. C'est ça, juste ça, un jeu sur les apparences. Sur qui aura la meilleure marque de voiture de la rue, qui aura fait le plus beau et bon gâteau pour la fête des voisins. Et c'est puéril.  
   
Sans demander son reste, il monte dans sa chambre et ferme la porte derrière lui. Il ne la verrouille pas, parce qu'il sait que son frère va venir le rejoindre. Un moment ou l'autre. Même s'il fait frais, il se rend sur le balcon et va directement s'allumer une cigarette. Ça réchauffe ses doigts et sa cage thoracique. Ca brûle, ça consume et ça fait un bien fou. Le jour se couche à peine. Il est énervé. Il a besoin d'évacuer. De décompresser. De vider. Appuyé contre la rembarre, les coudes posés sur le rebord en fer, il regarde le ciel qui s'étend droit devant lui. Un jeu de lumière. Avec certaines fenêtres de maisons allumées, les phares des voitures aussi. Il reste là une vingtaine de minutes, enchaîne trois cigarettes. Sans arrêt. Il en a besoin. Et il aurait pu aller jusqu'à cinq si son frère n'avait pas toqué à la baie vitrée, entre-ouverte. Un air timide sur son visage. Il écrase son mégot dans un pot sur une table dehors et rentre à l'intérieur. Il range son paquet, le cache dans la poche de sa veste puis ferme la fenêtre.  
   
   
**« Pourquoi tu fumes ? »**  
**« Parce que ça me fait du bien. »**  
**« Mais maman dit que c'est dangereux. »**  
**« Oui, c'est vrai, mais parfois le danger a du bon. »**  
**« J'comprend pas, ça veut dire que je pourrai fumer un jour aussi moi ? »**  
**« Sûrement pas. »**  
**« Pas juste ! »**  
   
   
Nolan se met à rire puis ébouriffe ses cheveux, avant de se pencher et poser un baiser sur son front. C'est doux, rassurant, et ça réchauffe le coeur. Théo grimpe sur le lit, ses pieds pendent dans le vide, contre la couverture, il tient plusieurs figurines dans ses bras qu'il étale dessus. Il laisse ses petits chaussons en forme de voiture tomber sur le sol et s'allonge sur le ventre. Entre ses petits doigts, il saisit la figurine de Iron Man et la lève au plafond. Il s'envole parmi les étoiles. Le châtain sourit, attendri, puis vient s'asseoir à son tour. Il prend celle de Hulk et la fait cogner, doucement, contre la sienne. Pour mimer une attaque. Comme ça, ils jouent ensemble. Pendant plus d'une heure. Sans chichi. Sans artifice. Nolan oublie tout, son petit frère a ce don de tout illuminer quand il entre dans une pièce.  
   
   
**« T'as dit qu'on changerait la couleur de ton vernis ! On peut le faire maintenant ? »**  
**« Oui, si tu veux. Va le chercher. »**  
   
   
Théo se lève rapidement, pressé et impatient, il arbore un grand sourire qui s'étend jusqu'à ses petites oreilles. Il revient avec le flacon de vernis bleu, une bouteille de dissolvant et quelques carrés de cotons. Il revient s'asseoir en tailleurs sur le lit, il fait attention à la couverture encore propre de la veille. C'est pour cela que Nolan y pose une serviette avant. Il dévisse le bouchon, laisse l'odeur légèrement désagréable chatouiller son nez et essuie un peu le surplus de liquide avant de le tendre à son petit frère. Ce n'est pas la première fois. Il a l'habitude, il lui fait confiance. Il sait qu'il va s'appliquer pour que le résultat soit parfait. Petit à petit, la couleur bleue électrique recouvre ses ongles. Il écoute en même temps l'histoire de son frère, qui lui raconte des anecdotes sur les élèves de sa classe. Du haut de ses cinq ans, Théo est un garçon très réfléchit, un peu surexcité parfois, mais qui sait être juste et raisonnable. Ce qui ne sont pas des qualités très répandues chez les enfants de son âge. Il voit les choses simplement, il ne pose pas de barrières. C'est sûrement pour cela qu'il insiste pour que son père lui construise une cabane dans l'arbre du jardin arrière, ou encore de pouvoir apporter son aide quand ils font un barbecue. Il a le goût du risque, il veut tester ses limites et affronter le danger.  
   
Nolan, au contraire, préfère sa petite routine bien fermée. Il déteste, surtout, quand quelqu'un vient briser sa bulle qu'il prend du temps à façonner. Mais personne ne peut réellement empêcher et se protéger des imprévues. C'est la vie. Et elle ne serait pas si belle, si quelques impulsions d'adrénaline ne venaient pas faire trembler notre coeur de temps en temps. Pourtant, Nolan ne la trouvait laide. La vie. Il ne comprenait pas du tout, pourquoi des enfants étaient mis au monde, pour se suicider quelques années après, à cause de la pression de la société, du regard d'une poignée d'imbéciles. Quel était le but, au final ? Toujours la loi du plus fort. Eux survivent, sourient et les plus faibles s'enfoncent, trépassent.  
   
   
**« T'aime bien ? »**  
   
   
La voix de son frère le ramène sur Terre, il cligne des paupières alors qu'il fixait un point lumineux au dehors, sûrement une lumière allumée dans une maison. Le plus petit le regarde, intrigué, le flacon refermé qu'il tient fermement entre ses minuscules doigts. Nolan baisse les yeux vers ses doigts, le verni est lisse, la couleur métallique et presque aucun débordement. Il affiche un sourire en coin puis hoche la tête, satisfait et fier.  
   
   
**« J'adore, merci bonhomme. »**  
   
   
Ses mots sont sincères, il se penche et vient poser un baiser sur la joue de Théo, il fait une petite grimace accompagné d'un Beurk. Mais il est heureux aussi. Cela se voit dans ses yeux, dans la lueur qui y brille. Et le sourire qui illumine son visage de petit ange. Il n'a même pas besoin de halo. C'est naturel.  
   
   
Il est vingt et une heure quand Nolan remonte dans sa chambre, après un dîner assez tendu. Même si Emmanuelle a essayé plusieurs fois de détendre l'atmosphère en parlant de ses études ou d'anecdotes amusantes sur ses amies de la faculté. Il n'avait presque pas touché à son assiette remplie de petit pois, pomme de terre et dinde. Ses mains avaient été occupé par un bout de pain qu'il s'amusait à décortiquer, la moindre miette devenait alors plus intéressante que les regards jetés de travers par son père ou les remarques désobligeantes de sa mère. La porte se ferme derrière lui, il s'assoit en tailleurs sur son lit, prend son livre d'histoire-géographie et révise le dernier chapitre sur la Chine. Pendant une bonne dizaine de minutes, il y arrive, mais son regard est ensuite attiré par quelque chose sur sa table de chevet. Juste à côté de sa tête, lorsqu'il se couche. Chaque soir, ou presque, il le regarde. L'origami. Celui que Gabin lui a donné. Il mordille le bout de son stylo, fixe le papier puis se lève du lit. Les révisions attendront.  
   
Délicatement, il prend le bout de feuille entre ses mains. Un petit papillon, fin, soigné et très réaliste. Il le garde dans une main, va fouiller dans son bureau pour en sortir une bobine de couture. Il ne sait même pas ce qu'elle fait là, mais elle tombe à point nommé. Il s'assoit sur sa chaise, allume une lampe pour y voir plus clair, pose l'origami sur le bureau et coupe une certaine largeur de fil. A l'aide d'une aiguille, il fait un tout petit trou, minuscule, au niveau du milieu du dos du papillon. Et, avec la plus grande précision du monde, y glisse le fil. Sans aucun problème, il y rentre. Et voilà, en un tour de main, c'est joué. Il est plutôt fier. Mais plus encore quand, sur la pointe des pieds, il monte debout sur son lit et enroule le fil autour d'un pan du lustre au plafond. Dans un soupir, il s'allonge sur le dos et regarde sa nouvelle décoration. Le papillon vole. Et s'il tend la main, écarte les doigts, il a l'impression de voguer à ses côtés parmi les astres.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ce chapitre est un peu plus court que les autres et il y aura sûrement des fautes, j'en suis désolée d'avance.  
> Bonne lecture. xx

 

' _It would be too easy to say that I feel invisible. Instead, I feel painfully visible, and entirely ignored._ '

 

— **David Levithan** **,** _**Every d**_ _ **ay.**_

 

 

 

 

Nolan déteste les lundi. Ce n'est pas nouveau. Mais celui-là, est sûrement le pire de tous. Comme d'habitude, on lui a donné des coups d'épaule à son arrivée le matin, on l'a poussé qu'il fasse tomber ses affaires et encore des tas de choses stupides que même des primaires ne font plus. Ça, il est habitué. Par contre, se retrouver dans la file d'attente pour passer au réfectoire, ça il déteste. De toute sa scolarité, en trois ans, il ne s'est rendu qu'une fois à la restauration du lycée. Premièrement, parce que les repas y sont infectes. Deuxièmement, parce que l'attente est souvent très longue et il est difficile de trouver une place seul. Et troisièmement, parce qu'il a tous les regards braqués sur lui quand il arrive dans le réfectoire avec son plateau. Alors, c'est une satisfaction pour lui d'y avoir échappé. Seulement aujourd'hui, Gabin n'a pas eu le temps d'aller acheter de quoi manger, sa mère était en déplacement et elle n'a pas eu le temps de lui préparer quoi que ce soit. Sans compter que son réfrigérateur est vide. Du moins, c'est ce que le bouclé lui a raconté ce matin, en cours d'anglais avant que le professeur n'arrive. Et Nolan l'avait regardé, l'air de dire : Et alors, qu'est-ce que ça me fait ? C'est vrai, ce n'était pas réellement son problème. Cela ne l'empêcherait pas de manger seul, sur un banc, dehors. Mais Gabin avait su trouver une faille, un moyen de le faire céder.

 

 

**« Non mais tu vois, tu n'es pas obligé de m'accompagner, évidemment, mais juste... Enfin, j'aimerai que tu viennes avec moi. Je n'ai pas tellement envie de manger seul, ou même avec les autres abrutis de la classe. Les entendre parler du dernier match de foot ou de combien de filles ils ont réussi à mettre dans leur lit, ça ne m'intéresse pas trop. »**

**« Et... Un garçon qui ne parle jamais, ça t'intéresse ? »**

**« Tu parles là. Puis, avec toi, je me sens à ma place. »**

 

 

Il lui avait répondu qu'il n'aimait pas manger au réfectoire et Gabin lui avait lancé un regard tellement attendrissant, accompagné d'une moue d'enfant triste, que Nolan n'avait pu que céder. La seconde après son : _oui_ , il avait tout de suite regretté. Il savait que ce serait un enfer pour lui, et il n'avait pas eu tord. A peine se sont-ils approchés de la grande porte battante, d'où sort déjà le brouhaha oppressant, que son coeur s'emballe. Il a la nausée. Il veut faire demi-tour. Seulement, il ne peut plus faire marche arrière. Il a promis à Gabin. Quoique... Ce n'était pas tellement une promesse. Mais, bizarrement, il se sentirait coupable de le laisser tomber maintenant. Si proche. Puis, il est affamé. Même si l'odeur n'est pas très alléchante, il peut se réconforter en se disant qu'il aura le droit à un bon dessert. Le seul point positif du menu proposé aujourd'hui. Alors, il fait un effort. Il sert les poings et suit le bouclé à l'intérieur. Parfois, il lui lance un regard en coin, un peu inquiet, lui demande silencieusement s'il va bien. Nolan fait toujours en sorte de détourner les yeux, il fixe le sol ou un point devant lui. Pour oublier le monde autour, les regards qui le perforent. Ses mains commencent à être moites autour du plateau en plastique, elles tremblent légèrement. Dans sa tête il se répète : _je peux le faire je peux le faire je peux le faire je peux le faire..._

 

Comme tout le monde, ils font la queue. Une attente qui se prolongent à cause de ceux qui ne savent pas choisir entre une salade de thon ou un œuf-mayonnaise. Le châtain a seulement envie de s'enfuir très vite, de quitter le réfectoire et de rejoindre l'air frais de l'hiver dehors. Son sac remplit de cahier de cours sur son dos rend le poids de son corps encore plus lourd, plus insupportable. C'est leur tour. Gabin mange pour quatre, et pourtant il reste mince avec des formes élancées et fines. Il prend une assiette de salade de riz, le plat principal qui se constitue de steak haché dur comme une semelle et des pâtes qui dégorgent d'eau, accompagnées de sauce tomate. Nolan accepte l'assiette que lui tend la grosse dame rousse avec un filet sur les cheveux, il n'a pas trop le choix de toutes manières, il a payé son repas avec l'argent qui lui sert à acheter son sandwich pour le lendemain. Autant ne pas le gâcher. Au niveau des desserts, il se sent un peu plus rassuré. Il hésite entre un yaourt au fruit ou un brownie. Étant donné qu'il est fondu de chocolat, il penche pour le deuxième choix. Comparé à celui de Gabin, son plateau est vide. Mais il est satisfait d'avoir eu la viennoiserie qu'il voulait, quand bien même elle semble un peu dure.

 

Seulement, son moment de paix n'est pas bien long. Il sent une tape ferme dans son dos, juste avant qu'il n'atteigne l'entrée dans le réfectoire avec toutes les tables, et il se fige sur place. Le trio d'imbéciles viennent barrer son chemin. Drew tient son plateau d'une main et passe son bras autour des épaules de Nolan. Il se crispe, serre sa prise autour du plastique. Il déteste les contacts en général. Mais avec eux, c'est encore pire, il les hait. C'est le plus gros de la bande qui amorce le premier geste, il tend la main et saisit le brownie posé sur le coin de son plateau en souriant, alors que le sien est déjà remplit au moins pour cinq personnes.

 

**« Merci pour le dessert ma belle, c'est trop sympa de ta part ! »**

 

Ils rient tous en même temps, Drew tape l'arrière de sa tête et retire son bras. Il leur fait signe de partir. Personne ne s'en préoccupe, ni les professeurs, ni les élèves, ni les surveillants. Il n'y a que Gabin, qui vient de quitter le coin des entrées pour finalement changer la sienne. Il fronce les sourcils, remarque l'immobilité de Nolan, ses jointures blanches à force de serrer le plateau, et le brownie dans la main d'un des garçons. Il s'avance de quelques pas et se met presque à crier.

 

 

**« Hey ! Rends-lui son dessert, tu ne... »**

**« Laisse tomber. »**

 

 

Nolan reprend la parole. Sur un ton froid et désespéré à la fois. Enfin non, pas tellement. Il y est habitué. Alors, ce n'est pas grave. Il ne regarde même pas dans sa direction, il ne veut simplement pas attirer l'attention encore plus. Le brun s'apprête à protester, à aller réclamer ce dessert volé, mais il se résigne finalement à le suivre vers une table au fond, contre un mur. Ils posent leur plateau, s'assoient. Gabin le regarde, prendre place en face de lui, tout au bout de la table rectangulaire. Malgré le brouhaha qui domine, le châtain parvient à distinguer sa voix.

 

 

**« Tu n'aurais pas dû les laisser faire. »**

 

 

Il hausse les épaules. Que répondre à ça ? Qu'aurait-il dû faire dans ce cas ? Ils auraient quand même volé son dessert. La situation n'aurait en rien changé. Elle aurait peut-être même empiré. S'opposer n'est, parfois, pas la meilleure solution. Nolan le sait mieux que personne. Il garde son calme, se renferme et encaisse, en silence. Souffre en silence. Bouche cousue. Et il s'autorise à lâcher prise, à ouvrir ses barrières quand il seul, le soir dans sa chambre. Il serre les poings autour du tissu de son coussin et hurle contre, l'oreiller étouffe son cri. Il est toujours muet, aux oreilles du monde, mais en lui tout se déchaîne. Une véritable tornade, une tempête, un ouragan, un raz-de-marée. Sa nature prend le dessus. Il ne contrôle plus rien. Parce que justement, il s'est retenu toute la journée pour ne pas ouvrir les vannes et laisser ses larmes couler, sa tristesse l'étouffer, sa vie le tuer.

 

Tête baisée, il joue avec le bout de sa fourchette contre un grain de riz froid, il n'a pas tellement faim. Il veut simplement tenir compagnie à Gabin le temps qu'il mange son repas, puis s'enfuir très rapidement de cette grande sale bondée et bruyante. Assourdissante même. Il ne sait même pas pourquoi il a accepté de venir au final. Ce n'est tellement pas dans ses habitudes. Autant de mettre les pieds dans le réfectoire que d'accepter de suivre quelqu'un, un quasi inconnu. Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, sa petite routine venait d'être brisée. Elle se déliait, petit à petit, depuis l'arrivée du bouclé dans son existence. Il ne savait pas quoi en penser, mais il était surtout effrayé. Apeuré de perdre ses repères, d'oublier ses limites et de lâcher prise trop rapidement. Trop rapidement pour qu'il évite la chute.

 

En attendant, il essaye de se concentre sur un point fixe, de faire taire le brouhaha dans sa tête, le bourdonnement qui lui donne déjà une migraine et la chaleur aux joues. Ils ne sont là que depuis deux minutes à peine, mais il a déjà envie de partir. De se lever, de laisser son plateau là et courir. Loin. Loin de tout. De tout le monde. Du monde entier. D'aller se réfugier quelque part où personne ne pourra l'atteindre, dans un endroit secret, inconnu de tous. Qui lui appartient. Hors de l'espace et du temps. Mais voilà, ce ne sont que des rêves d'adolescents. Des fictions qui ne se réaliseront jamais. Parce que sa vie sera vide. Il le sait pertinemment, il le sent au plus profond de son coeur. Son existence sera remplie de rien. D'un néant total. Peut-être qu'il exagère au fond, peut-être qu'il parviendra à satisfaire quelques désirs. Mais il n'est pas certain de parvenir à ressentir le bonheur parfait dont il rêve tant.

 

 

**« Nolan... ? Tu m'écoutes ? »**

 

 

Gabin le fait revenir à la réalité. Il cligne plusieurs fois des paupières et se redresse sur son siège en bois. Il a cette tendance à trop réfléchir, à partir loin dans ses réflexions sans vraiment s'en rendre compte. C'est inconscient, et il peut parfois se passer plusieurs minutes avant qu'il ne revienne les pieds sur Terre. Le brun le regarde en fronçant les sourcils, il tient son dessert entre ses doigts. Un muffin au chocolat avec des petites amandes dessus.

 

 

**« Je te disais de prendre mon dessert. »**

**« Quoi ? Mais non... Garde le. »**

 

 

Le bouclé pousse un petit soupir agacé, mais il a ce sourire aux coins de ses lèvres qui laisse transparaître une forme d'amusement. Sans demander quoi que ce soit, il pose le petit gâteau sur le plateau de Nolan et prend ensuite le pichet d'eau fraîche pour les servir tous les deux.

 

 

**« Je sais très bien que tu ne mangeras quasiment rien, alors accepte au moins. Tu avais l'air d'aimer le chocolat, alors... »**

**« Tu n'es pas obligé de... »**

**« Ce n'est pas de la pitié. Je vois ça comme une main tendue, une petite attention. Peu de gens ici donneraient leur dessert, surtout quelque chose à base de chocolat. »**

 

 

Nolan regarde alternativement la viennoiserie et Gabin. Il commence à manger, mâchant lentement ses aliments comme s'il n'avait jamais rien goûté d'aussi délicieux. Alors que ce ne sont que des grains de riz secs et durs et un steak carbonisé avec une sauce immonde. Il se mord la lèvre rapidement et prononce un faible _merci._ Il n'est pas très doué pour les remerciements. Un seul mot que, malgré le bruit autour, Gabin parvient à entendre. Parce qu'il affiche ce beau sourire sincère et timide à la fois, en terminant son plat. Le châtain regarde son plateau, repousse son assiette encore pleine et prend simplement le muffin pour décortiquer un petit bout qu'il porte à ses lèvres.

 

Ils mangent en silence, se jettent parfois des regards en coin, le bruit des conversations étouffées autour comble leur mutisme. Mais ce n'en est pas gênant pour autant. C'est même assez reposant. Ils se lèvent, vont ranger leur plateau, sortent. Gabin enfonce son bonnet sur ses petites boucles folles et se tourne vers lui ensuite, avec son éternel sourire. Vu que Nolan ne le regarde pas directement, il se penche légèrement pour venir attirer son attention.

 

 

**« Je me demandais, vu que tu m'as invité chez toi, si ça te dirait de venir à la maison ce soir ? Pas forcément pour dîner si tu as quelque chose de prévu, mais passer la fin d'après-midi ? »**

**« Tu... Tu ne dois pas te sentir obligé de m'inviter en retour. Ce n'était rien du tout. »**

**« Mais j'en ai envie, ça me ferait plaisir que tu viennes. On peut se voir en dehors des cours non ? Je veux dire, à part pour préparer un exposé. »**

 

 

Ils se regardent un long moment, sans rien dire. Gabin attend une réponse, une réaction. Nolan cherche ses mots, une manière de regrouper toutes les questions qui affluent dans son cerveau. Il y en a beaucoup trop. Il joue nerveusement avec ses doigts, tire dessus, les fait craquer et tape doucement dans un gravier avec sa chaussure. Un groupe de filles passent à leur côté, rigolent ensemble. Il détourne le regard puis serre sa main autour de la bretelle de son sac. Ses sourcils se froncent, il passe sa langue entre ses lèvres et sa voix en sort, enfin. Seulement une interrogation, mais elle englobe tout.

 

 

**« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi moi ? »**

 

Le brun hausse un sourcil, affiche un sourire amusé. Comme si la réponse était évidente et pouvait se lire sur son visage de poupon. Le problème est peut-être là. Nolan ne le regarde pas assez pour voir. Un regard peut parfois en dire plus que des milliers de mots. La réalité est là, sous ses yeux, si proche, il suffirait de dévier légèrement et lever son horizon de vue pour la sentir, pour la comprendre, pour l'embrasser. Mais il ne trouve plus la force de rehausser les yeux, il l'a perdu. Alors, Gabin prend le relais, l'aide à y voir clair, à travers cet énorme brouillard qui l'empêche d'avancer et de tenir sa tête bien haute.

 

 

**« Parce que je suis nouveau, que je n'ai personne, que tu as l'air aussi seul que moi et je me suis dit qu'ensemble, nous pourrions peut-être devenir quelque chose, au final. »**

 

 

Ses mots ne s'évaporent pas dans l'air, ils restent là. Pendus entre ses lèvres et le coeur du châtain qui trouve finalement le temps de planter son regard dans le sien. C'est nouveau. La vie est constituée de première fois et celle ci et leur première. Un début. Cela ne dure peut-être que quelques secondes, pas même cinq, mais c'est suffisant, c'est assez long. Assez important pour s'y attarder. Marron contre bleu. Un duel. Un peu d'électricité dans l'air, qui passe entre eux et hérisse les poils sur leurs bras. Ce n'est pas flagrant, mais c'est assez pour les réveiller. C'est à ce moment là que Gabin découvre la petite tâche orangée au milieu de son œil droit et la pointe d'émeraude qui se lie à celle bleutée. Un joli mélange.

 

Nolan réfléchit à ses mots, il se mord la lèvre, la triture presque jusqu'au sang. Jamais personne avant ne lui a proposé de commencer une relation quelle qu'elle soit. Amicale ou même amoureuse. Jamais personne n'a fait le premier pas vers lui. Il ne sait pas quoi penser. Il est perdu. Lancé dans un nouveau monde inconnu. Mais avant de se mettre en marche, il doit vérifier si cette terre est habitable, si elle est saine et sans danger. S'il ne risque pas de s'y perdre. Pourtant, en un regard, il a envie de faire confiance à Gabin. D'accepter la main qu'il lui tend depuis le début. Seulement, ce n'est jamais facile quand on jamais fait confiance à personne, de se laisser tomber en arrière à l'aveugle dans les bras de quelqu'un, d'un presque inconnu. Il est sceptique, c'est dans sa nature, c'est comme ça.

 

 

**« Je n'ai pas besoin d'amis. »**

**« Ce n'est pas une raison pour te retrouver totalement seul. Tu n'as peut-être pas besoin d'un meilleur ami, mais tu as besoin de quelqu'un, c'est certain. »**

**« Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? »**

**« Ça se voit, tu essais de le cacher mais quand on regarde de plus près on remarque que tu ne veux plus être seul. »**

**« Et tu voudrais rester avec quelqu'un comme moi ? »**

**«** **Quelqu'un comme toi ?** _Le brun fronce légèrement les sourcils et secoue la tête._ **Je ne vois pas ce que tu as ou fais de mal, justement. Personne n'est parfait et je crois que tu l'as très bien assimilé. Je ne te promets pas d'être la compagnie idéale, de te faire rire tout le temps, de te changer les idées constamment ou de te donner envie de sourire, mais je peux au moins essayer. Ma mère m'a toujours dit que c'est l'effort et le geste qui comptent plus que le résultat. Tu as le droit de me repousser, de me crier dessus, de me dire de m'en aller, de te laisser, ce n'est pas pour ça que je vais le faire. Je sens que tu as besoin d'aide. Et ce n'est pas de la pitié, je te préviens tout de suite. Juste que... Moi aussi à une époque j'avais besoin d'une épaule sur laquelle me reposer, et j'aurais bien aimé que quelqu'un me la prête. Alors oui, je veux rester avec toi... Si tu veux bien de moi aussi ? Tu n'es pas obligé d'accepter, seulement ça ne me fera pas fuir pour autant. »**

 

 

Le châtain retient son souffle quelques secondes, partagé entre l'envie de lui sauter dans les bras pour lui dire merci ou de fondre en larmes parce que personne ne lui a jamais parlé ainsi. Pas même sa famille. Ses mots sont si justes, vrais et humains, ils visent et touchent droit dans le coeur. A l'endroit sensible. Ses doigts tremblent légèrement sur la bretelle de son sac, il tente de réfléchir de façon cohérente. Le problème c'est que Nolan a tellement peu confiance en lui, tellement peu d'estime de lui-même, qu'il ne voit pas comment quelqu'un pourrait l'apprécier ou vouloir passer du temps à ses côtés. Il est pratiquement silencieux, pas doué pour les conversations, assez étrange, enfermé dans ses livres, dans son propre monde. Justement, son propre monde. Caché sous une bulle qu'il a mis du temps à construire et à façonner pour la rendre quasiment indestructible et compacte. Laisser entrer quelqu'un dedans impliquerait de créer une brèche, un petit trou qui causerait une fissure ou un impact, qui rendrait cette bulle fragile et vulnérable. Mais ce n'est pas son rôle, cette bulle doit le protéger lui. Lui l'être fragile et vulnérable, du monde entier qui presse sur son faible corps. Alors, ouvrir un bout de sa bulle, reviendrait à laisser entrer le poison et le venin. Tout ce qui peut l'attaquer et le faire souffrir avant de le tuer. A ses yeux, il est impossible d'accepter cette proposition. Parce qu'il a peur, peur d'avoir mal, de ressentir la douleur, la haine, la tristesse, de se retrouver blessé et abandonné au final.

 

D'un autre côté, il se dit qu'il a vraiment besoin d'aide. Que tenir et protéger cette bulle seul, par ses propres moyens, est quasiment impossible. Que, malgré ses illusions, elle finira bien par s'effriter et exploser un jour. Il a besoin d'en construire une plus solide, de la renforcer. Mais pour ça, il a besoin de deux mains de plus. D'une force supplémentaire. C'est un peu égoïste de penser ainsi, pour son propre bénéfice. Seulement, il a compris assez rapidement que penser aux autres avant soi n'était pas une si bonne idée. Il se mord la lèvre, baisse le regard vers ses converses noirs et blanches, cherche ses mots. Ce n'est jamais facile de poser des mots sur ce qu'on redoute. Nolan ne sait pas réellement ce que signifie l'amitié, ou du moins son dernier souvenir en date de cette relation remonte à trop longtemps pour qu'il puisse s'en souvenir. Il n'est pas doué avec la parole et encore moins avec les gestes, il a l'impression de tout faire à l'envers, de tout rater. Que chaque bras tendu, chaque pas en avant signe un échec. Cependant, il se dit qu'il a besoin de tomber, de chuter, de se blesser pour apprendre de ses erreurs et ne plus les commettre. Alors, lentement, il hoche la tête et la relève vers le bouclé, puis souffle ces quelques mots tremblants.

 

 

**« On... On peut essayer, mais je ne suis pas facile à vivre, je te préviens. »**

**« Qui t'as dit que je l'étais ? »**

 

 

Gabin lui adresse un sourire, soudain soulagé, ses épaules se tassent légèrement et il lui fait un signe de tête pour lui demander de le suivre vers leur prochaine salle de cours. Même s'il ne se déroulera que dans une petite demi-heure. Il ne dit rien, il le suit de près. Rien ne semble avoir changé dans leurs attitudes ou leurs gestes. C'est comme avant. Ils ne sont pas amis d'ailleurs, c'est simplement une phase d'expérimentation. Pour voir s'ils peuvent se soutenir et se relever l'un l'autre. La première épreuve les frappe déjà. Ils arrivent à peine dans le couloir qui mène aux salles de cours, désert à cette heure-ci, que le groupe d'amis de Drew arrive et créer des tensions électriques. Leur leader n'est pas là, mais ça ne les empêche pas de s'en prendre aux plus faibles. Ils marchent de façon déterminé, Nolan se décale légèrement sur le côté, pour les éviter ou se faire tout petit, mais ce n'est pas si facile. Parce que le grand musclé le bouscule et fait tomber son sac au sol. La petite bande s'arrête, se met à rire, tandis que le châtain se fige encore. Son corps entier se met en pause. Gabin lui, se retourne et fronce les sourcils, prêt à attaquer. Un brun assez petit mais costaud, ouvre son sac et en sort un vêtement rouge assez fin, un sourire malsain se dessine sur ses lèvres et ses yeux brillent de méchanceté.

 

 

**« Tiens, on a retrouvé ta petite culotte dans les vestiaires des garçons, tu as du la perdre la dernière fois au badminton. »**

 

 

Il lance le sous-vêtement aux pieds de Nolan qui garde les yeux et la tête baissée, il sert ses doigts autour des sangles de son sac. Tellement fort que ses jointures deviennent blanches. Il se retint, pour ne pas flancher, pour ne pas craquer. Pas devant eux, pas devant le monde. Il attendra ce soir, quand il sera seul dans son lit. Dans ses oreilles, il entend son coeur résonner à une vitesse folle, qui se mêle aux rires des six garçons en face de lui. Mais bientôt, c'est la voix énervée du bouclé à ses côtés qui se fait entendre. D'abord ses pas, quatre, sur le sol. Il s'avance pour les affronter et prendre sa défense. Encore une première.

 

 

**« Tu es certain que tu n'y as pas perdu ton cerveau là-bas toi aussi ? »**

 

 

Leurs rires se calment, la tension revient, l'atmosphère est lourde, pesante. Il y a un silence pendant une longue minute, pendant laquelle Nolan redresse légèrement les yeux et remarque les poings serrés de Gabin et son allure sûre et forte. Il dégage tellement d'assurance, de présence, qu'il a envie de lui demander comment il fait pour garder la tête haute face à eux.

 

 

**« Mêle toi de tes affaires, mec. »**

**« Justement, tu embêtes mon ami donc ce sont mes affaires. »**

**«** **Et il ne sait pas se défendre tout seul ton ami ?** _Rit un autre garçon, l'air hautain._   **»**

**« Et vous ne savez pas attaquer tout seul non plus ? Vous êtes toujours obligé de vous y prendre en bande pour vous sentir plus fort ? »**

**« Pour qui tu te prends là ? »**

**« Et toi, alors ? »**

 

 

La situation est totalement renversée, ils sont tous sans voix. Gabin a le dernier mot. Le garçon qui a pris la parole en premier secoue la tête et lui jette un regard mauvais en coin avant de faire signe à ses amis de le suivre. Aussi rapidement qu'ils sont venus, ils repartent. Le silence revient. Ce n'est pas pesant, mais simplement très tendu. Ils ne disent rien pendant quelques secondes, jusqu'à ce que le bouclé s'avance vers Nolan et se penche pour ramasser son sac. Il le remet sur son épaule doucement, laisse traîner ses doigts contre son pull un quart de seconde puis prend ensuite le sous-vêtement du bout des doigts pour le jeter à la poubelle. Le châtain ose à peine relever sa tête, il sent ses lèvres trembler et les larmes monter à ses yeux. Il doit se retenir encore quelques heures, jusqu'à rentrer chez lui. Gabin revient à ses côtés, il se penche légèrement pour le regarder et murmure ensuite, en voyant son visage crispé...

 

 

**« Tu peux pleurer, tu as le droit. »**

 

 

Nolan relève la tête, le regarde dans les yeux, pendant plusieurs secondes. Tiraillé entre l'envie de fondre en larmes et de le prendre dans ses bras pour le serrer très fort. C'est étrange de ressentir cela, un tel mélange. C'est étrange de voir à quel point de simples mots peuvent retourner l'estomac et picoter la peau jusqu'à presque la brûler. Il le sent, au niveau de sa poitrine. Il l'a trouvé. L'épaule sur laquelle se reposer, l'aide dont il a besoin. Parce que Gabin ne lui demande pas de sourire, de se rependre ou de les ignorer. Au contraire, il lui montre que c'est totalement humain et normal d'avoir ses faiblesses, de ne pas en avoir peur, parce que s'en rendre compte et les contrer le rendra plus fort.


	7. Chapter 7

_**«** _ _I survived because the fire inside me burned brighter than the fire around me. »_

_-_ **Joshua Graham.**

 

  
   
   
Jamais, même dans ses plus lointains souvenirs, Nolan ne s'était rendu chez quelqu'un par lui-même. Avec ses parents si, plusieurs fois, à des dîners chez de la famille ou des collègues de travail. Mais, d'aussi loin qu'il s'en souvienne, c'est la première fois qu'il allait mettre les pieds chez un ami. Parents ou non. Pour le peu de connaissances ou de proximités qu'il avait eu avec des personnes de son âge, il s'était une seule fois retrouvé dans une pièce avec une jeune adolescente d'un an de moins que lui, lors de l'année de ses quinze ans, la fille du patron de son père. A qui, d'ailleurs, il n'avait adressé que deux mots durant toute la soirée : bonjour, au revoir. Oui, la difficulté pour nourrir une conversation était, et est toujours, un problème depuis sa naissance. Et jusqu'ici, une seule personne est parvenue à s'y accommoder. Précisément celle chez qui il allait se rendre ce soir. Alors, ce serait mentir que de dire que son coeur ne bat pas la chamade à ce moment précis dans son coeur. Il a toujours en lui, malgré ses efforts pour ne pas s'en préoccuper, l'appréhension de ne pas plaire aux autres. Ce n'est pas tellement qu'il veut que tout le monde tombe sous son charme, mais ce sont tout de même les parents de son am... De Gabin. Du moins, la mère de Gabin. Cela ne serait pas si impressionnant, n'est-ce pas ?  
   
Lors de la pause de l'après-midi, il a envoyé un message à ses parents pour les prévenir qu'il ne rentrerait qu'après le dîner, puisqu'un camarade l'invitait à manger. Sa mère avait presque cru à une blague et il avait grincé des dents en serrant ses doigts autour de son portable, sans prendre la peine de répondre à son message. Il les avait prévenu, il n'allait pas non plus se justifier. Cela lui permet de passer du temps en dehors de sa maison, et c'est toujours à prendre. Il est tout de même un peu stressé, mais il sait aussi qu'il peut compter sur Gabin pour parler à sa place ou le mettre un minimum à l'aise. Il est toujours doué pour ça, comme une deuxième nature. Son oppose total. Il va facilement vers les gens, sait nourrir une conversation, garde toujours ce sourire heureux sur son visage. Une boule d'énergie positive. Et Nolan l'envie, il veut savoir comment il fait, connaître son secret pour paraître et être, quasiment, tout le temps aussi débordant de vie. Parce qu'il n'est pas dupe, il sait que personne ne peut être ainsi tous les jours, qu'il y a forcément des bas qui accompagnent des hauts. Mais il ne demande pas, il attend que le brun se sente prêt à parler de ça par lui-même. Ça doit être une initiative et pas une obligation. Nolan a ses secrets, Gabin à les siens, tout le monde en a.  
   
Gabin habite un joli petit quartier campagnard, plutôt éloigné de la ville, les maisons ont toutes un style différent, pas trop proches les unes des autres. Et elles possèdent chacune un grand jardin arrière, parfois l'on peut même voir une piscine qui dépasse. Mais surtout, c'est silencieux, calme, reposant. Aucun bruit, ou presque. De temps en temps un chien qui aboie ou une voiture qui passe sur la route. Ils ont du prendre le bus, pendant vingt minutes pour arriver ici, et marcher près de dix de plus ensuite. Le bouclé s'arrête devant une demeure qui semble un peu plus petite que les autres, la façade est peinte en un beau beige, les fenêtres en un marron clair, le toit également et le petit jardin avant laisse apparaître de multiples plans de fleurs colorées, elles ressortent d'autant plus en dessous du léger soleil brillant de l'hiver. Nolan en prend plein les yeux, il regarde partout, avant de lever la tête vers son camarade qui pose une main sur son avant bras pour attirer son attention. Gabin semble anxieux, ou stressé, ou quelque chose d'autre qui le tracasse. Du moins son expression est étrange, différente de celle de d'habitude. Il se mord la lèvre, jette un regard vers l'arrière, vers la maison, soupire.  
   
   
**« Je voudrais te dire quelque chose avant qu'on ne rentre... »**  
**« Oui ? »**  
**« J'ai... Je n'ai pas dis toute la vérité, tu... Je ne... »**  
   
   
Mais avant qu'il n'ai pu finir sa phrase, la porte s'ouvre sur une femme et un assez gros chien qui fonce dehors comme s'il en meurt d'envie depuis des heures. Il remue et court partout, avant de venir sauter autour de Gabin, dont le visage se crispe encore plus. Il se penche tout même pour caresser le dos de l'animal et lui fit signe de descendre, de se calmer, car il commence à venir renifler l'invité. Il va alors jouer dans le jardin, renifler les fleurs et trouver un coin idéal pour s'allonger. Nolan n'a jamais eu de chien, celui là est assez impressionnant, mais il semble juste avoir envie de s'amuser et d'avoir de l'attention. La femme à la porte s'avance, dépose un sac noir dans une grande poubelle en plastique et s'approche des deux garçons, avec un grand sourire, qui n'est pas inconnu aux yeux du châtain. Elle porte un simple gilet en laine gris, qu'elle referme bien sur sa poitrine en serrant ses bras autour d'elle. Ses cheveux blonds, mi longs, sont rattachés en un chignon assez brouillon au dessus de sa tête.  
   
   
**«** **Bonjour maman,** _dit Gabin d'une petite voix pour engager la conversation,_ **je te présente Nolan. »**  
**« Oh bonjour, je suis ravie de te rencontrer enfin, Gab n'arrête pas de parler de toi ! »**  
**« Maman ! »**  
   
   
Nolan peut le jurer, c'est la première fois qu'il voit le bouclé aussi gêné et même rosir légèrement des joues. Il soupire et lève les yeux au ciel, détournant le regard vers son chien, mais la femme sourit d'autant plus et vient faire la bise au châtain. Il est un peu gêné aussi, surprit de rencontrer quelqu'un d'aussi chaleureux et vivant. Au moins, il sait d'où Gabin tient sa joie de vivre.  
   
   
**« Bonjour madame, enchanté aussi... »**  
**« Oh non, pas de madame avec moi, j'ai l'impression d'avoir vingt ans de plus ! Appelle moi Hélène. »**  
**« D'accord, alors. »**  
**« Allez, rentrez il commence à faire froid ! Je vous ai préparé un bon chocolat chaud en attendant le repas de ce soir. »**  
   
   
Alors que la femme fait déjà sa route vers l'intérieur de la maison, le bouclé pousse un léger soupir, hausse les épaules et fait signe à Nolan de le suivre. Mais avant d'entrer, le châtain fronce les sourcils et appel son attention.  
   
   
**« Qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire ? »**  
**«** **Je...** _Il se mord la lèvre et secoue la tête_. **Laisse tomber, ce n'est... Tu verras plus tard. »**  
   
   
Son ton reste légèrement inquiet toutefois. Ils rentrent, suivis par le chien, la chaleur du foyer réchauffe tout de suite leurs membres. Ils retirent leurs couches de vêtements, gardent tout de même leurs pulls et se rendent au salon. Il est ouvert sur une grande cuisine à l'américaine, dans les tons taupe et blanc. Chaque objet, chaque couleur se répond et se suit. Dans ce décor, rien ne fait tâche. C'est un mélange entre le nouveau et l'ancien, sans que ce ne soit trop, des touches d'industriel pour donner un aspect brut et vieux. Tout est en ordre. En place. Tout est chaleureux et accueillant. Si bien que Nolan s'y sentirait facilement chez lui. La télévision est allumée, le son pratiquement muet, juste pour servir de fond sonore. Pour éviter un gros silence. Sur l'îlot qui sert à la fois de table et de séparation entre la cuisine et la salon, se trouvent deux tasses fumantes.  
   
Gabin aborde à nouveau son sourire et va prendre place sur un tabouret noir et gris, il tourne dessus et regarde Nolan, tout timide, au milieu de cette grande pièce. Il essaie de se faire tout petit. Son sac de cours encore sur ses épaules, il laisse ses yeux traîner au sol. Le bout de ses Converses collés l'un contre l'autre. Le bouclé se met à rire légèrement, mais encore une fois, ce n'est pas pour se moquer. Il le trouve plutôt intriguant en fait, il a du mal à le comprendre, à la cerner et ça le rend d'avantage attirant. Pas seulement dans le sens physique, parce que oui il trouve Nolan beau, charmant, mais son esprit le semble tout autant. Voir plus.  
   
   
**« Tu viens ? Ça va te réchauffer de boire du chocolat. »**  
   
   
Le châtain relève la tête, les lèvres entre-ouvertes, avant qu'il ne morde son inférieure. Il va poser son sac au pied de la table basse, lentement et prendre place sur le tabouret tournant à côté de celui de son camarade. C'est là, du haut de son siège droit, qu'il remarque la mère de famille en train de préparer un repas, sur l'îlot central, en plein milieu. Derrière elle, un grand réfrigérateur de style américain, bleu pastel, et toutes les machines électriques nécessaires, indispensables dans une cuisine. Elle coupe des légumes, assez rapidement, comme ces chefs cuisiniers à la télévision. Gabin lui explique alors qu'elle travail dans un restaurant, dont elle est la patronne. Ce qui explique tout. Elle est dans son élément, ça se voit, ça se sent. Dans ses gestes, dans ses expressions, dans l'amour qu'elle met dans chaque esquisse.  
   
Nolan glisse ses doigts autour de la tasse encore brûlante, ça réchauffe ses paumes, il en frissonne même. Gabin souffle sur le liquide marron, la tête penchée légèrement en avant, puis porte la tasse à ses lèvres rosées. Comme ses joues. De côté, ses boucles sont encore plus flagrantes, elles entourent le haut de son visage, ses tempes, sa mâchoire, dont l'os est parfaitement dessiné, et retombent sur le haut de sa nuque. Ses cheveux ne sont pas bien longs, mais assez épais, assez pour que Nolan ressente l'envie d'y passer ses doigts et jouer avec. D'abord, durant quelques secondes, Gabin ne le voit pas. Il est trop occupé, paupières closes, à savourer la sensation du chocolat chaud qui coule dans sa gorge et réchauffe son corps. Mais quand il les rouvre, il sent le regard de Nolan sur lui. Il sourit en coin, passe sa langue entre ses lèvres pour happer les gouttes qui voudraient s'échapper, repose sa tasse.  
   
   
**« Tu devrais le boire, il va être froid. »**  
   
   
Quand il tourne, enfin, son regard vers lui, il remarque l'expression gênée sur son visage et le rouge qui teinte ses joues. Maintenant, il sait ce que cela fait, d'être fixé. Le brun s'apprête à reprendre la parole, pour s'amuser un peu avec lui, le taquiner, mais le chien, précédemment allongé sur le tapis gris du salon se relève d'un coup et aboie. Deux secondes, une portière claque, deux secondes, des pas, la porte s'ouvre. Une femme d'une trentaine d'année, également, fait son entrée. Elle a des cheveux bruns, coupés au carré, la taille fine et svelte, malgré son manteau et son bonnet. Elle retire tout, alors que les trois personnes dans la pièces se retournent vers elle. Elle caresse le chien, lui pose un baiser sur le crâne et s'avance au salon. Un grand sourire sur le visage. Visage qui est, en beaucoup de points, similaire à celui de Gabin.  
   
   
**« Bonjour tout le monde ! »**  
   
   
Elle est assez grande, élancée, elle approche de l'îlot et pose un baiser sur le front du bouclé, passes doigts dans ses cheveux et lui se recule en grognant. Mais il lui sourit quand même. Elle se tourne ensuite vers leur invité et penche légèrement sa tête sur le côté.  
   
   
**« Bonjour, tu dois être Nolan, c'est ça ? »**  
**« Bonjour, oui c'est moi. »**  
   
   
Même s'il est un peu confus, si la situation lui semblait floue, il reste poli et salut chaque personne qui fait de même. Le bouclé a tourné son tabouret pour le regarder, l'expression inquiète de tout à l'heure est revenue. Il joue avec ses doigts, l'interroge silencieusement avec ses yeux. Mais Nolan ne comprend pas trop, il est perdu.  
   
   
**« Ravie de te rencontrer alors, depuis le temps que Gab nous parle de son fameux camarade de classe ! Je suis Roxanne. »**  
**« S'il te plaît.... »**  
**« Mais quoi chéri, ta mère a raison ! Vu tous les mérites qu'il te donnait, on pensait qu'il t'avait inventé de toute pièce. »**  
   
   
Les deux femmes se mettent à rire, ensemble. Une parfaite harmonie. Et là, il comprend. Ça lui tombe dessus. Ce n'est pas lourd, ce n'est pas choquant, mais il lui faut quelque seconde pour réagir, pour assimiler. Le regard de Gabin dit tout, il sait qu'il sait. Il sait qu'il a compris. Plus encore quand, Roxanne s'avance alors dans la cuisine, un sourire heureux sur les lèvres et vient déposer un léger baiser sur celles de Hélène. Gabin a deux mères. C'est sa famille. Nolan n'aime pas tellement dire ça comme ça : _deux mères_. Comme si ça sortait de l'ordinaire. Mais c'est simplement pour concrétiser la chose, poser des mots dessus. Expliquer. Le bouclé lui jette un regard pour lui faire comprendre qu'ils en parleront après, quand ils seront seuls. Il hoche la tête et boit la première gorgée de son chocolat, qui a un peu refroidit. Au moins, il ne se brûle pas les lèvres.  
   
Pendant près d'une heure, ils restent là. Tous les quatre. Ils font connaissance. Du moins, les deux femmes essaient d'apprendre à connaître le nouvel ami de leur fils. Elles sont toujours souriantes et chaleureuses, Nolan se demande si c'est simplement une apparence, mais quand il remarque les interactions entre Gabin et les deux parents, il se rend compte que ce n'est pas de la comédie. Que cette famille est belle, soudée, forte et aimante. Tout le contraire de la sienne. Il ressent cette pointe de jalousie, il envie le bouclé, d'avoir quelqu'un à qui se confier, quelqu'un à serrer dans ses bras, une grande personne qui peut l'écouter et comprendre ses problèmes d'adolescent. Ou simplement l'aimer en retour. Il se dit que lui, ne pourra jamais avoir ça. Que, malgré les faux efforts de sa mère, il ne se sentira jamais -assez- aimé. Et son père n'essaie même pas, il ne fait aucun pas vers lui, pour essayer de le comprendre ou l'approcher. C'est à peine, d'ailleurs, s'il a fait son éducation. Nolan n'est pas le fils parfait, celui à son image, qu'il voulait façonner à sa manière. Qui regarderait le foot avec lui, qui supporterait son équipe également, qui irait voir des matchs, ferait du skate en plus de la de la boxe par dessus le marché, et ramènerait une jolie fille à la maison aussi. Surtout. Le plus important.  
   
Quand ils finissent leur tasse, Gabin tapote doucement la jambe du châtain et lui fait signe de le suivre. Il jette un regard timide vers l'arrière, pour demander la permission de quitter le salon en quelque sorte et le sourire de Roxanne l'incite à faire comme chez lui. Alors, un peu plus à l'aise, il suit le brun qui quitte le salon, l'emmène dans un long couloir d'entrée, monte l'escalier et entre à la troisième porte au fond du couloir. Sa chambre. Nolan s'arrête juste avant, par politesse, mais l'autre jeune homme rit et lui dit d'entrer. Toujours amusé par sa gêne. Sa chambre avait tout de celle d'un adolescent comme les autres, quelques photographies sur les murs, un bureau en pagaille, un lit simple, un grand poster de la lune décomposée sous ses plusieurs formes face à l'endroit où il dort, une grande bibliothèque avec plusieurs ouvrages, gros ou fins, une grande armoire également et quelques babioles qui traînaient au sol ou sur les étagères. Gabin prend place sur son lit, tapote la place à côté de lui pour proposer à celui qu'il considère comme son ami de s'asseoir.  
   
   
**« Alors, tu as compris, n'est-ce pas ? »**  
   
   
Nolan hoche la tête puis regarde l'expression nerveuse du bouclé, il ne l'a encore jamais vu dans cet état. Il joue avec les doigts, puis pousse un léger soupir. A la fois de soulagement, de lui avoir dit, et d'agacement. Parce qu'il s'en veut à lui-même de lui avoir caché cela.  
   
   
**« Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ? »**  
**« Ce n'est pas contre toi, je sais que... Que tu aurais accepté et compris, j'ai confiance en toi, je voulais te le dire bien avant d'ailleurs. Mais, quand tes parents ont abordé le sujet de ma famille, je n'ai pas... Osé leur dire que j'avais deux mères. Alors, j'ai préféré inventer un mensonge, plutôt que... Je ne les juge pas, ils sont très gentils avec moi, ta mère surtout. Seulement... Je ne voulais pas qu'il réagisse mal. On ne peut jamais prévoir la manière dont les gens vont réagir à... Ce genre de choses. »**  
**« Un père, une mère. Deux mères. Deux pères. Ça ne change rien du tout. Peu importe l'avis de mes parents, ils n'ont pas la science infuse. Et sûrement pas le droit de juger avec qui j'ai le droit d'être am... D'être. »**  
   
   
Le châtain se rattrape sur son dernier mot, mais Gabin a tout à fait compris son attention, il relève alors la tête et son sourire apparaît de nouveau. Léger et fragile. Mais il est là. Sur le bout de ses lèvres. Existant. Pas encore lumineux comme les autres, mais il arrive. C'est le plus important. Gabin se sent prêt à se confier, à ouvrir ses barrières légères. Il s'allonge sur le dos, fixe son plafond blanc et inspire avant de se lancer. A ses premières paroles, Nolan suit son mouvement et s'étend à ses côtés. Silencieux. Pour la première fois, il tend l'oreille, il se préoccupe des problèmes des autres. D'un autre.  
   
   
**« Mes mamans sont très fortes, tu sais. Elles se connaissent depuis leur adolescence, elles ont eu des hauts et des bas, comme tous les couples je suppose, mais je suis très fier d'être leur fils. J'ai... Quand j'étais au collège et au lycée, on a m'en a fait pas mal baver parce que j'avais une famille différente selon la plupart des autres élèves. Même les parents étaient vraiment méchants parfois, envers elles quand elles venaient assister aux réunions avec les professeurs ou à différentes activités. C'est pour ça que je suis ici cette année, parce que nous avons déménagés. Dans mon ancien lycée, je... J'ai subi des violences, surtout verbales, mais aussi physiques. Juste une fois, seulement ça compte aussi... Je me suis fait taper à la sortie des cours. A cause de mes mères et aussi pour mon orientation sexuelle, que j'assume ouvertement. Un groupe de garçons m'attendaient, ils m'ont dit que les gens comme nous étaient répugnants et contre nature, avant de commencer à me donner quelques coups. »**  
   
   
Sa voix vrille, déraille, vers la fin de sa phrase. Il a besoin que ça sorte, d'ouvrir les vannes et de tout laisser sortir. Une grosse partie. Nolan comprend, il ne dit rien, mais il comprend. Parfaitement, même. Et pour le faire savoir, il se rapproche légèrement de lui pour faire toucher leur épaule. Ce n'est trois fois rien, pourtant ce simple geste suffit à rassurer le brun qui pousse un soupir tremblant. Puis reprend son récit.  
   
   
**« Ils n'ont pas eu l'occasion de faire plus, parce que deux filles passaient par ce chemin où ils m'avaient coincés et sont partis prévenir des surveillants. On les as retenu avant qu'ils ne partent, ils sont allés dans le bureau du principal. Moi, à l'infirmerie. Ils ont appelé mes mamans et elles ont quittés leur travail pour venir me chercher. Parce que j'avais réellement la trouille, j'étais surtout choqué et secoué. Elles aussi. Hélène tremblait, ne savait pas quoi dire et Roxanne pleurait en caressant mon visage abîmé. Je n'ai plus voulu remettre les pieds au lycée, elles ont portés plaintes, évidemment. Ces quatre garçons ont été expulsés provisoirement de l'établissement après plusieurs heures de colle et des blâmes. Ils se sont retrouvés sans école. »**  
   
   
Un début de larmes est perceptible dans sa voix, enfoui mais présent, caché bien derrière. Nolan trouve cela incroyablement courageux d'en parler à coeur ouvert, à un garçon qu'il ne connaît que depuis à peine un mois.  
   
   
**« Aujourd'hui, je ne sais pas ce qu'ils sont devenus, mais s'ils récidivent, ils peuvent se retrouver en garde à vue et en prison pour mineur. Enfin, c'est ce que nous a dit le policier, pour nous rassurer. Ce n'était pas suffisant à nos yeux, mais c'était le minimum, la loi je présume. Donc... Nous avons déménagés, loin, pour que je retrouve un autre lycée. Mes mamans ont du démissionner. Elles ont retrouvé du travail rapidement et... Moi, les cours. Pour le moment, ça se passe bien. Je n'ai eu aucun problème... »**  
   
   
_Pour le moment._ Ce sont les trois mots qu'il ajoute à la fin de sa tirade, dans un murmure à peine audible. Nolan, cependant, l'entend parfaitement et le comprend. Le ressent. Battre contre sa poitrine et pulser dans ses veines. Ce n'est pas de la haine, ou du dégoût, c'est plus puissant encore. Plus dur et plus fort. Il a presque envie de pleurer. Parce qu'il se plaint, il se croit le bouc et misère de la Terre entière, mais il oublie qu'il n'est pas l'unique être humain à subir le harcèlement. En voyant Gabin se comporter de manière très humble et fière devant ceux qui l'agressent, il se dit qu'il a dû bien évoluer. Apprendre de son passé. Se forger une carapace solide, qui ne lui fait pas courber l'échine devant les autres. Et il l'envie, il a envie de lui demander : passe moi un peu de ton courage, s'il te plaît, tu veux bien partager ? Il veut lui ressembler, avoir sa force, sa conviction, sa répartie et des personnes sur qui compter derrière. Sa famille.  
   
Ils sont à peine éclairés, seulement par la petite lampe de chevet qui donne une couleur tirant sur le jaune, mais en tournant sa tête vers lui, Nolan remarque son visage crispé et le tremblement de ses lèvres. Ses paupières closes. Il n'a pas prononcé un seul mot depuis le début, pour le laisser parler comme il en avait envie, il sentait bien aussi que Gabin n'a pas besoin de paroles réconfortantes. Parfois, le silence en dit beaucoup plus. Cela tombe bien, parce que Nolan n'est pas très doué pour la conversation. Mais là, il sent qu'il a besoin de quelque chose. D'une présence. D'un signe. D'un soutient. Pour dire : je suis là, moi aussi. Alors, lentement, timidement, il bouge sa main, glisse ses doigts dans un frôlement contre son bras, son poignet et vient chercher les siens. Gabin émet un léger sursaut, il tourne sa tête vers la sienne et resserre ses doigts autour des siens avant de sourire. Ce vrai sourire. Qui peut faire fondre n'importe quel glacier. Qui murmure un merci silencieux mais qui résonne comme un tremblement de terre dans leur coeur.  
   
Et ça fait du bien, parfois, de constater que nous ne sommes pas les seuls à traîner de lourds démons derrière soi.


	8. Chapter 8

 

_"Never apologize for burning too brightly or collapsing into yourself every night. That is how galaxies are made. " -_ **Tyler Kent White.**

  
 

   
   
Nolan ne sait pas trop ce qui lui a plus coupé le souffle ce matin, à la grille du lycée, appuyé contre le muret et à l'écart de l'attroupement d'élèves qui fument. Il consomme sa cigarette seul. Dans sa bulle, encore. Ça aurait pu être un jour comme les autres, ça aurait pu se dérouler sur le plan de cette petite routine qui s'installe un peu plus chaque seconde. Cela aurait pu... Mais le soleil brille depuis ce matin, en plein mois de Novembre. Il brûle littéralement les yeux et il est obligé de détourner le regard pour ne pas être ébloui. Ce surplus de lumière lui donne déjà mal à la tête. Il serre les dents, tire une autre bouffée. Il entend des rires, reconnaît l'un des deux, il appartient à Gabin. Gabin qui discute avec deux autres garçons, deux amis sûrement. Il a l'air heureux. Son teint rayonne autant que la boule de feu au dessus d'eux. A cette vue, à son air joyeux, Nolan ressent quelque chose qui le démange, qui le gratte et fait chauffer ses joues. Une légère pointe de jalousie qu'il réfute immédiatement, sans prendre le temps de s'y attarder ou d'y réfléchir. Il la repousse, loin. A des milliers de kilomètres de lui. Sur une autre planète même. Tout droit dans le système solaire. Il n'a pas besoin de chercher longtemps avec quel autre sujet s'occuper l'esprit puisque le brun arrive vers lui, seul. Son sourire n'a pas quitté son visage. Toujours là. Tracé, ancré sur ses lèvres. Plus beau encore que celui qu'il arborait avant. Sa voix est douce, comme une caresse timide.  
   
   
**« Bonjour. »**  
**« Salut... »**  
**« Tu viens ? Ça va bientôt sonner. »**  
   
   
Il se contente de hocher la tête, écrase sa cigarette et le suit à l'intérieur. Sans rien ajouter. Parce que c'est aussi simple que cela. Malgré ce soleil, la froid reste présent. Plus vil et glacial encore. Alors, retrouver la chaleur entre ces murs le met assez à l'aise. Il dénoue son écharpe, ouvre la fermeture de son blouson sans pour autant l'enlever. Les cours ne débute que dans dix minutes, ils ont le temps de se rendre devant la salle de philosophie. Nolan sent les regards sur lui, mais il n'en tient pas compte, il a l'impression que sa carapace est plus solide avec quelqu'un à ses côtés. Quelqu'un qui le protège des mauvaises ondes et les aspire pour lui, les encaisse quasiment toutes à sa place. Et ça lui fait un bien fou de se libérer, même quelques heures, de ce poids immense sur ses épaules faiblardes. Il peut souffler. Respirer correctement. Voir la vie en grand, la tête haute, le menton face au monde ouvert à lui. Derrière lui, il n'a plus peur de marcher en regardant droit devant. C'est exactement comme si un champ de force invisible les protégeait, le protégeait.  
   
Le professeur ne se fait pas trop attendre, il est même légèrement en avance. Nolan et Gabin profitent d'être premiers dans les rangs pour se rendre au milieu de la salle, vers les fenêtres. Parce que Nolan, et son voisin l'a bien remarqué, aime jeter quelques œillades discrètes dehors, entre deux phrases écrites sur son cahier. Dans le brouhaha quotidien des conversations de bon matin, le grincement des chaises sur le sol, les élèves sortent leurs affaires et c'est à ce moment précis que la surprise touche Nolan en plein coeur. Il arrête tout mouvement, les yeux brillants, les lèvres entre-ouvertes, il fixe les doigts de Gabin. Pendant plusieurs secondes. Assez longues. Un laps de temps durant lequel plus rien autour n'existe. Tout ce qu'il voit, tout ce sur quoi son attention se concentre ce sont ses ongles colorés d'une jolie couleur violacée foncée, presque noire. Une nuance qui suit parfaitement avec ses vêtements d'aujourd'hui, un gros pull marron sombre et un jean noir, simple, mais qui lui va à merveille.  
   
Gabin sent son regard sur lui, il cherche à déceler une réaction, n'importe laquelle. Il trouve la surprise dessinée sur son visage, alors il affiche un sourire en coin et pose son sac au sol avant de s'asseoir sur la chaise en bois. Sa mission est une réussite, il se sent fier, content. Il vient d'accomplir quelque chose de beau et grand. De petits pas qui amènent à un grand résultat. Ce n'est pas encore très solide, très concret, mais ça avance, ça se rapproche. Et il est d'autant plus heureux quand il voit les joues de son voisin de colorer d'un léger voile rosé. Nolan fuit son regard, essaie de calmer ses rougissements. Aux yeux des autres, ce n'est peut-être trois fois rien, mais aux siens, c'est le geste le plus précieux au monde. Il commence à se dire que le soleil, présent haut dans le ciel depuis ce matin, n'est pas seulement le fruit de la météo, mais aussi de toutes ces petites attentions discrètes que lui offrent Gabin.  
   
   
**« Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? »**  
   
   
Ce n'est qu'à la fin du cours, quand les chaises grincent et que tout le monde sort, que Nolan ose poser la question au bouclé. Discrètement, mais assez fort pour qu'il puisse l'entendre et distinguer sa voix à travers tout ce brouhaha. Il range son cahier dans son sac, remonte la fermeture et tourne son visage vers le sien, souriant.  
   
   
**« Je me disais que cette couleur coordonnais bien avec la tienne. C'est ma maman, Hélène, qui m'a aidé à le mettre, parce que... Je ne suis pas trop doué pour l'appliquer. Elle en mettait avant, donc elle se débrouille. »**  
**« C'est... Pourquoi en avoir mis ? »**  
   
   
Peut-être que si Nolan aurait eu le courage de lever les yeux vers ceux chocolats de Gabin, il y aurait lu la réponse. Celle qui se lit clairement, noir sur blanc, comme une évidence : pour toi.  
Mais Nolan a peur, peur de la vérité. Alors, il évite le contact visuel autant qu'il peut, casse les liens qui pourraient et commencent à se créer. Il n'ose pas, il a un peu honte, de mal interpréter, il n'est pas certain. Parce que jamais personne n'a agi ainsi avec lui. Personne ne l'a jamais regardé. Si on lui a un jour prêté de l'attention, ce n'était que pour se moquer de sa manière d'être, le rabaisser plus bas que terre.  
   
   
**« Parce que je me disais qu'on pouvait être à deux là-dedans. »**  
**« Tu n'es pas obligé de faire ça parce que je te fais pitié, je peux me débrouiller seu... »**  
**«** **Quand est-ce que tu vas finir par comprendre que ce n'est pas de la pitié ?** _Demande le brun avec un petit soupir, accompagné d'un sourire._ **Et encore moins une obligation. Je ne vois pas ce qui cloche, tu ne devrais pas être angoissé à l'idée de porter du vernis. »**  
   
   
Et Nolan sait qu'il a raison, alors il ne répond rien, il remonte son regard vers le professeur et essaye de reprendre le fil du cours. Gabin a encore marqué un point, il le sait.  
Ils sortent de la classe, Nolan doit se rendre tout en bas du bâtiment pour rejoindre sa classe d'arts plastiques, Gabin le suit, l'accompagne. Tout le monde se précipite, se parle, du brouhaha dans tous les couloirs et eux marchent en silence. Ils n'ont jamais énormément de choses à se dire, mais cela ne les dérange pas, de ne pas se parler. Leur présence se suffisent à elles-même. Comme si le corps parle à la place de leur voix. Nolan se fait bousculer par l'épaule, un autre garçon lui rentre volontairement dedans et rit en quittant le couloir. Il ne fit rien, il baisse les yeux et serre ses doigts autour de la sangle de son sac. Gabin est prêt à revenir sur ses pas pour aller lui donner une bonne leçon, mais la main timide que pose le châtain sur son bras l'en dissuade. C'est vrai, il a mieux à faire que de perdre son temps avec des adolescents immatures. Il ouvre la bouche, prépare une phrase pour lui dire qu'il n'est pas obligé de se rabaisser ainsi, mais ce n'est pas sa voix qui se fait entendre.  
   
   
**« Salut vous deux ! »**  
   
   
Anouk apparaît comme un charme, elle porte toujours cet air joyeux sur son visage. Et Nolan se demande juste s'il n'est pas le seul à tout voir en noir et blanc. Derrière ses grosses lunettes, ses yeux se baissent rapidement vers la main du châtain toujours sur le bras de Gabin, et il la retire presque aussi vite, pour l'enfoncer dans la poche de sa veste. Elle sourit, porte sous son bras un carton à dessin vert et noir. Aujourd'hui, elle porte un tee-shirt avec le dessin délicat d'un magnifique cerf.  
   
   
**« Nolan, tu veux bien qu'on s'installe à côté ? »**  
**« Euh... Oui. »**  
**« On ferait mieux de rentrer pour avoir une place sur les grandes tables alors. »**  
   
   
Le jeune homme hoche la tête et la tourne vers le brun à ses côtés, qui lui fait un petit signe de la main accompagné d'un au revoir murmuré. Cependant, il ne bouge pas de sa place, il reste là, à attendre que les deux amis soient rentrés dans la salle. C'est seulement quand ils sont installés à leur table que Gabin se met en route vers la bibliothèque du lycée, étant donné qu'il a une heure de libre, autant la combler avec des livres. Nolan, de son côté, sort sa trousse, son calepin avec des feuilles cançons, il va chercher son dernier tableau qu'il a presque terminé la fois dernière. Il ne lui manque que quelques petites touches de couleurs pour le rendre encore plus vrai et touchant. La jeune fille, assise sur le tabouret à sa droite, ne cesse de l'observer, du moins du coin de l'oeil. Et finalement, quand la professeur finit d'expliquer quelques précisions sur une future sortie au musée et qu'elle les laisse voguer à leur occupation, elle prend enfin la parole.  
   
   
**« C'est ton petit ami ? »**  
   
   
Cette remarque fait monter le rouge aux joues de Nolan qui ouvre grand les yeux, abordant l'air de celui qui n'a pas compris sa question, ou la personne visée. Alors qu'elle est tout de même évidente. Elle hausse un sourcil et laissa échapper un rire léger, avant de finalement reposer sa question.  
   
   
**« J'ai oublié son prénom, Gavin non ? C'est ton copain ? »**  
   
   
Là, il ne pouvait plus se dérober. Il se mord la lèvre et secoue vivement la tête, osant enfin tourner son regard vers la jolie jeune femme. Aucune hésitation à avoir.  
   
   
**« Il s'appelle Gabin, et non... Il n'est pas... Nous ne sommes pas ensemble. »**  
**« Ah bon ? »**  
**« Pourquoi tu parais si surprise ? »**  
**« Je ne sais pas... Une impression. »**  
   
   
Elle hausse les épaules et reporte son attention sur son dessin qu'elle produit au porte-mines. Nolan reste quelques secondes sans rien dire, sans rien ajouter, son regard bloqué sur la jeune femme qui vient de le figer sur place sous le pouvoir de seulement quelques mots. Toutefois, quand elle relève les yeux vers lui, il détourne le sien et prépare alors sa gouache et ses pinceaux. Il se met au travail rapidement, il est totalement dans son élément. Certes, il n'est pas un artiste, certes il a encore des défauts de traits de crayon à corriger, des détails à approfondir, mais il aime ce qu'il fait. Surtout, il aime peindre. Cela lui permet de s'évader. De se créer une autre bulle au dessus de celle que lui procure les livres, déjà bien épaisse. Surtout, il pourrait se perdre des heures à admirer des œuvres, des tableaux dans un musée. C'est une passion qui fait vibrer son coeur, moins que la magie des mots, mais assez pour le transporter autre part. Un endroit qui lui appartient le temps de deux petites heures.  
   
   
 

  
                                                                                                                                    * * *  
 

   
   
**« Je pense que pour lui ce poème est un voyage onirique et exotique, il construit son propre jardin d'Eden et y introduit sa part de rêve. C'est un lieu paradisiaque qu'il associe à la femme qu'il aime. Tu trouves quoi comme caractéristiques de ces thèmes, toi ? »**  
**« La neige... »**  
**« C'est l'automne dans le poème, il ne peut pas neiger. »**  
**« Non, regarde dehors ! Il neige, Nolan ! »**  
   
   
Le châtain relève sa tête dans son exemplaire des Fleurs du Mal dans lequel il est plongé pour d'abord regarder Gabin, puis en voyant le visage illuminé de ce dernier tourné vers la fenêtre, il fait de même. Et bientôt, un sourire timide apparaît sur ses lèvres. Presque imperceptible. Ils se lèvent ensemble pour aller observer de plus près les flocons qui commencent à tomber abondement. Et, vu que les températures commencent à bien chuter depuis quelques jours, ils tiennent au sol et forment petit à petit un grand manteau blanc. Sur le bitume, sur les toits en brique des maisons, sur les arbres nus sans feuilles, partout. C'est si beau à voir que Nolan se perd dans sa contemplation, il pourrait facilement rester des heures assit à cette fenêtre à admirer ce que l'hiver produit de plus magnifique. Il ne réagit pas la première fois que le brun l'appel, mais il revient à lui seulement quand il vient secouer lentement son épaule.  
   
   
**« Nolan, tu m'écoutes ?**  
**« Mh quoi ? »**  
**« Viens, on va aller dehors ! »**  
**« Maintenant ? Mais je n'ai pas mes gants sur moi et... »**  
**« Je te prêterai une de mes paires, dépêche-toi je ne veux pas rater tout le spectacle ! »**  
   
   
Excité et impatient, Gabin a déjà quitté sa chambre pour rejoindre le salon et enfiler des vêtements pour affronter le froid. Ses chaussures, son manteau, son écharpe, son bonnet. Nolan descend timidement les escaliers, car Hélène, qui a été averti par les exclamations de son fils, les a rejoint dans l'entrée, un torchon à la main.  
   
   
**« Où est-ce que vous allez les garçons ? »**  
**«** **Juste dans le jardin, pour profiter de la neige avant qu'elle ne s'arrête de tomber.** _Répond le brun, tout surexcité._ **Elle tient au sol en plus ! »**  
**« C'est normal, il fait très froid depuis Dimanche dernier. Ils ont dit ce matin à la météo qu'il neigerait toute la journée et même cette nuit. On doit s'attendre à au moins vingt centimètres d'ici ce soir. »**  
**« Tu te rends compte maman ? On est même pas encore en Décembre en plus ! »**  
**« Bientôt. Mais je pense que le réchauffement climatique y est pour beaucoup tu sais, ça perturbe le système météorologique. Ça fait deux années de suite que nous n'avions pas eu de neige. »**  
   
   
Tandis qu'ils finissent leur conversation sur le temps, Nolan va à son tour mettre sa couche supplémentaire de vêtements. Gabin va ensuite fouiller dans un tiroir pour lui donner une paire de gants noirs, simples, mais assez épais pour lui tenir chaud. Sans attendre, ils se précipitent dehors, leurs manteaux se couvrent petit à petit de cette poudre blanche. Dans la maison d'en face, les enfants sortent également pour jouer avec elle, ils rient et se chamaille gentiment. Gabin saisit le poignet du châtain afin de l'attirer à ses côtés dans le jardin arrière. Il n'est pas très grand, mais paraît s'étendre sur des kilomètres avec toute cette couverture blanche et immaculée. Au milieu, deux balançoires, sur la terrasse un joli salon d'extérieur, un sapin d'à peu près deux mètres qui perd de sa verdure pour laisser place au blanc pur. Ils prennent place chacun sur une balançoire, se laissent aller au gré du vent léger mais froid. Leurs pieds ont laissé des traces dans la couche poudreuse qui commence à se faire de plus en plus épaisse.  
   
Pendant de longues minutes, ils ne parlent de rien, ils se contentent d'observer le paysage au loin. La vue sur les autres maisons, les flocons qui tombent comme un charme sur cette petite ville. En suspend. Il n'y a pas encore assez de neige pour s'amuser à fabriquer l'un de ces fameux gros bonshommes, mais demain ils en auront sûrement l'occasion. Au bout d'un moment, Gabin penche sa tête en arrière et tire sa langue pour récupérer quelques flocons sur sa langue. Il sent l'attention de Nolan sur lui et tourne ensuite son visage vers le sien. Ils se regardent avant de rire en même temps. Leurs éclats de joie sonnent comme une belle harmonie, quelque chose de précieux et de fragile à la fois. Là, tout de suite, à l'instant, ils sont enfermés ensemble dans la même bulle. Elle n'est pas encore parfaite, il y a quelques trous, quelques fissures apparentes, mais elles se forgent, elle se fortifient au fil des jours. Elle ne peut que devenir plus épaisse.  
   
   
**«** **Tu sais,** _commence Gabin quand ils retrouvent leur sérieux,_ **j'adore l'hiver. J'ai toujours aimé. Pas seulement pour Noël et la neige, mais aussi parce que je trouve que c'est très convivial. Cette saison a une aura différente, quasiment magique. Je ne saurais pas l'expliquer, mais c'est quelque chose qui me prend aux tripes et au coeur. »**  
**« Je suis d'accord. »**  
   
   
C'est tout ce que répond le châtain, mais ils se comprennent, ils n'ont pas besoin de millions de phrases pour saisir ce que l'autre veut dire. C'est comme cela que ça fonctionne entre eux. Automatiquement.  
Nolan est d'accord, même si pour lui Noël n'est pas un événement si merveilleux que cela, il comprend. Parce qu'il se sent à sa place quand la neige commence à tomber. Une sorte de miracle auquel il a la chance d'assister. Plus tard, il aimerait vivre dans les montagnes, dans un beau chalet, entouré de la forêt, d'arbres, d'animaux de la nature non polluée et détruite par l'empreinte humaine. Un endroit intact, vivant. Juste un feu de bois, dans sa cheminée, et un fauteuil pour lire ses ouvrages à cet endroit. Il aurait peut-être même l'occasion unique de voir un cerf se balader avec ses petits.  
   
Seulement, il n'est pas idiot, il sait que cela ne se produira jamais, que ce n'est qu'un songe qu'il s'amuse à écrire, à dessiner, que la réalité n'est jamais aussi belle et tranquille. Mais, il a bien le droit de rêver. Personne ne lui interdit.  
   
Il sait que ses parents veulent qu'il soit médecin ou chirurgien, un emploi qui paie bien, et non pas un pauvre libraire au bout d'une triste rue. Il sait qu'il doit être à la hauteur du modèle parfait que représente et donne sa sœur aînée. Il sait qu'il doit être un modèle également pour Théo, qu'il doit changer d'attitude, de comportement. Qu'il doit _se_ changer. Seulement, il ne veut pas devenir quelqu'un d'autre, ou un corps étranger au sien. Il veut rester et être lui-même. Que les autres l'acceptent ou non. Cependant, c'est dur de le faire quand c'est sa propre famille qui le remet en jugement et en question.  
   
   
**« Quand j'étais petit, j'ai toujours trouvé ça bizarre que mes mamans aient acheté deux balançoires alors que je suis tout seul. Je pensais que c'était pour inviter des amis, tu vois ? Sauf qu'elles m'ont expliqué ensuite que c'est parce qu'elles voulaient un deuxième enfant. Elles m'aiment, elles adorent composer une famille, et c'est justement pour ça qu'elles ont ce projet. Je le sais depuis longtemps, mais elles voulaient attendre mes dix sept ans pour commencer. Elles ont entamé les démarches. C'est-à-dire que si tout fonctionne comme il faut, Hélène devrait être enceinte d'ici quelques semaines, et moi... Grand frère. »**  
   
   
Nolan l'écoute attentivement et tourne son regard vers lui, Gabin est pensif et émerveillé à la fois. Tout petit, minuscule, dans ce monde si gigantesque. Et le voir ainsi, des étoiles pleins les yeux, c'est un spectacle encore plus beau que celui de la neige qui tombe à la fin du mois de Novembre. C'est unique. Tellement que le châtain a envie de se lever pour venir le prendre dans ses bras et le féliciter, parce qu'il a l'air tellement émotif et fier. Fier de, peut-être, bientôt accueillir un nouveau membre dans sa famille. De pouvoir prendre soin de quelqu'un d'autre. Comme il sait si bien le faire. De pouvoir apprendre à cet enfant à faire des origamis. Et Nolan, au plus profond de son être, est certain d'une chose.... Une chose qu'il lui murmure, à peine un souffle, parce qu'il veut garder ça entre eux. Un secret.  
   
   
**« Je suis sûr que tu feras un excellent grand frère. »**  
   
   
Et le sourire que Gabin lui adresse lui fait mal au ventre. C'est tellement agréable que ça lui retourne totalement l'estomac. Encore une fois, des masses de papillons s'envolent à l'intérieur et font frétiller sa peau, une réaction qui est devenu une habitude depuis qu'il connaît le brun. Nolan sent ses joues s'empourprer, il baisse la tête et détourne le regard vers le sol. Le bout de ses chaussures est recouvert par la neige qui tombe encore plus. Ils en ont sur leurs épaules, sur leurs bonnets.  
   
   
**« Est-ce que ce serait un compliment ? »**  
**«** **Arrête...** _Murmure-t-il à peine, gêné._ »  
**« Wow, si ce n'est pas une première ! »**  
   
   
Le rougissement de ses joues se fait plus intense, il peut encore cacher le milieu de son visage derrière son écharpe ou prétexter l'excuse du froid. Mais les rires de Gabin lui font lever les yeux vers lui, son visage respire la joie. Et il trouve que c'est d'une pureté époustouflante. Alors, pour le faire arrêter de se moquer de lui, même si ce n'est pas méchant il le sait, il se penche et récupère un peu de neige pour former une boule compacte. Puis, sans prévenir, il la lance sur son voisin qui ouvre grand la bouche. Rapidement, une bataille s'engage, ce n'est pas violent, simplement enfantin. Ils se courent après, rit aux éclats, tombent parfois dans la neige durant leur course. Jamais Nolan n'a senti son coeur bondir autant de joie et de bonne humeur. Il a l'impression de retrouver un second souffle. Il revit.  
   
   
**« Il faut absolument que j'immortalise ce moment unique, Monsieur Talmon m'a fait un compliment ! »**  
**« Monsieur Dehan veut réellement finir la tête dans la neige. »**  
   
   
Ils essaient d'éviter, de justesse, les boules de neige qu'ils se lancent. Riant jusqu'à s'en faire mal à la gorge. Gabin vient agripper le bras de Nolan pour le maintenir et glisser de la neige sur son manteau, mais son pied dérape dans le mouvement. Puis, comme des dominos, ils tombent, ensemble. Ils rient plus encore et le brun finit par relâcher la poudre blanche glacée qu'il tient entre ses gants, avant de s'allonger sur le dos au côté du châtain, pour éviter de l'écraser. Ils regardent le ciel infini, laissent les flocons tomber sur eux et les recouvrir par de tout petits points. Quasiment épaule contre épaule. Sans doute auraient-ils pu rester plusieurs minutes ainsi, sans rien dire, à se calmer lentement et reprendre leurs esprits, si la voix d'Hélène ne les avait pas interrompu dans leurs pensées.  
   
   
**« Les garçons, vous venez boire un chocolat chaud ou bien... Vous avez décidé de finir en bonshommes de neige ? »**  
   
   
Ils se redressent et rient en voyant la mine à la fois interrogative et amusée sur le visage de la femme. Ils se lèvent pendant que Gabin explique qu'ils allaient faire des anges dans la neige, elle secoue lentement la tête en soupirant qu'elle ne comprendra jamais les adolescents et rentre en riant. Les deux jeunes hommes la suivent, en silence, mais juste avant qu'ils ne franchissent la porte d'entrée, le brun se tourne vers Nolan et le regarde. Plusieurs secondes. Cela en devient même presque intimidant. Il l'interroge du regard, fronce les sourcils, puis Gabin finit par répondre, comme une confidence.  
   
   
**« Tu sais, même si tu ne le penses pas, toi aussi tu es un excellent grand frère. »**


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> J'ai écris l'intégralité de chapitre en écoutant Kitchen Sink de Twenty One Pilots en boucle.   
> Je vous le recommande fortement durant votre lecture. 
> 
> Encore merci à ceux qui prennent la peine, et le temps, de me lire.

_« Ses secrets partout qu'il expose_  
Ce sont des oiseaux déguisés  
Son regard embellit les choses  
Et les gens prennent pour des roses  
La douleur dont il est brisé. » 

_-_ **Louis Aragon,** _**Les Oiseaux Déguisés.**_

  
  
  


 IX.

  
  
  
  
Nolan n'a jamais aimé les repas de famille, l'ambiance morose et plate qui en découle, mais il existe pire encore qu'un déjeuner où son père lui fait le reproche de ne pas assez travailler, ou sa mère qui le reprend à chaque geste qu'il fait soit disant de travers. Il y a ces Dimanches midi où ses parents ont décidé d'inviter des membres de la famille à venir manger chez eux. Les frères et sœurs, les parrains et marraines, les cousins et cousines... En somme, une grosse poignée de personnes que le jeune homme ne souhaite pas voir. C'est pour cela qu'il a les yeux baissés vers son assiette, sa fourchette dans sa main gauche qui n'a pas encore touché ni les aliments ni ses lèvres. A côté de lui, à sa droite, Emmanuelle ne cesse de parler d'elle, de ses études, de son merveilleux petit-ami à l'avenir déjà tout tracé dans la grande entreprise de son père. Tout le monde l'admire, écoute ses mots et les boit comme des véritables histoires de contes de fées. Emmanuelle la belle princesse, à la vie déjà parfaitement réussite et toute tracée. Elle sera comptable, ou grande ingénieure, comme maman. Elle ne veut surtout pas la décevoir, alors elle se plie à ses règles, se plie à ses ordres et ses bons vouloir.   
  
Nolan, c'est différent. Nolan, est différent. Ça, tout le monde l'a compris. Tout le monde dans la famille le sait, même les voisines du quartier et à peu près toutes les collègues de sa mère. Ce n'est plus un secret pour personne. Que Nolan est un échec, Nolan est à part. Nolan suscite les regards réprobateurs ou curieux, les murmures, les messes basses. Lui-même sait pertinemment qu'il n'est pas le fils prodige, qu'il ne le sera jamais, parce qu'il a décidé depuis quelques années d'être celui qu'il voulait et non pas celui qu'on lui _imposait_ d'être. D'avoir sa propre identité, de se la forger, même si elle était encore frêle et tangible. Mais il sait ce qu'il veut, celui qu'il veut être. Il est, presque, fier de ses progrès.   
Seulement, dans des moments comme celui-ci, où tout le monde parle, se raconte les dernières nouvelles, se retrouvent, dans la joie, il est le seul à rester enfermé dans sa coquille. Sa bulle de béton, derrière des barreaux en fer forgé. Il se sent rejeté, mis de côté, invisible. Il en l'habitude à présent, même sous son propre toit. Personne ne lui demande de ses nouvelles, parce que personne ne s'y intéresse, parce que personne ne veut en avoir. Et, en réalité, cela ne l'intéresse pas trop non plus d'entendre les histoires interminables de sa tante ou les propos racistes du mari d'une telle. Mais Nolan est poli, éduqué, alors il reste à table. Il ne parle pas, il ne mange pratiquement rien, il ne lève pas les yeux. Il se fait invisible, comme il sait si bien le faire.   
  
Quand le repas se termine, après l'apéritif, une pause de vingt minutes, les hors-d'oeuvre, une autre pause d'un quart d'heure et finalement le plat principal, ils sont autorisés à quitter la table. Alors que Théo va directement jouer avec ses petites cousines et cousins dans sa chambre pour montrer sa grande collection de voitures et de dvd Bob l'éponge, Nolan se ressuie les mains et monte en silence s'enfermer dans la sienne. Seul. Sa mère s'est retenu de lui faire plusieurs remarques durant le repas, il a senti son regard en coin analyser ses gestes. Quand il n'a pas touché à sa nourriture, quand il ne participait pas aux conversations, quand il s'est éclipsé comme un voleur. Mais à chaque fois, pour faire bonne figure et empêcher une scène au beau milieu d'un repas tant organisé, elle a ravalé ses reproches et abordé un sourire crispé. D'apparence. Elle sait tellement bien jouer la comédie qu'elle n'a plus besoin de se forcer.   
  
Les jumeaux, Alice et Arthur, âgés de dix sept ans tous les deux, ont suivi Emmanuelle dans sa chambre. Même si a quelques années de plus qu'eux, ils refusent de rester avec Nolan, qui a pourtant leur âge. Ils ne le disent pas, mais ça se lit facilement dans leur regard. Comme un cri. Le châtain entend des rires provenir de la pièce voisine à la sienne, la chambre de Théo. Au moins, il y en a un qui s'amuse bien. Dans un soupir, il s'étale sur son lit, tourne le regard vers son horloge électronique. 14H25. Leur invité ne seront pas partis avant dix-huit heures trente au minimum, le temps de manger le gâteau, boire le café et discuter encore et encore. Jamais à court de sujets. Nolan s'ennuie profondément. Il songe à faire des devoirs ou commencer un autre livre. Il fixe son portable en veille, appuie sur la touche du milieu. Aucune notification. A quoi s'attend-il ? A part les membres de sa famille, il n'a personne à contacter. Il se met presque à regretter de ne pas avoir celui de Gabin. Il pourrait sûrement le distraire pendant ce Dimanche interminable. Mais quand il y pense longuement, il se dit que c'est mieux ainsi. Garder un contact naturel, en dehors des interférences de la toile et des réseaux téléphoniques. Parce qu'à travers un appareil électronique, derrière un écran, tout semble plus facile, plus fluide. On se cache, on se dévoile sans le risque immédiat du jugement. Seulement, Nolan ne le voit pas de cette façon. Il n'aime pas les relations, et encore moins les virtuelles. Il préfère quelque chose de vrai, de réel. Pouvoir mettre une véritable physionomie derrière un prénom. Lorsqu'il voit Gabin, même s'il a des doutes parfois, il sait, la plupart du temps, que ce qu'il voit n'est pas un songe.   
  
Baudelaire a un jour écrit dans son recueil _Les petits poèmes en prose_ : « Je ne suis jamais bien nulle part, et il me semble toujours que je serais mieux ailleurs que la où je suis. » Et Nolan n'a jamais une citation aussi bien adaptée à sa situation actuelle. Là, entre ses murs, entouré des voix étouffées du salon et celles qui résonnent dans le couloir, il se sent oppressé. Il étouffe. Il a besoin d'air. Il se lève, prend son portable, ses écouteurs, un paquet de cigarette caché dans son sac de cours et un briquet. Après avoir simplement allumé sa petit lampe de chevet, il tire le rideau fin à motif de planètes qui lui permet d'accéder à son petit balcon, il ouvre la porte vitrée et se faufile dehors, dans l'air frais et cinglant de l'hiver. Dans un geste légèrement tremblant, il met ses écouteurs, enclenche sa playlist favorite et s'appuie contre le mur derrière lui. Il porte ensuite une cigarette entre ses lèvres fines et gercées, l'allume au bout avec son briquet et lève son regard sur les toits enneigés avant de tirer une première bouffée qui lui fait un bien fou. Fumer est mauvais, mais ça le rend vivant. Certains ont besoin de médicaments, de séances de sport, etc. Lui, simplement de son paquet de nicotine. Même pas des joints ou toute autre forme de drogue, juste ses cigarettes.   
  
Les paroles résonnent dans ses oreilles et son esprit : _Will your system be alright. When you dream of home tonight. There is no message we're receiving. Let me know, is your heart still beating?_   
Il est tellement absorber que la musique fait trembler son coeur, il ferme les paupières quelques secondes le temps de se calmer, d'éteindre le feu dans sa cage thoracique. Plus rien ne semble le toucher, l'atteindre, à part peut-être cette boule de neige qui vient s'écraser à ses pieds et le fait sursauter. Il ouvre les yeux, retire ses écouteurs et coince sa cigarette entre son index et son index avant de se pencher par la rambarde de son petit balcon. Il prend quelques secondes avant de distinguer quelqu'un dans leur jardin. Un vélo à ses côtés. Et il n'a même pas besoin que cette personne relève la tête pour la reconnaître. Le bonnet enfoncé sur ses légères boucles suffit.   
  
  
**« Désolé, je n'avais pas l'intention de te faire peur. »**   
  
  
Mais Gabin sourit, il en rit presque d'ailleurs. Nolan fronce les sourcils et avant qu'il n'ait pu lui demander ce qu'il vient faire ici, le jeune homme prend les devants.   
  
  
**« Je voulais venir te proposer de sortir, il y a un parc plus loin qui a ouvert une patinoire et... Ca a l'air amusant, mais...** _Il dirige son regard vers la fenêtre d'entrée qui donne sur le salon_ _où sont réunis les adultes_ _._ **Tu as l'air occupé, alors... »**   
**« C'est simplement un repas de famille ennuyeux. »**   
**« Ne t'en fais pas, on ira le week-end prochain. »**   
**« Non. »**   
**« Quoi ? »**   
**« Attend. »**   
  
  
Nolan lui fait un signe de la main pour lui faire comprendre ses mots. Ils ne sont pas bien éloignés, mais il ne préfère pas non plus crier. Après avoir écraser sa cigarette, il rentre à nouveau à l'intérieur de sa chambre, prend rapidement son écharpe, son bonnet et son manteau, enfile des chaussures, prend le nécessaire et ferme la baie vitrée. En se faisant le plus discret possible, il rejoint la salle de bain au rez-de-chaussée, ouvre la fenêtre qui donne sur le jardin arrière, l'ouvre et y passe aisément. Ce n'est pas la première fois non plus, il a déjà utilisé ce moyen deux ou trois fois pour fuir le poids de ses parents. Une fois dehors, il referme la fenêtre comme il le peut. Rapidement, il rejoint le devant où Gabin l'attend, un sourire apparaît sur ses lèvres rosées quand il le voit arriver. Le petit fugitif qu'il est. Nolan ouvre le portail et le referme avant de lui faire signe de le suivre pour ne pas qu'ils soient aperçu si un adulte prend l'envie d'aller observer dehors. Quand ils ont un peu descendu la rue, qu'ils sont à l'abri des regards, le châtain se tourne vers l'autre garçon.   
  
  
**« Je disais donc : Non. »**   
**« Tu ne t'amusais pas à ce fameux repas du Dimanche ?** _Demande-t-il avec un sourire en coin._ »   
**« Pas tellement. »**   
**« Et... Tu sais patiner ? »**   
  
  
Après son hochement de tête, Gabin fend un sourire encore plus lumineux. Plus lumineux que la neige toute blanche à leurs pieds. Il s'approche d'une petite sacoche accrochée au guidon de son vélo, en sort deux gants noirs et les tends à Nolan. Ses doigts, aux bouts rougies, les prennent et il les enfile sans attendre. La chaleur du tissu lui fait du bien, il les enfoui dans ses poches afin de les garder en température ambiante. Le brun a toujours les siens sur ses mains, parfois de différentes couleurs selon ses vêtements. Parfois bleus foncés, parfois verts sapin, bordeaux, mauve...   
  
  
**« Tu devrais réellement penser à t'en acheter. »**   
**« Je n'aurais plus à emprunter les tiens, comme ça. »**   
**« Ils sont vieux, enfin j'en ai des tas d'autres pairs. Tu peux les garder, si tu veux. »**   
**« Non, ce sont les tiens. »**   
**« Ça ne me dérange vraiment pas. »**   
  
  
Et ils reprennent leur route. Nolan ne pense même pas au fait qu'il a fugué sans prévenir personne, qu'il risque de subir une sacrée punition à son retour lorsque ses parents l'attendront, au salon, les bras croisés et les veines tendues. Il ne pense à rien. Il ne pense qu'au bien que lui procure l'hiver et l'air frais qui s'immisce entre ses lèvres fines. Gabin tire, tant bien que mal, son vélo à travers la neige, l'autre jeune homme se demande bien pourquoi l'avoir amené par un temps pareil, alors que les rues sont couvertes de ce manteau immaculé. Cependant, quand ils arrivent en bas du quartiers, les routes sont dégagées. Le brun dirige son vélo sur la piste cyclable et monte dessus, il tourne la tête vers Nolan et lui fait signe de venir. C'est ainsi qu'il se retrouve assit à l'arrière du vélo, sur le rebord en plastique au dessus de la roue, ses mains accrochées à ses hanches, ou plutôt aux couches de ses vêtements épais, afin de ne pas tomber lors des légers virages. L'air froid frappe leurs visages d'adolescents, fait voler leurs mèches sur leurs fronts. Presque comme si le temps s'est arrêté à ce moment précis, le temps de quelques secondes, Nolan ferme les paupières et inspire l'atmosphère de l'hiver, à pleins poumons. Ça lui fait presque mal, de le sentir s'infiltrer dans sa tranchée et finir sa course folle au creux de sa cage thoracique. C'est quasiment aussi bon que l'effet de la cigarette.   
  
Il n'y a presque aucune circulation sur les routes, ils sont seuls. Ils croisent parfois des personnes qui marchent sur les trottoirs, se collent pour se tenir chaud. Gabin ne roule pas trop vite, mais assez pour faire s'élever leurs coeurs. Il ne leur suffit que d'une dizaine de minutes pour arriver au parc, ils descendent lorsqu'ils arrivent devant la grande patinoire artificielle qui a été installé pour la saison. Elle est décorée de plusieurs guirlandes, lumineuses ou non, sous sa grande tente qui la recouvre et tout autour de la piste. En face, un petit cabanon qui héberge un vendeur de crêpes et de gaufres. L'odeur au moins autant délicieuse qu'elles. Derrière, les arbres sont ornés de guirlandes lumineuses et de boules colorées qui donnent l'impression d'être entouré d'étoiles. Une musique de Noël résonne depuis les enceintes suspendues à des poteaux.   
  
Pendant que Nolan admire cet endroit, se délecte avec ses yeux, Gabin accroche son vélo à l'endroit prévu pour cela. Ils se mettent ensuite en direction du grand chalet qui permet de revêtir des patins. Ils prennent leur pointure, les enfilent, impatients. Sur la piste, des enfants, des adultes avec eux ou seuls. Le châtain est le premier a mettre un pied sur le sol glissant. Cela fait un moment qu'il n'y est pas venu, pourtant il n'a pas perdu ses réflexes. Il les retrouve vite, au troisième mouvement et le voilà parti pour un tour. Élancé, on ne l'arrête plus. Gabin le suit, fier. Fier parce qu'il a réussi à le faire sourire. Il le voit, cet étirement des lèvres, un peu caché derrière sa grosse écharpe, mais il est là. Présent. C'est tellement rare qu'il en profite. Il ne le quitte plus des yeux. Nolan finit par le remarquer, il lève les siens et les dérive rapidement en rougissant. Enfouissant d'avantage son jeune visage dans son écharpe, jusqu'à la pointe de son nez. Ses joues aussi rouges que le tissu qui les cachent.   
  
  
**« Ça te plaît ici ? »**   
**« Je ne savais pas qu'ils y avaient installé une patinoire, sinon j'y serai venu bien plus tôt. »**   
**« Pourtant, ce n'est pas loin de ton quartier. »**   
**« Je ne... Sors pas souvent. »**   
**« Tu devrais, tu rates de belles choses. »**   
  
  
Nolan hoche la tête, un peu passif et rêveur. Ce n'est pas qu'il a honte, mais il se sent idiot. Incapable. Il ne sort pratiquement jamais, si ce n'est pour se rendre au lycée ou aller acheter quelques livres de la magnifique petite librairie du centre-ville. Sinon, il évite de mettre les pieds dehors. Pas peur de l'inconnu, par peur que le monde immense le dévore, l'engloutisse d'un coup. Derrière ses apparences, à l'abri derrière sa bulle, il n'est pas si fort. Et avoir quelqu'un à ses côtés, avoir une présence l'aide à se sentir invincible. Gabin le rend invincible. Presque immortel. Comme si, avec lui, à chaque fois, le temps s'arrêtait pour dire : stop, mettons le monde sur pause, profitons de la moindre seconde qui défile.   
  
Et aujourd'hui, Gabin est venu arrêter le temps, arrêter la comédie qui se jouait entre les murs de sa maison, pour l'emmener voir un autre univers. Différent. Meilleur. Un univers qui brille, qui lui ressemble, qui les assemble. Qui le rapproche un peu plus de ce qui semble être lui, son identité qu'il tente de se forger depuis des années. Aujourd'hui, il se sent lui-même. Tout au fond de son coeur, il se sent exister, une seconde naissance. Aujourd'hui, Gabin prend soudainement sa main dans la sienne, à travers leurs gants, mais ils ressentent tous les deux ces picotements et cette sensation chaude, à la fois agréable et dérangeante, elle vient du ventre et monte jusqu'aux joues qui se réchauffent. Ensemble, ils font le tour de la piste glissante, suivant le rythme de la musique qui défile lentement, l'espace temps semble ralentir, prendre son temps pour décomposer chaque seconde. Comme un film. Le film de leur vie, leur histoire. Il faut bien un début, n'est-ce pas ? Nolan et Gabin sur la patinoire ; chapitre premier.   
  
Gabin manque de tomber à plusieurs reprises, Nolan retient un sourire amusé, mais finit par rire. Tout est pur, naturel et automatique. Pas de frein, pas de crainte ou de honte. Seulement quelques minutes hors du monde. Le châtain retient son bras, le garde stable quand il le sent sur le point de glisser. Ses doigts gantés s'accrochent à son manteau, il le maintient debout. Un renversement de situation. Bouleversement des rôles. Ils grignotent et savourent chaque seconde. Nolan ne s'est jamais aussi détendu et lui-même. Il ne pense plus à rien. Si ce n'est aux millions d'étoiles qui brillent dans ses orbes. Son Dimanche ne paraît plus aussi triste tout d'un coup. Les couleurs reviennent, vives et étincelantes.   
Lorsqu'ils ont fini leur session, au bout d'un court trois-quart d'heure, ils vont s'acheter un chocolat chaud, bouillant même. Leurs mains entourent et réchauffées par le gobelet avec le dessin d'un gros bonhomme de neige et des sapins. Ils prennent place sur un banc, en face de la patinoire où jouent encore un groupe d'enfant et quelques adultes qui les surveillent. En même temps, ils boivent, se regardent et rient en voyant les moustaches au dessus de leurs lèvres et de la crème chantilly sur le bout de leurs nez. Enfantin, innocent. Ils ont le coeur léger et la tête dans les nuages. Nolan a l'impression d'avoir l'âge de son petit frère, tout vie et vrille en lui, des millions cacophonies au creux de sa poitrine. Il ne sait, il ne peut, retenir son sourire. Il en a mal à la mâchoire. Et s'il ferme les paupières, s'il se laisse oublier quelques secondes, il a l'impression d'être au beau milieu de la galaxie. Quelque part entouré d'une infinité d'étoiles. Elles veillent sur lui et le protègent des comètes.   
  
  
**« Hey au fait... J'ai quelque chose pour toi. »**   
  
  
La voix du brun le ramène sur terre, il tourne sa tête vers lui et le regarde poser son gobelet sur le rebord du banc et fouiller dans la poche droite de son manteau. Il en sort un bout de papier délicatement. Un autre origami précisément. En forme de flocon, de la taille d'une fraise, d'une couleur bleue très claire, presque blanche. Il lui tend et le dépose dans sa main, délicatement. Pendant qu'il reprend sa tasse, Nolan observe le pliage et inspecte les formes, les détails. C'est très réaliste.   
  
  
**« Merci. »**   
  
  
L'une des rares fois il ose prononcer ce mot à voix haute, enfin dans un murmure. Mais c'est déjà un grand pas pour lui. Il passa son pouce contre l'une des minuscules branche, il n'ose pas tout de suite relever les yeux. Et quand il le fait, il tombe tout de suite sur le sourire de son voisin. Il prend un peu plus confiance en lui, au fil des jours, à ses côtés. Par petits pas, parfois à reculons, mais ils sentent tous les deux les progrès. Quelque chose se construit. Doucement. Brique par brique. Et au final, si un grand méchant loup vient un jour souffler dessus, ils seront à l'abri de n'importe quel ouragan.   
  
  
**« Ce n'est qu'un bout de papier, tu sais, ça m'a prit à peine une heure. »**   
**« Non, je veux dire, jamais j... »**   
**« Nolan ! »**   
  
  
C'est un cri. De colère. Une voix aiguë. Des pas craquants et déterminés dans la neige. Un retour brutal sur terre. La jetée d'une bombe sur le sol. La chute douloureuse. Le décor se terni. S'effondre. Disperse de la poussière. Tout redevient noir et glacial. Les pupilles de Nolan s'arrondissent, ils tournent tous les deux vers les deux femmes qui arrivent. La mère de Nolan et sa tante, il serrent les poings et contracte sa mâchoire. Quand elles arrivent à hauteur, il baisse la tête et leur laisse une jolie vue sur son bonnet. Il est honteux. Parce qu'il sait ce qu'il l'attend, il sait la scène qu'elles vont faire devant Gabin. Gabin qui fronce les sourcils, un peu perdu et coupable à la fois. Il est sur le point d'intervenir. Mais la voix cassante de la parente brise le silence étourdissant.   
  
  
**« Tu plaisantes j'espère ? A quoi est-ce que tu joue là Nolan ? Tu nous explique un peu ?! Ça fait une demi-heure que nous te cherchons dans le quartier, ton père est très en colère. C'est Théo qui nous a informé que tu n'étais plus dans ta chambre, au même titre que ta veste et tes chaussures. C'est extrêmement bête et immature ce que tu as fait !... Et où-est-ce qu'on te retrouve ? En train de t'amuser à la patinoire ! Sérieusement ? Tu n'as pas mieux à faire ? Qu'est-ce que tu cherches à faire exactement ? Faire plus encore honte à notre famille, c'est ça ?... Regarde moi quand je te parle Nolan Talmon ! »**   
  
  
Il se mord la lèvre tellement fort qu'il sent le goût métallique du sang sur sa langue. Il ne peut pas, il ne peut relever la tête, s'il le fait il va craquer. Et s'il craque, toute ses barrières qu'il s'est construit pendant des années n'auront servi à rien. Alors, il se retient, il serre les poings, glisse ses mains entre ses genoux et inspire intérieurement. Les battements féroces de son coeur l'empêchent de penser correctement. La joyeuse cacophonie a laissé place à un capharnaüm désastreux. Un son, en total disharmonie, qui fait grincer ses oreilles et trembler son coeur. Seulement, le silence ne reste pas présent bien longtemps, étant donné que la femme reprend la parole à peine cinq secondes plus tard.   
  
  
**« Nom de dieu... Tu es tellement inconscient, tu ne sais donc rien faire de bien pour une fois ? Je te demandais juste de te faire discret, de rester à ta place, mais bien entendu il faut toujours que tu fasses des tiennes. Tu ne... »**   
**« Excusez-moi, Madame, si je peux me permettre, c'est moi qui suis venu chercher votre fils. Je pensais qu'il était libre pour sortir, j'avais l'intention de simplement de patiner un peu avec lui. C'est de ma faute, je lui ai... forcé la main. Ce n'est pas sur lui qu'il faut rejeter la faute. »**   
  
Nolan ferme ses paupières et tente de calmer les battements de son coeur. Il se sent brûler de l'intérieur, partagé entre les reproches incessants voir même blessants de sa mère et Gabin qui vient littéralement de prendre sa défense et endosser la responsabilité de sa fugue. Encore une fois, il se rend compte qu'il ne le remercie jamais assez. Mais ce n'est pas aussi facile, la roue ne tourne pas toujours. Ça, le châtain le sait parfaitement bien. Il l'a appris, à ses dépends. Il n'en est que plus conforté quand la voix de sa génitrice s'élève à nouveau, pour l'enfoncer d'avantage.   
  
  
**«** **Merci Gabin, mais tu n'as pas besoin de justifier les bêtises de mon fils. Il est parfaitement conscient de ce qu'il fait, comme il est parfaitement conscient de la punition qui s'en suit... Allez, debout maintenant !** _Son ton se fait encore plus ferme._ **On rentre, tu as déjà suffisamment gâché notre après-midi. »**   
  
  
Même si ses jambes flagellent, Nolan parvient -puisé dans une force qui lui est inconnu- de se relever. Les mains plongées dans ses poches, son gobelet encore à moitié plein posé sur le banc. Il n'a pas encore relevé la tête, la moitié de son visage enfoui dans sa grosse écharpe qu'il se bénit d'avoir emmené avec lui. Alors qu'il commence à avancer pour quitter l'ambiance chaleureuse du parc, il entend sa mère s'excuser auprès de Gabin, le saluer et s'éloigner. Sa tante marche à ses côtés, elle le regarde de travers. Il sent ses yeux de vipère sur lui, dans son dos, lui brûler la peau. Il a envie de pleurer, de crier, de vomir, de s'effondrer comme le court moment de bonheur qu'il vivait. Le trajet paraît interminable. Infini. Sa mère marche rapidement, ses talons claquent au sol, brise le silence et la glace. Personne ne parle, n'ose dire un seul mot. Le vent semble encore plus froid et coupant. Si Nolan est parvenu à calmer l'affolement de son coeur, il est encore bien loin de s'attendre à ce qui va arriver, ensuite.   
  
Quand ils franchissent le seuil de la maison, les conversations à voix basses cessent et laissent place à un silence de mort. Les respirations en suspend. La porte claque, Nolan est encore tout habillé. Il a chaud, mais il ne sait pas si c'est à cause du chauffage monté fort, ou des regards de la famille entière sur lui, c'est-à-dire de plus d'une vingtaine de personnes, qui le jaugent, le jugent de haut en bas. Il a la sensation d'être une bête de foire. Il attend sa sentence, sa punition. Sa mère pousse un énorme soupir dans son dos, il a toujours les yeux baissés vers le sol, vers le bout de ses chaussures où fondent encore quelques flocons de neige. Sa tante passe à ses côtés et va rejoindre le reste du groupe dans le grand salon. Au loin, il entend des pas qui se rapprochent, le parquet qui craque. Et il reconnaît la couleur du pantalon de son père, suivi de sa voix, plus féroce et dure encore que celle de sa femme.   
  
  
**« Quel âge as-tu? Même ton frère n'aurait jamais fais cela. Tu es fier de toi, j'espère ? »**   
  
  
Un silence. Le temps est interminable. Le tic tac de l'horloge semble avoir ralenti. Nolan veut simplement retrouver sa chambre, s'y enfermer, peut-être pour l'éternité. S'il se sentait honteux quelques minutes auparavant devant Gabin, ce n'est rien en comparaison à cette seconde précise. Cette seconde où la main de son père vient s'abattre soudainement sur sa joue. Il ne s'y attend pas. Personne d'autres, dans l'assemblée, non plus. Il entend un ou deux bruits de surprise. Il est certain que ses cousins sont bien en train se payer sa tête. Ainsi que la plupart des membres de cette magnifique famille. Mais surtout, le son de la gifle qui résonne des dizaines de fois dans son esprit. Un écho sans fin. Qui retourne son ventre. Parce que c'est la première fois que son géniteur lève la main sur lui. D'habitude, il se contente de mots, un peu passif, mais toujours dur et stricte. Avec lui, tout doit être droit. Suivre ses ordres et ses conditions. Il ne peut pas discuter. Et aujourd'hui non plus, il ne peut pas déroger à la règle.   
  
  
**« Maintenant, tu montes dans ta chambre. Et tu n'en sors plus jusqu'à ce qu'on te l'autorise. Par là, j'entends bien sûr : ne plus sortir du tout. Dans la maison ou dehors. Compris ? »**   
  
  
Difficilement, après avoir ravalé sa salive, Nolan hoche la tête. Puis, sans attendre l'autorisation de ses parents, il rejoint sa chambre. Il sent les regards dans son dos, l'atmosphère oppressante qui appuie sur son coeur. C'est seulement quand il ferme sa porte derrière lui qu'il s'autorise à relever la tête et craquer, baisser ses barrières. Le barrage cède, laisse dévaler des torrents de larmes salées. Il pleure, sans bruit, sans son, sans reniflement, dans le silence et c'est sûrement encore plus douloureux. Car il se retient de crier, il se retient d'exploser. En bas, les conversations reprennent, il l'entend, ce petit brouhaha indéterminable. Il va être le sujet numéro un des conversations, sans même le vouloir. A son insu. Et à chaque fois, c'est la même chose. Que ce soit à propos de ses études, de sa sexualité qu'il n'a même pas eu besoin d'évoquer pour que tous le monde soit au courant, de ses habitudes -étranges selon ses parents- vestimentaires... Tout est bon à critiquer, apparemment.   
  
Les membres tremblants, il retire ses chaussures, ses couches de vêtements en trop et va s'allonger dans son lit. Il a tiré les rideaux, avec pour lumière sa seule veilleuse, il sent les larmes couler le long de ses joues et dans son cou. C'est inconfortable, il se sent faible, exposé et totalement au fond du trou. Il se retourne sur le côté pour remonter la couverture sur ses épaules, mais quelque chose le gêne dans la poche arrière de son jean. Il y glisse sa main, apporte devant ses yeux humides et rougies l'origami en flocon de neige. Ses doigts se resserrent doucement autour, afin de ne pas l'abîmer ou le froisser d'avantage. Dans un geste lent, il rapproche le bout de papier de son torse et ferme les paupières. Il ne trouve pas le sommeil, il ne parvient pas à s'arrêter de penser, son esprit ne veut pas s'éteindre, même pour quelques secondes. Mettre sur pause. Il en a besoin. Pour se calmer. Pour enlever ces mots et ces images de sa tête. Ainsi que la chaleur qu'il sent sur sa joue, encore rosée par le geste violent de son père. Ce repas en famille du Dimanche est de loin le plus désastreux de tous. En moins de deux heures, son monde s'est élevé pour subir une chute vertigineuse, ensuite. Et là, il n'est pas certain de savoir totalement se relever, sans séquelles. Parce que quand il essaye de faire un pas en avant, on le pousse violemment deux mètres en arrière, au bord du gouffre.


	10. Chapter 10

_«_ _Ce qui ne peut danser au bord des lèvres - s'en va hurler au fond de l'âme._ _»_

_**-**_   _**Christian Bobin**_

 

 

**X.**

 

 

 

 Les écouteurs enfoncés dans ses oreilles, un fond de Bastille, il marche invisible dans les couloirs. Après tout, ce n'est pas si mal. Il est arrivé bien en avance à la salle de sport, il pourra se changer sans subir des regards de travers ou des remarques, sans ressentir la moindre honte. La porte vitrée reste ouverte afin que les élèves puissent venir se changer quelques minutes avant que le professeur n'arrive. Un homme de ménage est toujours là, cependant, pour surveiller qu'aucune personne étrange n'entre à son envie. Nolan lui donne un signe de tête, il lui rend un petit sourire fatigué et reprend son service de serpillière dans un coin de la grande salle. Le châtain se rend au vestiaire u bout du couloir, se change sans perdre de temps, enfile une autre paire de baskets et reste quelques minutes sur son portable, silencieux, avant de voir les premiers arrivants franchir la porte. Sac fermé en dessous du banc, portable dans sa poche fermée et tête baisée, il se faufile entre les corps qui rentrent petit à petit et se rend en dehors. Il va profiter de ce moment pour s'échauffer, quelques filles sont déjà sur la piste, le professeur vient d'arriver. Il regarde autour de lui, Gabin n'est pas encore là. C'est bientôt l'heure. Après un froncement de sourcil, il se permet deux tours de terrain, ses semelles couinent sur le sol. Il s'arrête, le souffle rapide, va chercher une raquette et un volant pour s'entraîner, seul, pour le moment. Parce qu'après cinq minutes à peine, alors que la salle se remplie petit à petit, Gabin arrive. Il rattrape une passe de Nolan, qui lève le regard vers lui, les lèvres entre-ouvertes. Le volant s'échoue au sol.  
   
Son coeur bat vite, s'emballe, ses joues rosissent. Il ne sait pas si le brun va aborder l'événement de la veille, la crise de sa mère, ses reproches acerbes, son départ précipité. Tout ce spectacle désolant. Il se sent très honteux et gêné, puis en colère aussi. Contre lui-même, contre sa mère, contre son père, contre toute sa famille, contre le monde entier. Sauf, peut-être, quelques exceptions. Théo et Gabin en faisant partie. Même s'il n'ose pas se l'avouer, même si ce n'est pas encore clair pour lui, Gabin commence effectivement à prendre de la place et de l'impact dans sa vie. Et, maintenant, il n'a plus tellement envie de le repousser. Parce qu'il sait qu'il n'est pas le seul à mener une bataille, qu'il peut très bien l'affronter avec l'aide de quelqu'un d'autre. Il faut simplement choisir minutieusement cette personne. Le brun ramasse le volant au sol, se redresse et joue avec contre sa raquette, puis il lève ses yeux chocolat vers son partenaire. C'est le moment de vérité. Le coeur de Nolan bat très fort, il a presque mal. Suspendu à ses lèvres, il attend.  
   
   
**« J'ai fais des recherches ce week-end sur Baudelaire et j'ai trouvé quelques interprétations en plus sur notre poème, ça t'intéresserait de les avoir ? Je présume que oui, je vais te donner ça demain, à moins que tu ne veuille bien passer un peu à la maison après les cours ? »**  
   
   
Nolan reste sans voix, il manque de lâcher sa raquette au sol. Gabin n'a rien évoqué de ce qui s'est passé hier, il n'en a touché aucun mot, aucune illusion. Il agit exactement comme si rien n'était arrivé. Tout à fait normal. Nolan est surpris, mais surtout touché. Touché par une simplicité d'esprit aussi pure. Il n'ose même pas trop le regarder, trop le frôler, de peur de le briser. Alors, il hausse les épaules puis finit par hocher la tête.  
   
   
**« D'accord, ce soir ça me va. »**  
**« Génial ! »**  
   
   
Ils reprennent leur jeu, tranquillement, même si Nolan se demande bien comment il va expliquer à ses parents qu'il va rentrer plus tard que prévu. Réviser, travailler, c'est une bonne excuse ça, non ? Il est privé de sorties, mais là c'est pour étudier, alors ce n'est pas la même chose s'il prétexte avoir été à la bibliothèque. Nolan est de meilleur humeur, il arrive à gagner un match, à rendre un sourire à Gabin qui essaye de lui faire oublier l'ombre en faisant des blagues ou l'idiot. Les deux heures lui semblent moins longues, il est un peu plus à l'aise avec ses gestes et son corps. Si sa propre confiance en lui était remontée cela ne dura pas bien longtemps, car un ballon lui atterri droit dans haut du dos, entre ses omoplates. Il se fige, rentre sa tête dans ses épaules. Gabin est prêt à intervenir, faire une remarque à ce garçon qui a bien évidement fait exprès de le viser, ce qui a déclenché le rire de ses amis sur le terrain d'à côté. Le châtain ne préfère pas se retourner pour les voir se moquer, il lance simplement un regard au brun pour lui demander de ne rien dire, alors qu'il avait déjà quitté son côté du filet afin d'aller à leur rencontre.  
   
   
**« Théo, on joue au badminton non ? Va me ranger ce ballon dans le panier tout de suite ! De toutes façons, le cour est terminé. Rangez moi tout ça et allez rejoindre les vestiaires. »**  
   
   
La voix du professeur résonne dans la salle, dure et stricte. Le garçon pousse un soupir mais va récupérer son ballon qui a roulé au bout du terrain pour aller le remettre à sa place initiale. Tous les autres élèves s'occupent de ranger les volants, les raquettes et plier les filets. Gabin tente un geste vers Nolan, une approche, mais il s'est renfermé sur lui-même pour le moment. Il passe devant lui, rapidement, sans lui accorder un seul regard. Tout le monde autour de lui est devenu transparent, il a besoin de se calmer, de se concentrer, de s'enfermer dans sa bulle invisible. Parfois, souvent en fait, ça arrive. Sa nécessité d'être seul. Il repousse les autres, ce n'est pas intentionnel pourtant, il ne le fait pas exprès. C'est simplement son cerveau qui le met en zone de sécurité, qui allume ses feux et lui dessine un champ magnétique qui rebrousse n'importe qui. Même les personnes auxquelles il tient. C'est ce qu'il se passe quand il se renferme sur lui-même.  
   
Il serre les poings, traîne un peu pour ranger les filets, retourne dans le vestiaire quand il ne reste plus que deux ou trois garçons. Gabin est dehors, il l'attend assit sur un banc pour qu'ils mangent ensemble. Mais Nolan prend tout son temps pour s'habiller, jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve seul dans la pièce. Les bancs vides, le calme plat. Il plie correctement son jogging, le range dans le fond de son sac, change ses baskets pour des vans et enfile les autres couches de vêtements. Entre temps, il vérifie qu'on ne lui a rien volé. Parfois, ça arrive aussi. Qu'on lui prenne ses affaires. Là, à part des livres de cours et des stylos, il n'y a rien de valeur. Sa main glisse dans la poche de son manteau afin de prendre le paquet de cigarette, il la sort avec un bout de papier plié. Il fronce les sourcils, le déplie lentement. Sûrement des insultes de la part d'un des garçons de sa classe. Ce ne serait pas la première fois. Il l'ouvre et le papier est couvert d'une écriture délicatement bancale. Une écriture qu'il reconnaît.  
 

  
    
_Si tu as besoin de parler, d'écrire, de te vider, te confier ou peu importe... De t'exprimer._   
_Je suis là. Je sais que tu as du mal à dire les choses en face, à tenir une conversation,_   
_mais si tu veux, et seulement si tu veux, on peut s'échanger nos numéros ?_   
_Encore une fois, ce n'est pas une obligation. C'est ton choix. Je te propose simplement une solution._   
_Tu peux refuser, je comprendrais. Je t'attendrai._   
_Mais saches que tu n'es pas tout seul. Jamais._   
_\- Gabin._   
  

  
    
Ses mots lui tordent le ventre. Jamais personne ne lui a écrit d'aussi belles choses, aussi sincères. C'est même la première fois qu'on lui apporte autant d'attention, qu'on s'occupe de ce qu'il _veut_. Il serre le papier entre ses doigts tremblants et le replie correctement pour le mettre au chaud dans sa poche. Une preuve qu'il relira ce soir avant de dormir. Son sac sur le dos, son bonnet sur la tête, il sait ce qu'il a à faire. Les pieds dehors, la porte vitrée se ferme derrière lui. Une cigarette glissée entre les lèvres, il l'allume et s'approche de Gabin. Lui se lève du banc, le regarde d'abord avec distance, ne sachant pas encore comment l'aborder. S'il doit lui laisser son espace ou si la conversation est à nouveau ouverte. Nolan a envie de le prendre dans ses bras, de le serrer, de le remercier pour toutes ses attentions qui ne sont pourtant pas mérités. Il a envie de lui dire qu'il perd son temps, qu'il n'en vaut pas la peine. Mais en même temps, il ne veut pas le perdre. Perdre cette petite étincelle. C'est contradictoire. Totalement paradoxal. Seulement, il aime y croire un peu. Ça lui permet d'avancer, ou du moins ça l'empêche de reculer. Il a l'impression que le gouffre recule derrière lui. Il voudrait le remercier d'essayer de le protéger, de lui venir en aide, parce que personne n'a jamais fait cet effort. Personne n'a jamais eu le courage de lui tendre la main. Ou seulement pour le pousser au sol. Faire tomber c'est tellement plus facile qu'aider à se relever.   
    
Nolan ne veut pas parler pour le moment, le silence lui plaît. Alors, lui aussi tente un geste. Il sort ses écouteurs, son portable sous le regard intrigué et intrigué de Gabin. Il coince une oreillette dans son oreille droite et c'est à son tour de tendre la main. Vers le brun, l'autre oreillette entre ses doigts gantés. Il comprend. Il n'ont pas besoin de mots. Ils échangent un regard, Gabin fend un sourire timide derrière sa grosse écharpe qui recouvre jusqu'à son nez. Nolan baisse ses yeux sur son portable, fait défiler les titres sous son pouce puis s'arrête sur celui qu'il cherche. La musique résonne, surplombe le silence. Les premières notes, la voix du chanteur et le sourire qui fend les lèvres de Gabin. Le châtain n'a toujours pas relevé la tête, il ne veut pas le regarder tout de suite, il laisse simplement la musique le transcender. Le posséder, de part en part.   
  

  
_« There's an albatross around your neck,_  
_All the things you've said,_  
 _And the things you've done,_  
 _Can you carry it with no regrets,_  
 _Can you stand the person you've become... »_   
  

  
Il sait qu'il n'a pas besoin d'expliquer, que Gabin comprendra parfaitement le message de cette chanson. Ce qu'elle peut représenter pour lui. Ils restent trois minutes trente sans bouger, face à face, partageant ce morceau. Gabin écoute attentivement, Nolan garde les yeux clos et la tête baissée vers leurs chaussures rapprochées dans le peu de neige qu'il reste au sol. C'est seulement quand la musique prend fin qu'il ose relever le regard, il range ses écouteurs, arrête l'application et range son portable. Le brun le suit des yeux, ses mains enfouies dans les poches de son manteau. La lueur au fond de ses pupilles a quelque chose de magique. Ils se regardent, Nolan est un peu gêné et Gabin sourit.   
    
    
**« L'albatros hein ? »**   
    
    
Et c'est suffisant. Suffisant pour faire s'étendre les lèvres du châtain dans un grand sourire lumineux, pour réchauffer son coeur. Un nouveau souffle. S'il écoutait ses sentiments, ses impulsions, il sauterait dans les bras de son ami pour le remercier. Le remercier de l'avoir écouté et compris. Ce ne sont même pas ses propres mots mais ceux d'un autre, d'un chanteur britannique, pourtant il a su saisir le sens que Nolan y perçoit. Il a su lire en lui. Comme personne n'a jamais su le faire avant. Ses yeux brillent, il a de petites fossettes sur le coin de sa bouche qui se creusent quand il sourit. Gabin pense que c'est la première fois qu'il le voit aborder un tel sourire, aussi lumineux et sincère. Ça fait presque mal au ventre tellement c'est beau.   
    
    
**« J'aime beaucoup Bastille, mais je n'avais jamais entendu celle là. Elle est magnifique. »**   
    
    
Nolan hoche la tête, encore un peu dans les étoiles et sans voix. Ses joues s'empourprent légèrement quand il sent le regard attendri de Gabin sur lui, il enfonce un peu plus son visage dans son écharpe. Le brun émet un léger rire et fait un mouvement de la tête, ses deux petites dents légèrement écartées devant ressortent. Il y a quelque chose de doux et d'inexplicable sur son visage.   
    
    
**« Allez viens, on doit aller manger. »**   
    
    
Accompagné d'un sourire amical, Gabin lui fait un signe de la main pour qu'ils se mettent en route. Nolan pense à son mot, le petit bout de papier encore plié dans sa poche, qu'il sent se froisser sous le tissu de ses gants, les mains dans ses poches. Il pense à ce petit bout de papier qui lui brûle les doigts. Aux mots couchés sur la feuille blanche. Aux battements incessants de son coeur en se souvenant de chaque phrase. _Mais saches que tu n'es pas tout seul. Jamais._ Il y repense et il commence à comprendre. Comprendre que la solitude n'est pas la seule solution à ses problèmes, qu'il peut s'autoriser à créer des liens pour se rendre plus fort, plus solide. Seul, il est vulnérable, mais entouré de quelques amis fidèles, il peut renforcer sa bulle.   
    
  

  
    
* * *   
  

  
    
Le col de son gilet lui gratte le cou, il passe son doigt entre les coutures et sa peau pour essayer de mettre une distance et d'éviter la démangeaison. En vain. Sa peau commence à être rouge. Il déteste ce pull. Sa mère lui a acheté il y a trois mois de cela, dans un magasin hors de prix, parce que selon ses dires « _cela te va à ravir mon chéri, ça fait très classe »_ et c'est toujours important pour elle, d'avoir l'air élégant et soigné. Alors aujourd'hui, ce midi, elle l'a forcé à le porter, avec une chemise à carreaux en dessous, dont le col ressort du bord. Elle a laqué ses cheveux en arrière sur sa tête, essayé de cacher au mieux ses mèches bleues entre quelques autres naturelles. Elle a ciré ses chaussures qu'il met seulement pour les grandes occasions. Parce que ce repas auquel ils se rendent en est une. Du moins, du point de vue de ses parents. Jamais du sien. Aujourd'hui, ils vont déjeuner chez des collègues et amis du père. Tous ensemble, en famille. Tous les cinq. Parfaite ironie quand on sait qu'ils ne savent pas passer un repas ensemble sans poser sur la table un sujet qui fâche, sans que ça ne se termine sur des disputes. Mais ce midi, exceptionnellement, ils doivent faire bonne figure. Emmanuelle a revêtu sa plus belle robe, travaillé son plus beau maquillage et chaussé ses plus beaux talons. Théo a sa petite chemise qui fait tout le charme.   
    
Quand Nolan s'est regardé dans le miroir quelques minutes avant de monter en voiture, il avait l'impression d'avoir en face de lui une toute autre personne. Il n'était plus lui-même. Le fils que ses parents allaient présenter d'ici quelques pâtés de maisons, ce n'était pas lui. Ce ne sera jamais lui. Et ça lui serre la gorge. De se dire, qu'au final, jamais ses parents ne l'accepteront comme il est. Qu'ils s'efforcent toujours et encore de le cacher. Même après tout ce temps. Quand le véhicule se gare devant une grande demeure, il ravale ses sanglots et serre ses doigts autour du tissu de son pantalon. Ils sortent tous. Dehors, il fait très froid. Ils sont accueillis par le couple, souriants et rayonnants, riches et snob également. Tout est minutieusement à sa place dans leur foyer. Tout est parfait. Trop parfait. Aucun grain de poussière. Aucun cadre de travers. Aucun papier qui ne dépasse. Aucun bibelots qui ne soit aligné avec les autres. Nolan ne se sent pas à sa place, il le sait, il le sent dès qu'il pose le pied dans l'entrée. Toute la maison sent le produit ménager avec un parfum de fleur. Mais il est conscient qu'il ne doit faire aucun faux pas, ou bien ses parents seront encore sur son dos pendant des semaines. Alors, il se tient à carreaux. Il dit bonjour poliment, avec un faux sourire content. Dans le salon, droites et distinguées dans leurs robes sans aucun pli, se tiennent deux filles. Une d'environ l'âge de Nolan, et l'autre un peu plus jeune, peut-être dix ans. Nolan croit à une mauvaise blague, il a envie de rire et de s'enfuir en courant. Mais il sait qu'il n'a pas encore tout vu.   
    
Un air de musique classique en fond, après les présentations faites, on les fait s'installer sur le grand canapé. Face à eux, un feu de cheminée, à sa droite, au fond de la pièce, un piano noir scintillant de propreté. Tout est pensé au moindre millimètre. Les conversations commencent, autour des petits-fours, des coupes de champagne pour les adultes et des verres de jus d'orange pour les enfants. Nolan ne dit rien, il reste muet. Il se contente de hocher la tête ou de répondre oui quand on lui pose une question. Il tient son verre entre ses mains, son regard se bloque sur ses doigts. Ses ongles. Sans couleurs. Aucun verni. Sa mère le lui a retiré la veille au soir, l'air agacé. Il ne peut que s'y plier ou sinon la moindre protestation aggraverait son sort. Il grince des dents silencieusement, essaye de se concentrer sur autre chose,jusqu'à ce qu'un mouvement en face de lui attire son attention. La plus grande des filles y était installée sur un tabouret, elle se lève gracieusement et se dirige vers le piano.   
    
    
**« Éléonore, veux-tu bien nous jouer ton morceau du final de la pièce s'il te plaît, chéri ? »**   
    
    
Un sourire timide se dessine sur son visage de poupée face à la demande de sa mère. Ainsi, elle commençe ses prouesses musicales. Tout le monde est à l'écoute, suspendu sur chaque note. Tout le monde à part Nolan, qui ne veut que s'enfuir d'ici au plus vite. Il a l'impression d'assister à une pièce de comédie datant de l'époque de Louis XIV. Il hurle, intérieurement. Il se retient de briser sa coquille. De cracher tout son venin. De craquer une bonne fois pour toute. Mais il sait qu'il ne peut pas. Que ses parents surveillent le moindre de ses gestes, guettent le moindre faux pas pour le punir d'avantage. Et c'est genre de déjeuner est bien pire qu'une privation de sorties pendant quelques semaines. Il écoute les notes de piano, jouée à la perfection, puis tourne sa tête vers la fenêtre, du côté de la jeune fille qui y interprète son morceau, afin d'éviter le regard de ses parents.   
    
Le repas ne se passe pas mieux, il a l'impression d'être au bord de la crise de nerfs. Les discussions fusent, c'est à qui vendra le mieux les qualités de ses enfants. Leurs filles jouent d'un instrument, font du cheval, vont à un atelier d'art et de théâtre le week-end. La mère de Nolan a la bouche cousue et le sourire crispé lorsque l'autre femme fait l'inventaire des nombreuses activités de ses progénitures. Elle ne sais pas quoi répondre, en fait. Aucun des trois enfants n'a d'aussi bonnes manières, alors elle vante les excellentes notes d'Emmanuelle à sa faculté. C'est toujours elle, le bon exemple. Elle évite à tout prix de parler de son plus grand fils, il ne faut surtout pas qu'ils prennent connaissance de son comportement débordant. Son père parle d'études avec son ami, ils en viennent au sujet fâcheux, savoir ce qu'ils veulent faire plus tard. Ils ont tous, plus ou moins sans compter Théo et Clarissa la plus petite des filles, un projet. Quand c'est à son tour de répondre, Nolan hausse les épaules et baisse son nez vers son assiette.   
    
    
**« Nolan est encore en terminale, mais nous pensons l'envoyer ensuite faire des études de droit. »**   
    
    
Il manque de s'étouffer avec un bout de viande, il ne laisse pourtant rien paraître et serre ses doigts autour de la fourchette. Sa mère sait très bien ce qu'il en pense, qu'il ne veut pas étudier dans ce domaine, qu'il n'a pas encore d'idée précise mais qu'il veut faire un métier en rapport avec les livres. Pourtant, encore, elle lance le pic et remue le couteau dans la plaie. Il sait qu'il n'a pas son mot à dire, pas maintenant, pas devant des amis de la famille. Alors, il encaisse et fuit tous les regards qui se braquent sur lui.   
    
    
« **Oh c'est un excellent choix ! C'est très prestigieux de faire ce genre d'études, il faudra s'accrocher. Notre petite Éléonore aussi aura du fil a retordre avec son conservatoire de musique. Ils ne prennent que les m... »**   
    
    
Son discours interminable sur les grandes écoles de musique reprend, Nolan n'écoute plus. Les heures semblent défiler lentement, le taquiner. Rire de lui. C'est pire encore quand vient l'heure du dessert, il voudrait quitter la table et aller fumer. Se détendre. Chasser ces mauvaises pensées. Vu que la conversation tourne autour de sujets essentiellement politiques, la mère de la maison propose aux enfants de quitter la table. Nolan ne sait pas s'il doit rester ou se lever également, mais quand il voit que Eléonore se met debout, il n'hésite pas une seule seconde. Ses parents le regardent partir du coin de l'oeil. Théo rejoint Clarissa dans le salon de jeu, Nolan a l'intention de les suivre, mais une main se pose sur son bras. Il se tourne vers la jeune fille brune. Ils sont au milieu du couloir, elle lui adresse un doux sourire et lui fait signe de la suivre. Un peu hésitant, il finit par marcher derrière elle. Quelques pièces plus loin, ils se retrouvent dans une grande bibliothèques, débordante de livres. Les yeux du châtain brillent, il s'avance et regarde autour de lui, les premiers titres qui lui passent sous le nez. Eléonore s'approche de lui, plusieurs ouvrages entre les mains.   
    
    
**« Je pense que tu auras besoin de ces livres là, si tu vas étudier le droit. »**   
**« Ce n'est pas dans mes projets. »**   
**« Mais tes parents.... »**   
**« C'est ce qu'ils veulent, pas moi. »**   
**« Qu'est-ce que tu veux, toi, alors ? »**   
**« Je ne sais pas trop. Travailler dans quelque chose qui se rapporte aux livres et à la littérature. »**   
**« Je trouve que c'est tout aussi bien. »**   
    
    
Nolan hausse les épaules, la regarde poser la petite pile sur une table ronde et revenir près de lui. Un peu trop près. Il fronce les sourcils et recule d'un pas. Elle replace une mèche brune derrière son oreille et se mord la lèvre, ses joues prennent une teinte rosée.   
    
    
**«** **Est-ce que je t'intimide ?** _Finit-elle par demander d'une petite voix._ »   
**« Quoi ? Mais, non. »**   
**« Alors, tu as une petite amie c'est ça ? »**   
**« De quoi est-ce que tu me parles ? »**   
**« Tu ne m'a pas adressé un seul mot depuis que tu es arrivé et quand je jouais du piano, tu regardais dehors. Puis, tu évites toujours mon regard. »**   
    
    
Et il croit qu'il commence à comprendre, il secoue sa tête et il n'a pas le temps d'essayer de dire quelque chose, de poser les mots gentiment, qu'elle reprend la parole.   
    
    
**« Je veux dire, c'est plutôt moi qui devrait être intimidée. C'est vrai tu es quand même assez... Mignon et... Désolée, je n'aurais pas dû dire ça. Tu dois sûrement me trouver ridicule... »**   
**« Ce n'est pas ça... »**   
**« Tu ne me trouves pas assez belle, ou bien alors tu n'a... »**   
**« Je ne suis pas attiré par les filles. »**   
    
    
C'est la première fois qu'il parvient à le dire aussi facilement, mais c'est peut-être un peu plus facile étant donné qu'elle est quasiment une inconnue pour lui. Il préfère mettre les choses au clair dès le début, plutôt que lui faire du mal. Enfin, il n'a jamais été confronté à ce genre de situation, il est un peu brusque. Sa phrase a ôté les mots de la bouche d'Éléonore, elle le regarde quelques secondes puis baisse ses yeux en reculant. Il perçoit un froncement de sourcil sur son expression gênée.   
    
    
**« Mais dans ce cas, je ne comprendre pas.... »**   
**« Quoi donc ? »**   
**« Ma mère m'avait dis que vous veniez ici pour que je te rencontre. »**   
**« Comment ça ? »**   
**« Eh bien, tes parents lui avaient dis au téléphone qu'ils avaient un fils de mon âge et que nous pourrions nous rencontrer et essayer de se trouver des affinités pour... Pour être ensemble. Construire une relation. »**   
    
    
L'annonce tombe comme un coup de massue sur sa tête. Il serre son poing et ferme les yeux un instant, essayant de garder son calme. Il avait naïvement cru que ses parents ne pourraient pas aller plus loin qu'ils ne l'avaient déjà fait, mais apparemment ils sont capable de tout. Du pire, même. Et ce coup monté dans son dos lui donne envie de tout détruire. Ils l'ont poussé, encore plus près du bord du gouffre, ses talons sont déjà dans le vide, il ne tient plus que sur la voûte plantaire. Un coup de plus et il tomberait. L'effondrement est proche. L'appel du vide se fait déjà ressentir. Au creux de sa poitrine. Les larmes lui montent aux yeux, il soupire un grand coup et sent une main se poser sur son avant-bras, puis un murmure.   
    
    
**« Je suis désolée Nolan, je pensais que tu savais... »**   
**« Moi aussi. »**   
    
    
Sa voix est faible, il sent une boule se former dans sa gorge et une chaleur brûlante chauffer au niveau de sa cage thoracique. La colère, la tristesse, la rage. Il passe ses doigts dans ses cheveux laqués, les remet en position naturelle et retire son gilet hideux qui n'a fait que le démanger durant tout le repas. Si ses parents veulent la guerre, alors très bien qu'il en soit ainsi, quand à lui il n'est pas prêt à se déclarer vaincu. 


	11. Chapter 11

 

_«_   _Peu de gens sont capables de venir nous chercher là où nous sommes vraiment._ _»_

_**-**_   _**D'après une histoire vraie,**_ **Delphine de Vigan.**

 

 

XI.

 

 

Nolan a la tête posée contre la vitre transparente glacée. Il a voulu prendre le bus ce matin. Habituellement, il préfère marcher les vingt minutes qui le séparent de l'établissement scolaire, mais ce matin à sept heures vingt, il faisait beaucoup trop froid. Un bonnet enfoncé sur ses cheveux en désordre, son nez enfoui dans sa grosse écharpe, il regarde le paysage défiler au dehors. La ville se réveiller doucement, les habitants se lever en même temps que le jour. Petit à petit. Ses écouteurs dans les oreilles, son sac de cours sur les genoux. Ce n'est que lorsqu'un mouvement se fait sentir sur le siège à ses côtés qu'il décolle son regard du paysage matinal et tourne la tête. C'est Anouk, son grand manteau rouge sur ses épaules, un bonnet noir et ses cheveux détachés en dessous. Elle aborde un sourire très amical et se met à briser le silence tandis que le châtain coupe sa musique.  
    
    
**« Salut toi, comment tu vas ? »**   
**« Bonjour. Je vais bien, et toi ? »**   
**« Super en forme, comme d'habitude ! Je ne t'ai jamais vu prendre le bus encore. »**   
**« Oui, je ne le prend pas souvent, je préfère marcher. »**   
**« Mais il faisait trop froid ce matin, c'est ça ? »**   
    
    
Il hoche la tête, elle lui donne un nouveau sourire. Il aime passer du temps en compagnie de la jeune femme, apprendre à la connaître. Elle est extravagante mais si ouverte d'esprit et attachante. D'autant qu'elle a un rayon de culture très élargit en matière d'art et de littérature, elle a toujours un livre sous la main ou son carnet de dessin. Des croquis qu'elle montre souvent à Nolan lors de leur court d'art en commun. Elle monopolise souvent la parole, cependant le fait que son voisin n'ouvre pas souvent la bouche ne semble pas la déranger non plus. La brune raconte rapidement son week-end puis baisse son regard vers les doigts de Nolan qui jouent avec ses écouteurs, maintenant retirés. Elle saisit une de ses mains, celle à sa portée, d'un geste délicat, en souriant.   
    
    
**« Cette couleur te va très bien. Tu l'appliques mieux que moi d'ailleurs, tu pourras m'apprendre ? Je finis toujours par m'en mettre partout sauf là où il faut. »**   
    
    
Le rouge lui monte aux joues, il porte également son attention sur ses longs doigts. La couleur bleutée avec un reflet de mauve sur ses ongles, il l'a mise juste après être rentré du dîner catastrophique chez les collègues de ses parents. Par signe de vengeance. De déclaration de guerre. Ensuite, tout se passe très rapidement, alors que la jeune femme s'extasie sur son verni à ongle, toujours en tenant sa main, quelques personnes passent dans les rangées. Le bus vient de s'arrêter pour accueillir de nouveaux passagers et Gabin en est un. Il stoppe ses pas juste devant les deux adolescents, assis sur les premiers sièges près de la porte de la sortie au milieu du bus. C'est d'abord sa voix qui les interpelle.   
    
    
**« Bonjour. »**   
    
    
Nolan relève la tête, leurs yeux se croisent, se confondent et subitement le châtain retire sa main de celle de sa voisine. Comme piqué à vif ou pris sur le fait. Il cache le rougissement de ses joues dans son écharpe et détourne le regard quelques secondes. Gabin accroche une main à la barre en fer, Anouk les observent à tour de rôle avec un froncement de sourcil, puis un sourire en coin. Caché. Tout cela, en moins d'une minute.   
    
    
**« Tu veux t'asseoir ? »**   
**« Oh non, ça ira merci, reste assise. Anouk, c'est ça ?»**   
**« Oui ! Et toi, Gabin si je ne me trompe pas ? »**   
**« C'est bien moi. »**   
    
    
Ils échangent un sourire, Nolan reste silencieux du moins jusqu'à ce que Gabin prenne de ses nouvelles et lui demande s'il a réussi sa dissertation de français. Puis ils descendent tous les trois, quatre arrêts plus loin, devant les portes du lycée. Le châtain sort une cigarette de sa poche de son manteau, ainsi qu'un briquet afin de pouvoir fumer quelques précieuses minutes avant d'entrer en cours. Anouk fait un signe de la main à un petit groupe de filles et se tourne vers Nolan.   
    
    
**« Je te vois plus tard en arts, bonne journée ! »**   
    
    
Ses derniers mots s'adressaient aux deux garçons, qui la saluèrent en retour alors qu'elle rejoignait ses amies avec un air guilleret sur son visage. La cigarette entre ses lèvres, Nolan se mit à inhaler la nicotine tandis que Gabin observait autour de lui, les quelques élèves en groupe qui discutaient avant la reprise des cours. C'est silencieux, pendant plusieurs secondes.   
    
    
**« C'est la première fois que je te vois prendre le bus. »**   
**« Oui, il faisait trop froid pour venir à pied. »**   
**« Tu devrais le prendre plus souvent, j'aimerai bien faire la route avec toi. Même si ce n'est qu'une dizaine de minutes. »**   
    
    
Cette phrase surprend Nolan. Bien entendu, il sait que Gabin tient à former une relation, ou un quelconque lien entre eux, mais personne avant lui ne lui a jamais proposé de faire la route, ensemble. Encore une première fois. Et cette proposition lui fait chaud au coeur. Là, au plus profond de son être. Il hoche docilement la tête et absorbe la fumée avant de regarder son interlocuteur, les yeux pleins d'espoir.   
    
    
**« D'accord, alors. »**   
**« Vraiment ? »**   
**« Oui. »**   
**« Merci. Tu sais que je ne te force à rien... ? »**   
    
    
C'est au tour de Nolan de sourire, en coin, il recrache un peu de tabac sur le côté opposé à son voisin et se tourne ensuite vers lui pour croiser ses yeux. Et il sait. Il sait parfaitement. Les mots n'ont même pas besoin d'être prononcés. Son regard suffit à tout dire, tout dévoiler. Comme un livre ouvert. Mais dont il faut tout de même savoir lire l'écriture, spéciale, parce qu'elle n'est pas adressée à n'importe qui. C'est presque un privilège et Nolan a envie, pour une fois dans sa vie, de passer ses bras autour de son cou et de le remercier. Silencieusement. De l'étreindre fortement contre son corps, pour qu'ils se sentent et se répondent. Il hésite à le faire, ses doigts bougent pour amorcer le mouvement, mais il se résigne finalement à glisser sa main dans sa poche et écraser son mégot de cigarette sur le bord du mur.   
    
    
**« Oui, je le sais. »**   
    
    
Puis ils marchent ensemble vers leur premier cours. Gabin lui dit qu'il a une surprise pour lui, qu'il doit le lui montrer après les cours, à seize heures. Nolan est curieux et impatient. Une surprise ? Il n'a pas entendu ce mot depuis des années. Même à Noël, ses parents ne font plus l'effort de le surprendre, ils donnent une certaine somme d'argent et le laisse acheter ce qui lui plaît. C'est souvent dans ces moments là que Théo lui prend la main et lui dit que plus tard, quand il sera « grand et riche », il lui offrira des tas de cadeaux. Parce que Théo l'entend et le voit. Sans filtre. Sans besoin de signes. Et il commence à comprendre, petit à petit, que son frère n'est pas la seule personne sur terre à lui prêter attention. Qu'il n'est peut-être, finalement, pas invisible aux yeux de tout le monde. Il s'en rend compte, enfin. Quand il voit toutes les petites attentions que Gabin lui porte. Quand il l'attend à la fin de son cours d'arts, alors qu'il est libre depuis près d'une heure, qu'il aurait pu rentrer chez lui. Quand ils font la route ensemble et qu'il lui raconte ses histoires insensée, sur le trajet, tous les deux assis à côtés dans le bus. Au fond. Isolés. Même si le transport est plein, ils se sentent dans leur monde. Dans leur petite bulle imperméable.   
    
    
L'atmosphère est toujours chaleureuse chez Gabin. Du moins, à chaque fois que Nolan y met les pieds, il sent toujours cette odeur de nourriture et de propre mélangée. Hélène est derrière les fourneaux, elle embrasse son fils sur le front tandis qu'il vole un morceau de radis dans un bol. Bizarrement, même s'il n'est venu qu'à peine une dizaine de fois, Nolan se sent toujours le bienvenue, un peu comme un deuxième maison. Il s'y sent plus à l'aise que chez lui, la plupart du temps. Les deux jeunes hommes ont chacun droit à un bout de Kouing Amann bien sucré et beurré, qui laissent du gras sur le bout de leurs doigts, ainsi qu'une tasse de thé à la cannelle pour les réchauffer. Pendant ce temps, Hélène raconte sa journée à son fils, et inversement. Ils partagent une complicité chaleureuse, rare, tous les deux, que Nolan n'a jamais connu avec ses parents. Mais également quand l'autre femme de la maison était là. Ils forment une belle famille soudée. Encore une fois, au contraire de la sienne. Quand une petite heure plus tard, Roxanne rentre, elle vient embrasser les cheveux de son fils, glisse une main dedans ce qui le fait râler gentiment, salut poliment le camarade de son fils, et pose un baiser délicat sur les lèvres de sa compagne. Jusqu'ici, du moins aussi loin qu'il s'en souvienne, Nolan n'a jamais vu ses parents s'embrasser ou échanger le moindre geste de tendresse, devant leurs enfants.   
    
    
**« Tu veux rester dîner avec nous Nolan ? »**   
**« C'est très gentil de proposer,** _dit-il timidement à Hélène,_ **mais mes parents ont insisté pour que je sois rentré avant vingt heures. »**   
**« Une autre fois peut-être, alors ? »**   
**« Oui, avec plaisir. »**   
    
    
Gabin tourne sa tête vers lui, affiche un sourire illuminé, le regard pétillant. Nolan sent ses joues s'empourprer d'avantage, il regrette d'avoir ôté son écharpe, parce qu'il est certain que son rougissement n'est pas passé inaperçu aux yeux de son voisin. Ou du reste de la famille. Il ne cache plus son bien-être de se retrouver ici, dans une maison où règne l'amour et la joie. La dernière fois qu'il était venu, il avait regardé Gabin danser avec une de ses mères sur une chanson pop des années 80, puis ils échangeaient les rôles entre eux et cela l'avait fais sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. D'assister à une si belle complicité. Des liens si forts et solides. Qu'il envie réellement. Parfois, ça le rend un peu triste ou nostalgique. Mais il sait que ce n'est pas de leur faute, que sa famille à lui est juste... Spéciale. Que ses parents sont moins laxistes et ouverts d'esprits. Alors que Roxanne coupe des bouts de carottes, pour aider sa compagne à préparer un repas qui caresse déjà les papilles du châtain, Hélène s'approche du comptoir et regarde les deux jeunes hommes.   
    
    
**« Nolan, on voulait te proposer quelque chose tous les trois. C'était l'idée de Gabin à la base, mais on est totalement d'accord aussi, alors... »**   
    
    
Le concerné relève sa tête vers la femme aux cheveux blonds, détachés sur ses épaules. Tous les regards sont d'un coup braqué sur lui, attentifs.   
    
    
**« On voudrait t'inviter à venir en vacances quelques jours à la plage de Trégastel avec nous ? Ce serait lors de la première semaine des vacances de Décembre, juste avant Noël. Ça peut paraître insensé d'y aller en hiver, mais les couchés de soleil sont vraiment magnifiques et les journées prévoient d'être assez belles et pas trop froides. En plus de cela, nous pourrons visiter les marchés de Noël qui seront installés. »**   
    
    
Nolan reste sans voix plusieurs secondes. C'est la première fois qu'on l'invite quelque part, qu'on lui propose de venir en vacances. La plupart du temps, il est obligé de suivre ses parents dans des hôtels très huppés et strictes à Monaco, Nice ou en Corse. Un moyen pour eux de montrer et d'étaler aux yeux des autres parents présents leur richesse. Alors, qu'on lui demande si gentiment de venir passer quelques jours à la plage, à l'époque de Noël, en Bretagne. Lui qui adore les plages de sa région, les marchés de Noël. Il en oublie presque de respirer. Parce que pour une fois, il n'est pas invisible, il n'est pas ignoré. On le prend en compte. Finalement, quand il retrouve sa faculté de parole, il trébuche un peu sur les mots, mais son visage s'illumine.   
    
    
**« Oh je... J'aimerai beaucoup, oui. Enfin, je dois demander à mes parents avant, mais c'est vraiment gentil de me proposer de venir avec vous. »**   
**« C'est normal, remercie Gabin surtout. »**   
    
    
Il tourne sa tête vers le brun, pour une fois c'est à lui d'avoir cet air un peu gêné sur le visage, ses joues prennent une belle petite teinte rosée. Comme une pèche, l'été. Sa peau semble aussi douce, d'ailleurs. Et même si ce mot est anodin, passe-partout, banal, Nolan le remercie. Parce que c'est précieux à leurs yeux. Ce n'est pas qu'une simple forme de politesse, jetée sans y penser. Gabin le lit dans son regard, qu'il le remercie réellement. D'être là. De lui laisser une place pour être vu, sortir de son ombre.   
Cette perspective de petites vacances à la mer donne un bol d'air frais à Nolan, qui se réjouit déjà de sentir l'air salé marin frapper son visage et s'infiltrer dans ses poumons. Il veut le respirer, le vivre, le ressentir. Jusqu'au bout des ongles. Il sait aussi que ce n'est pas gagné, qu'il y a plus de chances que ses parents refusent de le laisser partir avec des -quasiment- inconnus, quelques jours avant Noël alors qu'il est également privé de sorties. Mais, il connaît les points sensibles sur lesquels appuyer. Il a déclaré une guerre et il compte bien remporter quelques petites batailles, s'il ne parvient pas à gagner la grande. Il ne s'avoue pas vaincu, ni défaitiste. Pour une fois, il part avec l'espoir, infime certes, que ses parents ne vont pas tout gâcher. Parce qu'il y a Gabin et qu'ils semblent l'apprécier. Et Gabin est convainquant, intelligent, beau parleur, chaleureux. Il saura forcément trouver les mots.   
    
Tandis que le brun aide sa mère à mettre les légumes dans la grosse marmite, Nolan sort son portable. Cela doit bien faire plus d'une heure trente qu'il est ici et il devrait sérieusement penser à rentrer, le prétexte de réviser à la bibliothèque jusque vingt heures ne passera pas à chaque fois. Et quand il déverrouille son écran, il fronce les sourcils. Ses yeux tombent d'abord sur une vingtaine de messages venant de sa mère et de sa sœur, puis cinq appels manqués, dont un il y a trois minutes. Le mode muet l'a empêché d'entendre. Il va voir sa messagerie, lit les mots. Mais les premiers suffisent à faire bondir la cadence de son coeur.   
    
    
**SMS de Maman :** _Nolan, Théo est à l'hôpital j'ai besoin que tu rentres tout de suite à la maison_ _..._


	12. Chapter 12

 

_« Moi, personne ne me sauverait. Et plus terrible encore, je ne sauverais personne. Il fallait_

_être capable de se sauver soi-même pour prétendre aider les autres. »_

_**\- Le plus petit baiser jamais recensé,**_ **Mathias Malzieu.**

   
 

 

 

 

 

**XII.**

 

  
  
  
  
_**SMS**_ **de** **Maman** **:** _Nolan, Théo est à l'hôpital j'ai besoin que tu rentres tout de suite à la maison..._  
...  
_Où est-ce que tu es ?_  
...  
_Réponds !_  
_..._  
_Décroches ton téléphone !_  
...  
   
**_SMS_ de** **Emmanuelle** : _Maman a essayé de te joindre déjà trois fois par appel qu'est-ce que tu fais ? C'est urgent il faut que tu viennes ! Elle est à l'hôpital avec papa et je t'attends à la maison pour qu'on aille les rejoindre_  
...  
_Elle est très en colère..._  
...  
_Je suis en route, tant pis pour toi._  
   
   
Il y a des menaces de punitions, des reproches. Mais Nolan n'y prête pas attention, il se focalise simplement sur le fait que son frère soit à l'hôpital. Rien d'autre n'a d'importance. C'est comme si l'univers entier venait de s'arrêter de tourner, qu'ils sont tous en lévitation et que l'air manque. Ses doigts se serrent autour du portable, ses mains tremblent et il se relève d'un coup, manquant de tomber de sa chaise.  
   
   
**« Nolan, tu es tout pâle, est-ce que ça va... ? »**  
   
   
Trois pairs de yeux sont portés sur lui, les siens sont vides ou trop paniqués. Ils débordent d'angoisse, de peur. Roxanne, qui a posé la question, penche son visage pour essayer de créer un contact. Mais Nolan a l'impression d'avoir été propulsé d'un coup au bord du vide. Il secoue sa tête, cherche à articuler une phrase sans se mettre à pleurer. Gabin laisse son morceau de pomme de terre pour le rejoindre, venir à ses côtés. Lorsque enfin il parvient à parler, son souffle est rapide, sa gorge nouée, il ne reconnaît plus sa voix. Faible, tremblante et l'avouer à voix haute lui comprime la poitrine.  
   
   
**« Il faut que... Mon frère est... Je... »**  
**« Nolan, respire.** _Murmure doucement Gabin en se rapprochant. »_  
**« Pardon... C'est... Mon frère est à l'hôpital, il faut que j'y aille. »**  
**« Attends, nous allons t'y conduire, ça ira plus vite. Prends tes affaires. »**  
   
   
Ce n'est même pas une question ou une proposition, Hélène attrape son portable et ses clés de voiture, Roxanne coupe le feu sur la gazinière, Gabin va enfiler son manteau. Ils s'activent tous, sauf Nolan. Il est incapable de bouger. Il serre toujours son portable entre ses doigts, devenus blancs à force d'appuyer. S'il fait un pas, il a l'impression qu'il va s'écrouler. Ce n'est seulement quand Gabin vient poser ses mains gantées sur les siennes qu'il s'autorise à respirer. En réalité, il étouffe. Il a chaud, il a mal au niveau de sa cage thoracique à cause de son coeur qui fait un capharnaüm monstrueux à l'intérieur. C'est douloureux.  
   
   
**« J'ai envie de vomir... »**  
**« Je sais, mais tu ne dois pas faiblir maintenant. Ton petit frère a besoin de toi, de ta force et de ton courage. »**  
   
   
Si la situation n'était pas aussi dramatique, il aurait ri. Cependant, il n'a pas l'esprit à cela. Il n'arrive plus à penser. Tout ce qu'il parvient à voir, c'est Théo sur un lit d'hôpital et ça lui donne des vertiges. Mais Gabin est là. Gabin est toujours là quand il faut. Il exerce une légère pression sur ses mains puis lui murmure qu'il faut se dépêcher. Alors, après avoir tiré sur ses dernières forces, Nolan enfile ses vêtements chauds et suit son ami dehors. Hélène est déjà derrière le volant de sa voiture, Roxanne ferme la porte une fois que le chien est rentré. Ils se mettent en route. A partir de là, chaque geste du châtain devient mécanique. Il est incapable de réfléchir correctement. Ses doigts tremblent autour de la sangle de son sac, sa jambe tressaute, il se mord la lèvre jusqu'au cent et il garde ses yeux fixés dehors avec l'espoir que la téléportation existe. Il s'en veut terriblement. De ne pas avoir été là pour accompagner Théo, de ne pas avoir pu lui venir en aide peut-être. De ne pas lui avoir tenu la main quand il franchissait les portes. Juste cela, être présent.  
   
La route est longue, laborieuse, elle semble s'étendre au fur et à mesure des kilomètres. Quand ils se garent à la première place venue, devant l'entrée, Nolan n'attend pas une seconde pour se détacher. Il aimerait remercier les mères de Gabin, et celui-ci, de l'avoir accompagné, mais il est incapable de prononcer le moindre mot. Et ils ne semblent pas attendre quoi que ce soit, car Hélène pose une main dans son dos et l'invite à rentrer avec eux dans le bâtiment. Sur le trajet, il a prévenu sa sœur qu'il arrivait. L'atmosphère l'oppresse, il regarde partout autour de lui, espère une caméra cachée. Mais il n'y a rien de tout ça. Il donne son nom de famille à l'accueil et la femme lui indique le service où se trouve son frère. La montée en ascenseur est pire encore, il a l'impression de laisser son coeur en bas, à chaque étage. Ils longent un couloir aux murs blancs, tournent et arrivent devant une petite salle d'attente, entourée de parois vitrée. Sa mère le guette, se lève directement quand elle le voit et il s'arrête juste à l'entrée. Rapidement suivie de son mari et de l'aînée de la famille. Gabin porte un regard inquiet sur son voisin, Roxanne est prête à prendre la parole mais la génitrice de Nolan n'y prête attention. Elle s'approche de son fils et lui reproche d'un ton glaçant.  
   
   
**« Où est-ce que tu étais bon sang ? Tu ne sais pas répondre au téléphone ? Ça fait près de deux heures qu'on essais tous de te joindre et monsieur décide de faire le sourd ! Je peux te dire que tu seras sérieusement puni mon garçon. Non mais, c'est quoi ce comportement ? Tu te rends comptes un peu ? Tu ne sais donc rien faire de bien dans ta vie pour une fois que nous te de... »**  
**« Maman... »**  
   
   
C'est Emmanuelle qui calme la tension. Ou plutôt la colère de sa mère, car Nolan ne réagit pas. Son regard est toujours vide, il fixe un siège, les lèvres scellées, alors qu'elle ne fait que lui crier dessus. Elle hausse la voix, dans un hôpital. Parce qu'elle aime se faire remarquer. Montrer son autorité. Elle se calme, semble reprendre de la tenue. Même si son visage est encore figé de colère. Elle se racle la gorge pour se redonner bonne figure et tourne enfin son attention sur les autres personnes présentes dans la pièce. Les mères de Gabin ne comprennent pas, sont un peu gênées mais consternées aussi. Gabin, lui, a envie d'emmener Nolan à part pour le prendre dans ses bras et le rassurer. Au contraire de ses parents qui ne font aucun geste affectif envers lui.  
   
   
**« Excusez moi, nous ne nous sommes pas présentés. Simplement, je n'accepte pas ce comportement de la part de mon fils alors... »**  
**«** **Il était chez nous, nous sommes les parents de Gabin.** _Intervient Hélène d'une voix assurée_. **Il nous a prévenu alors nous l'avons accompagné ici. »**  
   
   
Un silence de quelques secondes. Nolan relève les yeux, remarque le tic dégouté sur le visage fermé de son père et le faux sourire forcé de sa mère. Le jeune homme serre les dents, se retient de faire le moindre reproche. Ce genre de comportement l'énerve beaucoup. Son sang bouillonne. Il ne sait même pas pourquoi il se retient de lui crier dessus, comme elle le fait si bien.  
   
   
**« Oh eh bien, merci beaucoup d'être venu. Ce n'était pas la peine de... »**  
**« Comment va Théo ? »**  
   
   
La question fuse d'un coup, à cause de l'impatience et de la colère. Ses parents n'ont même pas trouvé bon ou important de le prévenir de l'état de son frère, tout ce qui leur importe c'est de créer une dispute devant des inconnus, au beau milieu d'un hôpital. Il tourne son visage vers celui de sa parente, déterminé, elle est prise de court, mais ne le laisse pas voir. Il est prêt à reposer sa question, car elle ne répond pas immédiatement. Seulement, son ton se fait plus bas, plus grave.  
   
   
**« Il a eu une violente crise d'asthme cette après-midi en revenant des cours, il ne savait plus respirer, on l'a emmené à l'hôpital et il est actuellement sous assistance respiratoire. »**  
**« On peut le voir ? »**  
**« Non, pas pour le moment. Le docteur est passé nous dire qu'il avait besoin de lui faire des tests, mais que son état était stable. »**  
   
   
Il ne sait pas si c'est une bonne nouvelle, s'il doit se sentir soulagé, mais il sent un poids en moins sur ses épaules. Cette situation est déjà survenu dans le passé, c'est pour cette raison que Théo prend tous les jours de la ventoline et des traitements pour calmer son asthme. Nolan a envie de le voir, de serrer sa main dans la sienne et lui dire que tout va bien. Hélène, Roxanne et Gabin sont soulagés des nouvelles, ils aimeraient tous les trois rester un peu pour voir si son état est hors de danger, pour apporter un peu de soutien, mais ils ont l'impression étrange de ne pas se conformer au décor. Les deux femmes saluent poliment les parents du châtain, qui ne font pas un grand effort pour se montrer poli ou redevable d'avoir conduis Nolan.  
   
   
**« Je les raccompagne. »**  
   
   
Ça et... Il a besoin de fumer un peu, aussi. Son père lui lance un regard assez noir, qui suggère qu'ils auront à parler ensuite, quand il sera revenu. Sa mère dit gentiment au revoir à Gabin après l'avoir remercié. Ils sortent de la petite pièce, Nolan a l'impression de respirer à nouveau. Que toute la tension retenue dans ce carré, et en lui, s'est évaporée d'un coup. Mécaniquement, il suit les trois personnes dans l'ascenseur. Le silence règne. Jusqu'au dehors. Il franchit la porte coulissante, sors une cigarette de sa poche de manteau ainsi que son briquet. Gabin se tourne vers lui, le couple s'arrête également.  
   
   
**« Tout ira bien pour lui, ne t'en fais pas.** _Le rassure Roxanne._ **Je pense qu'il a juste besoin de repos. »**  
   
   
Il hoche la tête lentement, il ne sait pas encore quoi dire. En réalité, il n'en a pas le courage. Il craint la venue d'une mauvaise nouvelle qui ne réduise tout ses espoirs à néant. Les deux femmes se lancent un regard, puis Hélène le prend par surprise et vient refermer ses bras autour de lui. Son étreinte est chaude, douce, elle sent bon. Nolan a envie de pleurer, parce que jamais sa mère ne lui a donné autant d'affection dans un geste. Et quand il sent sa main caresser doucement son dos, à peine un effleurement, il ferme les yeux et se permet de profiter de ce moment quelques secondes. Goûter à ce que peux vraiment ressentir un enfant qui serre sa mère dans ses bras. C'est un peu timide et maladroit, mais quand il pose son front contre son épaule, la femme sait qu'il la remercie, que ça a une symbolique forte. Lorsqu'ils se détachent, elle glisse une main sur sa joue pâle et murmure.  
   
   
**« Tu pourras nous tenir au courant de son état ? Et si jamais tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit... N'hésites surtout pas. »**  
   
   
Docilement, il hoche la tête, sans même penser directement au fait qu'il n'a aucun moyen d'entrer directement en contact avec eux. Mais à cet instant précis, il se concentre uniquement sur le fait qu'il se sent presque comme un deuxième fils à leurs yeux. Roxanne lui sourit et vient serrer chaleureusement son épaule. Un peu moins démonstrative, cependant l'effet est le même. Il ressent beaucoup d'amour, dans leurs regards et leurs gestes. Puis, il y a Gabin. Il est resté silencieux pendant tout ce temps, depuis qu'ils ont mis les pieds à l'hopital, mais qui n'en pense pas moins. Il est réellement bouleversé. Presque autant que Nolan. Ils ont besoin de leur moment à deux, seuls, alors les deux femmes font un dernier signe au châtain et s'éloignent vers le véhicule. D'abord, les deux jeunes hommes se regardent en silence, Nolan joue avec sa cigarette qu'il n'a pas encore allumée, ses doigts tremblent un peu, il se mord la lèvre inférieure. Gabin a les mains enfoncés dans ses poches, il hésite, fais un demi-pas en avant puis demande d'un voix légèrement frêle.  
   
   
**« Je peux te prendre dans mes bras aussi, ou tu trouves ça trop étrange ? »**  
   
   
Nolan arrête de bouger ses doigts, il lâche un petit rire mi-gêné mi-coincé, ses joues reprennent une infime couleur rosée. Puis il se passe deux ou trois secondes avant que les bras de Gabin n'entourent son corps. Il n'a pas eu besoin d'approuver, les mots ne sont pas nécessaires pour qu'ils se comprennent. Au départ, Nolan est sur la retenue, il ne sait pas réellement quoi faire. D'habitude, il aurait repoussé la personne. Mais, à ce moment, la meilleure solution reste de se laisser aller, alors il glisse ses mains dans le dos du brun tandis que ses doigts s'accrochent bientôt à son manteau. Ses paupières se ferment, il repose sa joue contre son épaule, un peu plus proche de son cou qu'avec sa mère, c'est presque sa clavicule. En réalité, il se laisse quasiment porter par l'étreinte. Ça lui fait du bien. Il peut tout oublier. L'espace de quelques secondes. Tout le poids qui pèse sur ses épaules, ce qu'il va devoir affronter quand il va remonter attendre dans la salle avec le reste de sa famille. S'il est là, c'est uniquement pour son frère, pour le voir, vivant. Pour l'entendre respirer correctement, pour que ses yeux s'ouvrent et que le monde tourne à nouveau.  
   
Gabin sent qu'il tremble encore, qu'il s'agrippe à lui et le serre en retour. Ce n'est peut-être pas fort, plutôt un peu bancal et gêné, mais le résultat est le même. Il a l'impression d'avoir su faire quelques pas en avant, pour le rattraper. Qu'ils sont à égalité, maintenant. Ou du moins, qu'ils font tout pour l'être. Seulement, il sent aussi que Nolan a besoin d'être rassuré, d'avoir du soutient moral. Et ce n'est certainement pas le comportement de ses parents qui vont lui venir en aide. C'est d'une bonne bouffée d'air et de courage dont il doit se remplir. L'étreinte dure approximativement une minute. Une minute pendant laquelle leurs coeurs battent très fort, parce qu'ils ont peur, parce qu'ils sont tristes, parce que c'est sûrement l'un des premiers gestes tendres qu'ils effectuent l'un envers l'autre. Parce que c'est le signe que leur amitié se concrétise. Ce n'est plus simplement : _je m'assois à côté de toi_ _car_ _tu es tout le temps tout seul_ _au lycée_ _._ C'est bien plus qu'une légère question de chaise vide. C'est autre chose. Un lien qui se noue, qui se raffermie, se consolide et devient plus fort. C'est deux petites bulles isolées qui se rassemblent pour n'en former qu'une. Solide. Lorsqu'ils se détachent l'un de l'autre, ils n'osent pas tout de suite se regarder. Leurs joues s'empourprent, leurs souffles caressent le visage de celui en face, ils recréent une distance raisonnable. Nolan baisse ses yeux vers le sol, Gabin fixe les baies vitrées de l'hôpital. Puis c'est la voix du châtain qui brise ce silence.  
   
   
**« Donne moi ton téléphone. »**  
   
   
Ce n'est pas un ordre, c'est gentil, un peu timide aussi. Leurs regards se croisent, se connectent. Gabin fronce les sourcils, tandis que l'autre jeune homme tend sa main entre leurs corps.  
   
   
**« Quoi ? Pourquoi ? »**  
**« Donne le, tu verras. »**  
   
   
Un sourire s'allume sur la commissure de ses lèvres gercées, il remue le bout de ses doigts pour inciter le brun à lui donner son cellulaire. Même s'il semble un peu perplexe, il va le chercher dans sa poche de jean et lui glisse dans la paume. Nolan a une idée derrière la tête. Il lui demande simplement de mettre son code pour déverrouiller son portable, sourit en coin lorsqu'il voit un fond d'écran représentant une photographie de la mer, puis va dans son répertoire. Il y a réfléchi. C'est une solution qui a ses avantages, qui lui permettra de ne pas se sentir totalement seul. Surtout chez lui, quand Théo n'est pas là, ou bien dans des moments comme celui-ci. Sans hésiter, il enregistre son numéro et inscrit son prénom au nouveau contact. Il lui rend son téléphone, Gabin regarde l'écran, sourit jusqu'à dévoiler son petit écart entre ses dents et ses fossettes. Un sourire à faire fondre la neige.  
   
   
**« Vraiment ? »**  
**« Oui, vraiment. »**  
**« Tu ne dois pas te sentir obligé parce que ma mère voulait que tu nous préviennes, tu pourras me le dire Lundi et je leur tran... »**  
**«** **Arrête, c'est bon. Je...** _Il baisse d'un cran le ton de sa voix._ **J'en avais envie. »**  
   
   
Une expression de joie anime le visage du brun. Il ressemble à un enfant avant d'ouvrir ses cadeaux de Noël le matin du vingt-cinq Décembre. Ses pupilles brillent, il range son portable dans sa poche et lui promet de lui envoyer un message dès ce soir pour qu'il enregistre également son numéro. C'est un pas de géant. Un bond d'un mètre en avant. Une réussite. Qui lui donne du baume au coeur. A tous les deux, d'ailleurs. Ils échangent un sourire, chaleureux. Nolan le remercie encore, d'avoir été là, de le soutenir. Puis ils se disent au revoir, timidement, d'un signe de la main. Le châtain le regarde s'éloigner, il se retrouve rapidement seul. Avant de rentrer, il allume sa cigarette et fume rapidement. Il en a besoin. Pour se donner du courage et de la volonté. Avec un soupir, il rejoint l'intérieur du bâtiment et se rapproche un peu plus de cette petite sale étriquée où se trouve toute sa famille. Quand il y met les pieds, son père lui jette un regard noir, sa mère lui fait directement des reproches et sa grande sœur fait semblant de ne pas entendre, la tête plongée dans un magazine, toujours à la même page. Nolan se déshabille, retire son manteau et toutes ces couches de vêtements qui le retiennent au chaud. Il pose son sac au sol, à ses pieds et fixe son regard dans le vide. Sur une affichette pour le don du sang.  
   
L'attente est interminable. Le temps semble encore plus long quand un silence prend place dans la pièce. Il n'y a plus que la tension qui est palpable. Visible. Sur les traits tirés de sa mère, la position coincée de sa sœur et son père qui serrent ses mains entre elles, prêt à les réduire en cendres. Ce n'est qu'au bout d'une bonne demi-heure de silence, de regards volés qu'un médecin vêtu de sa blouse blanche entre. Elle a les cheveux relevés en chignon et aborde un doux sourire. Un bon signe. Le coeur de toutes les personnes dans la pièce bat fort, mais c'est sûrement celui de Nolan qui fait le plus de bruit. Elle leur annonce que ses tests se sont parfaitement bien déroulés, qu'il devra être sous médicament durant quelques mois, mais qu'ils peuvent aller le voir. Ils se lèvent d'un mouvement semblable. Sa mère se précipite en première, suivant la femme, Emmanuelle marche derrière elles. Son père, qui n'avait encore rien dit jusqu'à présent, passe devant son fils et tend son bras pour l'empêcher d'avancer. Il le regarde droit dans les yeux, les siens sont glacials. Et avant même qu'il n'ai le temps de réagir, la foudre cinglante lui tombe dessus.  
   
   
**« Vu que tu te permets d'arriver en retard et d'ignorer nos appels, tu vas attendre ici et tu iras le voir en dernier. »**  
**« Mais je n... »**  
**« Tu ne discutes pas jeune homme. Tu as su nous faire attendre, alors tu peux bien attendre toi aussi. Tu es puni. N'oublies pas. N'aggrave pas plus encore ton cas. »**  
   
   
Et il part sur ces mots en laissant Nolan seul, dépité. Il n'en revient pas. Il n'arrive pas à le croire. Il se laisse tomber sur la chaise, pousse un soupir et se prend la tête entre ses mains tremblantes. De colère. De rage. De tristesse. Certes, il l'est un peu moins maintenant qu'il sait que son frère est hors de danger. Mais il en veut à son père d'agir ainsi, à ses deux parents même, car sa mère est forcément d'accord avec lui. C'est un comportement enfantin. De revanche. Il serre ses points, se mord la lèvre et décide de prendre son portable dans sa poche pour se calmer, passer l'heure entière où il va sûrement rester assis ici en attendant son tour. Il déverrouille son écran, voit la notification d'un numéro inconnu. Mais même sans lire le contenu, il sait qui est l'émetteur. Cette petite pensée lui redonne de la conviction, du baume au coeur. Il clique sur le petit dessin en forme d'enveloppe et va lire le message. Un sourire fin, léger, se glisse sur ses lèvres.  
   
   
_**S**_ _ **MS**_ **du** **06....** _ **:**_ _«_ _Le temps d'apprendre à vivre, il est déjà trop tard. »_ _Tu aimes Baudelaire, je te fais partager mon poète favori à mon tour : Louis Aragon._  
_Bonne soirée, j'espère que tout va bien pour toi et pour Théo. Passe lui mon bonjour, si tu le vois._  
   
   
Il serre doucement ses doigts autour du cellulaire. Cela lui fait du bien, comme une dose d'énergie, de vie qu'on vient de lui injecter dans les veines. Il enregistre son numéro sous le nom de « Gabin. » puis range son téléphone dans sa poche. Il se lève, fait les cent pas, se ronge les ongles même s'il sait que tout va bien. Du moins, que son frère est hors de danger. C'est un réflexe. Une mauvaise habitude. Les minutes défilent trop lentement, il en a assez. Et c'est seulement quand il s'apprête à quitter la pièce pour aller rejoindre la chambre que sa sœur arrive. Elle porte un petit air triste et soulagé à la fois sur son visage, de la compassion plutôt.  
   
   
**« Tu peux y aller. »**  
   
   
Sans rien dire, Nolan prend ses affaires sous son bras et sors d'entre ses murs. Il a l'impression d'étouffer. Il est trop impatient. Emmanuelle reprend sa place sur les sièges, feuillette le magazine de tout à l'heure. Il parcourt le couloir jusqu'à trouver le numéro de la chambre donné par le docteur, la porte est entre-ouverte. D'ici, il entend la voix de sa mère. Il rentre, ébloui d'abord par la lumière blanche du dehors qui sort de par la fenêtre. Trois pairs d'yeux se tournent vers lui, il lit la colère et l'indifférence dans ceux de ses parents, la fatigue et l'impatience dans ceux de son petit frère. Rapidement, il pose ses affaires sur une chaise et s'approche du lit. Sa génitrice recule, pour lui laisser sa place, son père est au pied du lit. Théo a l'air content de le voir, du moins son visage pâle s'illumine légèrement. Ses lèvres s'étirent en un sourire, même s'il a un peu de mal avec les tuyaux transparents enfoncés dans ses narines et qui passent derrière sa tête. Nolan a mal pour lui et en réalité, il a envie de pleurer. Il se retient de pleurer. Parce que cette vue lui brise le coeur, lui serre douloureusement la gorge. Jamais il ne veut revoir une telle scène.  
   
   
**« On peut être seuls ? »**  
   
   
Sa question surprend sa mère, elle jette un regard à son mari qui hausse les épaules et s'apprête déjà à quitter la pièce. La femme pousse un léger soupir, revient sur ses pas pour embrasser le front de Théo qui semble si petit et frêle dans ce grand lit blanc. Quelques secondes passent, la porte se referme. Nolan s'assied sur le bord du matelas, sur la place qui lui est réservé. Après avoir calmé les tremblements de sa main, il vient chercher celle de son frère pour lier leurs doigts. Le petit garçon le regarde, lui sourit et Nolan glisse ses doigts libres dans ses cheveux lisses, contre sa joue glacée.  
   
   
**« Comment tu te sens ? »**  
**« Bien ! Les tuyaux me dérangent un peu mais l'infirmière a dit que je peux les retirer ce soir. Je dois dormir ici et demain je rentre à la maison. »**  
   
   
Le coeur de Nolan se resserre, il hoche la tête et sent les doigts de Théo se serrer un peu plus autour des siens. Ses yeux fatigués sont pleins d'espoir.  
   
   
**« Tu vas rester là, hein ? »**  
**« Bien sûr, pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? »**  
**«** **Bah j'sais pas.** _Il hausse les épaules._ **Maman et papa avaient l'air fâché contre toi et Manu doit rentrer à la maison parce qu'elle a des devoirs à réviser. »**  
**« D'accord, mais moi je reste. »**  
**« Toute la nuit ? »**  
**« Toute la nuit. Je dormirais ici. »**  
**« Dans le lit, avec moi ? »**  
**« Si j'ai le droit, oui. »**  
**« Je demanderai à l'infirmière si tu peux, elle est gentille, elle dira oui ! »**  
   
   
Le châtain se met à rire, il l'entend reprendre un peu son souffle. S'il doit passer sa nuit ici, alors il est hors de question qu'il rentre à la maison. Il veut être à ses côté, quitte à passer une nuit blanche.  
   
   
**« Au fait, Gabin te passe le bonjour. »**  
**« Oh ! Tu peux lui dire que je lui dis bonjour aussi ? »**  
**« Oui, bien sûr. »**  
**« Il reviendra quand à la maison ? »**  
**« Je ne sais pas. Pourquoi ? »**  
**« Je l'aime bien moi, il est gentil et marrant ! Puis je sais que tu l'aimes bien aussi, même si tu veux pas le dire. »**  
**«** **Quoi ?** _Rougit légèrement Nolan tout en fronçant les sourcils._ »  
**« Bah oui c'est ton meilleur ami, comme moi et Gaël ! Tu vas manger chez lui, tu es dans sa classe, vous faites des devoirs ensemble et ça c'est des trucs de meilleurs amis. »**  
**« Ah bon ? »**  
**« Ouais j'te jure ! Puis même, Gabin il m'a dit qu'il voulait être ton meilleur ami quand on a joué ensemble dans ma chambre, tu sais quand tu lisais. »**  
**« Il a dit ça... ? »**  
   
   
Théo hoche vivement sa tête tandis que Nolan reste quelques instants sans savoir que dire ou répondre. Il n'a peut-être rien à ajouter. Simplement à prendre conscience de certaines choses. Et notamment la plus importante : que Gabin est loin d'être une autre de ces personnes qui essaie de l'aplatir et l'enfoncer au sol, mais bien celle qui lui tend la main pour l'aider à se relever. Comme le jour de leur première rencontre.


	13. Chapter 13

_« So take me as I am, take me for everything;_

_Replacing who I am, with who I'd rather be. »_

 -  _ **Over and Out,**_ **5 Seconds of Summer _._**

 

**XIII.**

 

 

 

   
Son regard sur son écran, il hésite longtemps. La cigarette coincée entre ses lèvres fines, il tire une bouffée et soupire ensuite la fumée qui vient de brûler ses poumons. De sa main libre, il passe son pouce entre ses dents et ronge sa peau, le peu d'ongle qu'il lui reste, la cigarette réchauffe le bout de son index et son annulaire entre lesquels elle est coincée. Son dos appuyé contre le mur en crépis, il réfléchit. Il pèse le pour et le contre. Même si en réalité, il n'y a aucune raison d'avoir peur. C'est plus une question de fierté. Savoir trouver les bons mots pour ne pas se donner totalement. Bientôt vingt trois heures, il fait complètement nuit, Théo dort déjà. Il est revenu à la maison ce matin, tout heureux de retrouver son lit chaud, sa chambre colorée et ses jouets. Nolan n'avait jamais ressenti autant de joie qu'à dix heures, quand il l'a vu rejoindre ses commodes de figures et de bandes dessinées en tout genre. Ce soir, avant de dormi, il l'a bercé, il lui a lu une histoire et il a embrassé son front tendrement. Pendant plusieurs secondes. Par peur de le perdre. Que tout ça ne soit qu'un rêve. Il est soulagé, il peut respirer correctement à son tour.  
   
Demain, les cours reprennent. Théo doit encore passer deux jours à la maison. Nolan se dit qu'il est peut-être temps de tenir Gabin -et sa famille- au courant. Cela fait presque un jour qu'il n'a pas répondu à son message, il n'avait pas tellement eu la tête à cela non plus. Il avait passé une nuit blanche à veiller sur son petit frère, à écouter si sa respiration était stable, s'il n'oublier pas de respirer, si son coeur battait toujours. Toute la nuit, il avait tenu sa main dans la sienne, pour lui tenir compagnie mais aussi sentir son pouls battre sous la pulpe de ses doigts. Alors, il s'était totalement déconnecté du monde extérieur. A présent, il fixe l'écran de son téléphone, le dernier et premier message de Gabin. Il se mordille la lèvre et écrase sa cigarette. Avant de lui répondre, il referme sa baie vitrée, s'assit à son bureau, ouvre son ordinateur et tape dans la barre de recherche Google : _Louis Aragon poèmes_. La toile mondiale lui livre des liens différents vers des recueils, il les lit. Tous. Un par un. Chaque poème qui lui tombe sous les yeux, il les savoure, les dévore. Certains plus que d'autres. Mais un attire particulièrement son attention. C'est comme une lumière qui brille d'un coup dans sa pupille. Même s'il vient de passer près de vingt minutes devant l'écran, il n'a plus besoin de chercher plus loin. Il a sa réponse. Il saisit son portable, le déverrouille et note sans réfléchir, rapidement.  
   
   
_**SMS**_ **à** **Gabin** : _« Je vais te dire un grand secret Le temps c'est toi »_  
   
   
C'est le premier qu'il lui envoie. Comme réponse. Ce n'est pas anodin. C'est ce qui répond le plus, et le mieux, à sa citation. Puis, il en écrit un autre derrière, pour le rassurer sur l'état de son frère.  
   
   
_**SMS**_ **à** **Gabin** : _Théo va bien, on a passé la nuit dernière à l'hôpital. Il s'en remet. Il est content de retrouver sa chambre en tout cas, et il a hâte de te revoir._  
_Merci, à toi et tes parents, de m'avoir conduit à l'hôpital._  
_Bonne nuit... ?_  
   
   
Ses joues s'empourprent, sont en feu. Il préfère éteindre son portable et vérifier ses messages demain, sinon il ne parviendra pas à dormir. Donner son numéro à quelqu'un est déjà un grand pas pour lui, en face du vide, maintenant c'est Gabin qui a les cartes en main. C'est à lui de décider s'il le ramène en arrière, en lieu sûr, ou s'il le pousse. Mais il sait déjà, un peu, de quel côté son choix va pencher. Et y penser le rassure, un minimum. C'est sans réelle difficulté, quelques minutes après avoir posé sa tête contre l'oreiller, qu'il s'endort.  
   
   
Nolan décide de prendre le bus à présent. Parce que le temps commence à se rafraîchir, l'hiver se fait plus rude, et il ne peut plus tellement se servir de son skate. Au moins, il est au chaud pendant trois arrêts. Distrait, il guette l'arrivée de Gabin. Anouk est à ses côtés, elle lui raconte son week-end et lui hausse les épaules quand elle lui retourne la question, comme si rien ne s'était passé. Il n'aime pas étaler sa vie. Encore moins pour que les gens aient pitié de lui. Il observe les personnes qui montent mais ne distingue pas le visage du brun parmi tous ceux, fatigués, qui se succèdent et se bousculent. Et la première chose qu'il ressent c'est une pointe de déception. Il repose sa tête contre la vitre gelée le reste du voyage et sort, penaud, du bus. Anouk lui fait un signe de la main, souriante, puis va rejoindre ses amies. Elle comprend, même sans avoir besoin de mots, qu'il veut se retrouver seul. Il s'appuie contre un muret, à l'écart des groupes qui se forment, sort une cigarette de sa poche ainsi que son briquet. Ce n'est qu'après plusieurs bouffées, alors que le bout de son nez est devenu glacé, que Gabin sort d'un autre bus. Deux sont déjà passés avant celui-ci. Il le voit arrivé, son bonnet sur la tête, ses mains dans ses poches et arrière plan le jour se lever.  
   
A son tour Gabin le repère, isolé et fragile, dans son coin. Et là, c'est tout son visage qui s'illumine. C'est mieux qu'un lever de soleil. C'est plus brillant, plus beau, plus à couper le souffle. C'est comme si le monde s'arrête de tourner quelques secondes afin de faire durer ce spectacle. Ses fossettes qui se creusent, ses lèvres qui se retroussent et laissent apparaître le petit écart entre ses dents blanches. Et Nolan se dit que s'il savait dessiner, il aurait voulu avoir sur lui un bout de papier et un crayon pour immortaliser ce moment. Mais il n'a que sa cigarette et cet air hébété sur son visage, alors il écrase le mégot contre le muret et se redresse tandis que Gabin approche.  
   
   
**« Coucou, désolé pour le retard... Tu ne m'as pas attendu trop longtemps j'espère ? J'ai dû aider Hélène avec une fuite dans la salle de bain. »**  
**« Non, ce n'est rien. »**  
**« Comment ça va ? »**  
**« Bien. Tout le monde va bien à la maison. Ma mère est encore un peu paniqué de laisser Théo tout seul, mais il respire beaucoup mieux. Il est content de retrouver son lit, sa chambre. Ça ne devait pas être facile pour lui. »**  
**« D'accord, tant mieux. Et toi, comment tu vas ? »**  
   
   
Le coeur de Nolan se serrer dans sa poitrine. Il aurait aimé savoir répondre à cette question, même par une phrase approximative, mais il ne parvient pas à mettre des mots sur ce qu'il ressent, ce qu'il traverse. Ce n'est pas qu'il ressent rien, au contraire, il ressent trop de choses. De la peur, de l'angoisse, de la tristesse, du remord, de la colère... Uniquement du négatif. Des émotions qui le rongent à l'intérieur. Il regarde autour de lui, joue avec ses doigts, il a oublié de mettre ses gants. Son regard se baisse ensuite vers le sol, un mèche de cheveu bleue lui tombe devant l'oeil. Gabin patiente, il sait qu'il lui faut du temps. Il ne le presse pas.  
   
   
**« Hier soir, je suis resté à ses côtés jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme et je l'ai regardé pendant plus de vingt minutes, pendant qu'il dormait. Je... J'avais trop peur qu'il lui arrive quelque chose et que je ne sois pas présent à ce moment là. Je regardais son visage, à l'affût de la moindre grimace de douleur, puis son torse pour voir s'il respirait correctement. J'ai tellement... Tellement peur maintenant. Je m'en veux de ne pas avoir été là plus tôt. Je n'imagine pas dans quel état je serai si... S'il... »**  
**« Eh, eh. Respire, calme toi. Il n'est pas mort Nolan, il ne lui ai rien arrivé. »**  
   
   
Entre ses paroles, Gabin s'est approché et pose ses mains sur ses épaules en cherchant à capter le regard fuyant du jeune homme en face de lui. Le bleu de ses yeux se noie dans les larmes qui commencent à submerger ses pupilles. Il a du mal à les retenir et les ravaler. Parce qu'il s'est retenu trop longtemps. Parce qu'un moment, les barrages cèdent. Alors, même s'il essaie de la réprimer, une unique larme fluide coule le long de sa joue rosée. C'est le signe. Gabin aborde une tête triste, une moue compatissante, retrousse sa lèvre et glisse sa main délicatement contre sa joue. Là où la perle salée vient de tracer son chemin pour mourir contre l'écharpe. Mais le contact dure à peine quelques secondes, car Nolan recule sa tête et la détourne. Il n'aime pas pleurer devant qui que ce soit, passer pour un faible et que les personnes aient pitié de lui. Ce n'est pas contre Gabin. Simplement, il a du mal à montrer et partager ses émotions. Encore plus quand cela se déroule près de l'entrée d'un lycée où les premiers cours vont commencer dans moins de cinq minutes. Gabin fronce les sourcils légèrement, mais il ne force rien. Les choses doivent se faire en leur temps. Petit à petit. Après des pas de géant, il ne peut pas s'attendre non plus à des bonds en avant. Il se recule de quelques centimètres pour laisser au châtain son espace vital. Ses mains retrouvent leur place dans ses poches, il regarde autour de lui, sourit à un de ses amis, puis reporte son attention sur Nolan.  
   
   
**« On devrait y aller. »**  
**« Oui, tu as raison. Ça va sonner bientôt. Il ne vaut mieux pas arriver en retard à ce cours là. »**  
   
   
Nolan hoche la tête accompagné d'un petit bruit qui ressemble fort à un rire. Un peu coincé et enroué. Mais c'est un début. Il se redresse, prend son sac sur ses épaules. Ses yeux sont encore légèrement embués, cependant il ne pleure plus. Il se sent pathétique. Seulement quand il y pense, il se dit qu'il aurait pu arriver bien pire à Théo et qu'il n'était même pas là pour lui. Et la dernière chose qu'il voulait au monde, c'était qu'on le voit comme un mauvais frère. Parce que le sien est la seule personne sur qui il peut réellement compter. Mais aujourd'hui, la roue semble s'incliner et commence à tourner dans un autre sens. Aujourd'hui, il se rend de plus en plus compte que Gabin n'est pas comme tout le monde. Qu'il n'est pas méchant, nocif ou à rayer de sa vie. Aujourd'hui, et bien d'autres jours avant encore, Gabin l'a aidé, l'a soutenu, l'a épaulé, l'a supporté. Alors, il lui doit au moins des remerciements en bonne et due forme. Avant qu'ils ne se mettent en route, il glisse ses doigts gelés contre la manche de son manteau, l'arrête dans son mouvement et murmure de sa voix rocailleuse.  
   
   
**« Eh, merci. Merci... Pour tout ce que tu fais. »**  
   
   
Un nouveau sourire illumine encore le visage du brun, il hausse ses épaules avec l'air de dire que ce n'est rien. Même si pour Nolan, c'est déjà énorme. Il se doit de lui dire. C'est donc, côte côte, qu'ils rejoigne leur premier cours. Nolan a du mal à se concentrer totalement, il écrit des phrases automatiquement dans ses cahiers, sur ses feuilles volantes, sans vraiment les comprendre ou les enregistrer. Il pense constamment à son frère, à sa santé. Il s'inquiète de savoir s'il va bien, s'il n'a pas subi une autre crise. Entre chaque cours, à la pause, il sort son portable pour vérifier s'il n'avait aucun message de sa mère. Pour son plus grand soulagement, il n'y a rien. Gabin garde un œil, en coin, discret, sur lui. Il lui demande de temps en temps si ça va, quand il sent sa jambe bouger nerveusement sous la table, lorsqu'une heure de cours passe trop lentement à son goût. A midi, il n'a pratiquement pas touché à son assiette, il a du mal à avaler quoi que ce soit. Sa gorge est serrée. Et son voisin de table a beau lui répéter, sans cesse, de ne pas s'inquiéter autant, il ne peut pas s'en empêcher. L'après-midi, il semble se calmer un peu. L'angoisse se dissipe. Le cours de français sur Baudelaire l'apaise, lui fait oublier ce qui lui fait mal. Il écoute un exposé, sent un frisson parcourir son dos quand une fille de sa classe lit le poème. A la sortie, c'est la libération. Il respire le grand air froid du dehors. A peine a-t-il franchi la barrière qu'il sort une cigarette de son paquet et la coince entre ses lèvres gercées, il l'allume à l'aide de son briquet et inhale la première bouffée. Gabin le suit jusqu'à l'arrêt de bus, reste silencieux. Et pour une fois, ce n'est pas lui qui brise le silence.  
   
   
**« Ça te dit de venir à la maison un peu ? Je pense que ça ferait plaisir à Théo de te voir. »**  
   
   
Et rien que cette petite phrase dessine, enfin, un sourire sur les lèvres du brun. Son visage s'apaise, ses traits se détendent. Nolan prend cela pour une réponse affirmative, il affiche un léger rictus et ils attendent qu'il termine sa cigarette, que les bus soient un peu moins chargés. Le châtain écrase finalement son mégot, ils montent dans le prochain transport. Ils restent debout, se tiennent d'une main à la barre, face à face. Des personnes montent à l'arrêt suivant, ils se serrent l'un contre l'autre. Ou du moins, se rapprochent. Nolan baisse sa tête, regarde sur le côté. Ils sont presque à la même taille, Gabin est juste légèrement plus petit. D'une demi-tête. Mais il n'en reste pas moins intimidant, parfois. Ils n'ont presque pas parlé durant toute la route, une chance qu'elle ne soit pas trop longue car Nolan n'aime pas ce genre de silences pensants. Il frappe contre le bois de la porte, c'est Emmanuelle qui vient lui ouvrir. Ils entrent, elle sourit à Gabin et lui fait un signe poli de la main. Peu de temps après, la mère de la famille arrive, elle accueille gentiment le brun, son sourire est légèrement coincé. Nolan déteste quand elle se donne en spectacle ainsi, quand elle se force à revêtir l'apparence d'une mère toute gentille et douce, alors que derrière cette fausse peau se cache une véritable vipère. Son père n'est pas encore rentré du travail et il soulagé, parce qu'il sait que lui n'aurait pas fait semblant. Il n'aime pas jouer un rôle qui ne lui convient pas.  
   
Ils montent finalement dans la chambre du jeune homme, ils y déposent leurs sacs et Nolan se dirige ensuite vers celle de son petit frère, qui se trouve juste à côté. La porte est entre-ouverte, il la pousse. La pièce est éclairée, les rideaux tirés laissent entrer la lumière du dehors. Du moins, le peu de ciel clair qu'il reste étant donné que le jour commence déjà à se coucher. Et, au milieu, sur son tapis avec des figurines éparpillées autour de lui, Théo. Il est accroupi et relève son visage d'ange vers eux quand ils entrent dans la pièce. Directement, il se met debout, lâche sa figurine de Batman et vient tendre les bras vers son frère. Nolan n'hésite pas non plus à avancer, se baisser et lui donner la plus tendre des étreintes. Ses cheveux sentent la pomme, parce que c'est son odeur préféré de shampooing. Ils restent quelques secondes comme cela, les mains de son frère agrippent son tee-shirt, il le sent distinctement dans son dos. Puis, lorsqu'ils se reculent, il se regardent dans les yeux. Ceux de Théo sont encore un peu fatigués, mais moins ternes que la veille.  
   
   
**« Comment tu te sens ? »**  
**« Bien, je m'ennuie un peu. Mais je crois que les médicaments marchent. C'est ce que maman a dit. »**  
**«** **Tant mieux, c'est fait pour ça.** _Nolan sourit doucement._ **Je t'ai ramené un invité surprise, tu vas dire bonjour ? »**  
   
   
Un sourire brillant illumine le visage du petit garçon qui va alors donner la même embrassade à Gabin, celui-ci l'accueille comme s'il était de sa propre famille. Son propre frère. Ils se chuchotent des choses, des mots que Nolan ne peut pas entendre. Mais il entend le rire de Théo et voit le visage du brun s'allumer d'un sourire. Et il se dit, en les observant, que oui Gabin fera un très bon frère. Il est tactile, ouvert, chaleureux, généreux et débordant de positivité, puis il comprend bien les besoins des autres, surtout des enfants. La communication passe toujours entre lui et son frère. Théo se détache de lui et sautille sur place, lentement, avant de montrer la chambre de Nolan d'une main.  
   
   
**« On peut jouer à la console tous les trois No ? »**  
**« Si tu veux, oui. Va choisir le jeu. »**  
   
   
Sans demander son reste, Théo file dans la pièce à côté où se trouve la console. Gabin se redresse, lisse ses vêtements avec la paume de ses mains et ils se regardent. Quelques secondes. Rassurés. Puis ils rejoignent la chambre, le plus petit enfant de la famille est occupé à choisir un jeu qui lui fait plaisir. Les deux jeunes hommes s'assoient sur le lit, après que Nolan ait pris trois manettes afin qu'ils puissent chacun y participer. L'écran de la télévision s'allume, elle n'est pas grande mais pas trop petite non plus, la taille parfaite. Parfaite pour regarder un film ou une série les soirs où il s'ennuie. Le jeu se lance, Théo vient monter sur le lit et prendre place entre eux, son dos contre le rebord. Ils sont tous les trois collés. Il a choisi une course Mario Kart, car c'est son jeu préféré. Même s'il ne sait pas encore totalement conduire la voiture, qu'il fonce plusieurs fois dans des obstacles qui le ralentissent ou tombe dans le vide. Ce n'est pas important, parce que Nolan, en bon frère, le laisse tout le temps gagner. Il aime voir son visage de vainqueur s'illuminer et ses poings se lever en l'air. Comme s'il venait de gagner le monde.  
  
Gabin remporte la deuxième course, Nolan arrive troisième. Théo ne se laisse pas abattre à la deuxième place du podium, il demande une revanche. Ça se passe dans les rires et quelques fois les cris poussés par son frère. Pour plaisanter, et pimenter un peu la tâche, le brun donne parfois de légers coups de coudes au petit garçon entre eux, qui affiche une moue boudeuse et se venge en lançant une banane glissante dans le jeu. Une demi-heure plus tard, Nolan abandonne la partie qu'il a -de toutes façons- perdu et va fumer une cigarette sur son balcon. Dix neuf heures. La nuit est déjà tombée. Les lumières de la ville s'allume un peu partout, des points scintillantes. Il suit des yeux les phares lointains des voitures, ou celles qui passent de temps en temps dans la rue en bas de chez eux. Le vent froid caresse son visage, ses joues rosées, il picote sa peau. Une fine couche de neige est encore posée sur le dessus de la barrière de son petit balcon. Il enfonce une main dans la manche de son pull, tire une nouvelle bouffée de sa cigarette et ferme ses paupières. Au loin, la porte de son balcon entre-ouverte, il entend le rire des deux personnes dans sa chambre. Surtout celui de son frère, bruyant et communicatif. Un sourire s'affiche sur ses lèvres. Il reste quelques minutes ici, une dizaines peut-être, dans le froid, bercé par cette sensation d'engourdissement qui lui fait du bien, par le vrombissement des voitures au loin. Il attend de pouvoir observer le ciel étoilé, cette fine couverture scintillante qui le fascine. Petit, il croyait qu'en tendant la main très haut, en se mettant sur la pointe des pieds, il pourrait en toucher une. Pourquoi pas l'attraper aussi.  
   
Les bruits à l'intérieur se dissipe. Il écrase son mégot contre la rembarre, jette un dernier œil vers le plafond noir au dessus de sa tête et rentre. La chaleur de sa chambre lui frappe les joues, il poussa la porte de son balcon et le spectacle sur lequel il tombe est encore plus beau que la nuit qui tombe. Dans son lit, enlacés, Théo a les yeux clos, il dort. Sa tête repose sur le tors de Gabin, lui a une main glissé dans ses cheveux châtains, fins, et a la tête baissée vers son téléphone. Un sourire sur les lèvres. S'il aurait pu immortaliser ce moment, Nolan l'aurait fais. Parce que c'est une vue si belle, si douce. Mais il se dit que sortir son téléphone pour prendre une photo serait totalement étrange. A la place, il s'avance doucement vers son lit. Gabin relève sa tête, ses lèvres s'étirent plus encore. Puis, après avoir regardé Théo, il murmure.  
   
   
**« Il s'est endormi il y a cinq minutes. »**  
   
   
Nolan hoche la tête, il lui fait signe d'attendre et vient de l'autre côté pour se pencher et prendre son frère dans ses bras. Il n'est pas si lourd. Il ne se réveille pas, ses petits bras s'enroulent autour du cou du châtain alors qu'il l'emmène dans sa chambre. Il a sûrement besoin de sommeil, alors il le couche dans son petit lit avec sa couverture dinosaure et la remonte sur son corps. Après avoir posé un baiser sur son front, il se permet de glisser une main sur sa joue. Tout proche de son oreille, il lui souhaite un bon sommeil. Théo gesticule un peu, fronce les sourcils et inspire. Nolan le fait se redresser légèrement, prendre sa ventoline sur la table de chevet et lui place l'embout entre ses lèvres. Il appuie sur le bout, Théo inspire la bouffée de son médicament sans ouvrir les yeux. Il est trop fatigué. Il se recouche correctement, marmonne un bonne nuit et s'en va au pays des rêves. Avant de rejoindre sa chambre, le châtain va prévenir ses parents qu'il a mis son frère au lit, celui-ci ayant déjà mangé. Il retrouve Gabin, qui est maintenant debout et observe les livres rangés dans sa bibliothèque. Son dos légèrement voûté vers l'avant, un air concentré sur son visage. Nolan s'approche, lui fait, silencieusement, signe de le suivre sur le balcon. Les bruits de l'intérieur s'estompent pour laisser place à ceux du dehors. La chaleur au froid.  
   
   
**« Comment va-t-il ? »**  
**« Bien, il dort paisiblement. »**  
**« Il m'a dit qu'il était content que je sois venu. Et qu'on soit amis, toi et moi, parce que je suis gentil. »**  
   
   
Ils regardent droit devant eux plusieurs secondes, puis Gabin tourne sa tête vers Nolan afin de l'observer. Seulement une moitié de son visage est visible, l'autre partie est dans l'ombre. C'est le peu de lumière de sa chambre et les points lumineux de la ville, au loin, qui les éclaire. Il voit ses cheveux frisés, ses petites mèches bleues, voler sous la caresse froide du vent. La forme arrondie de son nez, la zone du doigt de l'ange bien dessinée, ses pommettes saillantes. Les lumières de la ville font briller ses yeux. Nolan est appuyé contre la rembarre, ses mains posées dessus. Son balcon n'est pas très haut, à peine à quelques mètres, mais il aime sentir la sensation du vide pas loin sous ses pieds. Gabin est proche de lui, son épaule touche presque la sienne, ils se frôlent. Puis, d'un coup, après un moment de silence, le châtain murmure quelques mots. Doucement, timidement, mais ils sont lourds de sens.  
   
   
**« Moi aussi. »**  
   
   
Les pupilles du brun s'arrondissent légèrement, de surprise. Il ne s'attend pas à une telle réaction. Il pensait au contraire que son voisin serait resté silencieux, car ce n'est pas tellement dans ses habitudes de montrer ses émotions. Ce n'est pas une effusion non plus, mais c'est un début. Un changement. Les rouages se mettent en marche. Ils peuvent le sentir tous les deux. L'étonnement de Gabin se transforme en un sourire doux et victorieux, son regard toujours posé sur son ami dont les joues qui s'empourprent. Puis, il sent son rythme cardiaque s'accélérer lorsque la main de Gabin vient recouvrir la sienne sur la rembarre glacée. Sa peau est chaude, lisse, ses doigts fins et les bouts légèrement froids. Dans un ancien temps, quelques mois avant, Nolan se serait raidie et l'aurait repoussé, se serait dégagé de sa prise et se serait renfermé plus encore sur lui-même. Mais ce soir, il inspire simplement un petit bol d'air frais et lie leurs doigts. C'est sa façon de le remercier et de lui dire _je reste là._


	14. Chapter 14

  _« Ils ne demandaient rien d'autre que d'être heureux ensemble. Même pas heureux d'ailleurs, ils n'étaient plus si exigeants. D'être ensemble, c'est tout. »_

**_-_ **Anna Galvada** \- _E_ _nsemble, c'est tout._**

****

****

**XIV.**

  
  
  
   
Ses doigts jouent nerveusement ensemble, il commencent à presque gratter et enlever son verni bleu ciel. Ses yeux bleus sont rivés sur la lumière du salon se reflétant sur le pan de mur du couloir, il se tient debout dans l'entrée. Son coeur bat fort dans sa cage thoracique. Il a peur. Peur de se lancer. C'est cela à chaque fois qu'il doit annoncer ou demander quelque chose à ses parents. Cette boule dans la gorge. Ce tremblement des doigts, des membres. Il a déjà vécu cela, en mille fois pire, lorsqu'il a annoncé à ses parents qu'il aime les hommes et qu'il ne compte pas sortir avec une seule fille. Jamais. Pendant des jours, avant de leur avouer, il avait redouté leur réaction, il s'était imaginé les pires scénarios. Une crise de la part de son père, sa mère qui l'emmènerait à l'église pour le remettre dans le droit chemin -elle était très croyante-, ses parents qui allaient lui demander de quitter la maison et se débrouiller pour trouver un logement. Mais non, ils avaient encaissés en silence. Il se souviendrait toute sa vie du regard dur et dégoûté de son père, de l'expression figée et détruite de sa mère. Cependant, ils n'avaient rien dit. Ils avaient fait pire. Ils avaient joué leurs coups en douce, en essayant de lui faire rencontrer des filles, de le faire sentir mal dans sa peau. Seulement, Nolan n'était plus réceptif à tout ces jeux malsains de leur part. Il avait appris à s'aimer tel qu'il était réellement. Et il aime ça. Il aime mettre de la couleur sur le bout de ses doigts, il aime son visage imberbe, et ses petites touches bleus dans ses cheveux. Il aime, plus que tout, être _purement_ lui-même.  
   
Le salon est silencieux quand il y pénètre, sa mère termine de débarrasser la table, son père lit le journal dans le fauteuil. La télévision est éteinte. Le seul bruit perceptible est celui du four où dore un poulet aux agrumes. L'odeur emplit déjà toute la pièce. Nolan aurait préféré que son petit frère soit là, plutôt qu'en train de jouer dans sa chambre, pour lui apporter un soutient moral. Même s'il ne dit rien. Emmanuelle est sortie chez son parfait-petit-ami-au-travail-merveilleux. Ses lèvres s'entrouvrent, il avait un peu d'air, mais les mots sont incapable de franchir la barrière de sa langue. Ils s'accrochent au fond de sa gorge. Il ravale sa salive, se racle la gorge puis se lance dans la gueule du loup.  
   
   
**« Papa, maman, je voulais vous demander si vous seriez d'accord pour que j'aille avec Gabin et sa famille quelques jours au bord de la mer, à Trégastel, la première semaine des vacances de Noël ? »**  
   
   
Un blanc. Froid. Glacial. Les mots se sont enchaînés très vite. Trop vite, peut-être. Il voit sa mère arrêter ses mouvements, relever sa tête vers lui, son père ne bouge pas d'un pouce. Comme s'il n'est pas du tout intéressé par la question. Il attend. Les secondes semblent durer des heures, se rallonger, son coeur bat si vite que ça lui fait mal. Puis, la voix de son géniteur brise le silence, encore plus dure.  
   
   
**« Hors de question. »**  
**« Mais... »**  
**« Nolan, nous ne connaissons même pas ces gens, puis tu viens seulement de rencontrer Gabin.** _Murmure sa mère._ »  
**« Je suis avec lui depuis Septembre et il est venu plusieurs fois à la maison. Tu as l'air de bien l'aimer, pourtant. »**  
**« Cela ne veut pas dire que c'est forcément un garçon bien... »**  
   
   
Et là il comprend. Il comprend que ce n'est que du spectacle, que sa mère joue un rôle, fait semblant depuis le départ. Au moins, son père a le courage de ne pas se fondre derrière un masque. Sa gorge se serre, il a envie de hurler, de taper ses poings dans les murs, de fumer à s'en arracher les poumons, à s'en brûler les doigts.  
   
**« Ce n'est pas juste... »**  
**« Tu n'es pas en âge de discuter ce que nous décidons. Ta mère et moi, on trouve que ce n'est pas prudent, alors tu reste là un point c'est tout. »**  
**« Et puis, c'est pendant la période de Noël, on aura beaucoup de travail et de choses à organiser. »**  
**« C'est parce qu'il a deux mères, c'est ça ? »**  
   
   
Son père baisse son journal, lui adresse un regard lourd et presque restabilisant. Ce genre de regard menaçant qui ferait baisser les yeux. Mais Nolan ne flanche pas, il connaît les raisons, il sait parfaitement bien les motivations de ce refus. Ce n'est pas Noël, ce n'est pas l'époque des fêtes, parce qu'en réalité ils n'ont jamais besoin de lui à ce moment là. Ils préparent tout, entre adultes, sans demander l'avis des enfants. Les repas, les décorations. Eux, ils n'ont le droit de touche à rien. Ce n'est pas le fait (le mensonge même) de ne pas connaître assez bien Gabin. C'est simplement parce qu'il a une famille homoparentale. Parce qu'ils sont _« différents »_. Il a bien remarqué l'expression de ses parents lorsqu'ils ont rencontré, pour la première fois, les mamans du brun à l'hôpital. Il a compris que, jamais, ces deux femmes ne seraient égales à leurs yeux, qu'elles ne rentraient pas dans leurs normes. Et c'est tellement injuste. Nolan se retient de pleurer, il serre les poings, attend sa réponse. Sa mère aborde une figure gênée, sa voix est mal assurée.  
   
   
**« Mon chéri, ce n'est pas le sujet... »**  
**« Je sais que vous mentez, je sais que c'est pour ça ! Et c'est répugnant de votre part !»**  
**« Jeune homme, je t'interdis de hausser le ton sur nous. »**  
   
   
Son père vient de se lever de son fauteuil, il pose son journal sur la table basse et s'approche. Son expression est dure, son visage figé par la colère. Mais le châtain est sur le point d'exploser de rage. Il n'a jamais ressenti autant de dégoût, autant de tristesse.  
   
   
**« Je croyais que vous vouliez que je me fasse des amis ? Que je rencontre des personnes ? Et maintenant que j'en ai un... Un seul, vous refusez que je passe du temps avec lui ! »**  
**« On voulait aussi que tu aimes une femme et que tu ai un métier décent, correct. On voulait que tu sois normal. Apparemment, on ne peut pas avoir tout avoir dans la vie. »**  
   
   
Les mots de son géniteur lui assène une claque violente sur le visage, un coup de poing immense dans le ventre. Il n'a jamais été aussi touché par des paroles. Il a l'impression de s'effondrer, que ces phrases l'ont poussé brutalement dans le vide. Il est incapable de bouger, de réagir, d'amorcer un geste, de dire quoi que ce soit. Tout reste bloqué au fond de sa gorge. Ça brûle. Sa poitrine se compresse. Ses doigts tremblent, mais cette fois-ci ce n'est plus pour la même raison. Un orage violent vient de naître et l'éclair qui en découle lui a cinglé la poitrine. Il ne sait pas s'il doit pleurer ou hurler de douleur, de colère. Tout est bloqué en lui. Sa mécanique cesse de fonctionner, les rouages se frottent, se poussent, se désarticulent, se stoppent et tout menace d'exploser. Ses parents n'ont aucune expression, enfin surtout son père. Il ne laisse rien paraître. Un bloc de béton. Sa mère aborde un visage à moitié entre la surprise et la tristesse. Mais Nolan sait qu'elle n'est pas triste pour lui, il sait que ce sont simplement les mots de son mari qui l'ont prise de court. Elle non plus ne s'y attendait pas. Ça leur ai tombé dessus, comme si le toit venait de s'écrouler sur leur tête.  
   
   
**« Je vous déteste, tous les deux. »**  
   
   
C'est tout ce qu'il parvient à articuler, difficilement, après une minute de silence insupportable. Et, les larmes au bord des yeux, le coeur au bord des lèvres, il quitte la pièce précipitamment. A peine a-t-il rejoint sa chambre, sa porte claque et des gouttes salées coulent sur ses joues. Il s'étale dans son lit, enfoui sa tête dans son coussin. Il a envie de hurler, de taper dans quelque chose, d'éliminer et extérioriser sa rage. Elle bouillonne au creux de ses veines. Mais s'il se met à pleurer trop fort, si ses parents l'entendent ce ne sera qu'une satisfaction de plus pour eux. Alors, il préfère souffrir en silence, endurer. C'est ce qu'il fait le mieux. Il reste un moment allongé dans son lit, au dessus de ses draps, les yeux rougis, la respiration faible. Il ne fait rien, il ne bouge pas, il fixe l'origami bleu en forme de papillon, le cadeau de Gabin. Le bout de papier est posé juste au dessus de la boite dans laquelle il l'avait ramené. Il la regarde et il se dit qu'il ne peut pas se permettre de perdre un ami qu'il vient à peine d'accepter. Parce qu'une rencontre pareille ne se présentera pas à lui des millions de fois. C'est peut-être sa seule chance, à lui, de ne pas se sentir seul, abandonné. Gabin ne le voit pas comme une personne faible, fragile, il ne le prend pas en pitié, il n'est pas venu lui parler car il le trouvait vulnérable. Il est venu parce qu'il voit tout ce qu'il y a de plus humain respirer en lui. Il est venu parce que Nolan est simple, parce qu'il a des défauts qu'il n'essaie pas de cacher. Et Nolan a choisi de l'intégrer dans son cercle, d'ouvrir un morceau de sa bulle pour le laisser y entrer, qu'ils puissent partager le même air, le même espace. Parce qu'il a confiance en lui. Peut-être que c'est une erreur, il ne sait pas, personne ne peut, mais pour l'instant il prend ce que la vie lui offre. Et elle lui a offert Gabin. Elle lui a un offert un jeune homme, un peu timide et maladroit, intelligent, cultivé, bavard et pourtant discret qui aime croquer la vie à pleines dents. Il ne fait pas que la contempler, il l'inspire, la respire et l'embrasse les bras grands ouverts. Il en dévore chaque petit bout, comme si le jour qu'il vivait était le dernier.  
   
Nolan aimerait lui ressembler. Savoir baisser ses barrières et se lancer sans ressentir aucune peur. Pourtant, il sait que Gabin a peur aussi. C'est humain. Il a peur de faire du mal à ses mères, de ne pas être un grand frère à la hauteur, de ne pas réussir ses études même s'il parvient toujours à obtenir des notes remarquables.  
Un soupir s'échappe d'entre ses lèvres, alors qu'il entend la vibration de son portable. Il se penche et le récupère sur le rebord de sa table de chevet.  
   
   
_SMS_ **de Gabin**  : _Tu es chez toi ?_  
   
   
Ses sourcils se froncent tandis qu'il tape sa réponse, du bout de ses pouces. Celle du brun ne se fait pas attendre.  
   
   
_SMS_ **de Gabin** : _Ça te dit, un tour en ville ? Je suis en vélo, il y a de la place pour deux._  
   
   
Cette remarque fait apparaître un faible sourire sur les lèvres du jeune homme, il se redresse en tapant une réponse positive rapide. Il n'a même pas eu besoin d'y réfléchir à deux fois. Prendre l'air lui fera le plus grand bien. Il sait que le trajet de sa maison à celle de son ami n'est pas très long, alors il se dépêche d'enfiler un sweat-shirt gris, une paire de chaussures et prend simplement son cellulaire. Lorsqu'il rejoint l'entrée, il remarque du coin de l'oeil que sa mère est enfermé en cuisine, son père n'a pas bougé de son fauteuil, mais maintenant il regarde une rediffusion du match de tennis de la veille. Il est tenté de partir, sans rien leur dire, pour les punir. Mais il sait que s'il agit ainsi, ce sera lui qui en subira les conséquences. Alors, d'une voix fiable et morose, mais assez sur un ton assez haut pour qu'ils entendent, il annonce :  
   
   
**« Je sors. »**  
   
   
Et c'est ce qu'il fait, il sort. La porte claque derrière lui. Au bout de l'allée, devant le portail, Gabin est déjà là. Sur son vélo, il observe autour de lui avant de sourire en le voyant. Nolan descend les deux marches, sa grosse écharpe entourée autour de son cou, elle cache le bas de son visage jusqu'à son nez. Il n'a pas mis son bonnet ou ses gants, car aujourd'hui le temps est supportable. La neige a fondue, il n'y a pas de verglas et les températures sont au dessus de trois degrés. Il porte, au dessus de son sweat, une veste. Alors qu'il arrive à la hauteur de Gabin, celui-ci lui offre un beau sourire comme il sait si bien les faire, puis le châtain le lui rend, timidement, avant de grimper à l'arrière du vélo. Il est assit sur un rebord, derrière la selle, ses mains se posent sur les hanches du brun, le temps de s'installer correctement. Puis, la porte de la maison s'ouvre à nouveau. Sur sa mère. Son tablier autour de ses hanches.  
   
**« Nolan, je peux sav... »**  
   
   
Sa voix ferme s'interrompt lorsque son regard se pose sur Gabin. Il la salue poliment, parce qu'il est toujours bien élevé et courtois, elle plaque un faux sourire sur son visage, coincé, figé. Même de là, son fils peut le remarquer. Elle s'apprêtait sûrement à passer un savon au deuxième enfant de la famille, pour oser partir sans rien leur demander. Mais sa volonté d'être une mère parfaite fait reculer sa colère, une fois qu'ils ne sont plus seuls.  
   
   
**« Où allez-vous ? »**  
**« En ville.** _Répond Nolan, directement._ »  
**« Oh, amusez-vous bien dans ce cas ! »**  
   
   
Le châtain sent la fausseté dans ses paroles, dans le ton bien trop enjoué de sa voix. Mais il ne dit rien, il passe ses bras autour de la taille de Gabin. Ils sont à peu près à la même hauteur, le brun est un peu plus haut que lui, mais cela ne l'empêche pas de bien voir autour d'eux. Son torse, à travers ses couches de vêtements, est collé à son dos. Et ainsi, même si leurs peaux n'entrent pas directement en contact, il peut sentir sa chaleur corporelle émaner de partout et caresser son ventre. Cela lui fait un drôle d'effet, mais il ne s'y attarde pas. Parce qu'il s'accroche à Gabin tandis que le vélo descend la rue. Une petite pente. Ils roulent doucement, mais leurs cheveux volent au gré du vent, à la caresse du fond d'air froid. Nolan a l'impression de voler, il est tenté de lâcher sa prise et de tendre les bras. Et s'ils n'étaient pas à côté d'une route, mais au milieu d'une plaine, il le ferait sûrement, seulement la circulation l'effraie assez. Il reste calme, il profite, il sourit de temps en temps. Ils ne parlent pas parce qu'ils ne peuvent pas s'entendre, également parce qu'ils veulent profiter de ce moment de liberté. Cette adrénaline. De temps en temps, Nolan rapproche de tête de l'épaule de Gabin, près de son vêtement, et il peut sentir son odeur caresser ses narines. Il se sent bien.  
   
Gabin attache son vélo contre un poteau, y met l'antivol puis se redresse. Ils sont arrivés en ville, les rues ne sont pas trop pleines. Les décorations de Noël sont installées dans les vitrines, les arbres sur la grande place, les façades des bâtiments parfois. Au loin, ça sent le chocolat chaud et les viennoiseries fraîchement sorties du four, encore croustillantes et chaudes. Ils arpentent les rues, en silence d'abord, Nolan suit Gabin sans réellement savoir où ils se rendent, ce qu'ils sont venus faire ici. Alors qu'ils s'approche d'une enseigne de maquillage réputée, le brun tourne son visage vers son voisin.  
   
   
**« Je voudrais que... Que tu m'aides à choisir du verni. Maman, Hélène, en a deux ou trois encore au fond d'un tiroir mais je n'aime pas trop les couleurs. »**  
   
   
Nolan ne cache pas sa mine surprise, il se retourne face à lui et le regarde. Il a envie de pleurer. Parce que Gabin lui fait assez confiance pour lui demander cela, parce qu'il accepte sa personnalité et la couleur qu'il met sur ses ongles. Jaune, bleue, rouge, verte, orange... Peu importe, il ne voit pas cela comme quelque chose d'inhabituel ou d'anormale. Au contraire, il trouve que cela lui va bien. Il lui en a fait la remarque à plusieurs reprises. L'expression de surprise est remplacée par un sourire qui se dessine, petit à petit, sur le visage du châtain. Ses mèches bleues volent doucement au gré du vent, puis il hoche la tête. Ils entrent dans le magasin, Nolan le suit vers le rayon des vernis à ongles. Deux belles étagères, assez grandes, il y en a de toutes les couleurs, pour tout les goûts, avec des paillettes, plutôt transparents, ou avec des effets craquelés.  
   
   
**« Il t'en faudrait combien ? »**  
**« Autant que le souhaites. »**  
   
   
Nolan prend son temps pour regarder les couleurs. Aujourd'hui, sur ses ongles, il a opté pour une couleur prune, assez sobre. Il se mord la lèvre, prend un flacon dans la même teinte et se tourne vers Gabin, qui l'observe avec attention.  
   
   
**« Je pense que cette couleur t'irait bien. »**  
**« C'est toi le chef. »**  
**« Mais... Si tu n'aimes pas ? »**  
**« Je te fais confiance. »**  
   
   
Les lèvres du brun s'étendent en un sourire amusé. Nolan est touché de ces petites attentions, il cache le rosissement de ses joues dans son écharpe et prend plusieurs autres couleurs : du bordeau, du vert foncé, du bleu turquoise. Ce sont de belles nuances. Le châtain lui demande si c'était tout ce qu'il voulait, il lui répond en riant légèrement que oui, pour l'instant, c'est bon. Ils vont à la caisse, Gabin pose les quatre flacons sur le comptoir et paye avec un billet sortit de sa poche de veste. Son visage est illuminé de ce petit air joyeux. Celui qui fait briller ses yeux noisettes. Son sac à la main, il entraîne l'autre jeune homme vers un stand devant une boulangerie. C'est de lui que vient cette odeur si délicieuse, celle qui rappelle Noël et l'hiver. Ils attendent derrière une femme et sa petite fille, celle-ci prend la crêpe caramel beurre salé que lui tend la vendeuse. La voix de Gabin résonne près de l'oreille du châtain.  
   
   
**« Tu aimes le quatre quart aux pommes ? »**  
   
   
Nolan adore cela. Et ça se voit, sûrement, à son visage sans qu'il n'ait besoin d'acquiescer car le brun rit légèrement et demande deux petites bouts. La femme tend les deux bouts, Nolan les prend, posés sur des serviettes en papier et Gabin donne en échange deux pièces. Le châtain est gêné, alors qu'ils font demi-tour, il lui promet de le rembourser. Son voisin fait un signe de la main pour lui signifier de laisser tomber, que ce n'est rien. Il en a envie, mais ils n'insiste pas. Ils se dirigent vers un petit parc tranquille, quelques enfants jouent sur l'air de jeu où il y a une cabane en bois, un toboggan, deux animaux à bascule et une balançoire. Ils vont s'asseoir sur un banc. Le lieu est calme, reposant. Comme éloigné de tout. En silence, ils goûtent leur viennoiserie. Le goût de la pomme fond sur le palais, c'est sucré, un peu gras, mais si délicieux. Gabin montre son sac de la main, entre deux, et se met à parler avec un sourire.  
   
   
**« Maintenant, faut que tu viennes à la maison pour me l'appliquer. Hélène elle râle toujours un peu, parce que je veux que ce soit parfait, et je sais que toi tu sais le faire. »**  
   
   
Cela fait sourire Nolan. Un sourire qui fait monter et fleurir des papillons dans le creux de son ventre, du moins il sent que ça remue là-dedans. Que quelque chose s'y passe. Il est fier, en réalité. Fier d'avoir une personne aussi merveilleuse que Gabin à ses côtés. Et il se dit que, pour quelqu'un qui se préoccupe autant de lui, cela vaut la peine de se battre. Alors, il va le faire. Et il ira en vacances avec eux. Parce que, même si ses parents ne le trouvent pas normal, même si son père dit qu'on ne peut pas tout avoir dans la vie, Nolan ne pense pas comme lui. Parce qu'il a un ami qui ne le considère pas comme un monstre. Nolan croit intimement que, au contraire, quand on a la volonté, quand on a la rage de vivre, on peut tout obtenir.


	15. Chapter 15

 

_«_   _Car il ne suffit pas de devenir un autre : il faut avoir le courage de devenir soi._ _»_

 - _**Retour parmi les hommes,**_ **Philippe Besson _._**

 

**XV.**

   
   
   
Ils y sont. Sur la route, certes. Mais ils approchent. Nolan et Gabin, à l'arrière de la voiture bleue, partage un écouteur, ils y passent leurs chansons préférés. Une playlist qu'ils ont crée, ensemble. Hélène et Roxanne à l'avant, la première conduit, la seconde alterne entre le sommeil ou partage une conversation avec sa moitié, sa main toujours posée sur sa cuisse. Il n'y a pas trop de monde sur la route. Il n'a pas neigé depuis près d'une semaine. Dans une heure, ils sont arrivés. Nolan est impatient, excité, il n'en revient pas. Ses parents ont fini par accepter, grâce aux mots de son ami, à une conversation au téléphone entre leur deux familles. Ils ne voulaient, surtout, pas faire mauvaise figure devant des inconnus et passer pour des parents indignes et qui ne laissaient jamais leurs enfants se divertir et s'amuser. Ce fut, pour la plus grande partie, un choix de contrainte. Mais Nolan n'en est pas moins heureux. Il a réussi. Il y est. Et, lorsque Gabin met en route un enregistrement audio des poèmes de Baudelaire, son sourire ne peut que s'étendre. C'est une petite surprise qu'il lui a donné la veille de leur voyage, qu'il a trouvé sur internet et qu'il a téléchargé pour lui. Nolan est encore touché par l'intention. Les vers défilent dans ses oreilles tandis que le brun à ses côtés pose sa tête contre son épaule. Son corps est chaud. Il comprend, quelques minutes plus tard, qu'il s'est endormi.  
   
Les parents de Gabin ont loué une maison, à quelques mètres seulement de la mer, le vent est froid, mais la vue à couper le souffle. C'est un petit logement, avec tout ce qu'il y a de nécessaire, une cuisine, une terrasse, un jardin à l'arrière, une salle de bains, un assez grand salon et deux chambres. Gabin et Nolan vont partager, deux lits d'une personne, séparés. Tandis qu'ils déposent tous leurs valises, que Hélène et Roxanne regardent où se rendre pour un bon restaurant, Nolan envoie un message à sa mère pour la prévenir qu'ils sont bien arrivés à destination, la rassurer car pour une fois elle semblait réellement s'en faire pour son fils. Il leur en veut toujours, pour ce qu'ils ont osé dire sur lui, mais il essaie de ne pas y penser pour ne pas gâcher ces quelques jours de vacances avec Gabin et sa famille. Dès que ses parents avaient accepté, il n'avait fais que penser à cela, il n'avait presque pas dormi la veille et maintenant il était impatient de croquer ces moments à pleines dents, même s'il était légèrement épuisé du voyage. Les deux jeunes hommes rejoignent le salon, Hélène est assise sur le canapé, le téléphone dans la main, et Roxanne en train de ranger quelques affaires dans la cuisine américaine.  
   
   
**« Nous avons trouvé une belle petite crêperie, nous y allons dans dix minutes. »**  
   
   
Le ventre de Nolan gargouille et Gabin se tourne vers lui avec un sourire amusé dessiné sur ses lèvres. Ils s'habillent, Nolan porte toujours les gants que Gabin lui a donné. Il est midi vingt trois. Dehors, la pluie a cessé mais le vent glacial de l'hiver est fait encore tanguer les arbres et se défouler la mer. Toutefois, Nolan est heureux de sentir l'air marin fouetter son visage, cette saveur salée sur le bout de la langue et au loin l'odeur du poisson que l'on faire cuire dans les restaurants. L'hiver n'est définitivement pas la meilleure saison pour venir à la mer en Bretagne du nord, mais tout était encore tellement beau et vivant. Jamais Nolan, dans les voyages d'été qu'il avait pu faire avec ses parents à Nice, Toulouse, Lyon, Montpellier, Bordeaux, Saint-Tropez, l'Espagne même. Jamais il n'avait ressenti autant d'attachement et de convivialité que là où il était né, à Quimper. Il s'y sentait chez lui, et non pas seulement parce qu'il a vécu là-bas depuis ses premiers pas, mais parce que les habitants l'y faisaient se sentir à sa place. C'était une ville qui avait du caractère, qui rayonnait la bonne humeur, le vécu et la chaleur de la bonté humaine. Peut-être y avait-il, certes, des personnes qu'il n'appréciait pas, mais jamais il n'avait ressenti le besoin de quitter cette région natale. Il avait même l'impression, parfois, de vivre sur une autre planète, où la vie y était plus agréable et respirable.  
   
Ils s'installent dans une crêperie en bord de mer, avec une vue imprenable sur l'océan, sur le petit port. Nolan prend place à côté de Gabin. On leur sert de délicieuses crêpes, chaudes et fondantes, qui craquent un peu sous les dents. Hélène et Roxanne parlent des différents lieux qu'ils vont visiter durant leur séjour. Elles sont presque aussi impatientes que les deux garçons. En dessert, ils partagent à deux une crêpe caramel beurre salé. Même s'il en mange souvent, Nolan ne s'est jamais lassé du goût. L'ambiance est calme, il y a une musique en fond, quelques couples ou familles autour des tables. Les serveurs sont polis et souriants, le repas excellent. Ils ne peuvent pas espérer un meilleur début de journée, un meilleur commencement. Nolan est impatient, le sourire sur ses lèvres ne se fade jamais, car il sait que ce seront les plus beaux jours de son existence. Il n'est plus aussi timide qu'avant, il se sent inclus dans cette famille, il se sent à sa place. Gabin ne le laisse jamais de côté, il a toujours un geste ou un regard à lui accorder, pour lui dire qu'il est là, qu'il ne partira pas. A la fin du service, tandis que les deux femmes boivent un café, la jeune femme brune se redresse et prend un regard plus sérieux.  
   
   
**«** **Nous avons quelque chose à annoncer. Nous voulions attendre Noël, mais nous sommes bien trop impatientes pour garder le secret jusqu'à ce moment là. Alors voilà... Ce fut une longue, très longue procédure, mais ces dernières semaines ont tourné entre notre faveur et...** _Roxanne noua ses doigts à ceux de Hélène, qui prit la parole avec un fin sourire._ »  
**« Je suis enceinte ! »**  
   
   
Nolan ne sait pas ce qui attire son attention en premier. Les larmes qui perlent dans les yeux de Hélène, le sourire de fierté sur les lèvres de sa femme, l'expression de surprise sur le visage de Gabin, quand il se lève subitement de sa place, renverse la pancarte du menu sur la table et vient se jeter dans leurs bras. Ils se serrent fort. Nolan est presque jaloux de voir qu'autant d'amour et d'affection est possible dans une famille, que la sienne n'est même pas capable de lui offrir un sourire réconfortant ou des encouragements pour devenir celui qu'il veut être. Il sourit toujours, content pour Gabin. Gabin émerveillé par la bonne nouvelle. Gabin qui tourne rapidement son regard vers lui et lui tend le bras, l'invite à venir se joindre à eux. Nolan hésite, il ne veut pas s'imposer dans ce moment familial. Mais cette fois, Roxanne lui fait signe d'approcher. Il se lève de sa chaise et se joint timidement à eux, elle pose sa main dans son dos, Hélène serre fortement sa famille entre ses bras, sourit au jeune homme et Gabin entoure son bras autour de sa taille, sa tête contre la sienne. Ses yeux sont brillants de larmes, il arbore ce sourire lumineux qui réchauffe le coeur du châtain.  
   
   
**« Je vais être grand frère. »**  
   
   
Et il n'est capable que de dire cela durant tout le reste de la journée. Il va être grand frère. Il va avoir un petit frère ou une petite sœur. Depuis le temps qu'il en rêve, qu'il en parle. Il rayonne. Il est solaire. Sa bonne humeur est tellement communicative que Nolan ne peut s'empêcher de se sentir heureux à son tour. Il a envie de le prendre en photo, là, à rire devant la mer, sur le quai. C'est peut-être tout ce sucre qu'il a englouti qui le rend si niais d'un coup, ou juste Gabin. Il ne cherche pas réellement d'explication. Il le regarde simplement, lui sourit, reste près de lui car le vent est froid et il forme une boule de chaleur à lui tout seul. Il veut se blottir dans ses bras. Ils passent l'après-midi à visiter la ville, le quai, font quelques achats pour manger ce soir et demain matin. Lorsqu'ils rentrent à la maison, ils sont tous soulagés de retrouver l'atmosphère chaude d'un foyer. Roxanne va allumer le feu de la cheminée, ordonne sur un ton doux à Hélène de la laisser faire et de se reposer dans le fauteuil en regardant son émission préférée. Après avoir ajusté le feu, Roxanne se redresse et vient poser un baiser sur les lèvres de sa femme en riant. Nolan et Gabin vont s'occuper de ranger les courses, ils forment une belle équipe, ils font ça vite. Ils aident ensuite à préparer le repas du soir et quand on a plus besoin d'eux, ils regagnent leur chambre qu'ils partagent. Le châtain s'installe sur son lit, fouille dans sa valise et décide d'aller prendre une douche pour se réchauffer.  
   
Une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, alors qu'il revient avec les pointes de ses cheveux encore humides, Gabin est allongé sur son lit en train de lire une recueil de poèmes de Baudelaire que son ami lui a donné. Un ouvrage qui vient directement de sa bibliothèque personnelle. Le papier est jaunie, on peut sentir le grain sous la pulpe de ses doigts, il sent le vieux, la poussière, le livre qui a vécu, qui est passé entre les mains. Nolan le laisse dans son état d'extase, il va à la fenêtre, l'ouvre, inspire l'air frais et marin puis s'allume une cigarette. Il s'assoit sur le bord, regard le ciel de la nuit qui est déjà tombé à dix huit heures. Rapidement, Gabin pose son livre de côté et le rejoint. Il ne fume pas. Il n'aime pas ça. Juste l'odeur. Mais il a essayé une fois, et il a eu l'impression que ses poumons prenaient feu, il a détesté cette sensation. C'est ce qu'il raconte au châtain, en regardant les quelques maisons allumées et la mer au loin, qu'ils ne peuvent pas réellement entendre. Mais ils sont satisfaits d'être là, parce qu'ils savent qu'elle n'est pas loin, qu'à pied ils peuvent rejoindre l'Océan qui les appelle, les attire.  
   
   
**« Tu es content d'être ici ? »**  
   
   
La question fuse d'entre les lèvres de Gabin, d'un coup, après avoir avoué qu'il n'avait jamais touché à un joint et que l'odeur était repoussante. Nolan tape sur le bout de sa cigarette avec son pouce, la coince entre ses lèvres fines, tire une bouffée. La bouffée qu'il recrache se disperse dans l'air, s'évapore, disparaît. Il n'a pas à réfléchir, la réponse est simple, évidente.  
   
   
**« Je suis heureux, oui. »**  
   
   
C'est même plus que du bonheur. C'est une sensation proche de la liberté. Il se dit que le goût du bonheur doit être proche de celui qu'il ressent en ce moment. Rien de plus simple que la mer, son paquet de cigarettes, Gabin et sa famille. Peut-être qu'au fond, ce qui lui apporte le sourire, c'est d'assister à celui des autres. Il ne s'est jamais réellement senti ainsi au sein de sa propre famille, entouré de ses parents, de sa sœur, mais la raison lui semble criante maintenant, le bonheur n'a jamais été entièrement présent dans son propre foyer. Ce n'est toujours que illusions, masques, mensonges, apparences, des tissus pour couvrir la vérité. Seulement, Nolan considère qu'il s'est suffisamment caché dans sa vie, qu'il n'a pas non plus besoin de subir cela parmi les siens. Seul Théo semble le comprendre et l'accepter, mais il est certain que ses parents finiront par le retourner contre lui, par trouver une raison assez forte pour qu'il le déteste. Il constate également que la seule personne, excepté son frère, aux côtés de laquelle il se sent _lui-même_ est Gabin. Gabin ne le juge pas, Gabin l'aide, Gabin le regarde comme s'il le voit réellement, comme s'il a sa place dans ce monde. Il pose ses yeux caramel sur lui et il ne fait pas qu'admirer la surface, il s'infiltre aussi sous la chair, les parties de lui que Nolan essaie de montrer, celles de sa véritable identité.  
   
Leurs regards se croisent et Gabin sourit. Nolan termine sa cigarette tandis que l'autre jeune homme rejoint le salon. La radio diffuse de la musique en fond, un son blues. Ils préparent le repas, tous ensemble, à quatre. Ça sent les épices. Hélène a décidé de concocter un tajine. Les deux jeunes hommes partagent un fond de bouteille de vin rouge, Gabin se met à danser doucement sur le rythme lent du saxophone. Il bouge à peine les hanches de gauche à droite. Nolan ne parvient pas à détacher son regard de lui, c'est comme lorsque vous voyez cette personne charismatique et séduisante et que vous ne parvenez pas à lâcher sa beauté des yeux. C'est exactement ce que ressent Nolan. Il se dit que ce n'est pas humainement possible d'être aussi beau, aussi gentil, aussi bienveillant. De posséder en soi autant de qualités et de valeurs. Il se dit que ce doit être dû à sa bonne éducation, car Hélène et Roxanne sont bien élevées, polies, toujours prêtes à tendre la main vers leur prochain.  
   
Nolan entend le rire de Gabin, qui le sort de ses pensées. Son portable entre ses mains, levé au niveau de son nez. Il vient de le prendre en photo, d'immortaliser ce moment, de capturer Nolan, la tête droite, son verre de vin entre ses doigts et le regard rivé sur la cheminée. Il retrousse ses lèvres, fait une petite moue mais affiche tout de même un sourire. Personne ne peut résister au visage tendre de Gabin. Pas même lui. Il est humain, après tout.  
   
   
**« Ça me fera un souvenir. »**  
   
   
Cela semble lui faire plaisir, alors il ne proteste pas. Même si l'idée d'avoir sa tête sur une photographie ne lui plaît pas énormément. L'idée s'évapore totalement de son esprit quand, avec l'aide de Gabin, ils disposent la table. Roxanne râle gentiment sur Hélène car elle veut aider à porter les plats et laver les plans de travail. Elle touche son ventre, le caresse à travers son tee-shirt et lui dit d'aller s'asseoir à table. Le plat est chaud, délicieux, épicé. La fumée qui s'en dégage monte au plafond. Nolan pense qu'il ne peut pas être plus heureux. Son regard fait le tour de la table, s'attarde sur le sourire des trois personnes qui l'entourent, sur le son réconfortant que provoque leurs rires. Il n'a jamais réellement apprécier l'époque de Noël, à cause de ses parents, mais il se dit que finalement il pourrait bien commencer à l'apprécier. Que chez les autres, le vingt quatre et le vingt cinq Décembre ne sont pas deux jours synonymes de cauchemars. Les repas en famille, des proches qu'il ne connaît que par le dégoût qu'ils ont toujours exprimé envers lui, les remarques désobligeantes, les regards en coin, le billet de dix euros jeté rapidement, nonchalamment, par obligation de faire bonne figure, au fond d'une enveloppe. C'est pourtant triste de se dire qu'un si beau jour peut être détesté par un adolescent, et ce depuis qu'il a l'âge de comprendre que la magie de Noël n'existe que dans les mots et les faux sourires.  
   
Pourtant, autour de cette table, il se demande s'il ne s'est pas trompé. Si sa famille ne s'est pas trompé. Chacun a sa manière de fêter les choses, de se réunir, d'appréhender la conception même du mot famille. Nolan sait que c'est cela qu'il veut. Des gestes, des mots doux, des sourires, de la bonne humeur, de la joie, des ondes positives. Il n'avait jamais pu goûter à tout cela. A la saveur exquise que peut avoir le bonheur totale. Gabin l'y avait initié, depuis le début de leur rencontre, par petite bouchée et au fur et à mesure du temps, il se rend compte qu'une fois goûté, il était presque impossible de faire comme si on ne l'avait pas connu. Alors, Nolan suit le mouvement, met en silence toutes les mauvaises pensées qui peuvent lui arriver en tête. Il ne pense plus à rien, ni ses parents, ni les futures fêtes de fin d'année, ni aux jours plus durs que les autres, aux souvenirs malheureux. Il ne veut penser qu'à l'instant présent. Il se libère, il s'autorise des sourires, des rires et à prendre part aux conversations dont il n'est plus rejeté. Pas ici. Pas avec eux. Nolan se dit que s'il ne compte pas sur ses proches pour lui offrir ce qui pourrait lui faire plaisir, il peut se faire un cadeau à lui-même, celui de se sentir heureux et vivant pendant ces quelques courts jours.  
   
Et en effet, les heures défilent sous ses yeux ébahis et curieux. Ils visitent tout ce qu'il est possible de voir. Des marchés, des musées, des expositions temporaires, des librairies d'occasion, des friperies, des bouts de plage, des falaises qui donnent le vertige. C'est justement cela que Nolan recherche. Le vertige de la vie. Cette adrénaline qui pulse dans ses veines, cachée. Il vit à cent à l'heure. Il respire un nouvel air, pur et vivifiant. Le soir, il se repasse les images en tête, tous ces souvenirs qui resteront gravé dans sa mémoire comme l'une des plus belles semaines de sa vie. C'est le dernier soir ici. Leur dernière nuit dans cette maison qui respire la vraie vie. La vie idéale. Gabin ne veut pas la passer dans le lit à regarder un film comme ils ont pu le faire les soirées précédentes. Il ne pleut pas, il ne neige pas, le temps est avec eux. Helène est trop épuisée pour bouger, elle a du mal à tenir toute la journée debout. Ils bougent, ils marchent beaucoup. Roxanne préfère rester avec elle, lui tenir compagnie ou plutôt veiller au grain à . Les jeunes hommes se retrouvent donc à deux, et après des mises en garde de la part du couple, ils retrouvent l'air frais du dehors.  
   
   
**« Où va-t-on ? »**  
   
   
Nolan pose la question tout en sortant une cigarette de sa poche et un briquet. Gabin termine d'enrouler l'écharpe autour de son cou puis hausse les épaules en souriant.  
   
   
**« On peut aller s** **'installer en face de la mer, voir les étoiles ? »**  
   
   
Les yeux de Nolan brillent et l'autre jeune homme n'a même pas besoin d'une réponse à haute voix pour comprendre son approbation. Ils se sourient, se regardent quelques secondes puis se mettent en marche. Ils avancent en silence, tandis que Nolan fume lentement sa cigarette qui se consume entre ses doigts froids. Au loin, le bruit des vagues qui s'échouent sur le sable. La mer n'est pas si loin. Elle n'a jamais été aussi calme depuis leur arrivée. Il y a un léger vent qui poussent l'eau à sa dérive, qui amène l'air marin aux narines et qui caressent leurs peaux. Si Nolan serait poète, il aimerait écrire infiniment sur l'océan. Ses profondeurs, ses aléas, son odeur, son bruit, sa couleur changeante, son immensité effrayante... Cet élément naturel l'a toujours fasciné autant par sa beauté que par son imprédictibilité. Lorsqu'ils arrivent au quai, son regard bleuté ne quitte plus la mer face à eux. Ils restent debout, Nolan écrase sa cigarette et lève les yeux vers les premières étoiles. Les lampadaires et les quelques magasins au loin, autour, éclairent leurs visages dans l'obscurité. Gabin suit rapidement son mouvement.  
   
   
**« J'aimerais aller là-haut un jour, voguer entre les étoiles, les voir de près, connaître tous les secrets du ciel. Ça doit être si beau. »**  
**« Pourquoi tu ne deviendrais pas astronaute ? »**  
   
   
Nolan laisse échapper un rire léger, ironique, le nez toujours pointé vers la couverture sombre au dessus de leurs têtes. La réponse est simple, il n'a même pas besoin de réfléchir. Gabin fronce les sourcils, lâche les étoiles des yeux et les pose sur son voisin, son regard brille tout autant que ces astres célestes. De fascination ou de tristesse, il ne sait pas encore bien. Un mélange des deux, sûrement.  
   
   
**« Parce que j'en suis incapable, autant me déclarer au chômage à vie tout de suite. »**  
**« Pas si tu le veux vraiment, pas si c'est ton rêve. »**  
**« Justement, ce n'est qu'un rêve. J'aurai plus de chance de devenir libraire ou bibliothécaire plutôt que de faire des voyages dans l'espace. De toutes manières, peu d'hommes en ont l'occasion, ou la chance plutôt. »**  
« **Tu ne comprends pas Nolan... Si c'est réellement ce qui te fascine, ce que tu veux faire de ta vie, alors tu dois te battre pour réussir, pour atteindre ton but. Tu ne peux pas lâcher les bras aussi facilement. »**  
**« Si, je le peux. Parce que je me connais mieux que personne. Je sais que je ne suis bon à rien, que je n'ai pas le niveau pour faire de grandes études et encore moins pour devenir astronaute. Je ne suis même pas certain de pouvoir travailler dans le domaine des livres, j'ai quatre vingt pourcents de probabilité de terminer au chômage ou à faire le ménage dans une entreprise. Mes parents voulaient que je sois médecin, chirurgien ou quelque chose dans ce corps là, mais j'en suis incapable. Alors astronaute ? C'est déjà hors de portée d'avance pour moi. »**  
   
   
Il serre les dents, pousse un léger soupir. C'est un sujet délicat pour lui, son avenir. Depuis son plus jeune âge, il a toujours été fasciné par l'astronomie, les planètes, le ciel, les étoiles. Il se rappelle encore avoir regardé en boucle l'enregistrement vidéo du premier pas de l'homme sur la Lune, des interviews de Neil Armstrong, des documentaires sur l'espace. Mais bien vite, il avait compris que cette voie là n'était pas la sienne, ne lui était pas destinée. Trop compliquée, trop rêveuse. Il se souvient un jour, aux alentours de dix ans, avoir avoué à son père qu'il voulait devenir astronaute, et celui-ci avait laissé échapper un rire avant de lui dire que ça lui passerait, que ce n'était pas un avenir stable et sérieux. Au collège, les adolescents de son âge avaient tous des projets concrets : devenir professeur, mécanicien, dentiste, physicien, PDG d'une grande entreprise, éditeur... Alors, il avait abandonné. Il avait trouvé refuge dans les livres, dans les poèmes, les belles phrases construites. Cela ne l'empêche pas, maintenant encore, de feuilleter ses deux gros livres sur l'espace qu'il garde précieusement dans sa bibliothèque. Mais il sait, il se le répète, que ce n'est qu'une passion inatteignable. Un rêve qui en restera un.  
   
   
**« Ne dis pas ça... Je suis certain que tu en es capable. Et puis, ils ont forcément besoin de personnes à la NASA. Tu n'es pas obligé de faire quelque chose qui ne te plaît pas, de croire ce que tout le monde te dit. »**  
**« Je sais ce que je vaux. Rien du tout. »**  
**« Tu ne veux pas avoir confiance en toi pour une fois dans ta vie ? »**  
**« Non. »**  
**« Pourquoi ? »**  
**« Parce que. »**  
**« De quoi est-ce que tu as peur ? »**  
**« Arrête avec tes questions. »**  
   
   
Nolan baisse la tête, laisse tomber le ciel, puis passe à côté de Gabin pour marcher un peu le long de la plage. Il a l'impression de subir un interrogatoire de police, de passer un examen. Il déteste cette sensation d'oppression autour de lui. L'air lui fait du bien, mais pas assez pour être totalement respirable. Son avenir est flou c'est pour cela qu'il n'aime pas aborder ce sujet. Ça l'irrite, ça le rend triste. Il n'a pas de projet. Aucun. Il manque cruellement de confiance en lui, en ce dont il est et serait capable. Car on lui a toujours répété qu'il n'était qu'un bon à rien, qu'un échec. Et les mots sont encore plus lacérants lorsqu'ils sont prononcés par des gens de sa propre famille, par ses parents surtout. D'un autre côté, il n'a pas non plus d'amis pour lui dire ce qu'il fait de bien ou de mal, ce qu'il vaut réellement. Du moins, il n'en avait pas jusqu'à présent. Gabin est là. Toujours. Il ne tarde pas à le suivre, revient à sa hauteur. Les pas de Nolan se font rapides et l'autre jeune homme saisit son bras pour le faire s'arrêter.  
   
   
**« Qu'est-ce que tu perds à croire un petit peu en toi ? »**  
   
   
Lorsque Nolan lui fait face et qu'il relève son regard vers le sien, qu'ils se rencontrent, ses yeux azurs lancent des éclairs. Il est en colère, il a besoin que ça sorte, alors il se met à crier, dans une respiration sifflante.  
   
   
**«** **Mais tu crois que c'est si simple ?** **C'est facile à dire de ta part, tu as tout pour toi ! Une famille qui t'aime, des bonnes notes, des amis, la beauté naturelle, l'intelligence, de l'humour, de la culture, de la conversation, des personnes qui croient en toi, en tout ce que tu peux faire... Tu fais exprès de ne pas t'en rendre compte, dis moi ? Tu ne peux pas me demander ça alors que toi tu es si... Si... Si parfait ! Je passe toutes mes journées à me demander ce que j'ai pu faire de travers, à me répéter mes erreurs et à essayer de ne pas les reproduire. Je fais tout pour rester moi-même malgré toutes les remarques, toutes les insultes, tous les regards de travers que je peux recevoir. Ce n'est pas juste Drew et sa bande, c'est** **le lycée entier** **et mes proches, ma propre famille ! Tu sais ce que ça peut faire ? Ce que je peux ressentir ? Quand mes parents, ma sœur me voient comme un monstre ? Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles Gabin... !** **Pas du tout...** **»**  
   
   
Un silence de quelques secondes flotte entre eux. Nolan a les yeux qui brillent de tristesse et de colère, ce genre d'émotions qui lui nouent la gorge et lui broie l'estomac. Le regard de Gabin ne lâche pas son visage, il reste impassible durant tout ce temps, comme pour lui laisser le temps de s'exprimer, de lâcher tout ce qu'il retient caché au plus profond de son coeur depuis tout ce temps. Ils sont proches. Et quand Gabin baisse sa tête vers ses chaussures, le bout de ses cheveux vient chatouiller le nez de Nolan. Ils sentent le shampoing. Quand il relève son visage, un sourire se dessine sur les lèvres du brun. L'autre jeune homme fronce les sourcils à sa réaction.  
   
   
**« Alors comme ça, tu me trouves beau ? »**  
**« C'est sérieusement tout ce que tu retiens de ce que je viens de dire ? »**  
   
   
La teinte de ses joues vire au rose, il émet un rire gêné quand Gabin se met faire de même. Un son clair et limpide. Vivant. Et il comprend. Il comprend que c'est une manière de détendre l'atmosphère et de refaire tomber la tension. Mais aussi un moyen de lui retirer un poids de ses épaules, de le libérer de ce qui lui pèse sur la conscience. Malgré le bruit de la mer en fond, la déferlante des vagues qui frappent le sable portées par le léger vent, Nolan parvient à entendre les cinq mots que murmure son ami.  
   
   
**« Je crois en toi, moi. »**  
   
   
Et c'est suffisant. Suffisant pour lui redonner le souffle, le courage et le sourire. Pour rallumer les étoiles dans son regard, pour illuminer son visage de cette étincelle de vie. C'est la première fois qu'il entend cette phrase, qu'on le lui adresse directement, sincèrement, en le regardant dans les yeux. Sa main, chaude, glisse près de la sienne, leur peaux, leurs doigts, se frôlent, ceux de Nolan tremblent légèrement, mais il laisse Gabin les lier ensemble. Il a l'impression de recevoir une décharge électrique dans l'entièreté de son corps.  
   
   
**« Je crois en toi, Nolan. On ne se connaît pas depuis longtemps, cependant je ne pense pas qu'il faille beaucoup d'années pour apprendre à apprécier une personne. Et moi, je veux que tu essayes de toucher les étoiles, si c'est ce dont tu as réellement envie. Même si tu es déjà une constellation à toi tout seul. Un parfait petit numéro, certes, oui, mais tu es un garçon sacrément merveilleux. »**  
   
   
Nolan ne croit pas avoir jamais reçu autant de compliments dans une phrase. Ce ne sont que des mots, sur le moment, mais c'est assez pour lui donner envie de crier de bonheur, de continuer à se battre. Il ne sait plus où regarder, quoi répondre ou quelle expression choisir pour orner son visage. Gabin le regarde. Il le sent. Il sent ses yeux brûler sa peau. La chaleur de sa main dans la sienne. Nolan ne réfléchit plus, il n'y arrive plus de toutes manières. Il se rend au toucher, aux battements incessants de son coeur, à l'appel de la vie qui le bouscule. Car s'il veut réaliser ses rêves, il doit bien commencer quelque part, s'accrocher à ce qui le maintient debout. Il ne sait pas exactement d'où cela vient, quelle est l'origine, mais il ne veut pas connaître la réponse maintenant. Il veut vivre pleinement l'instant présent. Avec énormément d'appréhension, de maladresse, de peur et de gêne, Nolan ferme ses yeux, glisse ses doigts libres sur la nuque de Gabin, la naissance de ses cheveux, puis pose ses lèvres sur les siennes. Aussi simplement. Aussi spontanément. Sous le coup de l'adrénaline. Il a été puiser son courage très loin, au fond de son estomac. Les premières secondes, il regrette, il pense se reculer, s'excuser, trouver une excuse, n'importe laquelle. Mais Gabin répond au baiser sans une once d'hésitation. Ils se percutent, se rencontrent et se mélangent comme les vagues qui les entourent.


	16. Chapter 16

 

 

_« Je crois que l'amour va toujours de pair avec l'amour, on ne peut pas aimer tout seul de son côté, je n'y crois pas à ça, je ne crois pas aux amours désespérées qu'on vit solitairement. Il m'aimait tellement que je devais l'en aimer, il me désirait tellement que je devais l'en désirer. Ce n'est pas possible d'aimer quelqu'un à qui vous ne plaisez pas du tout, que vous ennuyez, totalement, je ne crois pas à ça. »_

_**\- La vie tranquille**_ ,  **Marguerite Duras.**

   
 

 

 

**XV.**

   
   
 

 

Anouk tapote le bout poilu de son pinceau contre la palette, puis relève les yeux vers Nolan. Son regard est exaspéré. La forme ovale de ses lunettes et le trait de maquillage au dessus de ses yeux renforcent l'expression agacée de son visage. Ses cheveux foncés retombent sur le côté de son visage, sa frange tombe sur le haut de son front. Ils sont venus plus tôt au lycée, ce lundi, pour finir des projets. Anouk lui a demandé comment se sont déroulées ses vacances, et sous son regard curieux d'inquisitrice, il n'a pas pu mentir. Il lui raconte un Noël ennuyeux, une biographie illustrée de Baudelaire que sa sœur lui a offert et à quel point cette attention l'a touché, les vacances avec Gabin et sa famille, le lever de soleil au dessus des vagues, les marchés de Noël et le baiser devant la mer, avant de partir. Surtout le baiser, Anouk veut tout savoir. Alors, quand il lui dit qu'après ça, il a fait exactement comme si rien ne s'était passé, elle pousse un énorme soupire.

 

 

**« Nolan tu sais que je t'adore, mais tu es vraiment un idiot. »**

 

 

Il hausse les épaules, regarde ses collages photos qui n'avancent pas. Manque d'inspiration. Ce n'est pas une révélation. Il se sent idiot. Totalement. Depuis neuf jours, il n'a donné aucune nouvelle à Gabin. Aucun message. Aucun appel. Aucun signe de vie. Pas même un joyeux Noël ou une bonne année. Rien, si ce n'est le vide. Même si, lui, a envoyé plusieurs messages. Pourtant, il a fini par abandonner à son tour. Au bout du quatrième jour de silence, il s'est également enfermé dans le mutisme. Depuis ce temps, Nolan a mal au coeur. Il a la nausée, il a constamment envie de pleurer, de crier, de se mordre la langue jusqu'au sang, de disparaître au fond d'un trou. Anouk lui demande une raison. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi as-tu fais cela ? Lui même n'a pas la réponse exacte. Tout est encore flou dans sa tête. Il ne se sent pas à la hauteur de Gabin, il ne mérite pas quelqu'un de si exceptionnel, il n'est pas totalement prêt à se livrer à quelqu'un, à se laisser tomber amoureux, baisser ses barrières, prendre le risque de souffrir si une possible relation entre eux n'aboutit à rien. Il n'a pas fait tout ce chemin pour se retrouver propulsé cent pas en arrière à nouveau. Bien entendu, il a une confiance quasiment aveugle en Gabin, là n'est pas la question. Mais ce baiser engendre et sous-entend tellement de choses. Des conditions, des phénomènes futurs qui l'effraient. Il a peur de ne pas pouvoir garder le contrôle. Il a peur de connaître de le bonheur et que celui-ci lui soit arraché avant même qu'il n'ai eu le temps d'en profiter un peu.

 

Alors, il a coupé les ponts. Et c'est totalement absurde de sa part car incontestablement sa route va forcément finir par croiser celle de Gabin. Ne serait-ce qu'en cours, étant donné qu'ils sont dans la même classe. Mais aussi pour cet exposé sur un poème de Baudelaire qu'ils doivent présenter ensemble d'ici quelques semaines. Leurs retrouvailles sont inévitables. Et Nolan ne sait pas encore s'il sera capable d'expliquer son comportement à Gabin. C'est un sentiment impitoyable de honte qui pèse sur ses épaules. Il ne sait même plus se regarder en face dans un miroir sans se dire qu'il est un être lamentable. Faire du mal aux autres pour éviter de s'en faire à soi-même. Au final, il ne vaut peut-être pas mieux que ceux qui le prennent en bouc émissaire. Mais Anouk ne pense pas cela. Anouk pose son pinceau et s'assoit sur le tabouret en face de Nolan, elle pose une main sur son bras et le regarde, son expression n'a jamais été aussi sérieuse.

 

 

**« Pourquoi est-ce que tu as fait ça Nolan ? Tu as la chance de rencontrer un garçon tout à fait adorable, ce n'est pas tous les jours que ça arrive. J'aimerai bien avoir l'opportunité d'être avec quelqu'un d'aussi bien. Tu devrais y réfléchir. »**

**« J'ai eu dix jours pour ça. Je ne suis pas une personne faite pour lui, c'est tout. »**

**« Et qu'est-ce que tu en sais d'abord ? Il n'existe aucune règle qui dit que tu ne peux pas être heureux avec lui. »**

**« Ce n'est pas ça...**   _Il soupire_.  **Je ne mérite pas quelqu'un comme lui, il mérite mieux que moi. »**

**« Tu dis n'importe quoi ! Moi, je te trouve sacrément incroyable comme gars, alors lui il doit te trouver totalement extraordinaire. Je suis certaine qu'il n'attendait que ça, que tu l'embrasses. »**

**« Plus maintenant. »**

**« Sérieusement Nolan, qu'est-ce que tu as ressenti lors de ce baiser ? »**

 

 

En y repensant, pour la millième fois depuis ces dix derniers jours, Nolan en revient toujours à la même réflexion. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé être celui qui ferait le premier pas. D'eux deux, il aurait certainement plus vu Gabin prendre les devant et l'embrasser furtivement, timidement, tendrement, lors d'un moment tout à fait propice. Mais là, ce soir là, Nolan avait été porté par une vague d'euphorie, d'adrénaline, d'allégresse. Elle s'est déversée sur lui, sans qu'il ne comprenne réellement. Il n'en a pas honte. Non, certainement pas du baiser. C'était sans aucun doute le plus beau cadeau de Noël qu'il n'ai jamais reçu. Et Gabin n'avait pas hésité une seule seconde à y ajouter ses étincelles. Au moment où leurs lèvres sont entrées en contact, il s'est senti pousser des ailes, comme si Gabin venait de déposer la source du bonheur contre sa bouche et lui donner accès à un champ d'extase. Et lorsque réellement ils ont commencé à s'abandonner, s'immerger dans le baiser, là ce fut comme si une tornade d'étoiles le faisait vibrer dans tous les sens, comme s'il avait quitté la terre pour la constellation le temps de quelques précieuses secondes.

 

 

**« Je me sentais enfin heureux... »**

**« Bah voilà ! Et il y a répondu n'est-ce pas ? A ton baiser ? »**

**« Oui. »**

**« Alors, ça veut dire que lui aussi ! »**

**« Peut-être, j'en sais rien. C'est trop tard de toutes manières. »**

**« Mais non ! Tu vas le voir après ? Alors tu n'as qu'à discuter un peu avec lui, essayer de lui expliquer, lui dire que tu es désolé. Tout ce que tu m'as raconté, ce n'est pas compliqué tu verras. »**

**« Je suis compliqué. C'était juste un baiser, au final. Ça ne veut pas forcément dire qu'on va finir heureux et faire des enfants. »**

**« Nolan, tu peux essayer ! Des garçons comme lui, tu n'en rencontreras pas à tous les coins de rue. »**

**« Je ne veux pas qu'une personne aussi bien que lui finisse avec une personne comme moi. »**

 

 

Anouk n'a pas le temps de protester, la sonnerie retentit. Nolan ne perd pas de temps pour ranger ses affaires, il n'est pas pressé de rejoindre son prochain cours, mais cela lui évitera peut-être une conversation de plus avec son amie. Elle n'est pas méchante, elle est même tout le contraire, compréhensive, constamment de bonne humeur, cependant elle veut toujours avoir le dernier mot. Et Nolan n'aime pas s'avouer vaincu. Il prend son sac, enfile sa veste et sort de la salle. Son paquet de cigarette est déjà entre ses doigts. Il sent qu'il en a besoin, pour mieux respirer ensuite. Paradoxalement. Un garçon bouscule son épaule en sortant, il laisse échapper un soupire tandis que son paquet s'écrase au sol, plus loin. Il va le ramasser, tandis que les autres lèves sortent, Anouk le rejoint. Ils se retournent et s'arrêtent dans leurs mouvements. Gabin est là. Il attend, il l'attend, au bout du couloir, près de la porte, à quelques pas. Nolan est comme pétrifié sur place, le regard de Gabin est ardent, impétueux. Presque impressionnant. Il peut le sentir sur lui, vif, percer sa peau à plusieurs mètres. Il serre ses doigts autour de son paquet, songe à faire demi-tour, emprunter un autre chemin pour s'échapper, aller fumer, rejoindre la classe. Mais encore une fois, c'est stupide et inutile. Il sera là, de toutes façons. Il devra s'y confronter, quoi qu'il arrive.

 

Il tourne son visage tendu vers Anouk, elle lui offre un sourire réconfortant et glisse une main dans son dos. A la fois pour le rassurer mais aussi pour le pousser à ne pas tourner les talons. Puis elle s'éclipse, pour leur laisser le champ libre. Nolan s'avance lentement vers le bout du couloir. Il ne peut pas rester indéfiniment debout, figé, au milieu de celui-ci. Lorsqu'il arrive à sa hauteur, son coeur bat très fort. Ses mains sont moites, il évite de croiser son regard. Puis quand il a l'occasion d'apercevoir brièvement le visage de Gabin, il se dit qu'il n'a jamais trouvé aussi éclatant de beauté que maintenant. Un peu triste, un peu en colère aussi. Et il se murmure au fond de lui qu'il pourrait l'embrasser, là, sur l'instant, reproduire ce souvenir de ce soir, il y a neuf jours. Qu'il pourrait embrasser le pli entre ses sourcils, sur le bas de son front, et la ligne horizontale que forment ses lèvres gercées par le froid. Pour dire désolé du bout de la bouche, sans jamais prononcer un seul mot. Ce serait plus facile que de trouver des phrases, que de formuler de véritables excuses. Il cherche quelques secondes ce qu'il pourrait dire, par quoi il pourrait entamer la conversation. Puis d'une voix légèrement tremblante, il annonce qu'il veut aller fumer. Gabin ne proteste pas, ne dit rien. Nolan comprend le hochement de tête invisible. Il se dirige vers la sortie, le froid du milieu de l'hiver, Gabin le suit. Il n'a jamais été aussi silencieux, ce n'est pas forcément un bon signe. Dehors, ils s'éloignent de la grille, Nolan s'appuie contre un muret de briques et allume sa cigarette. Gabin ne desserre toujours pas les lèvres et ça aiderait énormément Nolan qu'il soit aussi bavard que d'habitude.

 

La cigarette se consume entre ses doigts, entre ses lèvres. Autour d'eux, les autres élèves parlent, discutent. Un garçon de terminale scientifique salut Gabin, il lui adresse un faible sourire en retour. Nolan n'a jamais vu un sourire aussi fade sur son visage. Comme si toute sa joie de vivre venait d'être aspirée, qu'il vivait simplement pour se sentir respirer. Tout d'un coup, il a mal au coeur. Au ventre aussi. Sa gorge se serre. Il sait que c'est de sa faute, qu'il est à l'origine de la fuite des couleurs de sa physionomie. Il semble fatigué, épuisé. Anéanti par quelque chose qui le dépasse, qui le surpasse. Mais il a tout de même la force de suggérer d'une voix lourde.

 

 

**« Il faudrait qu'on se voit pour travailler l'exposé. »**

 

 

Nolan dit que oui, c'est une bonne idée. Même si au fond, il a mal au coeur. Parce qu'il se dit que si l'atmosphère reste tendue comme cela entre eux, ils vont finir par tous les deux exploser. Que Gabin n'est définitivement pas du genre à tout garder sur le coeur, que s'il n'est pas blessé au plus profond de lui il aurait parlé d'autre chose que l'exposé depuis longtemps. Mais Nolan ne peut blâmer que lui-même. Il est le seul fautif de cette situation tendue. De ce climat orageux qui pèse lourdement au dessus d'eux. Il fixe une voiture garée derrière Gabin, parce que c'est plus facile que de le regarder en face et affronter son regard. La fumée s'échappe d'entre ses lèvres et il attend que la cigarette lui brûle les doigts. Une forme de punition. La sonnerie retentit, c'est Gabin qui réagit le premier et lui prend la cigarette pour l'écraser sur le muret et la jeter dans la poubelle appropriée. Il lui dit Allez viens, on va être en retard sinon. Il n'aime pas arriver le dernier.

 

 

 

 ☆

 

 

 

Ils sont chez Gabin. Nolan l'a suivi docilement, sans rien dire, après les cours. D'ailleurs, les six heures de cette journée ont semblé extrêmement longues. Interminables. Ils se sont pourtant assit à côté, tout le temps. Cependant, ils ne se sont presque pas adressés la parole, si ce n'est pour des sujets relatifs aux exercices qu'ils devaient travailler. Ils ont pris le bus, dans ce même mutisme, ont évité de se regarder. A présent, ils sont ensemble dans le salon, où Hélène est déjà là en train de les accueillir avec un grand sourire chaleureux. Nolan a envie de pleurer, de s'en aller en courant car il ne mérite pas tout cet amour. Il ne mérite pas la tendresse dans le regard de la mère de famille ou qu'elle le prenne dans ses bras.

 

 

**« Nolan, ça me fait plaisir de te voir ! On a pas entendu de tes nouvelles depuis un moment, on pensait te voir après Noël ! »**

**« Oui... Pardon... Je n'ai pas tellement pu me libérer. »**

**« Oh ce n'est rien, ne t'en fais pas ! Tu es là, tu vas bien c'est le plus important. Tu veux quelque chose à boire ou à manger ? »**

 

 

Il secoue la tête doucement pour refuser. Il n'a pas envie d'abuser de sa gentillesse. Lorsqu'il tourne la tête, il croise l'expression vide et figée de Gabin. Le sourire forcé sur son visage quand sa mère l'embrasse et ses yeux qui brillent de rien. Ils rejoignent sa chambre. Tout redevient lourd, silencieux, presque gênant. Gabin pose sur son bureau et sort ses affaires. Nolan s'assoit sur le rebord du lit, sans un bruit, observe autour de lui cette chambre qui respire l'odeur de Gabin. Partout. Chaque tissu. Chaque recoin. Il doit se faire violence pour ne pas partir maintenant, pour ne pas trembler. Ils commencent à travailler, assez loin l'un de l'autre. Gabin a son bureau en bois et Nolan sur le lit. Cette distance fait mal, elle ne fait que se creuser un peu plus chaque seconde. Un fossé. Entre eux.

 

Nolan n'aurait jamais penser dire cela de sa vie, mais à cet instant précis il déteste étudier Baudelaire. Il déteste lire ces poèmes sur l'amour, le désir, le Beau et le Spleen. Il aimerait plutôt avoir entre les mains un manuel pour lui expliquer comment s'excuser, comment réparer une erreur monumentale et réparer un coeur brisé. Deux coeurs brisés, tout compte fait. Lui dire ce qu'il ne faut pas faire, de quelle manière se comporter quand on apprécie un personne un peu trop. Un peu trop fort. Un mode d'emploi sur les relations avec les autres. Ce lui serait bien utile. A lui qui n'a jamais eu plus d'amis que ses cinq doigts de la main ne peuvent les compter. Et Gabin est sûrement le plus proche, intime, de tous. Et il a détruit, ravagé, tué ce lien qui commençait à se créer entre eux.

 

A présent, il n'a le droit qu'aux silences pensants et aux regards dérobés, brûlants de sous-entendus, de colère, de regrets. Il se dit que pour une fois il avait la chance de construire quelque chose, mais il a tout bousculé et l'intégralité s'est effondré à ses pieds. Il savait, maintenant encore, qu'il n'aurait jamais dû accepter ce rapprocher, imposer une barrière et des limites dès le début. Continuer à se montrer froid et distant, comme avec tous les autres. Parce que le résultat de cette proximité naissante, qui l'effraie, est nocif. Nolan a encore plus mal que lorsqu'il se sent seul au monde. Il doit être immergé dans ses pensées depuis un moment, car Gabin finit par s'asseoir à côté de lui et donner un léger coup de coude contre son bras. C'est à peine un frôlement, mais cela suffit pour le sortir de sa torpeur. Un geste. Un simple geste. Il cligne des yeux, Gabin fronce les sourcils et baisse les yeux vers l'exemplaire des F _leurs du Mal_  entre ses mains.

 

 

**« Je te demandais si tu trouvais mon raisonnement cohérent ? »**

 

 

Vu que Nolan ne réagit pas tout de suite, Gabin reprend son explication. Mais il décroche de ses paroles au bout de quelques mots, son regard azur est fixé sur ses lèvres. Fines. Concises. Il se demande, curieusement, si elles ont le même goût que ce soir là sur la rive. Face à la mer. Si elles ont cette saveur salée, légèrement caramélisée, un lointain souvenir de menthe sur le bout de sa langue. Leur langue. Il se souvient également des mots que Gabin lui a murmuré, en secret, sa main dans la sienne. Un aveu muet.  _Je crois en toi_. Jamais personne ne lui avait offert un tel souffle de vie en si peu de temps. S'il y a bien une chose à propos de ce baiser dont il est certain, c'est qu'il ne le regrette pas. Pas une seule seconde. Il ne se sent pas non plus honteux d'avoir embrassé une personne du même sexe que lui. Gabin est incontestablement beau, à couper le souffle, intelligent, vivant et irrévocablement pas fait pour lui. Nolan n'est pas la meilleure rencontre qui pourrait lui arriver.

 

 

**« Alors, tu en penses quoi ? »**

 

 

Nolan relève ses yeux vers lui. Il n'a rien écouté, rien suivi, rien entendu. Et pourtant, pourtant il sait une chose évidente...

 

 

**« Fais ce qui te semble juste. Je crois en toi. »**

 

 

Quelque chose, une lueur lointaine, faible, s'anime dans les pupilles de Gabin. Mais il se relève pour aller reprendre sa place au bureau, il se dérobe et s'échappe avant que Nolan ne puisse relever ce changement.

 

Et, enfermé dans leur bulle lourde et pesante, ils continuer à travailler sur le texte.

Jusqu'à ce qu'ils quittent la chambre, Gabin n'osera plus relever sa tête de sa feuille.

 

 

 

Presque vingt heures. Nolan repart avec ses affaires et un coeur lourd. Hélène et Roxanne l'embrassent et le saluent avec tendresse. Cela lui fait monter les larmes aux yeux. Gabin l'accompagne tout de même jusqu'à la porte, un sac en carton dans sa main. Ils ne se regardent pas. Ils évitent. Ils ne parlent pas non plus. Ils ne savent pas quoi dire. Rien n'est réglé. Tout est passé sous silence. C'est encore pire. Nolan en vient même à se demander si Gabin ne lui inflige par une sorte de punition, de vengeance. Tuer le mutisme par le mutisme. Et il n'aime pas cela du tout. Parce qu'il ne reconnaît pas Gain.  _Son_  Gabin. Celui qui avait l'habitude de sourire chaque matin, de lui apporter la lumière, une étincelle de bonheur, de vitalité. Et ça lui fait atrocement mal de se dire que tout cela lui est retiré, interdit maintenant, qu'il n'a plus le droit qu'à un visage froid, fermé et méconnaissable. Rongé par la souffrance.

 

Nolan s'apprête à partir, mais avant de franchir les marches qui l'éloigneront de cette maison, Gabin l'interpelle. Sa voix est lente, rocailleuse, on y sent la nostalgie, un goût amer.

 

 

**« J'ai un cadeau pour toi. Je te l'ai acheté il y a un moment. Je devais te l'offrir à Noël, mais on ne s'est pas... Vu. Alors, je te le donne maintenant. Je ne sais pas si ça a encore de l'importance pour toi, si ça veut dire quelque chose, mais je ne voulais pas le garder parce ça me fait mal de le voir prendre le poussière sur mon bureau. Et si jamais ça ne te plaît pas, tu peux le revendre. C'est à toi maintenant. »**

 

 

Il lui tend le sac, attend quelques secondes que Nolan le prenne. Mais il n'en fait rien. Il le fixe, sans prononcer un seul mot. Il sait que s'il desserre les lèvres, il va fondre en larmes. La douleur dans la poitrine s'intensifie. Pour eux deux. Gabin lui glisse le sac dans la main, sans lui toucher la main, et la porte se referme sur lui. Un vent glacial frappe le visage de Nolan. Il reste immobile devant la porte quelques secondes. Ne sait plus quoi penser. Ça lui inflige une pression étouffante dans la cage thoracique, parce que lui, avec tout ça, n'a même pas pensé à acheter un cadeau de Noël pour Gabin. Il n'a rien à lui donner, rien à lui offrir en retour. Si ce n'est le vide, l'ignorance. Le sentiment de rejet et insuffisance. C'est avec le coeur au bord des lèvres et les larmes à la lisière des paupières qu'il rejoint sa propre maison. L'air y est tout de suite plus froid, plus désagréable. Son père est là, il ne lui dit même pas bonjour. Sa mère s'occupe des devoirs de Théo, il est le seul à lui montrer un minimum d'attention en lui faisant un signe de la main avec un sourire. Nolan ne parvient même pas à y répondre avec conviction. Sa bouche est figée. Son cerveau à l'arrêt total.

 

Machinalement, il rejoint sa chambre après s'être débarrassé de ses chaussures et les couches de vêtements. Son sac de cours retrouve le sol, il ferme la porte derrière lui, sort un paquet de cigarette de sa poche ainsi qu'un briquet et va rejoindre le balcon. Le sac en carton toujours pendu à sa main gauche. Incapable de s'en séparer. Il le glisse simplement à son poignet pour allumer sa cigarette. Pendant dix minutes, il fume. Rien d'autre. Il regarde le jour se coucher. Les lumières s'allumer. Il ravale ses larmes, serre les dents, pense à Gabin. Encore. Toujours. Gabin qui pleure. Gabin qui a mal. Gabin en colère. Gabin triste. Gabin seul. Abandonné. Son souffle se coupe, l'espace de quelques secondes, il s'assoit sur la chaise devant la baie vitrée, entre-ouverte. Sa cigarette écrasée, maintenant. Il pose le sac sur ses genoux, le regarde. Hésite. Coupable.

 

Finalement, ses doigts tremblent mais il sort le cadeau à l'intérieur. Soigneusement emballé. Il déchire délicatement le papier couvert de petites étoiles jaunes, sur un fond noire. En dessous de ses doigts, il sent quelque chose de dur. Puis, le papier rejoint le sol et son regard tombe, se fige, sur l'objet qu'il a maintenant entre les mains. Un livre. Un livre immense. Immensément magnifique. Ancien. Légèrement abîmé sur la tranche. Devant, le dessin d'une fleur, et il sait déjà avant de lire la reliure de quelle œuvre il s'agit. Son coeur s'emballe lorsque son doigt glisse contre les petites inscriptions dorées. Charles Baudelaire.  _Les Fleurs du Mal._  Les larmes lui montent aux yeux. Il ne sait plus les contrôler. Il les a trop retenu aujourd'hui. Les barrières cèdent. Il ouvre la première page, un papier glisse sur ses jambes. Il fronce les sourcils et le prend entre ses mains. Une forme ronde. C'est une planète. Dessinée. Saturne. On peut voir les traits de crayons par endroits. Puis sur le côté, une autre forme étrange. Une silhouette humaine. Un homme. Un astronaute. Dans sa combinaison. Qui se pose sur la planète. Au milieu, qui la traverse, sur son anneau centrale, il est écrit au feutre fin noir dans une calligraphie délicate et appliquée :  _«_ _“_ _Wisdom is to have_   _ _dreams big enough__   _not to lose sight when we pursue them.”_ _-_   _Oscar Wilde. »_  Il reconnaît l'écriture de Gabin, passe délicatement son pouce contre le dessin. Et il relève sa tête, observe la couverture sombre qui le surplombe.

 

Le ciel est couvert ce soir là, il n'y a aucune étoile.

 

La planète rejoindra le papillon en origami, accrochée elle aussi au plafond. 


	17. Chapter 17

 

_« Mais si tu m'apprivoises, nous aurons besoin l'un de l'autre. Tu seras pour moi unique au monde. Je serais pour toi unique au monde. »  
__**\- Antoine de Saint-Exupery,**_   _ **Le Petit Prince.**_

 

 

  
   
  **XVII.**  
   
   
   
 

  
 La table vide à ses côtés. La page de son ouvrage ouverte sur un poème. Son esprit ne se concentre plus, il lit plusieurs fois le même vers sans le comprendre. Sans chercher à en saisir le sens. Ce matin, Gabin n'est pas là. Il n'est pas en cours. Nolan l'a attendu, devant la grille, jusqu'à la dernière minute. Pour le voir. Lui dire merci, quand même, pour le cadeau. Essayer de recoller quelques morceaux cassés. Pas le principal, pas le coeur, mais la structure autour, celle qui fait tenir les choses. Avant de poser un toit sur une maison, il faut bien bâtir des poutres, des murs porteurs. Une base de construction solide. Qui tient. Qui ne se brise pas au moindre coup de vent. Mais Gabin n'est jamais venu. Nolan était en retard au premier cours. La gorge serrée. Il s'est installé, seul. Toute la journée il a attendu son retour. Mais il n'est jamais venu.  
   
Jeudi. non plus. Aucune nouvelle. Aucun message. Aucun signe de vie. Nolan commence à comprendre ce que cela fait, d'être abandonné. La solitude fait mal au coeur une fois que nous sommes habitués à la présence de quelqu'un d'autre. Anouk lui tient compagnie lors du cours d'arts plastiques, mais il sent bien que ce n'est pas suffisant. Que quelque chose manque. A la fin de la journée, il décide de passer chez Gabin. Même si la neige tombe. Même s'il y a du monde dans le bus. Même s'il a un commentaire de littérature à rendre pour Samedi matin. Les flocons tombent et se déposent sur la laine de son bonnet, le bout de son nez est froid, il cache la moitié de son visage dans son écharpe. En plus de son sac de cours, il tient un sac en plastique. Lorsqu'il sonne chez Gabin, il entend le chien aboyer, puis c'est Hélène qui vient ouvrir. Elle semble surprise mais offre un joli sourire au jeune homme.  
   
   
**« Oh bonjour Nolan ! »**  
**« Bonjour, je viens voir Gabin, il est ici ? »**  
**« Ah, il ne t'as pas dit ? Il est malade depuis Mardi, un vilain rhume. Mais rentre si tu veux, je crois qu'il se repose, mais ça lui fera plaisir d'avoir un peu de compagnie ! »**  
   
   
Étrangement, Nolan se sent soulagé. Tandis que le chien lui tourne autour en remuant la queue, il retire ses couches de vêtements et les met à sécher sur une chaise. Hélène lui propose une tasse de chocolat chaud mais il refuse poliment. Elle le laisse ensuite rejoindre la chambre de son fils. Gabin est allongé dans son lit, endormi, sous les couvertures. Ses cheveux en bataille, le nez légèrement rougie. La pièce est quasiment plongée dans la pénombre, il n'y a que sa petite lampe de bureau en guise de lumière. Nolan entre avec précaution, laisse la porte entre-ouverte puis pose ses sacs au sol. Il s'assoit sur la chaise, à côté du lit et observe Gabin dormir durant plusieurs minutes. Ainsi, il semble plus calme, plus vulnérable aussi. Plus jeune. Nolan regarde autour de lui, ensuite, il remarque l'exemplaire des  _Fleurs du Mal_  sur le bureau, des brouillons sur leur poème qu'ils ont a présenté ensemble.  
   
Puis en levant le regard, il se voit. Ce n'est pourtant pas un miroir contre le mur, face à lui. Mais  _la_ photographie. Celle prise par Gabin lors de leur vacances de Noël, à la mer. Il s'en souvient encore. Un fin sourire se dessine sur ses lèvres. Le cliché est accroché à l'aide de deux bouts de scotch. Et Nolan ne sait pas trop quoi penser de cela. De ce que cela lui fait de savoir que Gabin a une photo de lui accrochée dans sa chambre. Discrète, mais là.  
   
Les draps bougent, font du bruit. Gabin se réveille doucement, difficilement. Ses yeux semblent fatigués, ses cernes prononcées. Il regarde autour de lui, papillonne des paupières et réalise qu'il n'est plus seul dans sa chambre. Nolan n'ose plus le regarder comme tout à l'heure, il fixe ses chaussures encore humides de la neige puis l'entend renifler, tousser. Briser le silence. Un soupire léger s'échappe d'entre ses lèvres et il murmure d'une voix rauque, étranglée. Encore couché.  
   
   
**« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »**  
**« Je suis venu te voir, t'apporter tes devoirs, savoir si tu vas bien. »**  
**« J'ai simplement un rhume. »**  
   
   
Gabin se redresse, tasse les coussins pour soutenir son dos contre le mur. Ses cheveux bouclés partent dans tous les sens et Nolan a envie d'y glisser ses doigts. A la place, il ouvre son sac de cours et y fouille pour sortir quelques feuilles et deux cahiers. Il explique que ce sont les devoirs qu'ils ont eu et qu'il lui laisse ses cours pour qu'il puisse recopier. Gabin ne dit rien, il joue avec un morceau de mouchoir entre ses doigts, hoche la tête docilement. L'ambiance est lourde. Nolan se lève ensuite, prend le sachet en plastique et s'approche du lit. Il s'assoit sur le rebord, cherche ses mots, puis le pose sur les jambes de Gabin.  
   
   
**« C'est un cadeau pour toi. De Noël. Ce n'est pas grand-chose, même rien du tout en comparaison du tien mais... Je ne veux pas que tu penses que je fais ça pour me rattraper ou pour avoir bonne conscience, je voulais simplement te donner quelque chose, te remercier pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi depuis le début de l'année. Et je suis désolé. De ne pas avoir été un ami à la hauteur. D'avoir... Tout gâché. Je ne voulais pas que ça se termine ainsi... »**  
**« Pourquoi est-ce que tu as fait ça alors ? »**  
   
   
Nolan pousse un léger soupire. Il sent que, cette fois, il doit affronter la réalité. Qu'il ne peut pas continuellement échapper à ce qu'il a fait. Il baisse son regard vers les doigts de Gabin qui entourent le mouchoir usé, il aimerait lui dire des tas de choses, lui donner des explications à la hauteur. Pourquoi ? Lui-même a du mal à poser les mots dessus. Si son coeur pouvait parler, il se mettrait à hurler. Hurler des mots d'excuses et recracher tout ce qui y est enfermé depuis bien trop longtemps. Mais quand il réfléchit, il se dit qu'il y a une explication plus adapté, quelque chose au fond de son estomac qui gronde et ne demande qu'à sortir. Gabin a toujours été honnête avec lui, n'a toujours montré que son vrai visage, ne lui a jamais caché une angoisse, une tristesse, une envie. Alors, il se dit que ça peut être à son tour de faire un effort, de tendre sa main pour saisir la sienne.  
   
   
**« J'ai peur de toi Gabin... »**  
   
   
Sa voix tremble légèrement, secouée par l'appréhension. Gabin ne s'attendait pas à cette raison là, il le regarde, se fait maintenant plus attentif. Il sent qu'il ne doit pas l'interrompre, même si déjà des millier de questionnements affluent dans sa tête. Nolan prend son courage à deux mains et le ramène contre sa poitrine, aspire un grand coup et continue sur sa lancée.  
   
   
**« J'ai peur de toi et de tout ce qui gravite autour... Parce que tu es tellement au dessus de tout ce que je pourrais espérer avoir. J'ai peur de te décevoir, de te faire du mal, de te rendre malheureux, de ne jamais être à la hauteur. J'ai peur de m'attacher énormément à toi et de perdre, parce que tu te rendras compte que je ne suis pas assez. Je n'ai pas envie que tout s'écroule sous mes pieds, par ma faute. Et... Quand je t'ai embrassé, je... Je me suis dit que t'embrasser toi ça revenait à embrasser l'Univers entier et je ne suis pas certain de pouvoir être assez fort pour ça... Pour te le donner aussi... »**  
   
   
D'abord, Gabin ne dit rien, ne cille pas. Il y a un long et lourd silence. Seulement interrompu par les battements du coeur de Nolan contre sa cage thoracique. Ça fait presque mal. Il sent la chaleur, la rougeur monter à ses joues. Il n'a jamais parlé aussi ouvertement, il n'a jamais exprimé ses sentiments, ses émotions avec autant de facilité. L'atmosphère devient soudainement insupportable, irrespirable. Le temps semble flotter, comme suspendu. Il aurait presque envie de partir, de lui murmurer oublie ce que je viens de dire je suis désolé de t'avoir fais du mal je ne sais pas comment faire pour garder les choses qui me rendent heureux dans ma vie. Puis Nolan sent la main de Gabin glisser sur la sienne et venir serrer ses doigts, faiblement parce qu'il est malade, mais c'est tout de même assez puissant pour fait monter des frissons le long de son échine.  
   
Et bientôt, il se retrouve dans ses bras. Contre son torse chaud. Il ne comprend pas tellement, il ne cherche pas de raisons. Leurs regards ne se sont pas encore rencontrés, il ne sait pas s'il lui pardonne, mais c'est déjà un pas en avant, non ? Il se laisse aller. Ses doigts agrippent son tee-shirt, ceux de Gabin passent contre sa nuque et dans ses cheveux. Son souffle brûlant s'écrase, comme une caresse timide, sur son épaule. Ils restent dans les bras l'un de l'autre un long moment, sans rien se dire, en silence. C'est même plus fort que tout ce que les mots peuvent exprimer. Lorsqu'ils se séparent, Nolan ose enfin le regarder et ce qu'il voit lui broie le coeur. Une unique larme, fine, mais qui porte le poids d'une tristesse immense dans sa course, coule le long de la joue de Gabin. Ses yeux humides, brillent. Sans vraiment réfléchir à son geste, Nolan efface ses larmes délicatement en passant son pouce contre sa peau laiteuse.  
   
   
**« Je suis désolé... Je suis vraiment, vraiment désolé... »**  
   
   
Il souffle alors, repose ensuite sa main sur celle de Gabin et c'est à son tour de serrer ses doigts, de dire  _je suis là_. Gabin lève ses yeux au ciel et sourit faiblement, reniflant un peu. Il tousse une fois, deux fois puis secoue sa tête.  
   
   
**« Maudit rhume... »**  
   
   
Sa maladie le fait légèrement parler avec son nez, sa voix est rocailleuse, mais Nolan rit silencieusement. Un poids considérable s'ôte de ses épaules. Il a l'impression que tout ses muscles sont engourdis, cassés. Mais quand il voit le sourire incandescent que Gabin lui adresse, le mal disparaît.  
   
   
**« Je ne peux même pas t'embrasser en plus... »**  
   
   
Gabin prononce cette phrase dans un murmure, une confidence, cependant son ton n'en est pas moins confiant et assuré. C'est comme si la foudre vient de frapper son corps, transpercer son ventre. Nolan croit avoir mal entendu ou rêvé cette phrase, mais la moue d'enfant dessinée sur le visage de Gabin lui confirme que ce n'est pas le fruit de son esprit. Gabin veut l'embrasser, après tout ce qu'il lui a fait, après le mal, le silence, la déception, après l'avoir évité... Il veut encore l'embrasser. A nouveau. Une deuxième chance. Nolan a du mal à y croire. Il se demande si ce n'est pas la fièvre, le rhume ou n'importe quelle maladie qui lui fait dire des absurdités. Il aurait tout imaginer, tout, que Gabin lui dise qu'il ne veut plus être son ami, qu'il ne veut plus le voir, qu'après l'exposé ils n'auront plus rien à se dire, qu'il change encore de lycée par sa faute, tout sauf ça. Tout sauf un autre baiser. Et, étrangement, lui aussi en ressent le même besoin. L'envie le bouscule, agréablement.  
   
Ses joues se colorent d'une teinte rosée légèrement irisée, il évite son regard, gêné. Il se sent presque vulnérable sous les yeux de Gabin qui s'illuminent, le dévorent et le traversent de toute part. Jamais Nolan n'a été regardé de cette façon. Et quand bien même son coeur tambourine dans sa poitrine, il parvient à élever sa voix au dessus de ce bruit pour répondre dans un souffle irrégulier. Il ne sait pas encore où il a trouvé la force de puiser son courage depuis qu'il en rentré dans cette pièce, mais ça rugit à l'intérieur de son ventre.  
   
   
**« Vas-y... »**  
**« Je suis malade, Nolan. »**  
**« Ce n'est pas grave. »**  
**« Je ne veux pas que tu attrapes un rhume. »**  
**« Je m'en fiche... »**  
**« Pas moi. On a un exposé dans peu de temps. »**  
**« C'est vrai... »**  
   
   
Ils se regardent, enfin, Gabin se mord la lèvre et ils se mettent à rire en même temps. En harmonie. Pendant plusieurs secondes. Puis tandis qu'ils se calment, Gabin se mouche, prend le sachet avec son cadeau encore posé sur ses genoux, au dessus de la couverture. Il se décide à le déballer. Nolan suit ses gestes, regarde son visage s'illuminer et son sourire se creuser quand il découvre le set complet d'origami qui se cache sous l'emballage. Le papier vert sapin en forme d'arbre de Noël au dessus de la boîte.  
   
   
**« C'est toi qui l'as fait ? »**  
**« Oui... Il n'est pas très réussi... J'ai suivi pendant une heure une vidéo sur Youtube pour y arriver. »**  
**« Je l'adore. Je t'apprendrais, si tu veux ? Maintenant que j'ai de quoi faire... Merci Nolan. »**  
**« C'est moi qui devrais te remercier. »**  
**« Pour ? »**  
**« Le livre de Baudelaire... »**  
**« Ce n'est pas très original... »**  
**« Moi, je l'adore. »**  
 

  
 Gabin sourit, serre la main de Nolan dans la sienne, puis pose le petit sapin en origami sur sa table de chevet, ainsi que la boite. Ensuite, Gabin le regarde à nouveau et la lueur dans ses yeux crient son envie irrésistible de l'embrasser. Et s'il n'était pas malade, il l'aurait sûrement fait depuis longtemps. Gabin lui demande s'il peut lui lire des poèmes de Baudelaire, les joues de Nolan s'enflamment mais il se lève pour aller chercher le livre du recueil des  _Fleurs du Mal_  sur le bureau. Il se rassoit sur le lit, en tailleurs, Gabin se rallonge, sa tête est relevée grâce à plusieurs coussins, il vient tenir sa main puis laisse son regard se fondre en lui tandis que Nolan lit avec précision et attention chaque mot.  
   
Il ne sait pas combien de temps exactement il lit, mais lorsqu'il relève son regard du poème  _Le crépuscule du matin_ , il voit que Gabin dort. Paisiblement. Leurs doigts toujours liés. En le regardant, il se demande s'il lui a pardonné, si tout va redevenir comme avant ou si au contraire ce sera différent mais dans le sens d'une évolution, s'ils vont construire ensemble un nouveau départ, essayer de dessiner quelque chose à deux ou ne plus jamais évoquer cette histoire. C'est flou. Très flou. Ils n'ont rien éclairci, mais au moins ils ont éloigné les nuages orageux et le brouillard qui les empêchaient d'avancer. Nolan pose le livre sur la table de chevet et s'avance pour simplement effleurer son front avec ses lèvres, il dégage une mèche de son visage, caresse le dos de sa main. Il lui murmure encore qu'il est désolé, lâche précautionneusement sa main pour ne pas le réveiller puis se lève. Il rassemble ses affaires, regarde une dernière fois Gabin puis quitte la chambre. Hélène le serre dans ses bras avant qu'il ne s'en aille, elle passe rapidement ses doigts dans ses cheveux châtain tandis qu'un sourire se forme sur le coin de ses lèvres.  
   
   
**«**   **Tu sais, on ne te l'a jamais dit avec Roxanne, mais on te remercie d'être là pour Gabin. Il a l'air fort et tout le temps souriant, de bonne humeur, mais en réalité il a beaucoup souffert durant sa scolarité... Je pense qu'il a dû t'en parler... Il t'apprécie énormément, et nous aussi. Peut-être qu'il ne te l'a pas dit encore et il va sûrement me tuer de t'en avoir touché un mot avant lui, mais il est vraiment très heureux de t'avoir rencontré. Tu aurais dû voir comme il était excité de passer quelques jours de vacances avec toi à Noël.**   _Elle se mit à rire, attendri_.  **Alors, merci de prendre soin de lui Nolan, merci beaucoup. Tu es vraiment un garçon bien. »**  
   
   
Au fond de lui, Nolan se sent extrêmement mal et coupable. Parce qu'il sait qu'il est tout sauf ça. Gabin n'a pas dû parler à ses parents de leur dispute, de ce long moment de silence, de la manière dont il a dû se sentir blessé, triste, en colère. Mais il se rend compte, surtout après cette heure passée avec Gabin, que rien n'est perdu. Qu'une partie d'eux, de ce qu'ils ont, de ce qu'ils sont, peut encore se rattraper, se reconstruire. Car Nolan va faire des efforts, il va se racheter, il va tirer sur ses forces, il va  _réellement_  devenir quelqu'un de bien. Pour Gabin. Parce que s'il n'est pas capable de lui donner l'Univers en retour, il peut au moins essayer d'y allumer quelques étoiles. 


	18. Chapter 18

 

_« Mais aimer, ce n'est pas s'installer une fois pour toutes au sommet de ses certitudes. C'est douter toujours, trembler toujours. Et puis, demeurer vigilant pour éviter que le poison mortel de l'habitude ne s'insinve et nous tue, ou pire : nous anesthésie. Ne pas croire que plus rien ne reste à faire mais au contraire séduire, séduire encore._ _Aimer, ce n'est pas gagner à tous les coups._

_C'est prendre des risques, faire des partis incertains, connaître la frayeur de perdre sa mise pour mieux savourer le frisson de la douleur. Aimer, ce n'est pas emprunter des routes toutes tracées et balises. C'est avancer en funambule au-dessus de précipices et savoir qu'il y a quelqu'un au bout qui dit d'une voix douce et calme : avance, continue d'avancer, n'aie pas peur, tu vas y arriver, je suis là. »_ -  **Se résoudre aux adieux,**   **Philippe Besson.**

 

 

 

**XVII.**  
   
   
 

La moitié du cours est passé. Nolan joue nerveusement avec son stylo, le tord dans tous les sens, ronge ses ongles. Gabin, à côté de lui, semble tout à fait serein et calme. Il tourne sa tête vers lui, glisse ses doigts sur son bras, contre son pull gris foncé. Le tissu est doux. Il y a du brouhaha, le professeur tente en vain d'obtenir le silence, le premier groupe quitte la petite estrade devant la tableau. La place est libre, vide, pour eux. Nolan sent un tremblement écraser son coeur. Ça dure des heures. C'est long insoutenable. Et le professeur qui reprend l'exposé, ajoute des choses, revient sur des points, ça n'aide pas. Pas du tout. Puis il les regarde, assit l'un à côté de l'autre, Gabin recule déjà sa chaise et Nolan est comme incapable de se lever.

 

 

**« Bien, maintenant nous allons entendre un exposé sur _Parfum exotique_  par Gabin et Nolan. Je vous laisse la parole. »**

 

 

Gabin sourit et se lève. Il a toujours le sourire, Gabin. Nolan se demande bien comment il fait, pour toujours paraître aussi heureux et confiant. Pour ne pas avoir envie de s'enfuir en courant devant une classe entière. Ils se dirigent vers le tableau, Nolan n'a pas encore osé relever le regard, ses mains tremblent autour de sa feuille de papier. Nolan prend la parole, ça bourdonne dans ses oreilles. Lorsqu'il redresse enfin la tête, tous les regards sont braqués sur eux, sur lui. Il a l'impression d'être analysé, passé au crible sous chaque pupille. Et la panique monte. Il déteste ça ; être au centre de l'attention. Il a peur de mal faire, de tout rater, de décevoir, de donner une occasion de plus de se moquer.

 

Puis il y a un blanc, Nolan comprend que c'est à son tour de parler. Tous le regardent, mais il est incapable d'ouvrir la bouche. Alors Gabin le sauve. Encore. Il développe sa partie avec le même ton que tout à l'heure, le même engouement. Et Nolan est fasciné. Fasciné par un être qui, définitivement, n'a peur de rien. Il est déçu aussi, déçu de passer pour un incapable alors qu'il connaît les œuvres poétiques de Baudelaire sur le bout des doigts, qu'il a adoré analyser ce poème et rentrer plus encore dans la plume de l'auteur. Creuser jusqu'à trouver des significations cachés derrière les mots. Et voir Gabin abordé autant d'assurance, ça lui en donne aussi. Légèrement. Alors il continue. D'une voix légèrement tremblante, la gorge sèche, il lit la troisième partie, essaie au maximum de ne pas regarder sa feuille où il pourrait facilement se faire oublier derrière. Les autres élèves sont attentifs, ce n'est pas si terrible que ça, au final. La conclusion arrive. Plus vite que prévue. Le professeur a l'air satisfait, mais Nolan ne se préoccupe par vraiment de lui. Son regard est tourné vers Gabin. Gabin qui lui sourit et qui murmure félicitations avec un regard brillant de fierté.

 

Ils retournent s'asseoir, les jambes de Nolan tremblent encore. Fébriles. Le professeur leur demande s'ils veulent bien envoyer leur exposé à son adresse mail afin que toute la classe puisse l'avoir. Il l'a trouvé excellent. Excellent, il dit, le meilleur jusqu'à maintenant. Et oui, Nolan se sent fier. Du travail qu'il a accompli, des efforts qu'il a produit. Son coeur ne bat plus la chamade parce qu'il a peur de parler devant une classe entière, mais parce que pour une fois dans sa vie ses efforts sont récompensés. Et Gabin réplique que tout le mérite revient à son binôme qui a dévoré le poème de Baudelaire et s'en est imprégné comme une deuxième peau. Puis il ne sait pas quoi dire à Gabin, il le regarde avec des étoiles dans les yeux, ou peut-être des larmes qui commencent à y affluer.

 

Ils sortent de la classe rapidement, le professeur les remercie encore au passage pour leur exposé. Nolan ne dit rien, il sourit et ses joues se colorent d'une belle teinte rosée tandis que Gabin lui adresse un sourire. Ils remontent ensemble le couloir pour rejoindre le devant du lycée. Nolan va fumer, ils se suivent sans poser de question. Ils savent où aller. Quand il arrive devant les grilles, dans le coin, Nolan se retourne et se rend compte que Gabin est encore en arrière avec deux de ses autres amis. Amis, Nolan ne sait pas trop. Mais il leur parle, il les écoute, il hoche la tête, et il rit. Il rit, il sourit, il éclate de lumière comme le soleil en renversant un peu sa tête en arrière. Ses paupières se plissent tellement sa joie est pure, réelle. Tout a le goût du bonheur avec Gabin, tout est vivant et animé, éclatant de candeur.

 

Sa cigarette n'est pas encore allumée, toujours entre son index et son majeur quand Gabin arrive vers lui. Son sourire heureux n'a pas quitté son visage. Et Nolan suit son trajet jusqu'à lui, n'en perd pas une miette. Ça fait mal, parce que son coeur bat très vite à l'intérieur de sa poitrine. Il ne réfléchit plus.

Il n'a pas peur, il n'a plus peur. Pas pour ça. 

 

Puis il s'approche et pose ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Pour goûter à son sourire.

Pour le remercier du courage qu'il lui donne.

Pour lui prouver que leur premier baiser n'était pas une erreur.

 

Aux premiers abords, Gabin est surprit. Il pousse une sorte de petit gémissement de surprise, mais il n'hésite pas longtemps à l'embrasser en retour. C'est timide. Léger. Presque volé. C'est à peine si leurs lèvres bougent ensemble, elles se découvrent encore, se touchent timidement, s'apprivoisent, se retrouvent.

 

Gabin a le goût du bonheur.

 

Nolan a gardé les yeux ouverts, quand il se recule, il voit ceux encore fermés de Gabin et le sourire qui n'a pas quitté ses lèvres. Toujours là, plus fort encore. Leurs mains se sont trouvées, leurs doigts se tiennent les uns aux autres. S'accrochent. Et il rougit. Il rougit quand les paupières de Gabin s'ouvre sur un océan de lumière. La personne qui a dit,  _les yeux marrons sont_   _les plus_   _laids_ , a tout faux. Ou alors, elle n'a jamais vu ceux de Gabin. Parce que là, Nolan peut certifier que c'est la plus belle couleur qu'il n'a jamais rencontré.

 

 

**« Nolan... »**

**« Tu n'es plus malade, alors tu n'as plus d'excuse pour ne pas m'embrasser. »**

 

 

Les joues de Gabin s'empourprent, il baisse ses yeux rapidement vers leurs mains liées et son sourire se fend plus encore. Se creuse jusqu'à dévoiler une belle fossette et allumer une étincelle dans ses yeux. Un feu d'artifice de joie. Quelques semaines avant, Nolan faisait le premier pas pour l'embrasser et maintenant, il prend les devants, s'affirme, prend davantage confiance en lui. La cigarette de Nolan est toujours coincée entre ses doigts, dans sa main libre, il joue nerveusement avec et se penche d'à peine quelques centimètres. Juste assez pour s'enivrer de l'odeur du brun. Gabin sourit, passe son pouce contre le dos de sa main.

 

 

**« Tu es vraiment un cas à part, Nolan. Tu es vraiment différent. Pas différent en mal, je vois ça comme une qualité chez toi. Je ne sais pas de quelle manière expliquer cela, mais tu te démarques, tu ne fais rien comme tout le monde, et c'est attirant. C'est ça qui me plaît. »**

**« Qui te plaît ? »**

**« Oui, qui me plaît chez toi. »**

 

 

_Qui me plaît chez toi._  Ses mots tournent dans sa tête et il ne peut s'arrêter de penser que c'est la plus belle chose qu'on ai pu lui dire. Il cache la rougeur de ses joues dans son écharpe, derrière la petite flamme du briquet qui sert à allumer sa cigarette. C'est chaud. Pas autant que son visage, mais ça réchauffe quand même le bout de son nez gelé. Nolan garde ses doigts dans les siens et lui propose de venir chez lui, réviser, lire, passer du temps ensemble. Être en compagnie l'un de l'autre. Comme ils aiment le faire. Alors, ils prennent la route dans le froid. Ils prennent le bus un arrêt plus loin, ont envie de marcher un petit peu en se tenant les doigts, en attendant que Nolan termine sa cigarette. Même durant le chemin dans le transport, ils ne se lâchent pas. Ils se regardent timidement, observent autour d'eux, se sourient en coin. C'est innocent. Ils sont presque collés l'un à l'autre parce qu'il y a du monde à cette heure là. Il fait chaud aussi. Le chauffage du bus souffle sur leur corps déjà enrobé de vêtements d'hiver. Ils descendent à l'arrêt suivant, jouent des épaules pour sortir et ne se lâchent toujours pas la main. Avant d'arriver chez Nolan, ils passent à la boulangerie en bas de la rue. Nolan a lancé l'idée, il veut s'acheter un croissant chaud sorti du four, dorée et qui croque. Ils s'en prennent un chacun. Ils sont enfermés dans un sachet plastique, blanc, qui se froisse entre les doigts de Gabin. Son autre main tient délicatement celle de Nolan.

 

 

Et au dessus d'eux, le ciel est déjà presque noir, les étoiles commencent à s'allumer.

 

 

Ils arrivent dans la rue, pas loin de la maison de Nolan. Les lumières sont allumées un peu partout. Dehors. Dans les habitations. Il est presque dix huit heures. Ils parlent de leur exposé en remontant la rue lorsqu'un klaxon les fait sursauter, ils se lâchent immédiatement la main et se retournent. Une voiture rouge, vitreuse, s'arrête devant la maison. C'est Emmanuelle qui en sort, son copain de l'autre côté, au volant, lui fait un signe de la main. Elle arrive vers les deux jeunes hommes, remonte son sac sur ses épaules. Avec un léger sourire, elle salue Gabin et son frère. Ils rentrent tous les trois. L'invité à le droit à un énorme câlin de la part de Théo et de salutations excessivement trop aimables de la mère de la famille, le père adresse un rapide signe de tête et un regard en coin. Les deux adolescents rejoignent la chambre de Gabin, Théo insiste pour venir avec eux. A trois, ils partagent les croissants tièdes. Le plus petit met des miettes partout sur le lit, il s'excuse et les ramasse du bout de ses doigts, sa mère l'appelle ensuite pour qu'il vienne prendre son bain et il fait une moue, ne veut pas quitter son ami Gabin. Personne ne veut quitter Gabin.

 

Même Nolan. Il a dû mal à le regarder partir, avant l'heure du dîner. Depuis le baiser devant le lycée, ils ne se sont pas embrassés. Par timidité, sûrement, mais par crainte de se faire surprendre aussi. Mais, alors que Gabin rassemble ses affaires dans son sac, Nolan -après avoir vérifié que personne ne soit dans le couloir- s'approche de lui, glisse ses doigts froids sur ses joues chaudes et l'embrasse. Ce n'est l'histoire que de quelques secondes, mais c'est largement suffisant. Comme s'il lui volait ce baiser secret, discret. Ils échangent un sourire. Les yeux de Gabin brillent sous la lumière faible de sa chambre. L'air de rien, il le raccompagne jusqu'à la porte. Nolan retourne dans sa chambre, ferme sa porte, ouvre sa fenêtre et s'accoude à la rembarre de son petit balcon. Il s'allume une cigarette, regarde la silhouette quasiment noire de Gabin s'évaporer au loin. Sa porte s'ouvre, il écrase précipitamment sa cigarette. Ce n'est qu'Emmanuelle. Elle s'approche, renferme ses bras et son gilet autour de son ventre pour se protéger du froid. Le rejoint sur le balcon.

 

 

**« T'en fais pas, je ne dirais rien à maman pour la cigarette. »**

 

 

Nolan la regarde en coin, ses cheveux mi-longs qui épousent ses épaules, son visage à moitié éclairé, son air doux et sage. Il hausse les épaules, joue avec le petit bout éteint de mégot qui lui reste entre les doigts.

 

 

**« Jules fume aussi, elle deviendrait totalement folle si je lui disais. Elle a ses principes, tu sais. »**

 

 

Elle ne fait jamais souvent de confidences Emmanuelle alors Nolan est un peu déstabilisé. Il ne sait pas quoi dire, s'il doit répondre, sourire, compatir, se taire. Il se tait. Leur relation frère-sœur est pour le moins étrange. Ils ne se sont jamais réellement confiés l'un à l'autre. Nolan ne connaît pas tout ses secrets et Emmanuelle n'a jamais vraiment chercher à savoir les siens. Peut-être un manque de communication.

 

 

**« Et Gabin, il fume aussi ? »**

 

La question qui fuse d'un coup d'entre ses lèvres est davantage perturbante. Nolan est presque gêné, se sent perce à jouer. Il écrase les cendres du mégot contre la barrière qui le sépare du vide et secoue la tête lentement.

 

 

**« Il a vraiment tout pour plaire à maman, alors. »**

 

 

D'abord c'est la chaleur qui monte aux joues de Nolan, puis une légère couleur rosé et les battements excessivement rapides qui se rajoutent. Quand enfin il ose relever ses yeux vers sa sœur, il voit le sourire tendre sur ses lèvres et il comprend. En ne disant rien, elle exprime tout. D'un simple échange de regards.

Il comprend qu'elle sait.

Qu'elle les a vu se tenir dans la main dans la rue, lorsqu'elle est arrivée en voiture dans la rue.

Et elle accepte, elle lui pose des questions, elle s'y intéresse. A son petit frère.

Puis elle rajoute que, quand même, certains regards ne trompent pas. 


	19. Chapter 19

  _« Try to be a rainbow in someone's cloud »_  -  **Maya Angelou**.

 

 

**XIX.**

 

 

 

 

  _Deux ans plus tôt._  
   
   
La couleur rouge semble briller dans la pièce. Nolan a l'impression de ne voir qu'elle. Il la regarde, tourne le tube dans tous les sens entre ses doigts. Jamais il n'a vu quelque chose d'aussi pur et beau. Ça sent bon, la vanille. Il se demande si c'est créé uniquement dans le but que les lèvres aient un goût quand on les embrasse. En tout cas, il ne réfléchit pas plus longtemps et applique un peu de cette couleur sur ses lèvres. Il commence par celle du dessous, elle se colore rapidement de rouge. Le trait est soigné, bien qu'un peu maladroit. Il déborde légèrement sur le coin de la bouche. Un premier essai. Et le dernier. Car la porte de la salle de bains s'ouvre sur Emmanuelle. Elle pensait être seule, elle croyait par mégarde que Nolan était dans sa chambre à ce moment là. Un mascara et une brosse à la main, elle s'arrête dans son mouvement et se fige dans l'entrée de la pièce.  
   
Elle voit Nolan. Debout, devant le miroir. L'air terrorisé ou honteux. Un de ses rouge à lèvres entre les doigts et du rouge sur sa lèvre inférieure. L'air s'est figé si soudainement qu'ils ont l'impression de voir les atomes flotter autour d'eux. Nolan, surtout, a la sensation de ne plus pouvoir respirer. Comme si les murs se resserraient autour de lui pour ne plus lui laisser que quelques secondes de survie. C'est cet instant de malaise, de danger, lorsqu'on se sait être pris sur le fait de quelque chose d'interdit. Pourtant, Nolan mieux que personne sait parfaitement que porter du rouge à lèvres quelque soit son sexe n'est pas un geste banni. Donc, ce n'est pas si terrible. Simplement rare. Même, il a déjà vu des garçons en porter sur des affiches publicitaires de grandes chaînes de cosmétiques, alors... Pourquoi pas lui ? Si cela lui plaît, s'il a envie d'essayer, de peut-être y trouver un plaisir.  
   
Mais alors que sa sœur s'apprête à prendre la parole, il pose précipitamment le tube encore ouvert sur le rebord de l'évier et quitte la pièce dans un coup de vent. Comme elle est rentrée. Sans oser lui jeter un seul regard. Non pas qu'il avait honte, mais il se sentait pris le fait. Il retourne s'enfermer dans sa chambre, un lieu sûr. Là, il se tient debout devant son miroir au mur. Ses yeux bleu observent son visage, ses joues rosées puis sa lèvre inférieure couverte de rouge. Sous sa peau, au creux de sa poitrine, son coeur pulse excessivement vite. Les battements écrasants d'une troupe qui part au combat. Il passe ses doigts dessus, frôle dans la caresse aussi légère que celle d'une plume la texture qui recouvre sa peau gercée. Il en a un peu sur les doigts. Un soupir s'échappe de sa bouche, il prend un mouchoir, de l'eau d'une bouteille quasiment vide sur son bureau et nettoie sa bouche. Tout cela fini à la poubelle, entre les brouillons de ses devoirs et un paquet de gâteaux vide.  
   
Pendant quelques secondes, Nolan ne bouge pas, il fixe les mouchoirs froissés. Il cherche à savoir si l'emballement dans sa cage thoracique est dû à la peur d'avoir été surpris ou au sentiment proche de la révélation qu'il a ressenti lorsqu'il ses lèvres se sont habillées de cette couleur vive rouge. Ou encore au fait que cette part de son identité n'est bonne qu'à finir cachée, enterrée au fond d'une poubelle. Puis les larmes pointent à ses yeux, les font briller, et dévalent sur ses joues. Elles meurent, au creux du col de son tee-shirt, en même temps qu'une part de lui-même.  
   
   
_Aujourd'hui._  
   
   
Demain. Demain la photo de classe. Le grand jour. Les élèves sont impatients. Chaque année le même engouement. Choisir le thème de la classe, les costumes. Le moment idéal pour se montrer créatif. Mais Nolan ne se sent pas l'âme d'un artiste. Venez comme vous êtes. Voilà le thème choisi par sa classe. Il aurait largement préféré incarner les dieux grecs ou se déguiser avec un béret, une baguette de pain et une marinière. Seulement, le vote a été unanime, pour montrer la diversité culturelle et internationale du lycée, selon les autres élèves. Le professeur de français a immédiatement adoré l'idée, la notion de fraternité et de laïcité. Et Nolan a eu envie de rire à ce moment là. Un rire jaune et ironique. Parce que, l'égalité ce n'est pas seulement entre les religions ou la couleur de peau, mais ça se joue aussi sur la question de la sexualité.  
   
Gabin aussi ça le dérange. En classe, il est intervenu pour dire que ce n'était pas très original et recherché à ses yeux et qu'ils ne gagnerait pas le prix de la meilleure photo de classe avec ce thème. Mais sa remarque n'a amené qu'un long débat sur la devise de la France auquel le professeur a dû mettre fin pour reprendre son cours. Et, au final, le thème a été approuvé et gardé.  
   
La tête posée contre la vitre, Nolan regarde le ciel presque noir et les gouttes de pluie sur la fenêtre du bus. Gabin referme correctement son manteau et lui donne un léger coup de coude afin de lui signaler qu'ils sont à leur arrêt. Ils descendent, ensemble. Ils marchent en silence, Gabin sent bien que quelque chose ne va pas. Que Nolan est, plus que d'habitude, extrêmement silencieux. Ailleurs. Pourtant, il ne dit rien pour le moment. Ils font la route jusqu'à chez lui, jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. Le chien les accueille joyeusement en venant demander des caresses aux deux adolescents. Hélène est là, elle lit un livre dans le canapé, la télévision allumée comme fond sonore. Elle veut se lever, mais Gabin s'approche, pose sa main sur son épaule pour lui dire de rester là et un baiser sur son front. Nolan vient lui faire la bise timidement, prend des nouvelles de son état même si Gabin lui en donne tous les jours. Ensuite, ils vont tous les deux dans sa chambre. Nolan pose son sac au sol et s'installe sur le rebord du lit.  
   
   
**« Tu as l'air ailleurs. »**  
   
   
Gabin prend enfin la parole, tout en rangeant ses affaires dans ses armoires et sur son bureau. Nolan hausse les épaules, pousse un léger soupir et s'allonge sur le dos, de travers dans le lit. Il fixe le plafond, il réfléchit. Ferme les paupières.  
   
   
**« Je pense au thème de la photo de classe, demain. »**  
**« Encore ? Ça fait presque un mois qu'on a voté. Ça te tracasse, hein... »**  
**« Mais je n'ai pas trouvé ce que je vais faire. »**  
**« Viens comme tu es, c'est le thème il paraît. »**  
   
   
Un fin sourire prend place sur les lèvres de Nolan. Gabin a toujours su prendre les choses, affronter les pires situations, avec humour. Nolan aimerait posséder ce don, savoir aborder les situations dérangeantes avec légèreté. Trouver le bon côté. Rester optimiste. Mais lui, il n'y parvient jamais. Il ne tire toujours que le mauvais, le pire d'une situation.  
   
   
**« Tu sais comment tu vas venir, toi ? »**  
**« Comme aujourd'hui. Avec des vêtements différents, je vais simplement un peu plus soigner mes cheveux et voilà. Ce n'est pas sorcier. »**  
**« Oui... »**  
**« Qu'est-ce qui te pose problème ? »**  
   
   
Le thème en lui-même, c'est ce qu'à envie de répondre Nolan. Prôner la diversité, la fraternité, c'est bien beau comme message, mais il ne se voit pas comme faisant partie de cette diversité. Tous les jours, lorsqu'il franchit les grilles du lycée, il sent une boule se former dans son estomac. Il se demande à quelle nouvelle insulte, à quel nouveau tour il va avoir droit. Depuis un petit moment, cependant, la bande de Drew ne s'attaque plus à lui mais à un nouvel élève qui s'attire, en plus des faveurs de tous les professeurs quant à ses notes exemplaires, les remarques et l'attention de ces trois garçons qui prennent plaisir à en faire leur cible. Mais il y existe un autre problème qui ronge le coeur de Nolan bien plus atrocement que les regards qu'on peut porter à son égard.  
   
   
**« Je veux réellement venir comme je suis. »**  
**« Alors vas-y ! »**  
**« J'ai un peu... Peur. »**  
**« On s'en fiche des autres, tu le sais. Tu viens comme tu veux No', comme tu _es_. »**  
**« Non, pas eux. Non, j'ai peur de... Toi. »**  
**« De moi ? »**  
   
   
Gabin hausse un sourcil, l'air étonné et prend place sur le bord du lit. Il se demande s'il doit rire, à ce moment même, ou le secouer par les épaules jusqu'à lui faire revenir la tête sur Terre. Pourtant, Nolan le sait parfaitement. Il sait que Gabin est sûrement l'une des rares personnes en qui il peut avoir une confiance aveugle, totale même. Sans hésiter une seule seconde, il laisserait sa vie entre ses mains en étant certains qu'il en ferait de l'or. Il sait que Gabin serait certainement le dernier à le juger, à critiquer n'importe lequel de ses mouvements. Mais, malgré ces assurances, Nolan ne peut s'empêcher de se questionner, d'avoir peur, de craindre le pire. Dans sa tête, il expose toutes les théories possibles, les scénarios qui pourraient se dérouler à l'instant. Quand il ose enfin le regard, il lit de l'interrogation et de l'inquiétude dans ses orbes noisettes.  
   
   
**« Et si le vrai moi... Ne te plaît pas ? »**  
   
   
C'est cela même, le vrai problème. Évidemment, Nolan a montré la majorité de ses facettes à Gabin, il n'a pas essayé de cacher sa personnalité ou qui il est réellement. Parce qu'entre eux, ça a tout de suite était naturel. Nolan a senti qu'il n'avait pas besoin de se créer une carapace en sa présence, que Gabin était et est encore sa protection. Que, sous son regard, il parvient à révéler et vivre en étant lui-même et pas ce que tout le monde semble attendre de lui. En si peu de temps, en entrant dans sa vie comme un véritable raz-de-marée, Gabin a su lui donner et lui faire acquérir une confiance énorme en sa personne. Le faire s'accepter. S'accepter comme il est. Nolan Talmon. Et non pas l'image rangée du parfait fils dans laquelle ses parents essaient à tout prix de le faire rentrer. C'est une illusion. Une image qui ne colle pas à sa peau.  
   
Et il y a Gabin qui le regarde, les yeux brillants et un sourire triste sur ses lèvres. Ce genre de regard qui tord l'estomac et donne envie de serrer la personne dans ses bras jusqu'à ce qu'elle aille mieux. Il se penche, s'appuie sur son coude, près de lui. Son visage n'est pas très loin du sien. Sa main glisse lentement sur celle de Nolan, la caresse. Leurs doigts se cherchent et se lient. Ne se quittent plus.  
   
   
**« Parce que ce n'est pas le vrai toi, là ? »**  
**« Si.. Enfin, pas totalement. »**  
**« Comment cela ? »**  
   
   
Un soupir s'échappe des lèvres de Nolan, il passe sa langue entre ses lèvres, ses doigts serrent lentement ceux de Gabin.  
   
   
**« Je n'ai pas envie de te faire honte. »**  
**« Ce ne sera pas le cas, tu le sais. »**  
**« Non Gab, tu ne sais pas. Pas encore. »**  
**« Dis moi... C'est le vrai toi que je veux voir, je ne supporte pas que tu me caches une seule partie parce que tu as peur que je te repousse. Je t'ai déjà dis ce que j'en pensais. »**  
   
   
Nolan se mord la lèvre, se redresse lentement et regarde autour de lui. Il sait que Gabin ne porte aucune importance à l'apparence, à ce qu'il peut bien porter. Que ce soit attribué à tel sexe ou à un autre. Qu'il se peigne les doigts d'une certaine couleur ou non. Qu'il colore certaines mèches de ses cheveux en bleu violacé ou en rose saumon. Alors, Nolan se dit finalement que cette dernière partie de sa personnalité, qui forme le tout, ne peut pas être si terrible en définitive. Ce n'est qu'une pièce de plus, la dernière, qui constitue et ferme le puzzle. Et là, là seulement, il pourra lui offrir l'image du véritable Nolan. Nolan entier et réel. Le Nolan qu'il est. Mais d'abord, il se doit de lui raconter une histoire. Celle où tout a commencé.  
   
   
**« Quand je suis rentré en seconde, j'avais cette amie. Elle s'appelle Aenor, elle a quitté le lycée après la seconde pour se réorienter et parce que ses parents déménageaient dans le sud de la France. Peu importe. On s'est tout de suite bien entendu. Elle était extrêmement timide, on était seuls tous les deux, mais elle a eu le courage de venir vers moi. Elle avait un beau sourire, il respirait la joie de vivre, tu aurais dû voir ça. Elle m'a accompagné pendant toute l'année scolaire, on a partagé énormément de choses, de souvenirs dont je me souviens encore. J'ai une photo de nous deux, dans mon tiroir. Mes parents ont tout de suite cru qu'elle m'attirait et que je voulais qu'elle soit ma petite amie. Il ne s'était simplement pas encore fait à l'idée que j'aimais les garçons... Elle était comme ma meilleure amie, ou une petite sœur que je n'ai jamais eu. Dans tous les cas, elle m'a beaucoup aidé. Notamment à me découvrir et m'affirmer. Un jour, j'ai été chez elle, elle m'a montré ses vêtements, ses collections de livres et son maquillage... J'ai été attiré par ses rouge à lèvres. Je trouvais ça beau... Elle en a mis sur ses lèvres et là, je me suis tout de suite dit que je voulais faire pareil. Que moi aussi je voulais en porter. Parce que c'était si élégant sur elle, ça illuminait tout son visage. J'étais persuadé que ça embellirait mon sourire, à moi aussi. Je suis rentré chez moi, quelques jours plus tard, j'ai voulu essayé celui de Emmanuelle. Sauf qu'elle m'a pris sur le fait. Elle a pas su réagir, j'étais paralysé. Mais je me suis regardé dans le miroir et ça me tordu l'estomac, parce que je savais que c'était une part de moi qui s'effaçait aussi quand je le retirais. C'est idiot... Pour un foutu rouge à lèvres... Et je n'ai jamais osé en acheter. Parce qu'on fait bien comprendre aux garçons que ce n'est pas naturel et normal. Que ce n'est que pour les filles. Même encore au vingt-et-unième siècle, ça passe mal. Pourtant, quand je l'accompagnais dans les boutiques, j'avais toujours cette envie d'en acheter, d'en posséder un... »**  
   
   
Nolan exprime un rire étranglé, ironique presque et bientôt il sent la main chaude de Gabin prendre la sienne et les faire se relever. Il ne pose pas de question, il le suit. Dans la pièce à côté, la salle de bain. Ses sourcils se froncent tout de même quand il le fait s'asseoir sur le bord de la baignoire et se met à fouiller dans une étagère sur le côté. Lorsqu'il revient, il tient quatre tubes entre ses mains, de différentes formes et couleurs. Après avoir pris place en face de lui, il tend les paumes et sourit.  
   
   
**« Choisis une couleur qui te plaît. »**  
   
   
Et Nolan comprend que ce sont des rouges à lèvres, il distingue des marques célèbres et des indices sur les couleurs. Mais immédiatement, couvert de honte, il secoue la tête alors qu'il sent les battements de son coeur s'accélérer. Gabin soupire, lève les yeux au ciel et ouvre les bouchons pour exposer les couleurs au grand jour.  
   
   
**« Je te verrais bien avec un rose légèrement violacé aujourd'hui. Le rouge c'est pas mal aussi, ça fait ressortir le bleu de tes yeux. »**  
**« Qu'est-ce que tu fais... ? »**  
   
   
Nolan recule sa tête tandis que Gabin approche le bout prune près de son visage, son regard chocolat concentré sur lui. Passant de ses lèvres entre-ouvertes à ses yeux ébahis et hagards.  
   
   
**« Choisis une couleur. »**  
**« C'est à l'une de tes mamans, je ne peux pas... »**  
**« Ne t'en fais pas, Hélène n'en mets quasiment plus et elle va sûrement adorer te voir le porter. »**  
**« Je ne vais pas le porter devant elle... Hors de question... »**  
**« Pourquoi pas ? »**  
**« Mais ça ne se fait pas ! »**  
**« Nolan ! Je croyais que c'était une partie de toi ? Et si tu as envie d'en mettre, je ne vois pas le problème, ce serait même très joli. D'ailleurs, si tu veux en mettre demain, je serais ravi de t'aider à choisir ta couleur ou venir en acheter avec toi. »**  
   
   
Nolan pousse un soupir mais désigne la couleur que Gabin tient dans sa main. Taupe. Discret mais chic. Un sourire se dessine sur les lèvres de Gabin qui range les autres couleurs dans la trousse à côté de lui.  
   
   
**« Tu me laisserais te l'appliquer ? »**  
   
   
Il n'en faut pas plus qu'un hochement tête pour que Gabin se mette à l'oeuvre. Concentré comme jamais, il se penche sur la bouche de Nolan et fait glisser le bout coloré sur sa lèvre inférieure. C'est lisse, doux. Nolan reste droit, stoïque, pour ne pas que le maquillage dérape, mais en réalité il a envie à la fois d'exploser en larmes et de se jeter dans les bras du jeune homme en face de lui. Ses gestes sont lents, méticuleux, précis. Il prête une attention particulière à ce que le trait soit parfait. Lorsqu'il termine par le coin de la lèvre du haut, Nolan se sent complet. Vivant. Enfin lui-même. Dans sa totalité. Bien que ce ne soit qu'enfermé entre les quatre murs d'une salle de bains. Gabin se recule, sourit, fixe ses lèvres quelques secondes. Son voisin a à peine le temps de rependre son souffle, ses esprits. Puis, subitement, il se penche sur celles-ci et les embrasse. Un baiser nouveau, passionné. Ils s'accrochent l'un à l'autre. Se respirent. Se découvrent encore. Allument une nouvelle étoile dans leur ciel. Et Nolan réfléchit, se dit qu'il s'est trompé, que son idée était insensée. On n'embrasse pas quelqu'un parce que ses lèvres ont un goût particulier avec du rouge à lèvres. Quand ils se détachent, ses joues se colorent d'un voile rosée et le sourire de Gabin s'étend jusqu'à creuser ses fossettes. Lui aussi, ses lèvres sont légèrement teintées de cette nuance taupe.  
   
   
**« Gab, pourquoi tu me mets du rouge à lèvres si c'est pour me l'enlever deux secondes après en m'embrassant ? »**  
**« Je voulais vérifier si c'était bien tenu pendant huit heures comme marqué dessus. »**  
   
   
Leurs rires se mêlent, se confondent. Puis ils s'embrassent à nouveau, c'est Nolan qui fait le premier pas et vient chercher les lèvres de son voisin. Ils rient durant ce second baiser, c'est maladroit, gauche, Gabin se retrouve avec du rouge à lèvres sur les dents de devant. Nolan joue avec ses cheveux, le regarde en souriant.  
   
**« Alors, tu en penses quoi ? »**  
**« Ils ne mentent pas, la texture tient vraiment bien sur le... »**  
**« Non, il rit et secoue la tête, tu en penses quoi du... Vrai moi ? »**  
   
   
C'est un nouveau sourire qui prend forme sur le visage de Gabin, un sourire lumineux. De fierté. Et de quelque chose de nouveau, qui fait vibrer le coeur de Nolan. Il vient chercher sa main, noue leurs doigts, glisse les autres contre sa joue. Son pouce frôle doucement sa lèvre inférieure, la pulpe de son doigt produit la caresse d'une plume sur sa peau, lui déclenche un frisson de la tête aux pieds.  
   
   
**« J'aime énormément. Le vrai toi, il me plaît plus encore. J'aimerais le voir sur toi demain, lors de la photo de classe, parce que tu viendras comme tu es. Pourquoi est-ce que j'aurais honte de ça ? De toi ? Nolan Talmon. Mon Nolan, celui que j'aimerais voir tous les jours comme ça, heureux, le regard vif et brillant... Parce qu'il vaut la peine que tout le monde le connaisse. Parce qu'il est exceptionnel... Tu es beau, tu es tellement beau Nolan. »**  
   
   
Soufflé, Nolan ne sait pas quoi répondre. Il le fixe, silencieux, la prise autour de ses doigts se resserre. Et il sent, il entend son coeur tambouriner dans sa poitrine. A travers les yeux de Gabin, il en est sûr maintenant. Il ne peut pas en douter. Il ne peut plus. C'est évident. Il peut être lui-même, entièrement. Il en a le droit. Ce n'est pas interdit de s'habiller ainsi, de porter du maquillage même s'il n'est pas de sexe féminin. Son genre ne détermine rien du tout, aucune barrière, aucun principe. En fait, il est libre de faire et de porter ce qu'il veut. Il le fait pour lui, pour se sentir à l'aise dans sa peau. Pour se sentir comme il est. Il est ainsi. Et Gabin l'accepte. Gabin accepte le vrai Nolan.  
   
   
**«**   **Nolan... ? »**  
**« Oui ? »**  
   
   
Ils se regardent. Pendant quelques secondes, c'est le silence qui règne. Et les mots qui flottent autour d'eux.  
Une nouvelle étoile est sur le point de s'allumer, de briller mille fois plus fort que les autres. Ce sera celle qui les guidera toutes.  
Oui, Nolan s'est trompé, son idée était insensée. On n'embrasse pas quelqu'un parce que ses lèvres ont un goût particulier avec du rouge à lèvres. Il sait pourquoi maintenant...   
   
   
**« Je t'aime. »**  
   
   
On l'embrasse parce qu'on en est amoureux. 


	20. Chapter 20

 

  _« Dans mon âme a fleuri le miracle des roses,_

_Pour le mettre à l'abri, tenons les portes closes._

_Je défends mon bonheur, comme on fait des trésors,_

_Contre les regards durs et les bruits du dehors. » -_ _ **Intérieur, A l'heure,**_   **Renée Vivien** _._

 

 

 

 

**XX.**

 

 

Son visage apparaît, derrière les grilles du lycée, entre les têtes des autres élèves. Et tout ce que Nolan sait y lire à présent sont ces mots qu'il a prononcé sincèrement, en plongeant son regard dans le sien. La veille. Dans l'endroit le moins romantique au monde. Après un baiser électrisant. Ils résonnent encore dans sa tête, comme si toute une nuit blanche n'avait pas suffi à former l'idée dans son esprit. Je t'aime. Je t'aime, il lui avait murmuré sur un ton tout à fait sérieux et franc. Il n'avait jamais paru aussi sûr de lui qu'à ce moment là. Et Nolan, troublé, n'avait su quoi répondre. La réponse attendu n'avait pas franchi ses lèvres, en vérité il n'avait su lui adresser qu'un sourire timide, tremblant d'émotion. Et Gabin avait compris sans même avoir besoin de mots, il avait glissé sa main sur la sienne et lui avait lentement murmuré que ce n'était pas grave s'il ne lui répondait pas maintenant, qu'il avait tout son temps, qu'il pouvait aimer pour deux en attendant. Alors, à défaut de savoir s'exprimer verbalement, il avait embrassé ses lèvres et y avait déposé en même temps la promesse d'un jour lui rendre ses mots. Deux mots. A l'apparence si simples mais qui, littéralement, veulent dire quelque chose de fort. Nolan sait que, de nos jours, ils sont utilisés si fréquemment qu'ils en deviennent faibles et vides de sens. Mais à ses yeux, ils possèdent encore l'intense puissance de faire bondir un coeur. Exactement comme Gabin est parvenu à le faire.

 

Ce n'est pas un leurre. Il l'a senti et il le sent encore, ce picotement agréable au creux de son estomac. L'impression délicieuse que son coeur s'apprête à exploser en millier de petits éclats d'étoiles filantes à l'instant. A l'instant où il y pense, où il se répète en boucle ces deux mots dans sa tête. A l'instant où il revoit le regard flamboyant de Gabin posé sur lui. A l'instant où Gabin franchi les portes du lycée et s'approche de lui, un sourire pétillant illumine son visage. Et il n'a même pas le temps de demander je peux t'embrasser que Nolan prend les devants. Non, il n'a plus peur. Les regards, les rumeurs, les murmures, il ne s'en préoccupe plus. C'est exactement comme si son champ de vision ne se réduisait plus, maintenant, qu'à Gabin. Il glisse une main sur sa nuque et dépose un baiser contre ses lèvres. Gabin est heureux. Plus que d'habitude. Il déborde de joie. Même si Nolan n'a pas répondu à son je t'aime, hier, il sait que ce n'est pas parce que ses sentiments ne sont pas réciproques, mais simplement parce qu'il ne se sent pas prêt. Que ces mots lui font peur, qu'ils impliquent d'avoir le courage d'avancer dans le noir pour trouver une main au bout du tunnel. Ils se détachent, Gabin lient leurs doigts et le regarde. Ses yeux brillent quand il murmure

 

 

**« Tu es beau, Nolan. Tu es vraiment beau. »**

 

 

Les lèvres de Nolan s'étendent elles aussi dans un sourire à la fois timide et heureux. Elles sont teintées d'une couleur rosée, tirant légèrement sur le violet. Il porte sa veste en jean au dessus d'un tee-shirt blanc, celui-ci rentré dans son pantalon serré couleur rose pâle. Hier, il laissé Théo lui appliquer du vernis à ongle de la même teinte. Grâce à l'énorme confiance, l'énorme confidence, l'énorme assurance que lui a offert Gabin la veille, il a décidé de venir comme il est. Pour la photo de classe. Puis, dans les couloirs, il serre la main de Gabin et la garde dans la sienne, parce qu'il fait également partie de ce qu'il est. En chemin, ils croisent différents déguisement, certains plus insolites et originaux que les autres. Au détour d'un couloir, ils croisent Anouk et elle s'arrête devant eux en souriant. Elle voit Nolan, puis Gabin, puis leurs mains liées et c'est à son tour d'aborder un sourire animé par le bonheur. Ainsi, elle est quasiment méconnaissable, déguisée en Mia Wallace, l'héroïne de  _Pulp Fiction_. La coupe au carrée, noire, raide, la frange. Des traces rouges sur sa chemise blanche et quelques unes sur son visage. Elle s'approche de Nolan, le prend dans ses bras et embrasse sa joue rapidement. Furtivement, elle lui murmure un félicitation, tu es très beau quand tu es heureux, avant de saluer Gabin et s'éloigner.

 

Nolan ne sait pas ce qu'il se passe aujourd'hui, mais tout est chamboulé. Dans son corps. Sa poitrine surtout, son coeur en dessous bat excessivement vite. Un rythme qui ne lui est pas familier et qu'il a du mal à contenir, à calmer. En chemin, plusieurs élèves leurs sourient, Nolan ne comprend pas s'ils adressent ces marques de gentillesse uniquement à Gabin. Parce qu'il est d'une beauté époustouflante aujourd'hui. Son sourire brille plus qu'une immense couverture d'étoiles. Ses boucles sont folles, ses yeux étincellent de bonheur, sa petite chemise bleu pâle lui donne l'allure d'un prince. Un prince venu d'un autre monde, d'une autre planète. Puis, il sent divinement bon. Pas ce parfum d'homme qui pique les narines. Non, il sent la fleur. Un parfum délicat, léger, presque comme l'effet d'une caresse contre le nez. Les fragments d'étoiles se déposent dans ses yeux azur quand il le regarde, quand il observe son sourire. Ils avancent encore mais se font arrêter près de la salle de cours, par la voix moqueuse de Drew.

 

 

**« Tiens tiens, je ne savais pas qu'il y avait le thème _travesti_  cette année. »**

 

 

Ils n'ont pas besoin de se tourner car ce sont Drew et ses deux acolytes qui arrivent devant eux. Leur remarque attirent les regards, créent des murmures. Le moment d'extase, le petit bout de paradis, auquel avait eu le droit Nolan vient de s'écrouler. Tout comme les battements de son coeur, et son sourire. Il ne ressent plus que de la rage. Ce n'est pas la journée pour s'en prendre à lui. Pas aujourd'hui. Alors, il décide d'ignorer encore et tire sur la main de Gabin qui leur lance un regard furieux, prêt à s'engager dans une lutte de paroles sans merci. Sans le lui dire à haut voix, en serrant sur ses doigts, il lui demande allez viens on s'en va on a mieux à faire. Ils sont quelques pas sur le côté, mais eux ne sont pas de cet avis. Le grand musclé vient s'interposer et leur bloque le chemin, en croisant ses bras sur son torse. Drew se met à rire et secoue la tête.

 

 

**« On allez, ça fait longtemps qu'on a pas joué avec toi princesse, mais t'en fais pas on t'avait pas oublié ! »**

 

 

Nolan évite d'affronter leur regard, il fixe derrière eux ou bien le sol. Tout sauf leur visage. Gabin, lui, n'hésite pas à tenir la tête bien haute, il ne va pas céder. Pas sans défendre leur honneur. Il déteste s'avouer vaincu et ne pas se battre jusqu'au bout, au contraire de Nolan qui baisse la tête et laisse passer. C'est au tour du balaise de prendre la parole, riant déjà en même temps qu'il prononce ses paroles.

 

 

**« Ouais c'est sûrement freak show leur thème, en fait »**

**« Oh je suis étonné que tu connaisses un mot en anglais, peut-être qu'au final tu seras pas sur la photo de classe des pires idiots du siècle avec tes potes. »**

 

 

Gabin répond sur la défensive, bien décidé à ne pas se laisser marcher sur les pieds ou pire ; à ce qu'on se moque de Nolan. Mais sa réplique ne fait pas rire le trio. Le visage de Drew se fige, se tend, il s'approche de Gabin. Le grand musclé tourne le regard vers eux mais reste, de son imposante ossature, devant Nolan pour lui barrer le chemin. Il fait au minimum trois têtes de plus que lui. Au loin, on entend des murmures et des petits bruits sourds. Quand Nolan ose enfin relever sa tête, les joues rosées par la honte, il a le temps de voir Drew pousser Gabin par l'épaule. Mais il n'oscille pas.

 

 

**« Répète ça la petite folle, là ?! »**

**« Quoi ? Tu es trop abruti pour comprendre ce que je viens de dire ou bien tu te sens bizarrement concerné? »**

 

 

Un nouveau coup dans l'épaule, plus puissant, plus violent qui, cette fois, fait reculer Gabin en arrière. Il manque de tomber. Un léger brouhaha autour d'eux. Et c'est le déclic pour Nolan, le point qu'il ne fallait pas tirer. Il lâche la main de Gabin, le laisse se stabiliser. Puis il se place devant Drew, ses deux amis le rejoignent rapidement. Son regard furieux croise le sien, lance des éclairs de rage et des courants électrique de colère. Jamais ses yeux n'ont été si sombres. Ses muscles se tendent, ses doigts tremblent. Mais ce n'est pas de la peur. C'est une forme d'adrénaline encore inconnue, qui le pousse à lever sa tête, à affronter ses démons et ceux qui le tirent vers le bas.

 

 

**« Ne le touche pas. »**

 

 

Quand il parle, sa voix est ferme, glaciale. Presque inconnue. C'est un ordre. Un ton assuré, sans crainte. Ce n'est plus la voix tremblante, faible du Nolan qui se cache et baisse les yeux, rase les murs. La honte a disparu, elle est cachée, enfouie sous la naissance, l'émergence imminente du nouveau Nolan. Un Nolan qui ne peut pas assister à la violence et l'humiliation contre son Gabin. Un Nolan qui ne peut pas rester impuissant. Un Nolan qui doit montrer qui il est réellement. Il ne peut plus se contenter de contenir sa haine. Drew regarde ses deux amis et se met à rire, suivit de ces derniers.

 

 

**« Ahhhh c'est que tu m'ferais peur ! »**

**« Laissez nous. »**

**« En voilà un qui a du répondant, t'es mignonne de défendre ta copine comme ça. »**

 

 

Nolan serre les poings, ses phalanges deviennent blanches. Il se tient droit, fier, digne. Il n'a plus peur de s'humilier. C'est sa dernière année, après ça, il ne reverra plus jamais toutes ces personnes, plus jamais il ne croisera le chemin de Drew ou de ceux qui le regardent de travers, de ceux qui l'ont toujours choisi en dernier, par défaut, avec une moue, lors des constitutions des équipes de sport. Sa dernière année. Il ne peut pas la gâcher à se cacher et espérer passer pour un fantôme, il ne peut pas se laisser faire et voir Gabin encaisser les coups et les insultes à sa place. Non, il ne ferma surtout jamais les yeux sur ça. Tandis que ces trois arriérés rient de leur bêtises Nolan donne à son tour un coup sur l'épaule de Drew, qui fronce les sourcils et s'arrête de rire. Cette fois, l'ambiance est lourde parce qu'à part des bruits de surprise qui se font entendre à ses gestes, il n'y a plus que le silence.

 

 

**« Tu aimerais bien que je te pousse comme ça aussi ? »**

**« Qu'est-ce que t'essaie de faire là minable ? »**

**« Te montrer à toi et à tes crétins d'amis ce que ça fait de s'en prendre aux plus faibles. »**

 

 

Derrière lui, Gabin murmure son prénom de manière inquiète et pose une main sur son épaule. La dernière chose qu'il souhaite, c'est que Nolan se fasse violenter à cause de lui. Il essaie de s'interposer mais Drew prend déjà le dessus et pousse Nolan par les épaules. Il ne tombe pas, mais le coup le fait vaciller. Le deuxième est brutal. Son dos heurte subitement le mur derrière lui et il grogne de douleur. Mais ça ne le fait pas renoncer. Gabin s'approche pour venir les séparer, mais le musclé vient lui tenir le bras pour l'éloigner. Autour d'eux ça réagit, plusieurs élèves s'approchent et Nolan tente de s'approcher de lui pour l'aider. Mais Drew le bloque et sa voix s'élève.

 

 

**« Réglez lui son compte à cette tapette. »**

 

 

Le blond hoche la tête et essaie de mettre un coup à Gabin qui se dégage de son emprise et se défend. Nolan sent son coeur battre de rage, il crie un non qui lui serre la gorge et l'estomac de peur. Là, il a peur. Mais pas pour lui, il a peur pour Gabin. Tout se passe très vite. Nolan lève sa jambe et donne un coup dans les parties intimes de Drew qui se tord en deux en gémissant. L'adrénaline. Lorsqu'il relève sa tête, ses yeux sont luisant de vengeance. Nolan n'essaie pas de s'enfuir parce qu'il ne compte pas laisser Gabin seul. Mais il n'a pas le temps de le rejoindre que le poing dur de Drew s'écrase furieusement sur sa joue. Il n'a pas le temps de réaliser, sa tête tourne un peu, sa pommette lui lance, que des surveillants arrivent. Avertis par des élèves et par le bruit. A deux, ils les séparent tous et emmènent les cinq adolescents dans le bureau du proviseur sans attendre. Il convoque d'abord le trio, connu pour ses nombreuses heures de retenues et de conseils de discipline. Une fois sur la chaise, tranquillement, Gabin et Nolan se prennent la main et se regardent quelques secondes sans rien dire. Gabin passe ses doigts libres contre la joue endolorie de son voisin, légèrement rougie.

 

 

**« Ça va enfler, il faudra mettre de la glace. »**

**« Ils vont sûrement m'envoyer à l'infirmerie. Je vais être beau pour la photo de classe,**   _ajoute Nolan en riant jaune. »_

**« Je suis désolé, c'est de ma faute je les ai provoqué. »**

**« Non, ils n'avaient pas à te toucher. »**

**« J'aurais dû intervenir ou me taire. »**

**« C'était à moi depuis le début, depuis tout ce temps de ne pas me laisser marcher dessus. Ils en profitent du coup, ils s'attaquent à ceux qui ne savent pas se défendre ou qui ne veulent pas. »**

**« Oui eh bien j'espère qu'ils vont avoir ce qu'ils méritent, au moins l'exclusion d'une ou deux semaines ! »**

**« Avec ma blessure, il y a peut-être une chance. »**

**« Tu as mal ? »**

**« Un peu, mais ça ne doit pas être pire que Drew. J'ai bien placé mon coup. »**

**« Oui, j'ai vu. »**

 

 

Ils rient faiblement, ensemble, se tiennent les doigts. Gabin embrasse sa joue du bout des lèvres, un baiser magique parait-il. Ça fait sourire Nolan. Ils restent ensuite sans rien dire, jusqu'à ce que la porte s'ouvre à nouveau. Les trois garçons sortent, l'air mécontent. Le proviseur appelle ensuite les deux autres chacun leur tour. Ils ont le droit à toutes sortes de questions, sur qui a commencé, qui a donné le premier coup. Nolan n'hésite pas, cette fois-ci, il n'est plus intimidé. Ça concerne directement Gabin, alors il ne ment pas, il ne cache pas la vérité. Il la dit, d'une voix haute et confiante. Il dit que ce n'est pas la première fois, que c'est comme cela depuis un moment mais que Drew et ses amis exercent une pression sur les élèves pour qu'ils ne disent rien. Il parle des affaires volées, des insultes, des coups parfois, des manières de ridiculiser. Cependant, il avoue aussi s'être défendu en donnant également un coup -bien mérité- à Drew. Le proviseur écoute, hoche la tête et lui dit qu'il le convoquera plus tard dans la journée pour le résultat de l'événement et les éventuelles sanctions. Mais avant de franchir la porte, il remercie Nolan d'en avoir parlé.

 

 

Nolan est conduit à l'infirmerie, elle soigne sa blessure qui a laissé un bleu sur sa joue. Grâce au maquillage de Anouk, il est parvenu à en cacher un maximum la couleur pour la photo. Gabin et lui ont pu se mettre à côté, ils se sont tenus la main quand la photo a été prise. Deux ou trois lycéens, à la pause du midi sont venus le voir pour lui demander comment il allait, et il n'a rien répondu. Il a entraîné Gabin avec lui vers le parc pour manger tranquillement leurs sandwichs. Ce n'est qu'à quatre heures qu'il est à nouveau convoqué par le proviseur, avec Gabin. Ils s'assoient chacun dans un siège et l'homme pose le papier sur la table devant lui.

 

 

**« Monsieur Talmon, Étant donné que vous avez donné un coup, je vous donne deux heures de colle mercredi prochain au c.d.i.... Bien entendu je me vois obligé d'en prévenir vos parents. »**

 

 

Cette sanction paraît juste, Nolan sait très bien qu'on ne répond pas à la violence par la violence. Mais il connaît aussi l'expression qui dit qu'on brûle le feu par le feu. Alors, il faut parfois faire des sacrifices pour arriver à ses fins. Même si ses parents ne verront pas les choses ainsi.

 

 

**« Cependant, votre témoignage nous a permis de nous rendre compte que ces trois jeunes hommes n'avaient un mauvais comportement qu'envers les professeurs. J'ai demandé à quelques témoins de la scène de venir me donner leur point de vue et j'ai reçu quelques autres plaintes d'élèves qui bien entendu resterons anonymes. Mais, comprenez bien messieurs que notre but premier dans ce lycée est que vous puissiez y faire vos études de manière épanouie. C'est donc pour cela que je vous informe que monsieur Rouxel et ses deux amis seront renvoyés de l'établissement dès ce Lundi. »**

 

 

Les regards étonnés de Gabin et Nolan se croisent, ils cherchent une réponse dans les yeux l'un de l'autre. C'est Nolan qui pose alors la question qui brûle leurs lèvres.

 

 

**« Définitivement ? »**

**« Oui, et ils auront une sanction suivie d'un rapport dans leur dossier d'élève. »**

 

 

Un poids considérables se lèvent des épaules de Nolan, il pousse un soupir et sourit. Même s'il ne reste que environ cinq mois de cours, avant le baccalauréat, il se sent libéré. Léger. Soulagé de pouvoir venir au lycée sans craindre l'apparition de ces trois garçons. Et il est fier de voir que sa réaction a entraîné celles d'autres élèves, qui avaient peur eux aussi de témoigner contre eux. Comme dit si bien l'expression, l'union fait la force. Nolan et Gabin quittent ensuite le lycée, ils prennent le bus ensemble, partagent les écouteurs en choisissant des morceaux aléatoirement dans leur playlist. Gabin lui a demandé si ça irait, chez lui, s'il ne voulait pas passer faire un détour à sa maison avant pour prendre l'air. Mais Nolan secoue la tête, il doit affronter ses parents, leur dire la vérité. Quitte à se faire punir, même si ce n'est pas pour une bonne raison. Il assume parfaitement ce qu'il a fait, le coup qu'il a donné pour se défendre et -surtout- défendre Gabin. Celui-ci descend du siège quand son arrêt s'approche, il pose un baiser sur les lèvres de Nolan et lui sourit. Il n'a pas besoin de dire quoi que ce soit, parce que Nolan a tout lu dans son regard brillant de fierté et l'autre chose. L'autre chose sur laquelle Nolan ne parvenait à mettre le doigt dessus l'autre fois. Il brillait aussi d'amour. Ils se souhaitent une bonne soirée, même s'ils savent qu'ils vont se retrouver par message quelques minutes plus tard. A la fenêtre, Nolan regarde Gabin, Gabin le regarde, ils s'éloignent doucement l'un de l'autre.

 

Lorsque Nolan arrive chez lui, la maison est quasiment silencieuse. Il peut simplement entendre, tout en défaisant son manteau, la voix de son petit frère au salon en train de réciter un énoncé de devoir. Après avoir retiré ses chaussures, accroché sa veste, il se rend dans la pièce de vie. Ses parents sont là. Son père un journal dans la main et Emmanuelle son portable dans le canapé, sa mère debout à côté de Théo qui fait ses mathématiques à table. Il sent le regard des quatre personnes converger vers lui, le scruter. Son maquillage encore visible sur son visage, notamment son rouge à lèvres qu'il a emprunté à Hélène. Ou plutôt qu'elle lui a bien trop gentiment prêté. Il ne sait pas réellement ce qu'il lit dans les yeux de ses parents, de la honte, du questionnement, du dégoût, de la surprise, de la colère, de la culpabilité, l'échec ? Et, il ne veut pas réellement savoir. Il n'est pas là pour discuter de ce sujet. D'ailleurs, sa mère ne tarde pas à prendre la parole, le regardant avec un air hautain et sévère.

 

 

**« Je peux savoir ce qu'il s'est passé à l'école ce matin ? J'ai reçu un appel de ton proviseur aujourd'hui. »**

**« Il y a eu une bagarre. »**

**« Et on peut savoir à quel sujet ?**   _Intervient le père de famille._  »

 

 

Emmanuelle lâche son téléphone pour le regarder, tous son attentifs, pendus à ses lèvres en attente d'une explication. Alors, il souffle et raconte. Tous les détails, comme il a pu les fournir au proviseur. Jamais sa voix ne flanche, jamais il ne semble hésiter sur un seul mot. Il est confiant, il raconte la vérité et se sent libéré de ne plus rien cacher. Il relate les mois de peur, les insultes de Drew, les farces dans les vestiaires quand ils s'amusaient à cacher ses vêtements ou les mettre sous la douche qu'ils allumaient ensuite. Le silence des autres élèves aussi qui n'osaient pas le défendre ou aller plaider pour sa cause, l'aider. Il explique qu'il se sentait seul. Très seul et triste. Et vide. Puis Gabin est arrivé. Il a tout changé, tout chamboulé dans son monde, il lui a donné de l'assurance, de la confiance en lui-même et l'envie de se battre pour ses propres principes, pour défendre celui qu'il est réellement. Il lui a montré que se cacher n'est pas une solution, que baisser la tête ne va pas améliorer la situation. Alors, aujourd'hui, Nolan a pris son courage à deux mains, pour défendre son identité et Gabin. En réalité, il ne dit pas les choses ainsi à ses parents, il laisse simplement entendre qu'il a agis ainsi pour défendre Gabin, pour l'empêcher de se faire rouer de coups.

 

 

**« Oui bah Gabin ou pas, tu ne dois pas répondre à la violence en étant violent à ton tour.**   _Répond finalement l'homme le plus vieux de la maison._   **Le proviseur a été clément avec toi, il aurait pu te donner une sanction bien pire que deux heures de colle. »**

**« J'ai simplement défendu un ami, toi à ma place tu n'aurais rien fait peut-être ? Tu aurais regardé ton ami se faire battre ? Dans tous les cas, Drew allait me passer un savon parce que je me suis imposé, qu'il n'aime pas ça, alors avec ou sans ma provocation. »**

**« C'est sûr que quand on voit les choses sous cet angle...**   _Ironis_ _e_   _son père._ »

**« Tu ne comprends vraiment rien. Tu ne vois que la violence ? Et tout ce que je peux faire de mal ? Ces trois idiots vont être expulsés du lycée ça veut dire que d'autres élèves fragiles, timides ou en difficultés n'auront plus à souffrir ! »**

**« Peut-être, et tant mieux, mais en attendant ce n'est pas comme ça que j'ai élevé mon fils. »**

**« Je vais te dire papa, je ne regrette pas une seule seconde d'avoir agis comme ça. Je suis fier de ce que j'ai fait, d'avoir réagi et de m'être défendu, d'avoir aidé mon ami et d'autres lycéens. Alors, tes principes d'éducations n'y changeront rien, si c'est comme ça que je veux procéder je le ferais même si ça ne te plais pas. »**

**« Nolan... Ne répond pas comme ça à ton père. »**

**« Et quoi ? Je vais être puni parce que je me défends? Parce que je ne veux pas me laisser marcher sur les pieds par des imbéciles qui trouvent ça amusant de nous rabaisser ? Si j'étais revenu avec un membre cassé, le visage en sang, le nez tordu, un œil gonflé ça vous aurait inquiété un peu là peut-être ? Je crois qu'en fait, vous ne vous rendez même pas compte du mal que ça peut faire, parce que vous ne pensez qu'à votre image parfaite que vous voulez montrer de notre famille. »**

 

 

Théo le regarde comme s'il est tout droit sorti d'un livre de super-héros et ça le rend fier. Ça fait gonfler son coeur. Mais ça n'enlève pas son sentiment de colère et d'injustice. Ses parents ne voient que ce qu'il a pu faire de mal, les erreurs qu'il commet et ça le fatigue. De se battre contre des sourds, des aveugles. Alors, il soupire et leur dit qu'il préfère aller réviser et se coucher. Une fois enfermé dans sa chambre, il range ses affaires d'aujourd'hui, sort un cahier. Seulement, il a beau essayé, il lui est impossible de se concentrer sur ses révisions de littérature. Même Baudelaire ne lui fait pas sortir ces pensées de sa tête, il ne parvient pas à finir de lire son poème. A la place, il s'allonge dans son lit, met ses écouteurs et lance la playlist renomée Gabin & Nolan. Deux chansons passent en aléatoire, avant que son téléphone ne vibre entre ses doigts. Il reçoit un message de Gabin qui lui demande d'ouvrir sa fenêtre. Ne s'attendant pas à ce genre de contenu, Nolan se redresse, arrête sa musique et se rend sur son balcon. Le vent est frais contre la peau nue de ses bras, il regarde dans le jardin et voit Gabin juste en dessous.

 

 

**« J'avais oublié de te demander quelque chose tout à l'heure... ! »**

 

 

Il n'a pas le temps de lui demander ce qu'il fait là et ce qu'il eut dire que déjà Gabin grimpe et escalade son balcon. L'ayant déjà fait deux ou trois fois, ce n'est pas très compliqué pour lui de passer de l'autre côté. Nolan le rattrape en glissant une main sur sa hanche, riant tendrement. Ses cheveux sont en bataille, il a les joues rosées, sa veste et des Vans.

 

 

**« Ça ne pouvait pas attendre demain ou par message ? »**

**« Non, je voulais faire ça en face. »**

 

 

Nolan hoche la tête, lâche sa hanche pour le regarder, le laisser parler. Son visage est éclairé par la lumière tamisée de la chambre. Ils y rentrer finalement, pour ne pas avoir froid et tomber malade. La porte du balcon fermée, le silence. Ils ne disent rien pendant quelques secondes puis Gabin se rapproche pour prendre les mains de Nolan dans les siennes. Ses doigts caressent les siens. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il semble anxieux, timide ou même intimidé. Pourtant, son regard est toujours aussi vif, toujours aussi luisant d'amour et d'admiration. Comme si la lueur dans ses yeux est construit sur celle d'une constellation.

 

**« Alors voilà, je ne sais pas si tu es courant mais il y a un bal d'hiver fin Février, organisé pour les terminales... et... Je me demandais si... Est-ce que tu voudrais être mon cavalier ? »**

 

 

Un bal. Il l'invite à un bal. Lui demande d'être son cavalier. Son partenaire de danse. Les battements du coeur de Nolan s'accélèrent sous sa poitrine, il regarde Gabin quelques instants sans rien dire, rien répondre. Et même s'il déteste ça, la danse, le regard des autres sur lui, se retrouver avec beaucoup de monde, Nolan ne réfléchit pas à deux fois. Il tire délicatement sur les mains de Gabin pour l'attirer à lui et l'embrasse fougueusement. Sans parler, il lui murmure tout les mots qu'il n'ose pas prononcer à voix haute, ceux qui lui font peur, ceux qui font frétiller le creux de son ventre et chauffer ses joues. Il l'embrasse pour lui répondre positivement. Ce n'est qu'un bal, mais l'acte, le geste le touche d'une façon si belle qu'il en a le coeur qui s'affole. Il comprend que Gabin a besoin d'une réponse alors il se détache de ses lèvres pour murmurer, avec assurance.

 

 

**« Bien sûr. Bien sûr que je voudrais être ton cavalier Gabin. »**

 

 

Ils se regardent et les yeux de Nolan crient les mots qu'il n'a pas encore le courage de lui dire, parce qu'ils sont bien trop forts. Ses yeux hurlent je t'aime et animent la constellation scintillante dans ceux de Gabin. Parce que lui aussi a compris qu'il y a des gestes qui ne trompent pas. 


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà, c'est la fin d'une petite -mais assez longue- histoire.  
> Je suis plus que ravie de la partager avec vous, le sujet me tient énormément à coeur et j'espère avoir répondu à tous les problèmes que posaient cette histoire. 
> 
> Ce n'est pas la dernière, mais je suis tout de même émue de la terminer, d'y mettre un point final. J'ai du mal à dire au revoir à Nolan et Gabin, mais je me dis qu'ils vivent heureux, qu'ils vivent leur histoire.  
> J'espère que vous aurez apprécié cette lecture autant que moi j'ai apprécié l'écrire. 
> 
> Merci encore à ceux qui me lisent, me soutiennent, me suivent encore. 
> 
> A bientôt, pour une nouvelle aventure.

  “ _We had the stars, you and I. And this is given once only.”_

_―_ ****André Aciman** ** _**, Call me by your Name.** _

  
  


_**Épilogue.** _

   
   
   
   
 

 

En se regardant dans le miroir, Nolan se dit que ce n'est pas si mal. Il est content du résultat. Emmanuelle l'a aidé à choisir une chemise en magasin, le week-end dernier. Sa mère l'a repassé, ce matin même et l'a délicatement accrochée à un cintre. Ses parents n'ont rien dit pour le bal. Ils n'ont rien dit sur le fait que les deux garçons y aillent ensemble. Et de toutes manières, lorsqu'il leur a annoncé, Nolan leur a bien fait comprendre qu'ils n'avaient rien à y redire. Il admire sa chemise légèrement bouffante, dans les tons bleu nuit, presque noir, qui met en valeur la couleur de ses yeux, rentrée dans son jean à l'effet de pantalon de costume. Ses cheveux sont quelque peu désordonnés, mais il sait que Gabin les préfère ainsi. Il sait que Gabin, dans tous les cas, lui dira qu'il est magnifique. C'est ce qu'il fait toujours.

 

Théo est assis sur son lit, il lit une bande-dessinée. On toque à la porte, Emmanuelle entre avec quelque chose de dorée entre ses doigts fins. Elle adresse un fin sourire à ses deux frères et s'avance vers le plus grand, devant son miroir. Puis lui tend ce qu'elle tient.

 

 

**« Tiens, je te le prête. Je pense que ça t'ira bien. »**

 

 

Nolan prend l'objet, le tourne entre ses doigts et retire le capuchon. Un rouge à lèvres aux tons entre prune et rose, il lève ses yeux vers sa sœur qui hausse les épaules.

 

 

**« Tu dois être le plus beau pour ce soir. »**

**« Merci... »**

**« Et tu pourras me l'emprunter quand tu veux, je mets plus souvent du rouge de toutes façons. »**

 

 

Ne sachant pas quoi répondre, Nolan hoche la tête et baisse son regard vers le tube qu'il tient précieusement dans sa main. C'est la première fois que sa sœur fait un tel geste envers lui. Symbolique. Autre chose que le repousser ou l'ignorer.

 

 

**« Amuse toi à fond ce soir. Ne t'occupe pas des autres. Et protège toi si tu... Enfin, tu sais... Avec Gabin... »**

**« Manu... ! »**

 

 

Les joues de Nolan s'empourprèrent, fit les gros yeux, et il lui donna un léger coup de coude qui fit rire doucement la jeune femme.

 

 

**« C'est toi qui l'as invité au bal ? »**

**« Non, je ne comptais même pas y aller. »**

**« Il est courageux, c'est vraiment quelqu'un de bien. »**

 

 

Un nouveau hochement de tête. Emmanuelle regarde son frère quelques secondes, sans rien dire, puis elle le prend soudainement dans ses bras. Contre elle. Ils ne sont pas habitués. Ils n'ont quasiment jamais eu de tels gestes l'un envers l'autre. Mais ça semble presque naturel. Elle glisse une main dans ses cheveux et il pose son nez contre son épaule, elle sent le parfum. Il la remercie encore, elle se détache et lui sourit, lui dit que ce n'est trois fois rien. Théo, qui a assisté à la scène, demande s'il peut lui mettre son maquillage et son frère et sa sœur rient ensemble.

 

 

**« Non mon chéri, ça c'est Nolan qui doit le mettre tout seul. Tu sais, c'est comme le coloriage faut pas qu'il déborde entre les lignes. »**

 

 

Théo affiche une légère moue mais replonge ensuite dans sa lecture, ne semblant pas si attristé que cela. Emmanuelle se dirige vers la porte, mais avant de partir rejoindre sa chambre, elle se tourne vers Nolan et murmure quelques mots. Cinq mots qui ont l'effet d'une bombe de bonheur, une bouffée d'air revigorant dans le coeur.

 

 

**« Je suis fière de toi. »**

 

 

Et elle quitte la pièce en laisse derrière elle flotter une atmosphère colorée de sourire. Nolan applique la couleur sur ses lèvres, minutieusement. Il ne veut pas déborder, rater ses traits. Ses ongles sont couverts d'un vernis bleu foncé qui suit avec sa chemise. Théo lui dit qu'il ressemble à un prince, comme dans les contes, et Nolan sait qu'il a réussi. Qu'il va partir le coeur léger, gonflé de bonheur et d'amour et l'esprit rempli de pensées positives. Il regarde une dernière fois son reflet dans le miroir puis embrasse son petit frère sur la joue, cela le fait rire parce qu'il laisse une légère trace de rouge à lèvres sur sa peau. Juste quand il descend au salon pour mettre ses chaussures, il reçoit un message de Gabin qui l'informe qu'il l'attend dehors, devant chez lui. Nolan enfile une veste par dessus sa chemise, et sa mère arrive dans l'entrée. Elle le regarde quelques secondes puis remet son col de chemise en place, lissant le tissu entre son pouce et son index. Ensuite, sa main glisse sur sa joue pour l'effleurer délicatement. Nolan n'est pas habitué, il ne sait pas comment réagir, alors il reste droit, impassible.

 

 

**« Amuse toi bien ce soir mon chéri. »**

 

 

Il hoche simplement la tête, elle aborde un léger sourire et vient le prendre dans ses bras. Elle enfoui une main dans ses cheveux et le serre contre elle, contre son coeur, au creux de sa cage thoracique. Il ne sait pas s'il doit lui rendre son étreinte, il hésite à lever une main. Mais il décide simplement de bouger sa tête sur le côté pour la poser contre sa poitrine. Ferme ses yeux. Il suppose que c'est un geste bien plus fort. Ils se détachent, elle ne dit rien de plus, mais son regard laisse entendre les mots qu'elle n'ose pas encore prononcer. Elle est fière de lui, elle aussi. Elle est fière que son petit garçon, son fils, ait trouvé quelqu'un qui lui donne le sourire, qui lui apporter du bonheur.

 

Nolan sort, voit Gabin en bas de l'allée qu'il est en train de descendre. Il le rejoint, un sourire se dessinant déjà sur ses lèvres. Gabin porte une chemise blanche, une veste noire assorti à son pantalon de costume et un petit nœud papillon autour de son cou. Il est tout à fait raffiné, classe. Aucun défaut. Assit sur la selle de son vélo, il sourit à Nolan et lui tend la main. Il la saisit, et rapidement les lèvres de Gabin viennent effleurer ses doigts fins.

 

 

**« Bonsoir,**   _dit Nolan avec un sourire._   **»**

**« Bonsoir, tu es magnifique. »**

**« Toi aussi, tu es extrêmement élégant. »**

**« Merci ! Ça, c'est le nœud papillon, Roxanne trouvait que ça ajoutait quelque chose au costume. »**

**« Je suis tout à fait d'accord. »**

 

 

Ils se sourient, s'embrassent lentement. Puis Gabin lui fait signe de monter derrière lui. Ses bras chauds se referment autour de sa taille, il s'agrippe à lui pour ne pas tomber. Il n'y a pas eu de pluie depuis quatre jours, ainsi leurs beaux vêtements ne seront pas salis ou boueux. Ils roulent entre les rues, à côté des routes, un léger vent frais fait voler leurs cheveux. Nolan pose sa tête contre l'épaule de Gabin, profite du soleil qui se couche, de la vue de la ville qui lentement sombre dans la nuit. Pour le moment, le ciel bascule vers une couleur rosée, violacée. Nolan remarque que ce n'est pas la route pour aller au lycée, Gabin hoche la tête et sourit, il répond je sais. Et sa voix laisse entendre que ce n'est pas une erreur, qu'il ne va pas se rendre là-bas. Nolan ne fait pas réellement attention au temps que prend le trajet, son attention est fixée sur la route, il essaie de découvrir où ils se rendent. Vont-ils seulement au bal ? Pourquoi s'être habillés ainsi, dans le cas contraire ? Gabin s'arrête devant un bâtiment, ils descendent chacun leur tour, il attache son vélo à un poteau pour ne pas se le faire voler et prend ensuite la main de Nolan. Sans plus de suspens, ils entrent dans la bâtisse. Gabin a un jeu de clefs. C'est calme, sombre pour le moment. Ça ressemble à un local, une salle, presque vide. Il y a une légère lueur dorée.

 

 

**« Ok, ferme les yeux maintenant. Je te guide. »**

 

 

Sa main ne lâche pas la sienne. Nolan ferme les paupières, lui fait entièrement confiance. Ils font encore quelques pas puis il entend un clic, et la voix de son voisin qui lui dit de regarder maintenant. La première chose qu'il voit, c'est une grande table avec de la nourriture et des bouteilles dessus, puis Roxanne, Hélène, Anouk et un autre garçon, inconnu encore. Tous lui sourient et il serre doucement les doigts de Gabin dans les siens, comme pour demander est-ce que c'est réel ? Anouk est habillée d'une belle robe rouge, moulante, qui épouse parfaitement ses formes, le jeune homme à ses côtés porte un costume et une fleur dans la poche de sa veste. Roxanne s'est habillée d'un ensemble de costume qui lui va à ravir et Hélène arbore une belle robe blanche qui dévoile son ventre qui commence doucement à prendre une forme ronde. Nolan est confus, il tourne son visage vers Gabin et fronce les sourcils, l'interroge du regard.

 

 

**« Je voulais que ce soit notre bal, une occasion spéciale et pas simplement mélangé avec des idiots du lycée. Du coup... J'ai contacté Anouk et son cavalier. Et mes parents ont aidé à préparer. »**

**« Gabin a cette idée depuis un moment, il voulait que tout soit parfait** ,  _intervient Hélène en souriant._ **Tu ne peux pas savoir comme il était exigeant et stressé ces derniers jours. »**

**« Mais c'est parfait. »**

 

Nolan sourit à Gabin, touché et heureux de cette surprise. S'ils n'étaient pas sous les regards de tout le monde, il l'aurait sûrement embrassé sans retenue. Mais il préfère réserver cela pour plus tard. En attendant, pour signe de remerciement, il serre ses doigts dans les siens et caresse le dos de sa main. D'un regard, ils se comprennent. Puis Anouk vient le prendre dans ses bras et glisse ses doigts sur le col de sa chemise, le complimente en lui avouant qu'il est réellement très beau ainsi. Le garçon qui l'accompagne exprime un faux bruit de vexation et elle entoure son bras autour du sien. Elle lui présente Lucas, un ami de longue date devenu -enfin- son petit-ami, comme elle lui explique si bien. Ils se serrent la main en signe de salutations. Gabin fait de même et les invite tous à aller se servir au buffet. Vraiment, il y en a pour tous les goûts. Salé, sucré, apéritifs, desserts, fruits, chaud, froid... Et aussi pour un régiment. Nolan fait la remarque à Gabin qui embrasse sa joue en lâchant un rire communicatif, il rajoute ensuite qu'il vaut mieux trop que pas assez.

 

 

Un peu plus tard, après avoir discutés autour d'assiettes en carton et de verres en plastiques, ils se rejoignent pour danser. A quatre au milieu de la piste, mais ils ont plus d'espace ainsi. Nolan n'a pas honte, il ne se sent pas mal à l'aise. Anouk le met immédiatement en confiance, elle danse sans relâche, sans limites, sous les yeux amusés de son cavalier. Gabin, lui, tient ses mains et le fait tourner sur lui-même. Danse avec lui, l'accompagne au rythme de la musique. Des vieux titres des années quatre-vingt comme des nouveautés. Tous sourient, rient, s'amusent, parfois même chantent les paroles. Surtout Anouk qui n'a pas eu la main légère sur le punch ou le mojito. Gabin en a pris un verre, il le partage avec Nolan. C'est adorable, presque amusant, de le voir avec les joues rosées et ses yeux chocolat qui brillent, des tas de petites étoiles qui explosent et s'animent. Gabin a toujours eu cette innocence, cette candeur, ce charme inconscient qui le rend si attirant et unique aux yeux de Nolan, mais là... Là, ça semble décuplé, multiplié par mille.

 

 

Vers vingt deux heures trente, Nolan sort avec Gabin en riant, ses doigts tenant les siens. Une fois dehors, il glisse sa main libre sur sa joue chaude et vient directement l'embrasser. Soudain, mais tendre et affectueux. La langue de Gabin a le goût du rhum et des chips salés, elle caresse lentement la sienne et il se sent totalement fébrile. Entre ses bras, contre son corps. Leurs souffles se mélangent, et ils ne se reculent que lorsque reprendre leur respiration devient nécessaire. Gabin pose son front contre le sien, Nolan sourit car il lui a mis un peu de son rouge à lèvres sur sa bouche, il passe son pouce contre. La musique se fait entendre, de l'extérieur, même s'ils ont repoussé la porte derrière eux. Ils perçoivent le rire de Anouk. Nolan mêle ses doigts aux cheveux de Gabin. C'est le moment. Il le sent. Son coeur bat excessivement vite à l'intérieur de sa poitrine. Ses joues chauffent. Maintenant ou jamais. Il ne peut pas se dégonfler. Il sait que c'est la bonne occasion. Alors, il ouvre ses lèvres, les mots lui échappent. Mais ils ne font pas mal, ils ne sont pas douloureux, non au contraire ils lui font du bien, ils sont libérateurs.

 

 

**« Je t'aime. »**

 

 

Gabin, confus, surprit, recule sa tête et le fixe en fronçant les sourcils. Le plissement de ses lèvres en un sourire trahissent son air qu'il veut garder sérieux. Et puis ses yeux, une explosion d'étoiles. Comme si la voix lactée venait de s'illuminer dans ses pupilles.

 

 

**« Excuse moi ? Répète ça pour voir. »**

**« Tu m'as très bien entendu Gabin Dehan. »**

**« Mais j'aimerai que tu me le dises en me regardant dans les yeux, Nolan Talmon. »**

 

C'est presque intimidant. Quelques secondes, ils se regardent sans rien dire puis Nolan sourit, même si ses joues sont sûrement plus rouges que les tomates cerises sur la table de buffet. Il sourit et il se dit que ce sont des mots qui ne peuvent pas tuer, qui ne peuvent pas se retourner contre lui, parce qu'il sait pertinemment qu'ils sont réciproques. Qu'ils trouveront leur pareille dans la bouche de Gabin. Nolan le ressent, au fond de lui, frétiller au creux de son ventre et faire palpiter son coeur ; l'amour.

 

 

**« Je t'aime. »**

 

 

Et avant que Gabin ne puisse ajouter ou répondre quoi que ce soit, il se lance pour la suite. Une suite qu'il prépare depuis bien trop longtemps déjà. Il ne sait pas réellement ce qu'ils signifient l'un pour l'autre, à cet instant présent, alors il préfère clarifier les choses en faisant une demande officielle.

 

 

**« Est-ce que tu voudrais bien être mon petit-ami.... par la même occasion ? »**

 

 

C'est un énorme pas pour Nolan. Lui qui n'a jamais réellement eu de relation. Lui qui a peur de plonger tête baissée dans le vide, dans l'inconnu. Seulement, il sait que le voyage que lui promet Gabin n'a rien de dangereux ou qui implique la souffrance. Toutefois, il en est conscient, il aura forcément des disputes, des désaccords, des moments de flottements, mais il sait aussi parfaitement que passer à côté de Gabin reviendrait à perdre son unique source de bonheur. Il préfère s'accrocher à lui, risquer des terrains encore instables plutôt que de prendre le risque qu'il ne lui échappe.

 

 

**« Nolan... On dirait bien que tu m'en réserves aussi des surprises ce soir. »**

 

 

Gabin sourit, jusqu'aux oreilles. Jamais son sourire n'a paru aussi rayonnant et heureux. C'est à son tour, cette fois, de venir l'embrasser. Sa bouche glisse sur la sienne comme une évidence. Ils s'embrassent pour sceller une sorte de promesse, celle de ne jamais s'abandonner et se laisser. Les doigts de Gabin caressent sa joue puis il murmure, tout contre ses lèvres.

 

 

**« Si tu savais depuis combien de temps j'attends que tu me dises tout cela. Alors oui, j'aimerais être ton petit-ami et... Je t'aime aussi, mais ça tu le sais. »**

 

 

Maintenant, Nolan croit ce que son petit frère a pu lui dire pendant tout ce temps. Il saisit mieux le sens de ses mots. Ceux dans ses livres. Le prince et la princesse s'embrassent et vivent heureux. Il en va de même pour les princes entre eux et les princesses entre elles. Il n'y a pas réellement de règles à l'amour. Ça, Nolan l'a bien appris. C'est même, plutôt, un sentiment qui transgresse toute règle, qui les dépasse, qui en créée de nouvelles, qui ne cesse de surprendre et d'effrayer parfois, aussi. Mais c'est ça qui est bon, c'est ça qui est addictif et qui fait pulser l'organe vital au creux de la poitrine. Sans l'amour, la vie ne serait pas aussi palpitante.

 

Gabin et Nolan, c'est un peu particulier. C'est même, précisément, la fusion de la Lune et du Soleil. Ils s'éclairent mutuellement et ne peuvent vivre l'un sans l'autre. Un lien vital les uni. Sous le même ciel, étoilé, constellé des plus belles petites lumières brillantes de l'Univers.

 

 

**« Tu m'accordes une danse ? Je veux dire, autre que sur ces titres qui bougent, plutôt un slow. »**

**« Ça me paraît une bonne façon d'officialiser notre relation, oui. »**

 

 

Gabin sourit, prend sa main après avoir échangé un dernier baiser l'entraîne avec lui à l'intérieur. Il va changer la musique à l'ordinateur, au plus grand dam de Anouk qui s'amusait si bien sur la piste. Mais à l'entente des premières notes, nettement plus douces et lentes, de la musique elle attire Lucas contre elle et ils se mettent à danser. Nolan lâche un petit rire amusé. Et c'est au tour du nouveau couple de se rendre sur la piste. Les petits jeux de lumières rendent l'ambiance davantage appropriée à un slow, les teintes bleues et rosées, qui se mêlent et se confondent. Les bras de Nolan se posent sur la taille de Nolan qui, lui, enroule ses mains autour de sa nuque. Ils sont proches, leurs visages se touchent quasiment. Leurs coeurs battent avec acharnement l'un contre l'autre, comme s'ils souhaitaient fusionner ensemble et créer une explosion d'amour, de sentiments. A la place, ce sont leurs lèvres, ornées d'un sourire, qui se retrouvent, qui se caressent. Sous les yeux témoins, et plus qu'attendris, des quatre autres personnes autour.

 

Certes, il sait que la vie réelle est loin d'être un conte de fée, que tout n'est jamais rose, heureux tous les jours. Nolan en est bien conscient, avec ses parents, les regards de travers qui lui sont accordés par des personnes inconnues dans la rue. Mais avec Gabin il a eu l'occasion, le plaisir, de goûter plusieurs fois au bonheur. Avec l'amour que lui donne, que lui offre Gabin, il n'a plus peur. Non, il ne craint plus rien. Il se sent plus courageux, plus sûr de lui-même, il a acquis une confiance qu'il pensait à avoir perdu à jamais. Avec Gabin, il se sent en sécurité, et à l'aise, fier, optimiste. Mais surtout, oui, surtout, Nolan se sent aimé à sa vrai valeur, aimé en retour. Il sent aimé pour ce qu'il est, pour la  _personne qu'il réellement._  Parce qu'avec Gabin, il n'a pas besoin de changer, de se cacher, il peut se voir lui-même, fidèlement à son image, à travers son regard amoureux. Et il se dit que c'est un début. Qu'ils peuvent construire quelque chose avec ça, avec leur relation naissante, forte. Parce qu'ils ont, au dessus de leur tête, une étoile étincelante, flamboyante qui sera toujours là pour leur indiquer la route.

 

FIN.

 

☆


End file.
